Age Is But A Number
by Razuhfy
Summary: "You remind me so much of Dan and Nawaki.. I'll protect you until my dying breath. No longer will you suffer. I will crush any who pose a threat to you. And that is a promise of a lifetime Naruto." Words can have a major impact on one's growth. Naruto grew up ostracized by the very people he now has to protect. Tsunade reverses the tables and will be his guardian angel. Naru/Tsu
1. 3 Is A Party

**AN: Uhh. Sup. This isn't Devil's Advocate. This is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone and I was always planning to do something like this. I'm not abandoning Devil's Advocate or anything. This is just something to pass the time when I'm stumped on what I wish to write. For those of you who follow me as an Author I need to apologise and tell you that this isn't a Naruto/Ino story, sorry to disappoint. I know alot of you love her in Devils Advocate. ANYWAY, New story. Do the thing.**

Disclaimer : Suck my dick.

"Hey Jiraiya-Sensei? What's a good gift for Auntie Tsunade?" A young males voice interrupted the peaceful atmosphere that had settled long ago in the area.

The older male turned his head to glance at his student slightly surprised to hear the boy show interest in something that wasn't Shinobi related.

"Why are you asking Naruto?" It was indeed something to take note of considering the boy wasn't exactly normal. The teen preferred to remain in isolation and loved silence. He wasn't much of a talker and generally only participated in social activities if it was, in his words, 'logical.'

The blond possessed similar idealisms to that of the Aburame in Konoha. Considering his upbringing, it wasn't all that suprising. He was emotionally stunted due to the treatment by the populace in Konoha. Hiruzen had tried all he could, but he was only one man. Kami rest his soul.

The young teen glanced towards his teacher with a blank face before tilting his head slightly. "Is it not the appropriate gesture when you wish to show gratitude on one's birthday? Afterall, it is what you would do for me." It was slightly unnerving being under the stare of the boy. But the older male had grown used to it over the years.

"Well, yes. But I was more interested in why you wish to give her a gift. Not that there's anything wrong with it." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders lightly after his statement. His student turned away from him and stared out into the empty field with that same emotionless gaze.

"Is it not logical of me to give her a gift? She is the only person aside from yourself to show genuine care for me."

The older male sighed at the 16 year olds statement. It was true for the most part. Jiraiya would visit Naruto on his birthday every year to make sure he had the essentials. The boy didn't have friends because he preferred to be alone. When the boy was 10 or so, Jiraiya suspected that he was a little on the spectrum. His teammate only being able to confirm this in private.

Tsunade had showed genuine kindness and a far more gentler side to the young boy when she had met him. Though she had left Konoha of her own volition, she was still loyal through and through. The older woman discovering she had an actual living family member was what truly enticed her return to take the mantle of the 5th Hokage.

Tsunade finding out about Naruto's condition and his treatment had struck a fire in her that he hadn't seen since Dan's death. Jiraiya had feared for even his own safety following the woman's wrath. She could be quite vengeful when she needed to be.

Jiraiya shook his head slightly and responded to his students question. "Well, maybe some sake?" The older male had a small grin at that.

"Auntie Tsunade drinks too much to begin with. It is unhealthy. She has the ability to cleanse and purge the after effects of consuming such large quantities but it doesn't mean it's logical to do so." The boys face remained blank but the older male could see the glimpse of annoyance in his students eyes.

"Why do you care so much hmm? A little crush perhaps?" A sly grin morphed on his face.

The boys face turned towards the man with a raised eyebrow. "She would be far more interested in a younger man than one who has vacated his prime." The statement was so blunt that Jiraiya could feel it smack him in his face. Literally.

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched following his students statement. "Oi! Ya little shit. I'm only 45 years old! If you haven't noticed, Tsunade is the same age as me."

The young man gave a light shrug and retorted. "Yes but she is still in her prime and will remain that way until her early 60's. Auntie Tsunade is Uzumaki and Senju born."

The boy then leaned against the tree he sat infront of and closed his eyes continuing on. "She may be 45 but the combined genetics of those two clans puts her at mid 20's. You and I both know very well that her excuse of using a 'Genjutsu' to hide her age is just that. An excuse. It is impossible to have such finite control of one's Chakra to pull off such a feat 24/7."

The Toad Sage was annoyed that every single word that was being said was entirely true. Why does the brat feel the need to attack his age?

"Also, I did not mean to offend you. I was merely stating facts."

"Yes. Well, most people do not wish to hear such things."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows with genuine confusion. "Why is that? Why would anyone wish to hear the opposite of the truth?"

The older male just sighed as he remembered just who in fact he was talking to. A prodigy of all things Shinobi related but completely oblivious to all things 'normally human' related. A conundrum if he ever saw one.

"Because Naruto, some things that are truthful can actually be detrimental." Jiraiya began to scribble in his notepad as he knew that Naruto would begin asking questions.

"The truth being a detriment? How is that logical?"

Jiraiya sat silent for several seconds wondering how he should approach the subject. His young student was eyeing him with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. The only emotions the boy seemed to ever really show.

"Got it," he snapped his fingers. "Say you wish to give Tsunade a compliment. How would you do so?" The man stared at his student with a smile.

Naruto blinked before responding. "I would tell her that she is both powerful and beautiful."

His Sensei nodded before continuing on. "Now, what are things that you dislike about Tsunade and how would you tell her?" The older male immediately held his hands up in defense at Narutos piercing stare. "No jokes this time. I'm being serious."

The young male nodded slightly before narrowing his eyes. "I would tell her that her frequent use of alcohol is slightly barbaric."

Jiraiya snapped his finger following the boys answer. "That is something you would not verbally tell Tsunade." He could tell that he was getting through to the boy now.

"But.. Why not? Alcohol is a detriment to her health." The blond had his head tilted slightly with a vexed expression on his face.

"Because Tsunade knows her limits. Alcohol is a detriment to anyone besides Jinchuuriki's and that woman. Her body actually purges the toxins in the alcohol faster than they can affect her. Tsunade just chooses to block it." He gave a slight shrug afterwards.

"..I don't understand."

Jiraiya gave a small smile at that and responded. "It's due to the fact that Tsunade enjoys the feeling of it. Alcohol will never truly harm the woman. It's physically impossible. I assume she dramatizes her 'drunkness' to get you and Shizune annoyed."

Naruto adopted a frown for a slight moment before shrugging. "If it makes her happy I will continue to indulge in her little game." A shrug following suit. A comfortable silence sat in the clearing after the boys statement.

Jiraiya glanced at his student for a small moment. Despite his earlier tease the boy might actually have an infatuation with the woman. It would make sense. Naruto may not understand basic human emotions but he indeed had them. It wouldn't be a stretch to believe he had a crush on the woman.

It's not like there were any other women that the Jinchuuriki would frequently speak with. Kakashi had informed him of the dynamics of Team 7. Which weren't that great to begin with. A young man with a heart full of vengeance, a young woman that didn't understand the true intracies of being a Kunoichi, and another young man who lacked basic human sympathy and empathy. A cluster fuck was the first thing to come to mind.

Jiraiya and Naruto were on this 3 year trip due to the event of his teammates' choices regarding the village. Sasuke Uchiha had abandoned Konoha in favor of power. Tsunade had delegated Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichu, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki to track the boy down and bring the Uchiha back alive.

The mission was a success but a catastrophe of epic proportions. 3 young men ended up in critical condition and the target Sasuke Uchiha, was killed by Naruto.

Jiraiya had no idea what actually happened. Everytime he asked the boy he would get ignored or the subject would change. The only individual who knew the information was Tsunade herself. The 5th Hokage refused to speak about it.

While a tracking team was sent to retrieve the young boys after their fights, Naruto arrived at the gates later that day with a dead Sasuke over his shoulders. He had simply stated that _"I failed the mission parameters."_

The last 'loyal' Uchiha was dead and by the hands of the villages own Jinchuuriki no less. Every Shinobi was of similar mind regarding the situation. Sasuke had betrayed the Leaf and he was disposed of. It was unfortunate but that was just Shinobi life. The young Jinchuuriki did not seem bothered by any of it. He had took everything in stride.

The young male had been berated by his female teammate before brushing past her to see if his squad was alive. Kiba, Neji, and Choji would recover and eventually find out what happened following their fights. They weren't that surprised at the outcome of Naruto and Sasuke's battle.

The entire team comprised of Genins and one Chunin knew just how strong Naruto could be. The Uchiha liked to pride himself on his combat abilities but when Naruto decided to take his gloves off the fight would generally end.

Jiraiya had sprung the boy with him due to the fact that Itachi would catch wind of this. The Boogeyman of the Uchiha was a man you didn't typically cross. Regardless of what Jiraiya knew of the young prodigy, he knew for certain that Itachi would be displeased. Whether that be in Konoha or Naruto was up for debate. Afterall, with Danzo's death occuring many secrets had leaked out. None of them were good either.

Jiraiya was glad that Tsunade had ended that sick fucks life. When she activated her seal that fight was over regardless of how many Sharingans that monster possessed. The gall of the man to push for the Uchiha's annihilation as well as using Itachi Uchiha to commit such a heinous act.

The Reaper would no doubt wish to speak with the source of his little brothers subsequent death. It was a big reason why the Toad Sage had convinced Tsunade to let him take the boy. Even if the situation was explained about Danzo's treachery, Jiraiya was uncertain about Itachi's course of action. It was better to be safe than sorry.

The Akatsuki was another problem. A group of S-Rank Rogue Shinobi united under a single banner. For what reason? The war veteran was uncertain. But it most likely had to deal with Jinchuurikis. Anything regarding the Bijuus was dangerous. If that group was actively targteing the hosts for the Bijuus then it was nothing but trouble.

This trip would be over in a couple of months anyway. Tsunade was getting antsy. Her monthly messages that she would send regarding the progress and Naruto himself were beginning to double. He assumed they would triple when they got nearer to the date that they would return.

The older man shook his head slightly before making his way to his feet. "C'mon kid. We gotta make it to Kumo before sundown." The young man just nodded his head before following his Sensei's actions.

**Break**

Kumo was an interesting village to say the least. Many clouds hovered due to the mountainous region. The general vibe was always stern if Jiraiya had to put a finger on it. It was the most militaristic major village so it would make sense.

"Stick close. Don't need you offending anyone and everyone you meet. Especially in Kumo of all places." The Sage told his student.

"If they are offended by the truth then Kami smite me. What a world we live in where being right is wrong." The young male shook his head slightly and stuck his hands into his pockets. Jiraiya just sighed at the statement before continuing to the checkpoint that would allow them access to the village.

"Halt!" A voice yelled out before the duo even made it to the checkpoint. Jiraiya had sensed them before they appeared and judging by his students lack of response he did as well.

A Jonin from Kumo made his way to the duo. "You are Jiraiya of the Sannin yes?" The man was glaring at the both of them as if they had done some world ending action and brought destruction to the world. Jiraiya thought the man needed to get laid.

"Last I checked I am indeed Jiraiya of the Sannin." Naruto could hear the snark in his Sensei's vouce. Seems he was genuinely annoyed about being stopped so close to the actual village. The young male just closed his eyes, uncaring of the entire situation.

The man just seemed to glare harder at the statement and what he assumed was disrespect from the blond. His glare deepened and he focused his attention on the young Jinchuuriki. "And you are? The scroll's information did not mention a boy tagging along." There was no mistaking the mocking tone in the man's voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The young male responded but didn't open his eyes. This man didn't bother him. He wasn't strong enough to pose a threat nor was he threatening enough for the blond to care.

The Kumo Jonin narrowed his eyes at the boy before sneering. "Leave boy. Else I make you do so." Jiraiya was half tempted to scream in frustration. This man was going to end up becoming road kill. They'd have a National incident on their hands.

"You do not have the power nor tact to demand such things from me. You do not even know me. You are weak. You will always be weak. If you think you can force me to leave then you are welcomed to do so." Naruto raised his hands to his sides. The boys eyes opened, if only slightly, to view the man who dare order him around.

Jiraiya definitely wanted to scream in anger now. The man not only disrespected the blond but disregarded him. It was 2 of the 3 things you didn't do! The Sage would need to diffuse the situation before it could get worse.

"You little shit!" The Jonins Chakra spiked and a slight pressure spread through the surrounding. Which only attracted the attention of nearby Shinobi and Kumo's own version of the ANBU.

Naruto's eyes opened to reveal his sapphire colored pupils before glancing towards his teacher. In that brief moment a conversation was struck between the two. Jiraiya tried to stop the boy but he was too late.

Naruto's Chakra bombarded the area. The very ground he stood on cratered before exploding. Huge amounts of dirt, dust, and earth rocketed from his position. The pressure from the boys release of Chakra caused the Jonin to blast away from the Jinchuuriki.

Jiraiya's shoulders sagged slightly due to the pressure. Having been on the receiving end for the past 2 and a half years this was nothing new to the man. But it was going to cause trouble.

Many of the Shinobi were frozen from the raw display of Chakra that the young man possessed. Some of the weaker Nins in the area even being forced to their knees after the display.

**Break**

A woman with blonde hair who was resting against a tree tensed before her eyes snapped open due to the raw amount of Chakra. Her head turned towards the entrance of the village and a smirk framed her beautiful face.

"Ooooooh. Now that's alot of Chakra. I can sense even more. Shall we go play Matatabi?" The young woman asked to seemingly noone. She disappeared in a burst of speed to where she felt the Chakra spike.

**Break**

Atop a mountain was a dark skinned man with several blades in his hand and other various areas of his body. The man was twirling the blades in his possession in a symphony of agile and interesting moves that resembled breakdancing.

He suddenly stopped and his head turned towards the direction of the Villages gates and a smirk appeared on his face. "Seems Mr. 9 has come to shine eh?" He sheathed all 7 of his blades before he too disappeared in a burst of speed towards the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

**Break**

The 4th Raikage Ay was seated at his desk with his eyes closed before they suddenly snapped opened. He could sense the incredible amount of Chakra just outside his gates. His first thought was that Bee or Yugito were causing it but he didn't recognize this individuals signature.

The muscular man sighed slightly as he sensed both Jinchuurikis of Kumo rushing to the gates. The man had a meeting with Jiraiya of the Sannin later on and this situation was just going to annoy the man.

Ay removed his hat before calling out to his secretary. "Mabui! I'm going to investigate that source of Chakra." A slight crack of electricity coated his body before he seemingly vanished from the room. His secretary entering a second later in annoyance.

**Break**

The 4th Raikage landed slightly at the entrance to the front gates of his village. His cloak of electricity vanishing as soon as he touched the ground. The dark skinned man immediately focused on the crater and the two males that stood side by side.

He recognized Jiraiya of the Sannin and the other.. That boy looked far too familiar. Ay's eyes glanced to the Toad Sage before going back to the teen. Blond, spikey hair, thin frame, blue eyes.. Yes. This boy was definitely _his_ child. There was no other explanation.

The Raikage then glanced around at all his Shinobi in the area. He had noticed the gigantic crater that stemmed from the young teen. It wasn't hard to guess that this boy, who was also _his_ child, was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The boy had far more Chakra than even Bee did. If the teen was even half as talented as his father was then his men most likely stood no chance.

Ay began to walk slowly towards the duo. The young male had his arms crossed against his chest with his eyes closed. The Toad Sage had an annoyed expression on his face.

Bee and Yugito touched down shortly after. Their gazes sought the young males and a tense silence entered the area.

"You two. Stay out of this." Ay didn't even turn around to acknowledge his strongest Shinobi and kept his attention on the duo in front of him. The Raikage got within 5 feet of the two men and stopped. His two Jinchuuriki's following.

It was quiet for several short moments before Jiraiya eventually sighed and decided to get to the point. "My student and I arrived and were immediately set upon by one of your Shinobi. The man threatened my student and my student retaliated." The Toad Sages eyebrow twitched slightly afterwards.

Ay was silent before his gaze sweeped to the blond who still refused to open his eyes. The Raikage then glanced to one of his men stationed at the gate and asked if what the Sage said was true.

"Yes sir." The Jonin gate guard replied. Ay turned back towards the duo before sighing. "Bring the man here." Two Chunin proceeded to fulfill the Raikages request. The Jonin was then dumped in front of the leader.

Ay crouched down slightly in front of the man and stared into his eyes. "Did you threaten these two men?"

"..I..Yes. Yes sir." The man's gaze was locked on the ground following his statement.

Ay sighed loudly in annoyance before rising to his full height. Faster than the Jonin could react he was kicked straight through the villages gates by Ay himself. The Jonin crashed through an unoccupied stand before coming to a stop.

"I apologise for my Shinobi's actions. You are guests in my Village and shall be treated as such." Ay then turned and swept his gaze on every Shinobi that was present. "If another transgression occurs with these two men unprovoked, you will be stripped in the gallows. Do I make myself clear?"

A loud chorus of "Yes sir!" chanted throughout the clearing. The Raikage nodded once before turning his gaze back to the two men in front of him.

"I believe we have a meeting to get to Jiraiya. Your student is welcome to join." The dark skinned man offered. The young blond finally opened his eyes retaining that same blank face the entire time. He glanced at the Raikage before looking directly at his Sensei.

"I appreciate the offer Raikage-sama, but I will have to refuse." Naruto bowed slightly to the man. "I do not wish to intrude on personal affairs. If it is alright with you I would like a training ground to meditate in."

Ay glanced to the young male before setting his gaze back on Jiraiya. "That is fine. But considering who you are and what you hold, I will need to have my Shinobi watching you."

The young blond just shrugged while nodding his head. "That is acceptable. Thank you for the hospitality."

The boy was incredibly different from his father. That blank expression had remained the entire time since arriving. Either the boy had an amazing poker face that could put veteran Shinobi to shame or it was just his normal expression.

Yugito adopted a sultry smirk. "Is it ok if I am the one to watch the boy Ay-sama?" The young male was definitely powerful. If there was one thing that Yugito loved besides Milk, it was fighting strong opponents.

Ay gave a low sigh before eventually nodding. "Behave yourself. I will not repeat myself a second time." The man warned. Yugito gave a cat-like grin at his warning and focused her attention on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"I should be saying that to you Naruto." Jiraiya stated. The young male just glanced at his Sensei with his head tilted before shaking his head. The blond began walking away towards the village gates with Yugito immediately pouncing afterwards.

"Bee. Make sure she doesn't cause trouble. I trust her but you know how she is." The Hachibi Jinchuuriki just nodded and turned his attention to the Toad Sage before nodding towards him and disappearing shortly after.

"This is going to be a long day." Jiraiya's voice was tired and exasperated.

"That seems to be accurate." Ay following suit. "Come. Lets talk in my office." The Raikage gestured and both men began walking to the designated area.

**Break**

Naruto and Yugito walked side by side through the village as she led him to her personal training ground. The boy was quiet and didn't seem to talk all that much. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing in Yugitos opinion.

The boy was taller than her by a few inches and he walked with a confidence only veteran Shinobi possessed. Considering the boy didn't look 18 years of age made the boy far more dangerous. Which again, wasn't a bad thing to Yugito.

"You're a quiet one." She stated as if fishing for a response. The boy didn't respond for several moments. The woman figured he wouldn't respond.

"I just prefer silence. It is calming to me." The boy lightly shrugged his shoulders following the statement. He was aware that the woman was similar to him. He assumed that she was the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

Yugito nodded her head at his statement. She assumed that he didn't mean anything negative by it. But he was a Jinchuuriki that didn't belong to a Village like Kumo. This village loves their Jinchuurikis. Taking pride and actually praising Bee and herself. The blonde couldn't imagine growing up in a place where everyone treated you like trash.

"I assume you didn't have the best life in Konoha did you?" The woman questioned curiously. The boys head turned towards her before focusing back on the path.

"You'd be correct. I was ostracized and feared my entire life due to something I had no control over. The villagers believed me to be the actual Bijuu that devasted their home. A foolish notion."

There was no emotion that Yugito could detect in his voice. No bitterness or anger came from him. The womans eyes narrowed slightly. Could the boys negative treatment be the cause? She didn't wish to say that he seemed slightly off but..

"You do not seem angry about it." The blonde questioned lightly. She was curious to see if she could get him to open up about the situation. Afterall, she didn't truly know how other Jinchuuriki's were treated.

"If you wish to know about my life in Konoha, you are free to just ask. Sensei says that I am emotionally stunted due to such negative human interaction. I do not understand basic human emotions. I also lack sympathy as well as empathy." The boy lightly shrugged following his statement.

"Sensei says that while I lack the understanding of emotions, I still have them. Which often causes confusion." The boy turned silent after his statement.

Yugito was surprised to hear such delicate information about the young man. Was he not worried about... No. No he wasn't. He just informed her that he wouldn't understand. It meant that she would only know what he truly wanted her to know. Anything that was actually deemed important to the young man would never be revealed. Interesting.

The young male also hadn't made eye contact with anyone since her arrival at the front gates. His eyes would remain closed or they would stray away from the face when talking. The blond didn't lack confidence given his general stride so it definitely wasn't that.

ADHD? No. There were very little movements with his hands and fingers. He'd be fidgeting with a kunai if that were the case. Autism? Now that seemed more likely in her opinion. Just from her brief interaction she could tell that mentally something wasn't right. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

Given his treatment in Konoha it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to say so. It was unfortunate that someone who grew up a Jinchuuriki like herself could be treated so inhumanly.

The two Jinchuuriki's made it to Yugitos personal stomping grounds. She presented it with a slight 'Ta-da!' and the like. The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the statement.

"It is.. quaint. Away from others. Secluded." He nodded his head. "It is nice." Which looked entirely too weird due to his blank face. The boy began to walk to a nearby tree and planted himself in front of it. He rested his hands in his lap and then closed his eyes.

Yugito watched him the entire time. Once he was seated in front of the tree it seemed like his entire body just stopped moving. It was fascinating. Was he even breathing? It didn't look like it. A distinct calming aura settled in the area. The Nibi Jinchuuriki noticed it almost immediately.

**"This**** is Nature Chakra Yugito.** Matatabi's voice explained. **"He is a Sage. An incredibly gifted one as well. He is able to juggle his own Chakra as well as the Natural Chakra that is ever flowing in the world. It is incredibly rare and difficult for you Shinobi to achieve such a state. You can count the number of individuals to ever master the ability on one hand."**

Yugito was shocked to say the least. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the pigmentation that surrounded the boys eyes. An orange substance? appearing around his eyes. There were several animals that seemed to drift towards the boy. Birds rested on his shoulders while several squirrels sat beside his knees. It was baffling and incredibly amazing to witness.

Yugito had heard rumors of Jiraiya being a 'Sage', whether they were true or not was up for debate. But right before her very eyes she was witnessing what her Bijuu described as the coveted 'Sage Mode.'

But why show something so rare and powerful? The boy might not seem to care but she technically wasn't an ally. This was free information to feed to her village. So why? Matatabi's amused tone ringed in her head.

**"Sage Mode isn't just some fancy make-up. You would be incapable of matching the boy in combat. He would crush you into the ground." **The fact that her own Bijuu was informing her of this was enough to make Yugito double take. She would get stomped?! How strong of an increase of power was this?

**"It is like comparing a Genin to a Kage. You would not win." **The fact that Matatabi's tone was so exact actually made the blonde pause.

Naruto's eyes eventually opened and Yuguto gasped at the change. He possessed a bar like pupil similar to that of a toad while the actual color of the eyes were yellow. They were incredibly mesmerising. The boy blinked and they returned to their sapphire tint.

The calming aura vanished and subsequently the animals scurried away. The boy blinked several times before focusing on Yugito. "There is 2 Toad Sages in this world. But there is only 1 Toad Sage who has fully mastered the ability."

Yugito could easily assume he meant himself on that last bit. The action hadn't even took long. Several seconds and that power had came and then disappeared just as fast. Amazing.

"You are very forthcoming with such information." The woman crossed her arms against her chest. She wanted to see what he'd say.

"It is not like such information would truly be detrimental to me. Very few individuals in this world have gained the ability to wield Nature Chakra. No one is able to defend against it because no one can use it." The boy leaned against the tree and closed his arms.

"Just because you know I can use the ability does not mean you can beat me. You know nothing of what I can do with Sage Mode." Yugito didn't take offense to his statement. The boy seemed to just speak truths and facts. Incredibly blunt yes, but truths nonetheless.

"Perhaps you would like to show me just what this Sage Mode can do then hmm?" The woman had a cheshire grin adorned on her beautiful face. Regardless of how powerful her Bijuu informed her of his Sage Mode she wanted to fight him now.

The boy opened his eyes and stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "That is illogical. Running headfirst into uncertain battles is never a good idea."

"But I like to fight. It gets my blood racing and my heart pounding. You would deny me such a fight?" She had a faux hurt expression. The woman truly doubted it would work on the boy but he did say that he possessed normal human emotions. He just didn't comprehend them.

Naruto stared at the woman in slight confusion which served to look incredibly adorable on his whiskered face. "I did not intend to hurt your feelings.. I am just perplexed at the reasoning. But if you wish to spar then I will do so. My only wish is that you keep what you learn to yourself."

Yugito blinked at that. She could agree to do so but she could also lie and then later inform her Kage. "You seem to be putting some level of trust into me. I could agree and be lying."

The younger blond just shrugged before responding. "That is how Shinobi life is. If you choose to do so, I can not stop you. I was only asking for the sake of doing so. Eventually I will be forced to use Sage Mode in an actual fight. If I do not kill the person or if there are bystanders, then people will know of my ability. I am just delaying the inevitable for as long as possible."

It made sense to Yugito. The boy was truthful with everything that came out of his mouth. That or he was just an incredibly amazing liar. That'd be something.

The blonde eventually just settled on agreeing to his terms. She got to fight with someone with an incredibly rare ability and all she had to do was keep it to herself? Why not? Though Matatabi seemed highly amused at the entire situation. Would she truly get stomped so easily? Only one way to find out.

"I agree then. Now let's fight. I want to see just how powerful this Sage Mode really is." Following her statement the woman flared the entirety of her Chakra and similar to the boys action earlier, the ground cratered and an insane pressure settled in the training grounds.

Naruto was unaffected it would seem. The boy closed his eyes for several seconds before gaining access to Sage Mode. The boy rolled his neck slightly before standing to his feet. Crossing his arms against his chest he opened his eyes and stared directly at the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

"I will allow you the honor of attacking first." Yugito gave a feral smirk before charging towards the boy. She was going to enjoy this immensely.

**Break**

"This is annoying to say the least Jiraiya." Ay directed to the man sitting across from him in his office. "You say the group is comprised of S-Rank Nuke Nins?" The man's arms were crossed in front of his chest.

The white haired man nodded grimly. "We encountered two of their members prior to electing our 5th Hokage. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Both S-Rank and both incredibly powerful. The fact that these are just two of the members makes you wonder who's the monster in charge of keeping these men and women in line."

That was truly a terrifying thought to both men. To be able to keep men like Kisame Hoshigaki in line meant that the leader was nothing short of monstrous. This was a major problem.

"You are certain they are after the Bijuu?" The man stared hard at Jiraiya. The Sage just nodded with a grim face.

"Yes. Itachi's first words to Naruto were 'Please come with us Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.' If that isn't enough proof then I should just retire from the Corps." The man leaned against his chair with a sigh. Ay knew the circumstances regarding anything dealing with Jinchuurikis and their Bijuus.

Anyone who wanted to kidnap the hosts couldn't be plotting anything good. It was a shit show waiting to happen. "Have you informed the other leaders?" Ay was curious to see if Jiraiya had took the risk of allowing Naruto into Iwa of all places.

The white haired man sighed at the question. "I sent scrolls to all the other villages. Suna and Kiri responded as well as you yourself. We have informed the Mizukage and Kazekage. Iwa remains to be seen. I'm certain my scroll was burned as soon as it entered." The man rolled his eyes in annoyance following the statement.

"Yes. Ohnoki is not only stubborn but a sore loser." There was a certain amount of humor in the Raikages voice that made Jiraiya smirk. "Akatsuki is a major threat at this point in time. I am not so foolish to believe that Kumo is indestructible. While I'm confident in our power the title of S-Rank is not given so easily. There are reasons for this."

Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement. "While I do not expect cooperation or alliances or anything of the sort, I am merely wishing to help inform the villages. My godsons life is on the line and if I am able to prevent his death then I will do anthing possible to keep it that way."

Ay nodded his head at the mans statement. Bee was his brother and Yugito was his sister. He'd be damned if he lost both of them. "I will see if I can get Ohnoki to reconsider. Perhaps I can talk some sense into the old bastard. I will inform my Shinobi as well as.-"

The man was cut off as he sensed Yugito's explosion of Chakra in her training grounds. The Raikage immediately frowned while Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed. Ay stood still with his eyes closed getting a feel for her Chakra. The man eventually just gave an annoyed sigh.

"Little shit almost gave me a heart attack. This talk of Akatsuki already has me jumpy. She is sparring with your student." Jiraiya gave a sigh of relief that was followed by a groan of annoyance.

"That boy is making me age far faster than I would like." He shook his head eith an annoyed expression on his face. He wasn't getting any younger dammit!

"You both are welcomed to stay in the meantime. You have brought me important information. The least I can do is allow you two to stay to rest." The Raikage offeree and he meant it. This information was far too important to be brushed aside.

Jiraiya gave a smile and nodded his head. "I appreciate this Raikage-sama." The man proceeded to stand up and bow slightly to the dark skinned man. Ay called for Mabui to set up rooms for the Sage and his student so they could rest for the next few days.

**AN: Whoa an AN at the bottom?! Yeah I know. Crazy. Anyway, Ive joined a FF Discord. So if you want to join and chat with other Authors and other readers you're welcome to do so. It's relatively small at this moment. Heres the link, just remove the spaces. htt ps/discord .gg/ mvWuuUu**


	2. Emotion : Anger

AN: "WoW!? YouR NaRUTo iS JusT aN Oc WiTh HiS NaME oN IT! rEEeeEEeeEeEeEee!" I get it. I really do. Personally, I have no problem with stories that are actually like that. I don't hate Narutos cannon personality or anything like that. Literally just wanted to write a unique Naruto. You don't have to read it. If you're bummed he's OOC then you're welcome to read my other story Devil's Advocate. To the virgin who PM'D me telling me Im a "shit author and suck" because of his personality you can do what the disclaimer on Chapter 1 says. Anyway, ROLL THE INTRO.

Disclaimer : Cus I'm a wanderer. Yeah I'm a wanderer. I roam around around around around around aroooound. pls dnt soo me

"If you want I can explain to you what the definition of insanity is Yugito-san." Naruto's monotonous voice stated in the training field.

The boy's clothes were slightly scuffed with dirt and a few drops of sweat ran down the side of his face. Other than that the boy looked as if he had just taken a light jog rather than beat down an elite Jonin who harbored the Nibi for 2 hours.

Said carrier of Nibi gave a low groan of agony before she began to shift and try to stand on her feet. Yugito's clothes were torn and caked with dirt and blood. A trickle of the copper substance ran down the side of her face as her beautiful face morphed into an angry scowl.

"What in the ACTUAL fuck are you?!" Her voice came out hoarse and thick laced with frustration. She managed to adjust her position to her hands and knees and began to stand. The blonde proceeded to heave slightly and a thick wad of blood flew out of her mouth.

"I am a Sage.", The boy responded. He gave a slow blink as the woman's face seem to get even angrier? Did he say something wrong? He was a Sage. Was his answer inadequate?

Yugito's face pulled back into a feral snarl before her Chakra spiked. It began to mix with her Bijuus Chakra coalescing the two Chakras into a beautiful shade of navy blue.

Naruto watched on with slight curiosity. Perhaps she was finally going to take this serious. Maybe he should return the favor? It would be logical to give it your all if your opponent was going to be doing the same.

Naruto tilted his head when several Kumo Nin appeared beside Yugito. The whiskered teen immediately identified the dark skinned man as the Hachibi Jinchuuriki due to the amount of Chakra he possessed as well as having seen him earlier, and 3 unknown Shinobi who likely were aroind his age.

A blonde haired woman with pale skin sporting a noticeable bust, a dark skinned woman with unique red hair and another dark skinned male with snowy white hair. Interesting bunch these 3 were.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki released his Sage Mode and proceeded to close his eyes while folding his arms across his chest. The Hachibi Jinchuuriki was most likely here to prevent Yugito from accessing her Bijuu's Chakra. Whether or not it was for his or her safety was up for debate. Synched Jinchuuriki or not, he would still win.

"No need to get angry eh Yugi?" Bee had a large smirk following the statement. The 3 other individuals were staring directly at the male who had noticeably thrashed Yugito and would have forced her to use her Bijuus power to even touch him.

"You interrupted our spar. We were about to get serious." The blond teen almost seemed bothered. Hard to tell considering his voice was blank.

"Who in the hell are you anyway?"

It seemed the red hair was impatient and crass. But she had an above average physique and the handle on the sword strapped to her back was kept incredibly clean. A skilled Kenjutsu user. Like most of the Shinobi in this Village.

"Karui. Not cool. You remember what Raikage-sama told us did you not?" It almost appeared as if the woman with the larger than average bust was challenging her companion. Were they not a team?

"What if he's the long lost son of the 4th Hokage? And you just insulted him. Oh man, not only will we be stripped in the gallows but a war with Konoha could happen. And if that happens then Kumo would be on a way ticket to.-" The male was cut off by his red haired companion as she smacked him. Hard by the sound of his pained cry. What a... unique dynamic.

"Why did you guys step in? I had this under control." Yugito gave a small hiss of pain after her words as Bee supported her left side.

"Sure you did Yugi. Bro told me to reign you in if you took it too far. Judging by Mr. 9's state, you didn't have anything under control." Bee had stated that jokingly but the woman knew there was a hint of seriousness in that statement. She glanced over to the boy knowing what Bee said was true. This boy had destroyed her.

"To answer your earlier question, I am Naruto Uzumaki. You are a crass woman." The teen pointed out. It was completely normal to Yugito having actually had a conversation and then proceeding to fight the boy, that he would say something so pointedly.

The redhaired female didn't take kindly at that. Though before she could say anything Yugito stepped in. "Don't mind him Karui. That's just how he is. He isn't trying to offend you." She leaned most of her weight on Bee and gave a small sigh of relief.

"He didn't try anything. He already did." Karui huffed out.

The blonde haired woman glanced at Naruto and gave a short bow to him. "I am Samui. These are my two teammates. Karui and Omoi." She pointed to both respectively.

Karui just glared at the boy and Omoi gave a short wave. Naruto's eyes opened for a slight moment before nodding his head at the trio. "Bee. You called him Mr. 9. Does that mean?" Samui questioned her leader.

Killer Bee stared directly at Naruto for several seconds before nodding his head. "It seems Mr. 9 is strong even without his partner eh?" The Hachibi Jinchuuriki stated with a small grin.

"It is what I am told in my village and by my Sensei." The blond teen looked directly into Kiler Bee's eyes following that statement. Naruto's eyes were blank and unfocused for a few seconds before he shook his head. "The Kyuubi and I prefer to be alone. I ask that you respect our decision."

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki nodded his head slowly while Yugito narrowed her eyes slightly. They both knew a warning when they heard it. There was emotion in that sentence. For what reason? They were unsure. The two locked eyes for a few moments before nodding slightly.

"If we are done here then I will take my leave. You did well Yugito." Naruto began to walk away before one of the trio called out to him.

"How about you spar with us 3?" Samui called out to the boy.

Naruto glanced at her and then to her teammates before ending on Bee as if asking for permission. Killer Bee gave a nod with a grin before he disappeared with Yugito in a shunshin.

The man trusted them with an unknown individual who proved capable of battering one of their strongest Shinobi. The man was either very stupid or had an ulterior motive. Naruto didn't understand his actions but the man was already gone.

The blond Jinchuuriki shifted his body towards Samui idly noticing that her teammates already moved into positions just out his sight. They were competent which was already a good sign to Naruto. Sensei did often say that a good Shinobi takes advantage of any and all situations.

"Even after witnessing one of your strongest comrades and her state you still wish to fight me?" The boy tilted his head with a slightly confused expression. Samui compared it to that of a young child asking their parents a question to something they didn't know. It was cute.

"Are you mocking us? That's not very cool Whiskers. I may not be a Jinchuuriki but I have years of experience." The busty blonde shifted most of her weight on her right leg.

Naruto blinked at her comment before his eyes roamed up and down her body. He stared for several seconds before his head tilted to the left. "Years? You look as old as me. How old are you?"

Samui narrowed her eyes at the boy as he stared at her body. He wasn't ogling her body and he genuinely seemed to want to know. Yugito had stated that he didn't try to offend if his earlier comment on Karui was anything to go by. He was a Jinchuuriki... probably wasn't treated all that well.

"I am 29. It is rude to ask a woman her age Naruto-san." Samui fingered the sheathe of her katana as the words came out. The whiskered teen gave a blink and bowed slightly towards her.

"I did not mean to offend. You are a beautiful woman." His face gave no emotions away but Samui could tell he was just being honest. The young male probably didn't interact with others and just isolated himself to deal with the treatment of being a Jinchuuriki.

That made Samui frown slightly. Regardless of being a potential enemy in the future it was just sad that someone could be treated like this for something they didn't have control over. She shook her head slightly and focused her attention on his body.

He wasn't tense and his eyes closed after his statement. He didn't seem like the cocky type and considering he beat the shit out of Yugito earlier...

Samui gave a low sigh and made eye contact with her team. She gave a slight nod and their bodies tensed slightly. She rolled her neck to the left slightly earning a low pop before she seemed to blur in front of the whiskered teen.

Naruto's eyes opened slightly as Samui appeared in his vision. Her katana was headed straight towards his shoulder from her overhead swing. Naruto flicked a kunai into his hand and a shower of sparks illuminated the two as he blocked the womans attack.

As he locked his kunai against the busty woman's sword he noticed Karui moving towards his left side. His eyes left Samui and turned towards his right as he kicked out with his right leg before Omoi could blindside him.

The boy managed to shift his own blade to take most of the power of the kick but he still rocketed away due to the force of the hit. With his leg still outstretched from his action he shifted slightly and removed his weight on Samui's blade.

The woman's eyes widened slightly at the action. Her weight continued on the blade as it slammed against the ground just as Karui made it to the duo. Naruto spun on his left leg due to his movement and hooked his right foot under Samui's blade before flicking it towards her teammate.

The blonde could let her sword go and trust Karui had the capability to block it but the idea of being in a Taijutsu battle with the Jinchuuriki was unappealing. Samui began to move in tandem with her blade so as to prevent that outcome. Naruto glanced at Karui before he threw the kunai in his hand towards her. When the Kunai flew from his hand the boy made a single handsign.

Karui grit her teeth as she blocked the thrown weapon before a fist planted into the left side of her face. The girl was unprepared for the strike as she spun slightly threw the air. Samui's eyes widened as she noticed that in her lapse of concentration the boy had created a clone.

The clone turned it's gaze on her before it palmed two kunais and began atttacking her in a flourish of strikes and spins. The clanging of metal and sparks rang out as the woman defended against her attacker. The boy was incredibly fast and he had power behind every strike. He left no openings and didn't seem to waste a single movement.

The clone slashed low with it's right hand and began to shift slightly. Samui's eyes followed the arc of his left hand as it clleaved through the air towards her temple. The sound of metal tinking against the ground was her only warning before a fist rammed straight into her jaw. The boy dropped his weapon when he began shifting. Due to his aggressive attacks she could do little to defend against the punch.

The woman's skull rocked slightly at the blow before she felt two hits follow up towards her abdomen. Spit launched from her mouth as the blows connected. A boot was heading towards her face as she managed to finally get over her daze. She wasn't going to be able to dodge it.

Before the clones foot could make contact she was saved from further damage when Omoi intervened and took a strike at the clone. The clone struck his blade with the sole of it's boot before flipping off of it to put distance between them.

The real Naruto began to walk towards his clone and stood beside it with his hands in his pockets. "You've lost." He stated plainly and shifted his head towards their 3rd comrade. The two Kumo Nin were confused for all but one second before they immediately searched for Karui.

The redhair was on her back while a clone of Naruto restricted her hands with his legs and had a kunai resting on her neck. The girls face was glaring at the clones neutral expression.

"Sloppy. You have good chemistry but lack situational awareness. You should have regrouped every time I forced you apart. The only chance of beating a superior opponent is with teammwork." The two clones went up into smoke and disappeared. Naruto crossed his arms and continued.

"When I mean teammwork I mean it. Being able to attack and work off of each other is commendable but it wouldn't be enough for someone like me. Konoha has remained as powerful as it has been because teammwork is something that is fundamentally endowed in the teachings."

"You should know what your teammates do before they do. It takes a certain level of communication and trust to do such things. But I was not privy to such things."

The boy shifted slightly and stared into the clouds that Kumo harbored. "I prefer to be alone. I work better alone. I'm stronger alone. I know that chances of survival are higher when working with others and it's logical to wish to be apart of something more than yourself but I wish to detach myself from such notions." The boy shook his head slightly at that before directing his attention back to the squad of 3.

"Jiraiya-Sensei would tell you three that until you can trust each other with your lives that you'll never be able to beat a superior opponent."

Karui glared slightly from her seated position at his accusation. "I trust them with my life! How the hell do you know what I feel?"

The blond glanced at her before shaking his head. "No you don't. You hesitate. Should I place you in a predicament where you need to thrust your life into the hands of those two you would drown. More accurately into Omoi-sans hands."

Samui frowned slightly at his statement. It was something that she knew all too well from experience. Shinobi get to her age due to skill, talent, and trust. Many Shinobi didn't believe in luck. There were many times that Samui had to trust her comrades when in battle. She was confident in their ability and they reciprocated it.

If what Naruto was saying was true then something needed to be changed. She glanced at Omoi and noticed he had a slight frown and his eyes were locked onto the dirt. It seemed the both of them didn't truly trust the other with their lives.

"Your teammate has doubts. As do you Karui-san. Until they are fixed then you will die when on a high stakes mission for your village." The blond began to walk out of the clearing. "I state these things so the next time we fight you are more competent."

Samui gave a sigh and sat on the ground while sheathing her blade. "He's right you know?" Karui gave her a look of betrayal and Omoi grimaced a bit.

"What do you mean he's right?!"

"Because he is. Would you trust Omoi?" Before Karui could reply Samui interrupted. "I mean it. If you had to rely only on Omoi to save you from enemy capture or anything of the like, would you trust he has the ability to carry out the task?"

The blonde stared hard into Karui's eyes before the redhead turned her head away with an ashamed gaze. "Exactly. These are things we must work on. I'm not angry with the both of you. I'm disappointed. We've only been a squad for half a year yes, but you both need to lift the other instead of bringing each other down. I can't stress the importance of relying on each other more."

She rubbed her shoulders before continuing. "Do you think I say these things for my own amusement? You two need to get along. I let it slide for the first couple of months but I'm stomping it here and now. Do I make myself clear?" She eyed both of them and gave a hard stare as they nodded meekly.

The busty woman proceeded to get up before gesturing with her sword for them to follow suit. "Then prove it. Until you both can best me with teamwork we will not be leaving this area."

Before the two could protest Samui gave them a fierce glare. "That was an order. Disobey it and I'll make this even harder on you. I should have done this when we formed this squad. I will not sit by and watch you two die on the field because of a lack of comraderie. Now shut up and ready your blades."

Break

Naruto pulsed his Chakra as he left the training ground. He immediately locked onto Jiraiya's signature and began to make his way to his Sensei. As he began to make his way through the village the boys thoughts began to unravel and focus on a certain person.

Tsunade Senju or 'Auntie Tsunade' as she preferred to be called. She had declared herself as his self-imposed Guardian when he and Jiraiya were sent to retrieve her. The mission was a success... Naruto believed it so. The woman did return and indeed did take the hat. That was their mission afterall.

Of course there were many stipulations following soon after. She was the Hokage and she had made sure the village knew it. Hiruzen had been far more leniant in his reign as the Hokage and more often than not things would be swept under the rug. But when Auntie Tsunade took the hat things got dirty and bloody.

She had dug into files upon files of many of Konoha's darker ploys that Hiruzen and Danzo had enforced. The woman wasn't stupid. She knew that every village had it's more darker side but Danzo was a different story.

While Hiruzen had kept Naruto out of the crippled warhawks grasp, she knew it was only a matter of time before he would strike. Tsunade hadn't allowed that. She decided to handle it the, as she put it, 'Uzumaki way'. By killing the man.

Yes. It was that simple. She had even gone so far as to welcome anyone who would further challenge her rule to the hat. Abuse of power would lead to a revolt. Such a thing had merits yes, but the Shinobi of Konoha also had to realize who they were dealing with.

That individual being Tsunade Senju. The woman who could cause earthquakes with kicks and topple mountains with punches. A woman whos spirit was alight with flame after meeting Naruto. The blond teen didn't truly understand the significance of their meeting at the time but Jiraiya-Sensei had tried to explain to him the importance of it.

Thousands of Shinobi against a single woman seemed reasonable yes?

Incorrect. Against Tsunade, numbers were irrelevant. She was still in her prime. The Sannin were famous for a reason due to their strength. Many Shinobi liked to believe that Jiraiya or Orochimaru were the ones to be feared but only true Shinobi knew the danger that the medic presented.

It was why Orochimaru retreated when Tsunade truly got involved in the fight. Kabuto had been heavily damaged by Naruto and their only chance to truly survive was to turn tail and escape.

It was unfortunate that the snake managed to get away. It would have been quite a large sum of money to get if his head was turned in at the bounty boards. Another day perhaps. Naruto was confident that the snake wouldn't be able to truly match him. Afterall, Sasuke was dead and he had no true vessel. It would only be a matter of time before someone decided to kill the pale bastard.

Entering the hotel Naruto made his way to his shared room with Jiraiya and opened the door. The blond stopped at the door and gazed into the room with mild confusion. He hadn't done another cursory pulse of his Chakra after the initial one. So the fact that a woman was now in their room was surprising.

Even more so considering she wasn't glaring at his Sensei. She possessed snowy white hair that complimented her dark skin. She was a beautiful woman. Naruto slowly blinked and just shook his head while bypassing the scene and heading directly into the bathroom for a shower. Not even bothering to greet the woman or his Sensei.

The woman raised a delicate eyebrow as the shower head turned on. "You have an interesting student Jiraiya-san."

The older male just smiled as he continued scribbling on his notepad. "Yes he is. Naruto has an interesting and unique outlook on life." He ended it with that. It wasn't his place to inform the woman of his students behavior. She could ask him herself.

The room was quiet for several minutes following Jiraiya's statement with the occasional noise of a pencil scrawling over paper. Mabui closed her eyes and rested against the chair she sat in. Ay had informed her that Jiraiya and his student were to be treated as important guests. She was to be their guide for the next following days to ensure things were to their liking.

The woman didn't know why the Raikage saw these two as such important individuals considering they weren't lords or delegates from other villages. Just two Shinobi on a training trip. She gave a low sigh as the sound of running water cut off.

A minute later and the Toad Sages student came out with a towel drapped around his neck. The boy had no shirt on but was mindful enough to wear shorts. Mabui was thankful for that.

"Giving a lady a free show Naruto? Where are your manners?" Jiraiya's voice was teasing.

"I have them. You are the one who is lacking in that department. This is my room." The boy proceeded to dry his damp hair with his towel. "She is also a Shinobi. If seeing the skin of another male causes a reaction then she is unworthy of her position no?" He glanced towards the Jonin and locked eyes with her.

Mabui stared back with a calm gaze. The boy was lacking in emotion. The way he phrased his words had no mocking bite to them and just seemed to state the obvious facts. She would indeed not be worthy of her title and rank if something this minor was thrown at her.

"You would be correct Naruto-san. Though I understand that I stopped by unannounced it is still polite to dress properly and introduce yourself." She crossed her legs in her seat and watched in slight amusement as the boy tilted his head.

The blond gave a slight nod before picking a scroll on the bed and unsealing a new change if clothes. He proceeded to put on his shirt and introduce himself. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Forgive me if I offended you." The blond slightly bowed to her following his statement.

The dark skinned woman waved her hand dismissively at his apology. "It is fine Naruto-san. I am Mabui. I am to be your guides for the remainder of your stay." The boy stared at her face for several seconds before his eyes roamed down her body. Mabui raised an eyebrow at his blatant actions.

"I'm starting to see the logic of your statement Sensei. I have indeed noticed that every Kunoichi is infact beautiful." The boy nodded his head slightly before taking a seat by the window of the hotel room and staring outside.

"I never lie when it comes to women Naruto." The man continied writing but had a larger than normal grin adorned on his face.

"I'd believe you if Auntie Tsunade hadn't punched you through 4 walls on our first meeting. You were ogling her body then and you continued to do so even upon our departure from Konoha." A heavy pressure appeared in the room following his statement.

Mabui's eyebrows furrowed in confusion after the boys statement. The room was deathly silent and there was a tension that made the woman slightly uncomfortable. The scribbling of Jiraiya's pencil stopped and he immediately fixated his gaze on Naruto.

If Jiraiya had any uncertainties about the boys infatuation with his teammate then they were dashed immediately. It seemed his student wasn't evennaware of what he was doing. Jiraiya began to glance around the room and noticed that the walls were beginning to shake and the floor was starting to creak.

Mabui grimaced as the boys Chakra began to seep out in concentrated pulses. Whatever was going on wasn't good at all.

"Naruto. Stop." Jiraiya's voice was firm. The pressure stopped increasing but it didn't disappear. The blond continued to gaze out the window but his eyes were lit with anger.

"If you were any other person, you'd be dead." The blonds tone was layered with acid as he practically spit the response out.

If there was one emotion that Naruto was truly intimate with it'd most certainly be anger. Anger was a simple emotion even in it's various subforms. There was no confusion when a cloud of hateful energy wrapped around you. Naruto had plenty of it stored up in his body. The fact he was even able to master Sage Mode in spite of these facts was truly incredible.

Mabui shifted uncomfortably as she sat in the cross roads of these two. Hearing the boys statement was slightly worrying. Was Jiraiya going to push the issue?

"Is that a threat?" Jiraiya's voice came out calm despite the tense situation.

"I don't make threats. Every word I speak is the truth." The boy continued to stare out the window and refused to even glance at the other occupants.

Jiraiya knew a volatile situation when he saw one. His student was quite literally a ticking time bomb. Anything in regards to Tsunade was off limits. It seemed the boy was subconsciously channeling that same protectiveness that she did to him.

The Sage had teased the boy multiple times on their training trip about it and he had noticed that every time he pushed it further Naruto would display his emotions. The question now though, does he push it further?

"You are upset Naruto." Jiraiya calmly stated. It was for the best if he did not push it. The older man wasn't actually sure if he could truly subdue the boy should he choose to use Sage Mode. The abilities of a Sage heightened your own power by leagues. It was literally comparing a Genin to a Kage after the boost.

His student didn't respond to the statement but Jiraiya knew he was listening. "Do you feel it?" The older male crossed his arms slightly as he glanced towards the silent Mabui whos entire body was tense.

"...I prefer you not speak of Tsunade in my presence." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at rhe statement. It was his own way of saying 'This makes me angry.' It wasn't much but he could work with that.

"And why is that? She and I are teammates afterall." He noticed that Naruto rolled his neck slightly to the left while a breath vacated his body. He was getting agitated it seemed.

"You do not respect her." The boys hands began to curl and uncurl at timed intervals. Jiraiya was unaware due to the positioning of Naruto's body.

Naruto's eyes began to bleed red as he stared out the window while his hands continued their repetitive actions. "Why Auntie Tsunade puts up with your deplorable actions is beyond me."

The pressure began to rise and the room began to shake again due to Naruto's anger. Mabui flinched as the pressure wrapped around her entire body. Jiraiya gave a hard frown and proceeded to stand up. He would soon regret the next words that came from his mouth.

"You are being irrational Naruto. You don't even understand why you're angry in the first place. What would Tsunade say if she.-" He was cut off as Naruto's fist embedded itself into his stomach. The Toad Sage flew through the hotel room door and crashed into the room directly opposite of theirs.

Mabui's eyes widened as she noticed the crimson cloak covering the boy. Two large, floppy ears sat atop hisbhead and 3 tails waves behind him slowly. The amount of anger and rage wafting off the boy was enough to cause the woman to retch slightly. Bee and Yugito's chakra cloak couldn't compete with this. And this was only 3 tails!

**"I'm**** being irrational?! You are lucky that I respect you**** and appreciate everything you've done for me.** Mabui cringed at the alteration of his voice. Something that should only exist in the deepest and darkest of nightmares.

Jiraiya slowly walked back into the room with a minor limp ignoring the on lookers and Shinobi that were now investigating. Perhaps he shouldn't have pushed the boy. He deserved a bit of it. A light punch if anything. Certainly not full powered. He was sure a rib or two was broken now.

The cloak that previously surrounded the blond now began to dissipate. His face adopted a frown and he shifted his body towards the window. "I want to go back to Konoha. I'm finished."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. They had 6 more months left for their trip but in all honesty the boy already learned everythinf Jiraiya had to teach him. They were only on this trip due to the threat of the Akatsuki. The Sage felt the need to warn the other villages to be on the lookout for members of the mercenary group.

The older male sighed slightly nefore nodding his head. "There's not much left I could teach you. So if you truly wish to, I can send a message to Tsunade now."

The boy shook his head which surprised the male before Naruto closed his eyes. "We leave tonight or I go myself." Jiraiya's eyes widened at the statement. By himself? For what reason? Because he was upset due to their conversation?

"Naruto..."

"Tonight." The boy actually glared at the man for several seconds before disappearing in a shunshin.

The room waas silent for several moments before Mabui shifted uncomfortably and began to leave. "I... uh... I hope you enjoyed your brief stay at our village..."

She proceeded to vacate the building to inform the Raikage of the situation that just happened. Jiraiya just sighed before gicing a slight hiss of pain. The kid hit hard.

**AN: Funfact - Samui is indeed 29. Crazy. Ive joined a FF Discord. So if you want to join and chat with other Authors and other readers you're welcome to do so. It's relatively small at this moment. Heres the link, just remove the spaces. htt ps/discord .gg/ mvWuuUu**


	3. The Slaughter Begins

**AN: Naruto can be an angry boy eh? Need to point this out. This is my side story. I update and write for this one when I'm stumped on Devil's Advocate or if I'm hit with inspiration to write on this one. So, you never have to worry about me abandoning it. ANYWAY! Do the fucking thing where you review and tell me I'm doing ok. Or bad. Whichever you prefer. I don't give a shit. You're the reader I just write the the damn thing. "Autistic Naruto that isn't a meme? Wowee Razuhfy you're doing a bang up job." Like that.** **Do that. **

Disclaimer : Im honestly tired of disclaiming because the word is stupid.

"I personally feel like you overreacted Naruto." Jiraiya voiced in a slight petulant tone.

"Sometimes I wonder who the Sensei really is between the two of us." Naruto's voice was the usual monotone but Jiraiya could sense the admonishing undertone.

"Hime will reprimand you." The Toad Sage pointed out plainly. Jiraiya wasn't looking for another reason to anger the boy. A fact was a fact. You can't really assault your commanding officers.

The blond glanced at his teacher before shutting his eyes and turning back to the road. "She would give me a hug and pat me on the back. You are delusional."

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched in annoya at the boys retort. It was most likely true. His teammate was incredibly fond and aggressively protective of the boy. The last person who tried their hand at the boy was Danzo. That man no longer exists. It would take the demand of Kami herself to tear Tsunade away from the young man.

"I swear I get no respect." The man was downright being a child and he knew it.

"I do respect you Jiraiya-Sensei. But I respect Auntie Tsunade far more than you. I also enjoy her company far more than you." Narutos statement only seemed to deflate the older man even further.

"Do you enjoy hurting me you brat?" The boy didn't even glance in his direction and kept silent. Yes, yes he did.

The two Shinobi fell into a comfortable silence afterwards on their trip back to Konoha. Naruto had indeed insisted on leaving immediately. There wasn't much Jiraiya could do to stop him. He was more than capable of fending for himself.

Naruto's head rotated slightly to the right and he stopped moving. His eyes remained shut but his head tilted slightly. "It seems we have company. They are very strong if judging by their Chakra pools."

Jiraiya had sensed them slightly after his student. The boy was an immaculate sensor after becoming a perfect Sage. It was truly impressive the feats a perfect Sage could pull off.

A few moments passed before two figures appeared in the clearing. Both individuals were garbed in a similar pair of black cloaks that had red clouds adorned on them. One was definitely a man and the other was more akin to a fish mutant of some sort.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto's monotone voice invaded the silent clearing. The blonds eyes were still closed but his head was facing directly toward the man.

"Naruto-kun. You've grown." Itachi's face was as blank as the boy he was talking with.

Jiraiya glanced between the two members before focusing on the other member. "Kisame Hoshigaki. It's been awhile." The Toad Sage had an uncharacteristic serious expression on his face.

This was dangerous. Jiraiya was certain that the both of them could handle this situation but when it comes to Shinobi theres always that chance of death. These two were monsters.

"You and the brat got lucky last time. It's not gonna happen again. Samehade has been itching for a piece of ya." Kisames grin was far too large for Jiraiya's liking.

"You talk too much." Naruto's sapphire orbs gazed at the shark-like man. "You're annoying. Stay silent." Following the boys comment the ground beneath the Akatsuki duo exploded and several clones of Naruto attacked Kisame.

Itachi disappeared in a flock of crows while Kisame began to batter away the group. Naruto shut his eyes before holding up a half-ram handseal.

The clones that surrounded Kisame began to glow white before expanding and detonating. The explosion rocked the very foundation they were standing on. Blowing up massive chunks of earth and several trees being reduced to ash. Jiraiya's mane of hair was blown back due to the force of the explosion.

"You deal with Kisame. Itachi wants me." Naruto began to walk towards the Reaper of the Uchiha with his hands in his pockets. Itachi was an incredibly powerful Shinobi, but like all Shinobi he had a weakness. And Itachi's weakness was extremely potent. The blond would most certainly take advantage of it.

"Be careful Naruto. Tsunade wants you to return. Remember that promise?" The Sage asked as he stared at the massive cloud of dust that was beginning to dissipate from Narutos jutsu.

"Yes I do. Itachi can not beat me. The outcome will be the same every time."

Well, atleast his confidence is high. That was always a plus. Jiraiya shook his head and began to dash at the cloud of smoke. Naruto was arguably stronger than he was. If there was anyone who could match Itachi's prowess, it would definitely be his student.

Naruto continued his trek towards his target. It was only a matter of time before he and Itachi were to meet in person. He did kill his precious little brother afterall. Sasuke abandoned Konoha on his on terms. If Itachi had a problem with it then so be it. Brothers follow brothers afterall. Which was ironic because the elder brother abandoned Konoha not on his own volition. Sasuke truly was a fool.

"You are confident." Itachi's disembodied voice resonated through the clearing. Naruto stopped moving and began to rotate his head to random locations in the forest. His gaze would fixate on a specific point each time his head would stop, almost as if he was seeing something not there.

"Impressive. You are able to track me even through my Genjutsu." Itachi materialized in front of Naruto. The blond remained still even as Itachi finally appeared.

"Do you wish to fight now?" The Jinchuuriki began to flex his muscles in preparation. His hands coming out his pockets and his eyes slowly opening to reveal his eyes.

Chakra began to seep out his body and settle around the clearing that surrounded the area. Itachi glanced around slightly before eying the boy. "To have so much Chakra that you can negate area wide Genjutsu's is truly monstrous."

The blond clenched his hands following the Uchihas statement. Itachi noticed it immediately. A knee-jerk reaction. It seemed his treatment in the leaf caused far more damage than Sarutobi had predicted. The pressure was also increasing. An angry Jinchuuriki is a dangerous Jinchuuriki. Itachi knew that a prolonged fight was a disadvantage for him.

The ground beneath the blond cratered due to the exertion. "I meant no harm in my statement. A poor choice of words on my part." The Reaper continued to observe the blond even as the boys Chakra rippled through the area. Itachi could actually see his Chakra it was so potent. Should they come to blows, it would truly be a difficult fight.

Truthfully, Itachi had wanted to speak to Naruto privately about what happened. The man wasn't angry, only curious as to what truly happened. There were only 2 people who truly knew what happened during Naruto and Sasukes fight. Itachi wasn't going to take the risk of speaking with the 5th Hokage.

"I don't suppose you're open to the idea of a simple conversation?" The infamous Uchiha questioned. His doujutsu bore into the Jinchuuriki who stared directly back into them without a care. Itachi was now aware that Naruto was even more dangerous than before.

The Uchiha blinked and Naruto's face appeared a foot away. The boys left fist was on course to the older males temple. Itachi's Sharingan could see the air being physically split from the sheer speed of the Jinchuuriki's punch. Blocking was absolutely impossible. He'd have to be on the defensive this entire fight and only redirect blows. Timing would be his only counter to such force and speed.

Itachi stepped back as the fist sailed past his head. Before being able to relaliate with an attack of his own he was forced to jump back as a clone appeared above the boy. A boot careening towards his skull that would take him out of commission should he be hit by it.

The Uchiha's hands shifted through 7 seals in a single second. A stream of fire erupted from his lips afterwards. The force from the jutsu pushed him back in air to further the distance between the two. His crimson eyes snapped to the left as the boy yet again appeared directly in his blind spot.

_"He knows the Sharingan's field of vision."_ Itachi weaved his hand and gripped the wrist of the Jinchuuriki. He immediately twisted the appendage and pulled downwards while shooting his knee towards the boys stomach. The blond casually raised his knee stopping the blow from making contact with his abdomen. Both prodigies locked gazes for all but a second. Naruto's foot curled around Itachi's ankle and he locked the appendages together.

Itachi braced his body as the blond crouched lightly on his remaining leg. The boy fell backwards and dragged the older male with him. The two Shinobi were perpendicular to the ground as Naruto's foot sprang back towards his abdomen and shot out with terrifying speed towards the Uchiha. The Uchiha managed the direct the blow outwards using his palm. The foot still scraped the side of his hip and he was forced to relinquish the hold he had on the boy.

Itachi was sent into the air due to the kick. Even after being weakened he was still pushed airborne. Naruto placed a single hand on the ground to balance himself and he flipped into a crouch and immediately rocketed towards the Akatsuki member. A giant fireball was sent in retaliation for his efforts. The blond clicked his teeth together as the jutsu swallowed him whole before eventually imploding in on itself.

Itachi landed without a sound and stared directly at the explosion. The male was well aware that it would take far more to even put a dent on the boy. Jinchuuriki were durable and a single Fireball would possibly only annoy him.

"Fighting an Uchiha is annoying."

Itachi's gaze swept behind him and he stared at the boy who had not but a singe on his body. His arms were crossed and he was staring at the sky.

"You all fight the same." The boy shook his head and redirected his attention towards the Uchiha. The boys hands came to rest together and Itachi felt a surge of Chakra explode from the boy. "It's only fair that I fight the same."

Itachi's eyes widened as a tornado of wind exploded out from Naruto's body. He began to retreat as the wind tore through the earth. It shredded several trees to small bits of lumber as it continued to grow in size.

The unknown jutsu was absolutely devasting. The winds were roaring with a hunger that could only be satiated with destruction. Then, it began to move. The natural disaster was sent careening through the destroyed clearing. Swallowing everything in it's path and rendering the Earth to dust from the razor sharp winds that emanated from it.

Itachi frowned as he thought of ways to deal with this predicament. The boys jutsu's were on a level of destruction that only someone like Pein could properly match. The Uchiha doubted the boy was even trying. His doujutsu could see the hundreds of thousands of wind blades shooting out from the tornado. A tornado of pure wind with thousands of wind blades shrouding it in an invisible dome of microscopic-like needles designed to disintegrate. It was as magnificent as it was deadly.

The older male knew that Naruto was exploiting his illness. The boy could easily keep him at bay with jutsus like this. He would either have to waste large amounts of Chakra to subdue it or be forced to use his Susanoo. Both of which were unfavorable to the Uchiha. His vision was already beginning to thin as it was. Using his Mangeyko Sharingan would be his only saving grace, that is if he could manage to actually to land a hit on the boy. The blonds speed was incredible.

Itachi's Sharingan began to spin and morph until it fully changed from the trio of tomoes. With it now resembling a three bladed shuriken. Red chakra flared around him as his Susanoo began to form around his body. It appeared skeletal in appearance as the skull bobbed slightly. A ribcage formed around Itachi which then extended upwards forming the torso while two arms shot out of the torso. After the full skeletal structure appeared, muscles began to form around the skeleton. The arms flexed slightly as a shield appeared in its right hand and a shield in the left. A headpiece appeared on the head as robes shrouded the being.

There in all it's glory, was the Uchiha clans ultimate defensive and offensive ability. The Susanoo's eyes glowed bright orange as it banged its sword against its shield. Itachi raised his arm and made a slashing motion as the celestial being mimicked his movements. The Colossal being gave a roar before slashing directly into the tornado. The tornado held for several seconds before it began to warp in distortion. The sword cleaved through the jutsu a second afterwards and a massive explosion of wind detonated the battleground.

It took half a minute for the raging winds to finally settle. Itachi surveyed the damage of the battleground. _"Truly monstrous."_ The explosion had cratered the Earth a dozen feet directly down with a diameter of almost 20 meters outwards.

"I feel honored to witness the Uchiha clans most powerful ability in action. Though, it's unfortunate it will be the last." Itachi's eyes tracked the boys movement as he jumped out of the massive crater. The Uchiha immediately noticed the difference of the boy. Foreign Chakra shrouded around the boy and his eyes were different. Orange pigmentation colored his eyes and his stance was relaxed unlike the previous exchange of fists. His pupils were toad like in appearance with a horizontal bar.

The boys arms were crossed against his chest as he slowly began to make his way towards the ancient protector that was the Susanoo. "If you somehow manage to survive this fight then I will tell you how Sasuke died." Itachi's eyes narrowed at the statement. Was the boy truly so confident in his ability to best the Susanoo?

The Uchiha motioned his Susanoo to attack. The titan raised its sword high into the air before it dropped in the blink of an eye. The weapon of Chakra sliced through the air so quickly that a sonic boom erupted from the force. The Susanoo's weapon made contact with the Jinchuuriki and an explosion of dust blanketed the area from the attack.

The dust began to fade and only then did Itachi truly begin to understand why the boy was so confident. The older male couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The blond was holding the sword of the Susanoo, almost casually without a hint of worry. His celestial being was struggling to drive the weapon down as the blonds arm weren't even showing signs of strain.

The Uchiha's mouth opened slightly as he tried to understand what was happening. He had brought the full force of the Susanoo down upon him and was rewarded with nothing. The palm of the boys hand wasn't even cut!

Naruto's eyes locked with Itachi's and a bored expression appeared on his face. He shifted his arm upwards and the arm and sword of the Susanoo flew directly into the air. Itachi's eyes widened as his Susanoo shifted backwards from the show of strength. It was unreal!

Naruto sped towards his opponent to take advantage of his unbalanced being. The Susanoo raised it's shield to block Naruto from getting close. The blond reared his fist back before rocketing it towards the Yata Mirror. Upon impact, Itachi was shocked to witness the Susanoo actually being pushed back. How?! The Yata Mirror was capable of negating all physical and spiritual attacks.

Itachi grit his teeth as his feet began to dig in the dirt from being physically moved. How much power did the boy possess?! The Jinchuuriki shifted his body before pushing even more strength into his punch. His entire body twisted and Chakra rippled out from the center of his fist.

The Uchiha braced himself as his Susanoo was rocketed backwards from the punch. The titan flew for several meters as the Chakra construct dug it's sword into the earth to halt its movement. Immediately after the Jinchuuriki attacked again, though this time he came from above.

The two locked eyes for a split second as the Yata Mirror appeared directly in the line of sight. Naruto shifted his body and raised his entire right leg in the air. His foot crashed into the shield of the Susanoo with a force that rattled Itachi's teeth. The ground beneath the Susanoo exploded and Itachi gave a grunt of pain at the attack. The absolute power from the attacks was physically weakening his Susanoo and his body.

Naruto's foot remained centered on the shield for all but a second before he raised his hand into the air. A Rasengan began to form in his hands before it started to expand in size. The spiraling ball of pure Chakra soon grew to the size of a small house.

"**Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan." **Naruto slammed the gigantic ball of rotating Chakra into the Uchiha's construct. The ground exploded out from beneath the Susanoo. Itachi's teeth gnashed together as he struggled to hold up the Yata Mirror from the Jutsu.

The ball of Chakra continuously grinded against the shield, forcing the Susanoo even further into the ground. Itachi's body shook in pain and blood ejected itself from his mouth. His body just couldn't handle the amount of punishment that was being bestowed upon him. He gave a grunt of pain as the robes of the Susanoo ripped off, revealing the muscular form of the celestial being.

Naruto rotated his wrist 180 degrees and the ball of destruction began to swirl erratically and distort from his action. Wind Chakra began to circulate around the overpowered Rasengan before the boy let the Jutsu implode on itself. The blond knew that his Sage Mode would protect his body from the blades of wind that would erupt.

A gigantic explosion rang through the clearing. A mushroom cloud of dust skyrocketed into the air and settled in the entire clearing. The absolute devastation from Naruto letting his jutsu implode on itself was incredulous. The once green forest was now reduced to nothing but earthen soil. A barren landscape of nothing but rock and clay.

Once the dust settled Naruto was standing above the defeated form of Itachi. The Uchiha's Akatsuki robes were shredded and blood ran down his eyes and mouth. His vision was blurry as he stared into the unique eyes of his opponent. Naruto raised a single eyebrow as he gazed at Itachi. He was impressed that the man was able to block one of his strongest jutsus and actually survive.

"You didn't use Tsukuyomi. Why?" The blond questioned out curiously. He crossed his arms as he stared at the Reaper of the Uchiha. He knew the jutsu was useless on someone like him but he was still curious.

"Using such a taxing jutsu that isn't guaranteed to work is foolish. It is not as if my body could handle the strain it would give me. You exploited my illness as well as the weakness of the Mangekyou Sharingan." The Uchiha coughed up blood following his statement.

The Jinchuuriki proceeded to just stare at the elder male before shifting his weight. "Your brother was a traitor." He stated out plainly. "He was foolish and naive in his pursuit of power to avenge his clan. And you are to blame."

Itachi stared weakly at the blond for several moments before responding. "I protected him. Danzo would have had me kill every Uchiha. I pleaded for his safety."

"Then you are as foolish as Sasuke." Naruto shook his head. "Not every Uchiha was evil in Konoha. Annoying, yes. Only a fraction of the clan was actually planning to revolt. You knew this."

Itachi coughed up more blood as he answered the blond. "The Uchiha were corrupted in nature. I was given orders and I followed them. To keep Konoha safe, I would do anything."

Naruto stared at the man as he tried to understand the mans reasoning. He couldn't though. The only reason the blond was truly loyal to Konoha was because of Tsunade. Was this similar to Itachi and the Leaf? His eyes narrowed at the thought. Itachi would do anything to keep Konoha safe... The blond would move mountains if Tsunade asked him to do so. Perhaps he and Itachi were more alike than he originally thought.

"You wouldn't question orders?"

"I'm a Shinobi. What the village asks, I do. The village comes first."

Naruto stared at the man before a wave of anger swept through him. He didn't understand _why_ that statement angered but he knew that it did. "Then you die in vain. The Uchiha line ends today."

Itachi closed his eyes as more blood dribbled down his chin. "I am not the last Uchiha. There is one other." The male coughed out blood as Naruto paid attention to that information.

"He goes by the name of Tobi. It isn't his true name. A persona of his. He's the true leader of the Akatsuki. He pulls the strings. He is dangerous. Do not underestimate him." The elder Uchiha warned the younger prodigy.

The Jinchuuriki clicked his teeth in annoyance. "He will fall like you and your brother. Every Shinobi has a weakness."

The elder Uchiha managed a small smirk at that statement. "You speak as if you don't have a glaring weakness yourself. The Akatsuki has eyes everywhere. They know how close Tsunade is to you."

A vicious glare pulled on the blonds features after Itachi's statement. A blanket of absolute malice and evil slammed into the surrounding area. Itachi felt his heart stop for a single moment as his eyes widened at the sheer anger radiating off the boy. Even Tobi's presence wasn't as vile as this.

**"If I have to crush the necks of every single one of you, then I will. No one will hurt what is mine! You all will eventually die. The slaughter begins with you."** The crimson eyes of the Kyuubi bore into Itachis very soul after the boys statement.

A blade of pure wind Chakra formed in Naruto's hand. With a single slash, Itachi's head was severed from his body. Blood spurted from the decapitation and the head rolled several feet. The blond snarled before retrieving the head. He picked it up before plucking the eyes out of the skull and sealing them away. A dead Uchiha was a good Uchiha. He spotted the ring on the mans hand before he plucked it off.

He knew that the rings bore some sort of meaning to the group. Kisame has one and Itachi had one. It wasn't a coincidence. The Jinchuuriki pocketed the ring before performing a Fire jutsu to burn the corpse of Itachi.

He stood still for several minutes as he sensed his Sensei beginning to make his way towards him. Kisame must have fled after Itachi's death.It was annoying that he would be unable to kill two members today but there was plenty of time. They were after Jinchuuriki's, they'd have to come to him eventually. And when they did he would crush them.

**AN: Yeah I did it. I'm gonna do my best to make people upset with this story. I'm killing everybody you love! MWAHAHAHAAHA!**


	4. Honey Eyes

**AN: Suuuuuuuppppppppppp. Idiots. When I said I was killing your favorite characters I meant that I'm literally killing your favorite characters. Like, alot of them. The Akatsuki aren't the only ones getting slit. Anyone who isn't Naruto or Tsunade is up on the chopping block. Muhhfucka I'm the Naruto George R.R Martin. GAME OF THRONES IN THIS BITCH! WINTERS COMING FUCK FACES!!!!**** Got a little carried away there. Anyway! Fucking review. I know y'all like this mediocre story. To the guy who reviewed the story exactly how I phrased it last chapter, you're my favorite.** **Love**** you.**

**ALSO****!!! I've been thinking of doing little intros that have backstory on Naruto and Tsunade so you can get a feel for how she came to care for him and how he turned out the way he is. It'll be short stories that are like 500 words or so and it'll be at the beginning of each chapter. Basically they're flashbacks. I know I said I hate flashbacks, but I really only hate em when they're in the middle of the story. They interrupt the flow. Let me know though if you're interested in those. This AN is fucking huge. REVIEW YOU PUSSIES**!!

Disclaimer : Fuck. I got nothing... CERSEI'S A CUNT!!!!!!!!11!11

Jiraiya stared at the charred corpse that was once Itachi. His expression was grim as he contemplated their next course of action. He and Naruto had already warned the other villages about the threat that the Akatsuki posed. It seemed that the group was now finally making their move. The Sage was incredibly proud of Naruto removing one of their stronger pieces. Itachi was not a Shinobi to take lightly. The fact his student basically crushed him was a testament to the blonds power.

Yes, Itachi may have been crippled slightly but Jiraiya was positive that would Itachi had been at 100% that Naruto would still come out on top. It's the teachers job to believe in their students. Naruto was like his father in that regard. Boy, would it have been a spectacle to see those two fight each other. The older man gave a low sigh and sat up from his crouched position.

"We should go. Tsunade will want to hear about this. It'll take a couple of hours at max speed." The white haired Sage dusted his hands off as he turned to his student. The blond was staring off into the distance with his arms crossed. It would have been normal enough, but the boy was gazing in the exact direction that Kisame had retreated to.

"I want to give chase. But I'm also aware that should I follow, I'm no doubt to run into several members at once. Im confident in my strength but I'm not foolish. That annoyance will live to see another day." Naruto placed his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes before making his way to Jiraiya.

"There's not much we can do. Considering you took out Itachi... I'm sure they won't send anyone but their leader after you. Itachi was stronger than the members we have intel on." Jiraiya crossed his arms and surveyed the damage between the two prodigies. He shook his head at the carnage left behind. It was absurd.

"Kakazu the 5 Hearts Monster, Sasori of the Red Sand, Hidan the Immortal Zombie, Kisame the Tailess Bijuu, and Deidara the Mad Bomber." The blond named off boredly. "They wouldn't prove much of a fight. All together? That's a different story."

Jiraiya glanced at the boy before he began to head off in the direction of Konoha. He didn't bother looking behind him to see if Naruto was following. "Yeah... Well. Most people can't take on the typical A Rank Shinobi. You're talking lightly about 5 S-Rank Shinobi capable of fighting armies." Naruto didn't respond for several moments as he kept pace with his teacher.

"I am a one man army who can take on an entire army. They are of little importance. I am more interested in the leaders of the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya glanced back at Naruto in minor shock. "Leaders?! What do you mean 'leaders'?" His student opened his eyes and gazed at his teacher.

"Itachi told me that there is another man who pulls the strings behind the scenes. An Uchiha... The one who possibly infiltrated Konoha all those years and caused the events that lead to the Kyuubi being sealed into me." It was only inference at this point. The blond wasn't even sure if his hunch was correct.

"I can't imagine how strong the leader has to be in order to reign in six S- Rank Shinobi as rowdy as that bunch..." It was worrying that there was yet another layer to this puzzle. As if they didn't already have enough shit on their plate.

"Don't try to. It's pointless. You worrying will make you doubt your ability. Have you gotten weak in your old age?" Jiraiya could actually detect some semblance of humor in the boys tone. He was learning! Great! ...Wait. He was just insulted.

Naruto was aware of the emotions that shifted on his teachers face but ignored him. It was true afterall. Worrying about the future changed nothing. He just had to get stronger. Jiraiya increased his speed and pushed his body full throttle. The blond immediately following suit. Naruto did wish to see Tsunade. It had been a long time coming. Almost 3 years. A small, nearly unnoticeable smile etched itself on his face.

**Break**

A beautiful woman with blond hair sat in a wide open office. She possessed a unique green diamond on the center of her forehead. Her eyes were closed, hiding her honey brown irides as she rested her chin on her right hand. In her left she was holding a pen that was being flicked through each individual finger.

Tsunade sat at her desk in utter boredom. Being the Hokage was probably the worst thing she'd ever done in her Shinobi career. And she had quite literally torn people apart with her bare hands. Right down the middle. Two whole pieces of a human. Kami she hated being the leader. But it wasn't without it's perks.

A smirk marred her beautiful face as she reminisced on some of the things she had done during her tenure as the 5th Hokage. From ripping Danzo's heart out to single handledly stopping a revolt due to how she chose to rule Konoha. Ahh, such beautiful misery.

Thirty-six Shinobi had been put to the sword that day. All because they disliked how she ran the village. It mattered little to the busty beauty. You either listened or you perished. Her Sensei had been far too lenient with his authority. The state of affairs in this village had been apalling. The woman had immediately saw fit to abolish the Civilian Council. A Shinobi Village had no need for one.

The woman shook her head in annoyance at that. She couldn't wrap her head around why her uncle thought giving power to non-Shinobi's was a good idea. Tobirama could be an absolute idiot at times. They had protested but she of course stamped them down ASAP. Tsunade cared not for what they wanted. They'd listen or die. There was no 3rd option. After all, she only took the hat because of Naruto. Keeping him safe was her number one priority.

Many had found that ideal to be asinine and had vocalized those thoughts. Stating that _'The village came first over personal feelings_.' A snort of amusement escaped her at the thought. They could suck her non-existent dick. She'd be damned if the son of Minato suffered a second longer in this cesspool of a village.

Her grandfather must be rolling in his grave. He and Madara had built this village on the ideals of peace and acceptance and yet those very same people spat in the boys face. Abusing him and treating him less than dirt. Ostracized for carrying the Kyuubi and all the suffering that came with it. Had Minato and Kushina been alive, surely this village would have been purged for such insolence. Hiruzen did an awful job caring for the boy.

She loved her Sensei but the respect she once had for the man was gone. Allowing all this negativity to fester after Minato's sacrifice. The room shook as her anger made it's presence known. He had allowed Orochimaru to escape, allowed Danzo to run amok and ploy behind his back, let Naruto suffer at the hands of this village and subsequently wiped the Uchihas from history.

How?! It was unfathomable to the blonde! Experimentations on the masses to the cultivation of Sharingans! Unacceptable! The desk she sat at exploded into a thousand pieces of wood. The tiny splinters spreading across the room in disarray.

_"Great. Now I'm pissed!"_ Tsunades eyes opened revealing the beautiful light brown pupils that rested. Only now they were alight with anger. The woman stood up and began to walk to the window of the room, the hidden ANBU all cringing at the anger that wafted in the room.

She flicked the windows open, which expectantly, blew them off their hinges. Practically eviscerating the wood and glass that held it together. The womans arms crossed beneath her impressive bust as she stared out at the village that brought her nothing but anger and sorrow.

If it wasn't for that whiskered little brat she wouldn't have all this stress. She shook her head at the thought. No, no no no. She was just frustrated. It wasn't his fault. Naruto was similar to a kitten... Well, at least in her opinion. Harmless until backed into a corner. He was more like a dog, a pitbull then. Kitten seemed to sell him short. The boy was dangerous after all. A Shinobi that is. He excelled in all things related to the Shinobi arts.

People skills and communication, etc.? Not so much. But she had been making progress with him before he left on that training trip. The blondes tense shoulders seemed to relax as gentle breezes swept through her hair. She missed the boy. Alot. This job was bearable when was around. Tsunade hadn't even saw fit to drink her alcohol that much anymore. What was the point if there wasn't someone to admonish her about the dangers it had on her health?

Sure, Shizune would do it but it was always more amusing when Naruto did so. A smile formed on her face as she pictured the boys little pout. He was so cute! Worrying about her health and such. He most likely knew that she drank just to get a reaction out of him... Or did he? Hmm. That's a thought. Maybe she should ease up on the teasing then.

The woman continued to remain still even as the door to the office opened and two familiar faces walked in. The two individuals stood at the splintered remains of her desk unperturbed, waiting patiently for her to acknowledge them. _"Guess you can teach old dogs new tricks."_ Tsunade would make them wait though.

The two elderly individuals were silent as they awaited for their Hokage to adress them. They knew that an angry Tsunade was a lethal one. You didn't poke someone who could crush concrete with her fingers and snap Chakra metal with her pinky. It was stupidity at it's finest. Koharu and Homura were content with waiting.

"What do you two want?" Tsunade remained in her position as the two elders straightened.

"There is a matter that the Shinobi Council is unable to solve. They request your presence Hokage-sama." Koharu informed her superior. This was always the nerve wracking part. The blonde was quick to anger and it didn't take much to set the woman off.

Tsunade gave an irritated sigh following the woman's statement. "What exactly is the problem that the Clan Leaders of Konoha and other esteemed Shinobi that I've hand selected, can't solve on their own?" The woman's foot began to tap impatiently against the carpet.

Homura decided to respond this time. "It is because they are physically incapable of solving the matter. All subjects regarding foreign delegates are to be solved by the Hokage... The most we can do is provide input Tsunade-sama." The elder man responded in a respectful tone.

The blonde woman gave another irritated sigh before rolling her neck. "Who is the delegate? So help me Kami if this is a waste of my damn time..." The two elders winced at the unspoken threat. They were just the messengers.

"A woman from Sunagakure. She has a scroll with the Kazekages seal. That is all we were told. The woman said it was for your eyes only." Koharu bowed her head to Tsunade after responding.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows before giving a click of her teeth. "Let's get this over with. I want to retire for the day." The busty woman began to make her way to the Council Chambers with the two elders following behind.

It took several moments to reach the double doors of the Chamber. Tsunade pushed them open with her eyes closed. She took slow, measured steps as she made her way to the head chair that held the Hokage. She decided to stand still in front of the chair and crossed her arms beneath her bust. The individuals in the room had ceased their conversations when the woman entered.

Tsunae opened her eyes as she gazed at each individual. All of the Shinobi in the room sat straighter as her eyes swept over each person. Her expression was one of annoyance as she finally made the rotations. Every clan head was in attendance as well as those of who she hand picked to be here.

The Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuga clan heads sat next to one another. Other minor clans such as the Kurama and Hatake were also in attendance. Tsunade gave a short sigh before focusing on Tsume Inuzuka.

"Tsume, since I like you the most in this entire room, tell me what the hell is going on. I've heard the gist of the situation from the two fossils in the back. So tell me hmm?" Her eyes bore into the feral woman's eyes who submitted quite quickly by ducking her head. Tsume was happy that Tsunade atleast liked her the most. So that was a plus.

"Of course Tsunade-sama. As you're already aware of, I hope so, a delegate from Suna has arrived. We of the Shinobi Council are unable to discuss and solve matters that involve foreign delegates. We have no jurisdiction on the subject..." The woman trailed off lightly as Tsunades eyes scrutinized her. The blonde woman eventually rolled her finger for her to continue on. To which Tsume nodded her head at.

"Her name is Temari. Chunin Rank. Prominent wind user. But you may remember her mostly due to the fact that she was one of the foreign Shinobi that aided in the Sasuke Uchiha retrieval mission that occured two and a half years ago. She is currently waiting to seek an audience with you Tsunade-sama." The feral woman bowed her head in obedience following her statement.

The 5th Hokage pursed her lips before making a subtle motion with her pinky finger. Upon doing so a woman in a Cat themed ANBU masked dropped directly beside Tsunade in a crouched position. "Go get her. Now!" The woman nodded and immediately disappeared to fulfill her task. A minute passed by before a sandy blond headed teen entered the chambers.

Her ever present battle fan was attached to her back as the entirety of the room gazed at her. She felt like a rabbit in front of a wolf den. Temari frowned as she gazed at the occupants. She really wanted to clutch her trusty fan right about now but she'd possibly be cut down. There was some big fish in this room. Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi being two of the few she recognized.

"Hey. You! Come here." Tsunade motioned with her index and middle finger towards the Suna Kunoichi. The blonde didn't have all day. She wanted to drink and then take a nap. Temari swallowed thickly before making her way to the busty Hokage. This woman was far more dangerous than everyone in this entire room combined. The Suna Kunoichi could still remember the absolute monstrous pressure the woman released upon finding out that half of the team was in critical condition and Naruto had not been found or shown up. It was the single most terrifying experience she'd ever been through. Which was saying alot considering her younger brother was Gaara.

The older woman held her hand out expectantly. Temari fished the scroll out of her shirt before placing it in the palm of Tsunades hand. The older blonde continued to stare at Temari for several moments as the Suna Kunoichi wilted under the gaze. The 5th Hokage nodded before prying the scroll apart and reading through the text.

The woman's expression became more and more annoyed before she abruptly crumbled the scroll in her hands. Temari cringed at the angered look in the woman's eyes. How in the hell did she even grind the paper to dust like that?! What the hell!?

The woman's fierce gaze found Temari's and she withered at the look. "My office! NOW!" Temari gave a light yelp before sprinting out the room. The 5th Hokage rubbed her temples and gave an annoyed sigh. "You're all free to go."

All of the gathered Shinobi just glanced to one another before wisely deciding to leave. Not one of them was going to even entertain the idea of asking what was in that scroll. She had grinded the paper to dust. With one hand! Do you not understand how insane that is? Not worth the trouble. Not in the slightest.

Tsunade began to storm her way to the office. She kicked the door off it's hinges, which blasted through the now fixed window that she destroyed several minutes earlier. Temari jumped at the action as she stood on the broken remains of the previous desk, a new one also replacing the one Tsunade broke. _"Kami this __woman is insane!"_

The busty Hokage stomped to her chair and sat down in a huff. After several seconds the woman drew in a calming breath and went silent. Her previous ire disappearing instantly. Temari swallowed audibly as she shifted slightly in place. She was dead. Dead. This is where her life would end. A horrendous stain of guts on the carpet of the Hokages office. Truly a pity.

A person silently made their way to the destroyed window of the office and sat in the open space. The male gave a curious blink and decided to just watch the scene. All the while the two blondes never noticing his appearance. The ANBU noticed him but made no move to inform their leader. The woman was irate... Not much else to say.

Through gritted teeth Tsunade began to speak. "Temari-san. Please try to make me understand... I've no patience today. Speak." The woman's eyes were closed and Temari straightened up.

"I... Uh-The..." She flinched as the busty womans Chakra began to flare slightly. "As you know Hokage-sama, my younger brother Gaara was made the Kazekage... But, the village has not truly accepted his reign as they still remember how he used to be." She frowned in frustration after her statement and looked down at the floor, unaware that Tsunade's eyes had opened and now glimmered with sympathy.

"The council of Suna controls most of what happens... Gaara has tried all he can, but until he can garner the trust of the populace he is essentially just a figurehead. It doesn't change the fact he is the strongest Shinobi in our village... This wasn't his doing. He was vehemently against the idea, as am I..." She trailed off after her statement and shifted uncomfortably in the office.

Tsunde was quiet as she processed what the 19 year old was telling her. She ws aware that this wasn't the Ichibi Jinchuurikis doing. The boy was similar to Naruto in nature now. Quiet and usully emotionless. It's no wonder the two got along well. Her favorite brat had changed the boy for the better. And now look at him, leader of his village. And at such a young age as well. Impressive.

The older blonde gave a low hum and rested her cheek on the fist of her right hand. Her eyes became half-lidded and she stared directly at Temari who shifted at the predatory gaze.

"So... Suna's little council believes that I'll just bend the knee to their demands? With such little compensation?" Temari shifted yet again at the woman's question. Well, this was getting dangerous. She loved her village with a furious passion even through the stupid decisions. She needed to mediate this before it got out of hand. If Tsunade wished to march her troops to Suna there was little stopping her. Konoha could crush Suna with little to no effort. Naruto had already proven capable of beating Gaara, she wasn't sure if it was possible on her brothers turf but the blond must have only gotten stronger since then.

"I know that the conditions are not entirely favorable but the village has little else we can truly offer... Surely there must be something I can do to-." Tsunades finger rested on Temaris lips silencing her. The sandy blondes eyes widened exponentially at the action. She hadn't seen the woman even move from her seat! The Hokage was staring at her with a far more gentle expression on her beautiful face.

"_You_ do not have to do anything. I don't look like it but I've been around for awhile. I know how this shit works. A marriage contract binding our villages together is absolutely out of the question. I already know exactly who it is that they are asking for." The woman's gentle expression shifted into something far more terrifying.

"Naruto is the single most important person in my life aside from Shizune. And while I have nothing against you personally, Naruto isn't some little shogi piece that I throw around haphazardly. You tell your little council that if they push the issue I will come down there myself. Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear."

Temari shakily nodded her head as the woman continued to glare directly at her. Stories of Tsunades brutality on the field were known world-wide. Sunagakure as a whole stood no chance against the woman. It wasn't a secret that her village was the weakest of the Big 5.

Tsunades finger pulled away from Temari's lips before she patted the girls cheek with an almost mother-like quality. "Good. I'm glad we see eye to eye Temari-chan. Now, you're free to stay for the night before leaving. I'm sure you wish you get home rather quickly yes?" The busty woman gave the girl an amused smile afterwards.

The gesture was incredibly annoying to the Suna Kunoichi but she dare not voice it. "Yes Hokage-sama..." The reply was stiff and her eye brow began to twitch as the older blonde continued her cheek pats for several more moments. Tsunade finally let off her amusement and gave the girl a small nod before sitting at her desk again.

"Neko! Escort her out. If anyone slanders her or even tries touching her... Bring them to me." The purple haired ANBU Captain appeared beside the woman and gave her leader a nod before gesturing for the girl to follow.

Tsunade gave a low sigh and began to massage her temples. "Fucking stupid... This job sucks. Why did I take it?!" She began to grumble and throw curses to the Gods at her misfortune. The figure in the window that had watched the entire scene finally began to move. The man crept his way through the room before placing his hands on the busty woman's shoulders.

Tsunade's entire body tensed and her eyes shot open. Before she could smear the person who was able to sneak up on her a familiar voice spoke. "Because you wished to protect me... That is what you said afterall." Tsunades body relaxed under the gentle ministrations of Naruto's hands.

She turned her head to make sure if what she was seeing was true. The womans eyes raked up and down the boys body. His hair was longer and more spikier. His face thinning up and his height had sky rocketed! Kami he must be almost 2 heads taller than her now. He looked good in white. She'd thank Jiraiya later for finally being able to convince him that black wasn't the only color a Shinobi could wear.

The busty woman relaxed in her chair and closed her eyes. "When did you get here? Better yet, why? You're not due back for another six months..." She trailed off with a sigh as his hands worked their magic.

The Jinchuuriki blinked as he massaged the tense and knotted muscles of his 'Aunt'. She was wound tight. The boys eyes glanced at the mountain of paperwork that remained untouched. Seemed she still cared not for the villages proposals.

"Jiraiya-Sensei has taught me all he could. I saw no reason to continue the journey." He began to dig his thumbs into her back as she gave a low moan. "We ran into two members of the Akatsuki." He stated rather offhandedly. Tsunade immediately broke the massage and stood up from her chair as she inspected the boys body like a worried mother.

The boy didn't react as he let her check every major organ and artery of his body. "Where was Jiraiya?! Are you hurt? Did you sustain any injuries? Who were they? How many? Are you ok?" The questions rapidly spewed from her mouth as she busied herself with checking the boys abdomen and cheat.

"He was with me. I'm not hurt. I did not get injured. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. 2. I am content." The blond answered each question that was asked of him. The busty beauty stopped her search after his statement and stared into his eyes.

His head was tilted to the side like a curious puppy as he stared back at her. She finally managed to get a good look at her favorite Shinobi. A gentle smile appeared on her face and she immediately pulled the boy into a hug. Both of her arms wrapped around his back and she lay her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're ok... I worry about you." The boys arms awkwardly hung at his sides before he slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Tsunades smile widened at the rather awkward hug he was giving her. The boy was still unused to gestures of affection but he has definitely improved since that day almost 3 years ago. Several more seconds passed by before the boy finally relaxed in the position, his head coming to rest against hers and his shoulder muscles uncoiling.

The boy said nothing as he stood in the embrace of his fellow blonde. He inhaled lightly through his nose as Tsunades scent invanded his senses. His right hand that rested on her lower back began to wrap further around her. A warm feeling covering his entire body as he stood arm in arm with his Aunt. It filled him with a unique emotion that made his heart beat faster. Naruto was unsure of what it was but it felt... right.

"I... missed you... Auntie Tsunade." His voice came out small and hesitant. As if he was unsure of what he was saying. Tsunades smile grew at the statement as she increased her grip on the boy. He was durable enough. A stronger hug wouldn't break him. Hopefully.

The two blondes stood still in the center of the room for several moments longer than necessary. The ANBU in the room watching the entire ordeal silently. The three masked Nin had their own assumptions regarding the relationship between their leader and the Jinchuuriki but they'd never speak it aloud. Only amongst themselves would the topic be brought up. At times, it seemed as if Tsunade cared a little _too_ much for the boy. It bordered on obsessive at times. The boy had only been 14 at the time and never truly understood the mannerisms that people possessed.

What Tsunade had been doing was out of the norm. She'd take hours out of her day just speaking to the boy about mundane topics. Asking opinions, thoughts, and anything that would spark something with emotion. Day after day she'd spoon her way through. And each day the lingering touches would last a second or two longer than they should have. The gentle brush of her hand on his as he listened to her stories. How her hand would rest on his shoulder and linger when they were out in the village. The woman's gaze searching for something that only she was able to see.

Whatever it is that their Kage could see had sparked, (in their opinion), an unhealthy interest in the boy. Everyday since the boys departure she'd speak of him. Mostly to herself or with Shizune. The raven haired woman would sit and listen each and every time. Never bothered by her masters topic of choice. It was...

"I killed Itachi." Narutos eyes opened as Tsunade lightlt pulled away in shock. She stared directly at him as her lips parted slightly.

"You... killed him?" She blinked several times as he nodded his head. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll. "His head is in here. As well as something else." She slowly took the scroll as she processed what had been said to her. It was just baffling. Sure, he had been pretty strong when he left on his trip but being able to match and not only _kill_ Itachi? How powerful did her favorite blond get?

"What about Kisame?" Judging by how his eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip twitched meant that the shark man had managed to escape.

"Doesn't matter. The next time I see him his sword will be in my right hand and his head will be in my left." The busty womans eyebrows raised at how confident he was. It almost bordered on arrogant but she knew that Naruto only spoke truths. If he was absolutely sure that he'd be able to kill the shark man then she believed him. Doesn't mean she also wouldn't worry either.

Tsunades hands grazed his torso before coming to rest on his cheeks. She lightly caressed his whisker marks before speaking. "How strong are you Naruto?" The Jinchuuriki though was distracted as he stared into her eyes. It was rare to see such beautiful honey brown eyes in Fire Country. Most individuals possessed ebony or dark brown pupils. Her eyes truly were beauti-.

The boy blinked as Tsunades fingers pulled on his cheeks, stretching them out slightly. The woman had a small pout as she stretched his cheeks. He gave a muffled "What?" as Tsunade just continued to stare at him. Several moments passed as the woman gave another squeeze before letting go. This was going to be a long day... Atleast he was here now.

**AN: Now. I know what you're all gonna be asking. "Is Tsunade aware of Narutos infatuation?" Yes. It would unrealistic other wise. Naruto is and was far more mature than his peers. That's all I'll say on the matter. Hope you guys enjoyed my interpretation of Tsunade. Always loved her character. She's one of my favorites. **


	5. Are You Proud Of Me?

**AN: Does Tsunade reciprocate? Well you're gonna find out. This story has now passed Devil's Advocate in popularity. We must celebrate! And by celebrate I mean I do nothing and you wait for another update for both of my stories. Baited. You'll find out that since this Tsunade doesn't take shit that it's affected the rest of the Konoha 12. Or should I say 11 since Sasuke is dead. HA! ALSO! Sup idiots. Enjoy the chapter. Or don't. I don't care. Review fuck faces. Or I'll find out where you live and steal food from your fridge! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**Ive made a Discord sever as well. You're free to join or not. Don't care either way. But you'll be able to yell at me to update faster as well as the ability to see early drafts and shit.**** Invite Code**** is** StPc5Vp

**Join fuckfaces. We can talk about boys and how big Tsunades tits are!**

Disclaimer : I actually love Cersei but there's no denying she was a cunt. And I love cunts if you catch my drift. *Winky face*

_"Sandaime-sama. Did you know my parents?" Blank blue eyes stared directly at Hiruzen following the seven year olds question. The boy was almost scrutinizing him. Those eyes... They belonged on some of his most experienced Shinobi. The way they surveyed a room. How little emotion lingered in those twin sapphires. The third Hokages lips shifted before he answered the young boy._

_I didn't Naruto. You were one of many orphans that night._"

_Another lie. How many had he told to the boy? How many more would he tell? The old man mentally shook his head at the thought. It didn't matter. The village came first. The mighty tree was destined to prosper.__The young boy continued to stare at Hiruzen with an expression that bordered on disdain. The young blonds fingers curled from the inside of his pants. Clawing at the pocketed fabric. A minute of silence followed before Naruto began to leave the room._

_Hiruzen watched him the entire time with narrowed eyes._ _Narutos__ hand pulled at the knob to the door of the Hokages Office before giving one last statement. A statement that would set course a string of negative events all centered around the blond. Hiruzen would regret this day with his entire being._

_"Your bottom lip twitches every time you lie. How many more lies will you tell me I wonder?"_

_The__ door to the office opened and Naruto left the room without another word. Never glancing behind his back. Hiruzens eyes stared at his desk before glancing towards the portraits of the former Hokages. Was it worth it?_

**Break**

"So, tell me about your trip! What did you and that old perv do?" Tsunade had Narutos arm trapped between her bust as she lead the way though the village. The boy didn't truly mind allowing his Aunt to basically take charge. Wherever she chose to go he'd follow.

"Trained. We visited several other Villages. It was... interesting." His eyes found hers as he tried to show more emotion. Tsunade gave a proud smile and her shoulders swung side to side lightly.

"Good! And which did you enjoy the most?" She stared directly at his face as his eyes narrowed. His head tilted slightly and he gave a slow blink.

"I did not mind Kirigakure... The weather was adequate. I have an interest in taking up a sword. Jiraiya-Sensei was unable to assist me in that regard." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Do you want me to have Neko show you the ropes?" The boy blinked before glancing towards her.

"You don't have to go out of your-." He was cut off as Tsunade placed her index finger on his lips. Her face was stern as she gazed into his eyes.

"Yes or no?" The boy didn't verbally respond and instead just nodded his head at the question. The busty beauty continued to stare for several more seconds before smiling and giving a satisfied nod.

"Good. Neko!" The blonde shouted. "Draft up a training regime after I test his combat abilities." There was no verbal response but the woman knew that Neko was listening. If not, she'd be punted across the village. Favorite ANBU member or not, everyone was equal.

The villagers and Shinobi alike gave a wide berth as the two blondes made their way through Konohas main road. While they may have hated the boy when he was younger, they now feared him. Even after he had practically saved the village from a rampaging Bijuu their opinions remained the same.

Naruto's expression began to shift into one of annoyance as he sensed the negative emotions. This village reeked of sorrow, hate, and anger... He didn't miss this village at all. There were few people in Konoha that he actually tolerated. He most certainly could count them on both hands. Though a vast majority of the populace he was indifferent towards. He didn't care if they lived or died.

Tsunade noticed his growing irritation and shifted his entrapped arm. The boy opened his eyes and glanced at her in confusion. "C'mon. I'm taking you out to eat. You and Jiraiya got here late. I'm sure you're hungry." The boy just nodded his head as the assertive woman continued to tug him along at her own leisure.

"Afterwards I'll have one of my personal ANBU members go and fetch your former classmates. Kakashi has been wishing to hear of your progress." She glanced at him out the corner of his eye to see if she could spot any minute shifts. The only thing she noticed was one of his eyebrows raising.

"I find that acceptable. I assume he has continued to up his training?" He glanced at her with furrowed eyebrows. The woman just smiled with a small dip of her head. She was aware that the boy didn't mind Kakashi's presence. The Sharingan wielder had been under strict order to maintain his distance from the blond. Which the man never truly did. What Naruto asked was usually answered in vague ways as to not stir the ANBU that would frequently over look their interactions. So for that, he got bonus points in her book.

The blond closed his eyes as Tsunade led him to their destination. Several minutes passed by before the woman eventually came to a stop. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and his eyebrows raised at where his Aunt had chosen to eat. "Ichiraku's?"

The woman had a small grin as her other arm flourished in the air. "Tada! Ramen!" The boy just glanced at her before nodding his head.

"This is acceptable." Tsunade frowned in annoyance before dragging him inside the establishment. It had been Kushina and Minatos favorite restaurant. Atleast that's what Jiraiya told her. When she was brought back to Konoha the first thing she chose to do was take the boy there and eat. The food was actually pretty good. Ramen wasn't her first choice when it came to dining but it definitely wasn't disappointing.

The two blonds sat at the center seats of the small family owned business. Tsunade let go of the boys arm as she swiveled in her seat to face him. The woman rested her arm on the counter as her cheek rested against her enclosed fist. "Soooooooo! Did you get me any gifts? You have missed my birthday twice after all." A sly smile adorned on her beautiful face.

The boys eyes finally sparkled with an emotion and his head turned towards her and he gave her a nod. The boy reached into his jacket and pulled out a tiny black box. Tsunade lips parted slightly at the decorative box. The design was absolutely gorgeous. Adorned with intricate gold streaks that meshed beautifully with the ebony color. It was designed to look like waves crashing against a shore.

"Since you gave me the Shodaime's necklace all those years ago... It only seemed logical to get you one..." His voice tampered off as his eyes glanced at the box, avoiding eye contact.

Tsunade wanted to squeal! It was so cute! He was being bashful. Another step in the right direction. Judging by how intricate and beautiful the box was she could only guess how much he spent on it. "It's beautiful Naruto!" She gently grasped the small box from the boy and cradled it in her hands.

He wet his lips as his foot began to bounce against his stool while his fingers began to tap on the counter. "I bought it in Kirigakure. It cost almo.-" The Senju hushed the boy from speaking. She didn't care how pricey it was.

"The price is irrelevant. You went out of your way to give me a gift. That's all that matters." The boy glanced at her silently before shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Tsunade opened the box and her eyes widened at the jewel that glistened under the light of the small restaurant. A lime-green peridot in the shape of the Uzumaki clans symbol with a gold chain piecing it together. Each individual link in the chain was crafted in the shape of an infinity symbol. Her eyes could also make out small engravings around the jewel but she couldn't quite understand what they meant. Were they seals of some sort? They looked vaguely familiar.

_"He got me a jewel with my birthstone..."_ Her smile softened as a lone tear threatened to fall from her eye. She gently took the beautiful necklace out of the box and held it between her hands. It was so beautiful! The amount of work and craftsmanship that had to go into making this must have cost him so much.

"I... Uh. It is to your liking yes?" Naruto's voice came out uncertaintly. She looked on the verge of tears. Did he make a mistake? Was it the wrong choice? He assumed that her birthstone along with their Uzumaki clan symbol would fit nicely.

The woman all but launched herself at the boy as she gave him a fierce hug. His eyes widened at the action and he was forced to brace himself lest he topple to the ground with the woman in his arms. From his seated position her breasts were all but suffocating him. Naruto ignored it though. He had grown used to it long ago.

"To my liking?! Naruto I love it!" She pulled away from the boy freeing him from his 'prison'. The boy shook his head lightly and gave a slow blink. Tsunade proceeded to put on the necklace, flushing her hair out behind her as she did so. The lime-green jewel coming to rest just at the valley of her breasts.

"How do I look?" She gave a sly grin as she shifted her weight to one hip, cocking it out and making a rather sultry expression. She pushed her chest out and gave the boy a wink. Naruto's head cocked to the side and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You look beautiful. Like akways Auntie Tsunade." The woman's flirty smile faltered for a second before it softened. She made her way to the boy who gazed at her curiously. Her right hand came to rest under his chin before she planted her lips upon his forehead, reminiscent of the day she had saved his life and promised to protect him.

Naruto froze at the affectionate gesture, his lips parting slightly as Tsunade eventually pulled away and returned to her seat. The boys cerulean pupils watching her the entire time.

Several moments passed in silence before a young woman's voice caught the attention of the two blonds. "Hello! Welcome to.-" The two blonds turned in synch to the woman who's eyes widened.

Ayame was serving the Hokage and her nephew today! _"Oh shit Crapcrapcrapcrap!"_ If she screwed this up she was dead. She'd get blasted through the wall of the restaurant exploding in a shower of guts and blood. She'd be forever known as the ramen worker that got flattened. Ayame began to mentally sob at the thought. She was so young. She had so many things in life she wanted to accomplish! Like... Like losing her virginity. Oh Kami! She was going to die a virgin now! More mental tears fell from her face at the thought.

"Uhh. Hello there?" Followed by a metallic 'Ding' of the metal bell that was used when orders were being called out. Ayame gave a startled yelp as Tsunades amused gaze found hers. "Yeah... Ayame-san correct? We're here for some Ramen."

Ayame blinked in slight shock at the question. "You know my name?"

Tsunades smirk morphed into a grin before pointing to her name tag that hung off her apron. Ayame just gave an embarrassed laugh as she rubbed the wooden spoon in her hand. "Of-of course you do... Forgive me Hokage-sama." The ramen waitress bowed her head after her statement to which Tsunade just waved off with a chuckle.

"It's fine. Two Miso's please." Ayame gave a salute and a wide smile and began to work on the order as if she hadn't made a fool of herself. Tsunade just shook her head with an amused smile at the young woman. Naruto watched the young woman retreat before turning to his Aunt.

"The people fear you." His placid statement made her turn towards him with a raised eyebrow. "They've always feared me." She answered rather lackadaisically.

The boy slowly nodded before resting his cheek against his palm. His eyes slowly closed as he responded. "More so than usual. What has happened since I've been away?"

Tsunade pursed her lips as she began to drum her fingers against the counter top in a rhythmic pattern. "I've made sure that the village knows that I am the leader. Many were sceptical when I was brought back and inaugurated. You already know this. It doesn't matter. I was chosen to lead and I'm going to do it. Sensei ruined this village and now I'm stuck cleaning his fucking mess."

Naruto didn't comment on that statement. He was well aware of the Sandaimes machinations and flaws. Naruto didn't usually linger on the past but he didn't mourn the man's death. The old man dug his own grave and he had to eventually lay in it. It was ironic that his favorite student was the one to plunge his blade into his heart.

"He always did manipulate things from the shadows. I never truly understood how he and Danzo never saw eye to eye. They were more alike then they wished to admit." The boy tapped his fingers against the countertop. "It's fortunate that they both perished."

Tsunade glanced towards the boy with a small smirk. "Awwwwww. Is my little Naru-chan pouting?" Her hand came to rest on his cheek and lightly tug at his cheeks. She could tell he was unamused by the slight curl of his nose.

"I do not pout. I am a Shinobi. Pouting is beneath me." The blonde continued her actions as the boys fingers began to drum faster. "Why do you do this?" His cerulean orbs found hers and the woman grinned.

"Because I care about you. Showing emotion is good even if they're negative. You're not upset. So what's the harm?" She lightly stroked his whiskers with her thumb following the statement. His annoyed expression disappeared following the statement and he averted his eyes from hers.

"Two Miso's for the lovely couple~!" Ayames voice interrupted the two as she plopped both bowls on the wooden counter with a smile.

Tsunades hand retreated from the boys face a little to quickly. She swiveled on her stool before staring at Ayame. The young ramen waitress belatedly realized her statement. Her eyes widened before bowing and apologizing. The busty woman continued to stare at the waitress in annoyance as Naruto just watched on.

_"Lovely couple?"_ His head tilted towards his Aunt who was beginning to chew the young brunette out. That same feeling of warmth spread through his body at the thought. His gaze went to the brothy noodles that now sat in front of him and the corners of his mouth slightly shifted upwards.

**Break**

Tsunade was once again pulling her favorite blond along as they made their way to the old Team 7 training grounds. The meal had been enjoyable for both blonds. "Where is Jiraiya anyway?"

Naruto shifted his arm that was trapped between her breasts before speaking. "He said he had some contacts that he needed to speak with."

The woman gave a non-committal hum at the statement. She didn't really care where the pervert was but keeping Jiraiya on his short leash was always the better option. They continued in comfortable silence before an ANBU member touched down beside the couple. "The Shinobi you've requested are at the location Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded her head as the ANBU member disappeared. It took several more minutes before both individuals broke through the foliage that covered the clearing. There were multiple Shinobi present in the clearing. Some were congregated together speaking with one another while others were laying on the ground looking up at the sky.

The Shinobi in the clearing turned towards the duos direction and conversation ceased. Tsunade and Naruto leisurely strolled up the group of Shinobi as Naruto's eyes opened. His former classmates had really changed in the last two and a half years. Judging by their expressions they likely thought the same.

Tsunade, yet again, flourished her other arm and spoke with a smile. "Tada!" Naruto proceeded to glance at her with a plain expression. "Normally when presenting a gift it is supposed to instill some type of pleasure..." Naruto trailed off afterwards at which the entire gathering sweatdropped.

The blonde beauty chuckled at his response and pulled him forward to greet the other Shinobi. The Jinchuuriki gave a low sigh at her actions. He was indifferent to many of the ones here. The only people he would prefer to go out of his way to speak with in the clearing were Kakashi, Shizune, Anko, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata. The boy clicked his teeth lightly which made the grip that Tsunade had on his arm increase in strength. He was stuck here and he knew it.

His old Sensei was the first to greet them. His right hand was in his pocket and his signature eye smile was ever present. He made his way to the blond couple and placed his left hand atop Naruto's shoulder and proceeded to make the action one would do when ruffling someones hair. The Jinchuuriki just stared plainly as the man continued the gesture for several seconds.

"I'm certain you're aware that I'm taller then I used to be. But for your mental health, I thought it necessary to inform you anyway." A smirk formed on the Sharingan wielders face at Narutos statement.

"Oh, I'm very much aware. I just think it's funny." Eventually the man stopped his action before giving Naruto a firm handshake with which the blond reciprocated. "I'm glad to see you back Naruto. I'm sure you're stronger than me now hmm?" There was humor in the man's voice but Naruto knew better.

"I could take you on with an arm tied behind my back Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi stared into his eyes for a single second before nodding his head.

"I stopped being your Sensei after Team 7 was disbanded. Kakashi is fine." The masked Shinobi didn't respond to the boys overall proclamation. Kakashi would never doubt the boys statement. There was confidence and then there was arrogance. Naruto never displayed arrogance and the man highly doubted he ever would.

Tsunade let go of Naruto's arm and made her way to Shizune to speak in private. Naruto's eyes trailed after her before he caught the kunai that had been thrown at him. "You have not changed Anko-san." Said woman gave a pout before responding in a manner fitting a spoiled child.

"You act like that's a bad thing. And it's 'Anko-chan'! Say it with me. Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." The boy just turned back toward his former Sensei and ignored her. Anko just smiled before bouncing her way up to the two men who were now conversing with one another.

Shikamaru remained on the ground with his hands behind his head as some of the other Shinobi greeted the boy. Most of which were returned with a slight nod of the head or a simple 'Hello.' The Nara felt someone step beside him but made no move to speak. It was far too much trouble to do so.

"You noticed it yes?" The mellow voice of Neji directed towards the lazy male. Shikamaru just gave a low sigh before nodding his head. Shino appeared beside the duo greeting both with a nod.

"It is still surprising to see you without bandages around your head Neji-san." The Aburame teen commented on. The Hyuga glanced at the boy before crossing his arms against his chest while shifting on the balls of his heels.

"I have Tsunade-sama to thank for that. Abolishing the Hyugas Bird Cage Seal... I now feel like a true _free_ man. I will lay my life on the line when she asks. My loyalty to her transcends the Hyuga clans interests." Shino did not comment on the boys statement but he did give a nod to the older boy.

The three males stood/laid in silence as the greetings came to a slow end. The Jinchuuriki began to make his way to the three boys who he could call his friends. "You three haven't changed much." He glanced at each with a slight raise of his eyebrow. Shikamaru gave him an annoyed grunt but didn't speak. Neji gave the boy a small smile with a nod of his head with Shino giving the boy a nod as well.

Naruto glanced around slightly before pocketing his hands and closing his eyes. "It does not surprise me that Haruno-san isn't here." The blond shrugged before continuing. "Where is Lee-san and Tenten-san?"

"They were sent on a mission with Kurenai-san... Team 8 has a new sensei." The Hyuga gestured with a head tilt towards the trench coat wearing woman. "Anko-san leads them now. I've also been promoted to Jonin."

"Congratulations. I assume you're the only one then?" His gaze swept through the clearing before focusing back on the pale eyed teen. Neji gave an affirmative nod at the question to which Naruto just hummed at.

"We're all actually Chunin now Whiskers." A feminine voice stated. The female wrapped her arm around Narutos shoulders before leaning on him. "You've gotten tall as hell."

Naruto glanced at Ino before sighing. "You dress like Anko-san now." The blonde teen just gave the boy a toothy grin following his statement. "You'd be right about that one. She says to use my sex appeal to my advantage. Why? Do I look good to ya Whiskers?" She gave a flirty wink as her body practically coiled around his.

The boys eyes narrowed slightly before he detached himself from the girl. "You are a beautiful woman Ino-san. I'm certain one day you will find someone who will keep up with you." Ino gave a slight pout at his not-so-subtle rejection.

"You wouldn't even entertain the idea of a date with me Naruto?" She tilted her head at the boy genuinely curious at his answer. The girl was unaware of the attention she had brought upon herself after asking the question. Honey brown eyes had been watching the interaction since it had started. Tsunades face was blank as she listened to the conversation between the teens.

Naruto gave a low sigh and began to walk away from the small group. Ino watched the boy leave with a confused expression. "Was it something I said?" She glanced at the other boys who knew Naruto the most. Shikamaru's expression shifted in annoyance before answering. "You make him uncomfortable Ino. Troublesome girl." The boy sighed afterwards.

Ino gave a small frown before looking at the other two for confirmation. Neji and Shino just proceeded to nod at Shikamarus answer. "What? How?! That doesn't even make sense."

"Your personality can be overbearing. Naruto-san prefers his privacy and you were one to always invade it. It is only logical that you make him uncomfortable." Shino adjusted his glasses after his statement which served to only confuse her more.

"Bu-but... Anko does the same thing?! How is it any different." She flailed her arms slightly in confusion.

"Because you're not me." Anko slapped the girl on the back of the head following her statement. Ino gave a yelp of pain as she rubbed her head. "Let's just say you aren't similar to him like I am and leave it that." The purple haired woman removed the senbon from her mouth before pointing directly at Ino's face. "If you push it, I'll scoop your little eyeballs out and force feed them to you. Got it?" Anko fiercely glared following her statement causing Ino to nod shakily. The snake summoner stared for several more moments before nodding her head.

Naruto silently made his way to the decently sized lake that sat at the edge of the training grounds. He stopped at the edge of the lake next to a voluptuous young woman with long navy blue hair. The woman's eyes were closed hiding the pale white eyes that every Hyuga possessed. Both individuals were silent as they stood within arms length of one another.

"You have grown into a beautiful woman Hinata-san." The blond stated as a gentle breeze swept through the clearing. Hinata's hair gently swayed from the current of wind before glancing at the boy with a small smile.

"Your compliments are always a breath of fresh air." Her hands clasped behind her back before her gaze shifted back to the water. "You've grown into an incredible man, Naruto-kun. Your parents would be proud." The sincerity in her voice made the Jinchuuriki shift uncomfortably though he made no move to leave.

He gave a small sigh before responding. "It's what Auntie Tsunade and Jiraiya-Sensei tell me... Though I'm hard pressed to truly believe it myself. I've accomplished little compared to my father and mother." Hinata gave small hum following his statement.

"You became a Chunin after 6 months of being an active duty Shinobi, would have dominated the entire Chunin exams finals had it not been for the invasion, single handledly beat the Ichibi Jinchuuriki after he transformed and mortally wounded Orochimaru's right hand man." The girl gave a sly smile before continuing. "You sell yourself short. You've done things that most Shinobi couldn't achieve in their entire lifetime. All in one year no less. I'm sure you've done even more during your trip with Jiraiya-sama."

The beautiful woman placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder as she continued her speech. "You need to stop comparing yourself to your father. He was an incredibly talented man but so are you Naruto-kun." She gave a soft smile before removing her hand. The Hyuga began to walk away as she gave one last statement to the blond.

"You told me that if I wanted to stand up that I'd need to fall down first."

The blond teen furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at his reflection in the water while contemplating the words he had spoken to the shy girl so many years ago. Had he truly started to compare himself to his father? Jiraiya and even Tsunade had told him that Kushina and Minato would be proud no matter what he did in life.

Naruto had only assumed they said that to give him something to strive for. He was a shinobi yes, but what for? To protect Konoha? The blond shook his head at that. He didn't necessarily care about the village. Well, the people atleast. If not for the village then what? To reciprocate his Aunts desire in protecting him?

Naruto gave a small frown at the the thought. _Illogical_. He was aware that Tsunade was among some of the strongest Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. His Aunt was perfectly capable of protecting herself. It's not as if he couldn't protect her without being a Shinobi.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the crystal blue water. He was a Shinobi and that was that. You didn't just hand in your headband after accepting it. You live as a Shinobi and then die as one. Naruto glanced behind him towards the large gathering of Shinobi for a second before pocketing his hands.

"When your mother was your age, she wanted to run away to a backwater village and disappear. She had told Minato that _'fighting for what you believe in didn't change the world_ _for the better.' _On some level, I truly agree with her." Naruto didn't verbally respond and continued gazing into the pool of water. "This world has always been dark. One good deed doesn't make us better people. I've killed hundreds if not thousands of people during my years as a Shinobi."

The blonds hands balled into fists as his expression tightened. The newcomer continued speaking well aware of the boys emotions. "Your father thought differently ya know? Always wanted to see the light in this dark world. Always striving for something more than himself. His hands were stained with blood after the war. So many men, women, and children slaughtered at the hands of the Kiiroi Senko. Your father was only 20 when he ended the war with Iwagakure."

Tsunade gave a shake of her head and moved closer to the boy. She stood beside him as she gazed at the pool of water. "He always struck me as a naive man with far too much talent. He thought people could be changed. For the better at that. Kushina disagreed with him." She went silent following the statement and enjoyed the simple breeze on her skin.

"Why?" His voice was quiet and soft. She knew exactly what he was asking but she wanted him to truly express it. "Why what?" She watched as his nose curled in annoyance before he spoke again. "Why are you telling me this?"

Tsunade crossed her arms beneath her breasts before speaking. "Because, you and your mother were very similar. She didn't want to be a Shinobi but she was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. It's not as if she had a choice in the matter. Sensei was a shrewd man. The older I get, the more my distaste grows for him." She ignored his perplexed expression. "I know you Naruto. I know your mannerisms. I know what makes you tick and I generally know what's on your mind. She was right ya know?" The woman was referring to Hinata's statement.

Naruto frowned before closing his eyes. "It doesn't matter if she was right or not. No one ever asked me what I wanted. No one ever answered my questions." She detected the slight pitch in his tone. The boys hands crossed. "No one _cared_. So why should it matter now?"

Tsunade gently reached out and grasped the boys dominant hand. Naruto watched as she turned his hand over, the palm facing towards the sky. Her finger pointed at the veins in his wrist before she began to speak. "If this artery is severed horizontally, then what is the outcome?" The blond stared at his Aunt in confusion before answering.

"If the right amount of pressure isn't applied, then you bleed out without proper medical care." The blonde woman gave a small nod before trailing the finger down the length of his wrist and arm.

"But if it is severed vertically?" The boy just tilted his head before answering. "Pressure is irrelevant if proper medical care isn't distributed. The damage is more severe due to how many veins are damaged." The medic gave another nod before she trailed her finger to his chest and rested the digit over his heart.

"Now, what is it that both require to staunch the bleeding?" She gazed directly into his eyes following her question. It took all but a few seconds for Naruto to truly understand why she was asking these questions. She gave a beautiful smile before resting her palm over his heart.

"You have emotions, but don't understand them. What did I tell you three years ago Naruto?" The Jinchuuriki stared into her honey brown eyes but didn't respond. "I will always be here for you. And I will protect you with every fiber of my being. I'm aware that one day you won't need my help. But that doesn't mean I won't give it. Anything that you need or want, I will try my damndest to make sure you get it because I believe you deserve it." Tsunades hand pulled away and her smile caused that same familiar warmth to spread through his body.

The busty woman gave him a small wink as she turned to the Shinobi in the clearing and gathered their attention. "Team 10 will be providing aid in Naruto's assessment test tomorrow. I wish to see what he's learn d and what better way to do so than have you three try your hand st him hmm?" Her smile was downright terrifying.

Team 10 just grimaced at the demand of their Kage. The boy had already been stronger then them when he left the village. It was going to be a one sided thrashing. "Now! You're all free to go. It's getting late." The Shinobi began to disappear as Shizune made her way to the blond couple. She had been watching their interaction the entire time.

"Tsunade-sama have you informed Naruto-kun what has happened to his home?" The boy snapped his gaze towards the woman as Tsunade gave a nervous laugh.

"I uh... Can explain?" The busty woman slightly shrank at the boys piercing stare. The raven haired woman just smiled as the boy grilled his Aunt. _"It's nice to see Tsunade-sama smiling again."_

**AN: "IT woNt KiLL U 2 ahvE bTh NaRTuo nD TsunADE bE mOre Can0nn. My Dai HAs BeeN TrlY TaRnisH3d!!!"**

**I hope my story made your week tarnished too ya stupid cunt. You potatoe looking ugly fuck. I hope your dumb ass trips going UP a flight of stairs and everyone points and laughs at ya. I also hope the next time you pour a bowl of cereal that you don't have any milk left. And then you look like an asshole with a bowl of dry cereal. Lick my shaft.**** Don't take 90% of what I say in AN's serious. It's bad for your health.**

**ANYWAY****!!! I meant what I said. Join the fucking discord. I'll eat all your goddamn food. ALL OF IT I SAY!!!!**

**StPc5Vp**


	6. Hurt

**AN: What's**** up you dumb cunts? I have nothing funny or important to say. So I'll answer questions instead. Fucking read them. I _hate_ repeating myself.**

**Q****: Why is Naruto so strong?**

**A: Because I wanted him to be. He has an insane Chaka pool, he is incredibly skilled when in actual battle, his strategy when in battle is actually superb. If he had Sasuke levels of guidance then he would have stomped shit early on. Not like he didn't already do so anyway**

**Q****: Does Naruto know the Hiraishin?**

**A: (:**

**Jk. I mean. I'm not gonna really comment on this question for several reasons. But, there are two incredibly, AND I MEAN INCREDIBLY SO,**** small hints about it. There's one in the fight with Itachi and the other is when Tsunade and Naruto go out to eat last chapter. Have fun squinting at both scenes.**

**Q****: You upset about that episode 5 of Game of Thrones?**

**A: No. It was fine. You're all overeacting. Shut the fuck up.**

**ANYWAY****! Thats it. Suck my dick. Join the discord. Review my shit. You know what to do.** **Invite** Code is StPc5Vp

Disclaimer : RLDNT - Bad Bunny

_"What have you done?!" A woman screamed as Naruto stared at the body that laid on the ground. A young 10 year old boy was splayed out on the ground with his neck twisted at an awkward angle. The boys eyes were blank and unfocused as a small amount of saliva pooled from the boys mouth._

_Naruto stared at the woman who was kneeling over the boy with indifference. "He threw a punch at me. I responded in kind." His face remained blank as the woman glared in anger at him. Her eyes were bloodshot as tears cascaded down her face ruining her make-up._

_"He's dead! You've kil-." The woman was silenced as three ANBU members appeared in the area. A woman with a Cat themed mask placed her hand over the woman's mouth before disappearing with her. A young man with a long, black ponytail glanced at the boy who's neck was twisted. His head shifted towards Naruto before picking the now deceased boy up in his arms and disappearing like his partner._

_An ANBU member with silver hair touched down in front of Naruto and towered over him. The blond stared blankly into the eye holes of the unique Dog themed mask. The ANBU Captain kneeled before the boy before placing his hand atop the boys head and speaking in a blank tone._

_"The strong thrive and the weak parish. Which will you be Naruto?"_

**Break**

Tsunade sat in a private booth with a cup of sake in her left hand and a pen and pad in the other. Naruto had retired to the Senju compound after she explained what happened to his home. It wasn't her fault she destroyed the dilapidated 'home'. It was practically falling apart to begin with. She atleast saved all his belongings and stored them in the compound ahead of time. He had been far more tame after the explanation so it was a win-win.

The blonde woman idly twirled the utensil in her hand as she rested against the booth. Too many things had happened today. From Suna's marriage alliance proposal, Naruto's sudden appearance from his training trip, learning the extra details of Akatsuki's actual leaders and her outing with the boy. That last one was actually enjoyable.

She gave a low sigh as she rested the pen against the table and rubbed the bridge of her nose before downing the glass of alcohol. The alcohol providing her with that comfortable sensation she had become so accustomed to over the years. She had grown so used to drinking large quantities that the taste had grown similar to that of water. It no longer affected her like it once did but it was familiar and calming.

The presence of a familiar individual sat down across from her in the booth. Tsunade kept her eyes closed and rested her head on her left fist. She truly didn't want to deal with Jiraiya at this moment. Things between them had been tense for two decades now and Tsunade doubted their relationship would ever mend itself. The busty woman gave a low sigh before acknowledging her old teammate.

"What is it Jiraiya? Don't waste my time. I have several things I want to get done before this night ends." The white haired man pursed his lips and idly began to scribble in his notepad.

"I'm sure you do Hime..." The statement caused Tsunade's jaw to clench and she slowly opened her eyes. Those twin pools of honey gazed at the Sage with venom present. Jiraiya ignored the venomous stare and continued speaking. "The brat told you what happened?"

The blonde continued her fiece glare before responding curtly. "Yes. He did. If that's all you came here to say then you're welcome to leave now." Jiraiya continued to scribble into his pad contemplating his next words. The man's eyes narrowed slightly before speaking.

"Ya know..." He began searchingly. "When I was younger I had my fair share of run-ins with older women." Tsunades head began to tilt as her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "It was always an... interesting experience."

Tsunade's response was quiet as she gazed at the Sage. "If I were you, I'd choose my next words very, very, _very_ carefully." The woman's head slowly left her fisted hand before she placed them gently on the table. Jiraiya almost seemed to end the entire discussion all together. Several seconds went by in silence before he bulldozed through.

"They were usually just flings an-." The man never finished his sentence as the entire table was crushed by Tsunades palm. The shards and splinters of wood rocketing out in the bar. Several Shinobi and other patrons shielded their faces as the sharp pieces of wood assaulted them.

"Who do you think you are Jiraiya?" Tsunades eyes slowly met his as her anger began to boil over. "I'm not going to sit here and be **judged** about my personal life by someone like _you_."

The blonde slowly stood up and crossed her arms together as her glare became ferocious. "You had your chance 20 years ago and like always, _you_ fucking blew it. You don't get to be bitter. You don't get to be angry. **You** don't have the right to judge me." Jiraiyas fist slowly clenched at the words before responding harshly.

"I did what I believed was best for us." Tsunades arms unraveled themselves as she gave an incredulous laugh.

"That's just it Jiraiya! It's always about you! You're selfish! Everything you've ever done in your life was for you and you only." Before the man could reply Tsunade stomped the ground beneath her forming a small crater. "Don't you dare try to fucking deny it! I was always just some trophy for you to be able to show off! You've never respected me and you never will!"

The white haired Sage stood up from his seat with an angry visage. "I was always there for you when you needed me! You always make me out to look like a bad guy. Why do you continue to hate me?!"

Tsunade clenched her fists in anger as she tried to calm herself down. She oh so badly wanted to grind his body into the ground and stomp on his ribs. But she willed herself to physically calm down. It would do her no good to attack Narutos mentor. Tsunade's angry visage disappeared as she inhaled deeply. Her hands unclenched and a bitter smile formed on her face.

"Jiraiya... I ran out of hate after Nawaki was killed. You need to grow up. We're not kids anymore. What we had is gone and it's never coming back. I've moved on and I'm finally happy again... The only thing keeping me from crushing your skull with my bare hands is the fact that _he_ would be upset." The woman's bitter smile disappeared and a small frown marred her face. "You don't get to choose what you think is best for me. Move on Jiraiya..."

The blonde woman disappeared immediately after as the entire bar sat in shocked silence. The white haired Sage stared at the ground bitterly before he too disappeared after several seconds.

**Break**

Naruto sat in the room that Tsunade had prepared for him with Itachi's Akatsuki ring in his hand. His blue eyes inspected every inch of the ring as he took notice of the several unique seals that adorned the item. It was the work of a master. Truly incredible work indeed. Only an Uzumaki would be able to create such a complex design.

The blond inspected the ring for several more moments before he felt a pull on his Chakra. He blinked slowly and noticed that he was surrounded by several projections of other individuals. He slowly stood up as every single pair of eyes locked onto him. Naruto's gaze met each and every single stare before settling on the man who possessed the unique Doujutsu. It seemed the ring was a way of communicating with the other members. If he understood the seals correctly then there was someone here who's Chakra they all connected to. Naruto was no gambler like his Aunt but he'd take a bet on it being the man with a Rinnegan.

He recognized almost every single person in the room. The only individuals he didn't recognize was the Rinnegan wielder, the woman who stood behind him, and the man with the spiral mask. He couldn't see if the man had the Sharingan so he was unsure if this was the 'Tobi' that Itachi spoke of.

"It appears that Itachi is in fact dead." Naruto's cerulean pupils left the leaders before settling on the woman who stood behind the man. She possessed an incredibly unique eye color as her stoic gaze met his. Naruto's hands found their way into his pockets before he finally acknowledged the leaders statement.

"Jiraiya-Sensei had informed me of his time during the 2nd Shinobi War. How he stayed in Amegakure and taught 3 orphans how to survive on their own. It is an interesting story... One he would tell many times." Narutos gaze continued to bore into Konan as he continued his speech. "He told me he taught a boy who possessed the legendary eyes of the Sage of Six Paths... The Rinnegan. A young red haired boy with a timid personality."

Despite Konan's stoic gaze she was becoming unnerved by the boys stare and his words. It reminded her far too much of Nagato's puppets. There was little, if any emotion in those blue orbs. The boy also knew far too much information already it would seem.

"But, you are clearly not that little boy. Sensei said that the three orphans died. A young boy with orange hair and a young girl with lavender hair... Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. It could be a coincidence afterall. But we are Shinobi. We do not believe in coincidences."

The puppet of Yahiko gave a small, nearly unnoticeable frown as he stared at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "Your words mean little to me. I am God. Your death will usher in a new era of peace."

Naruto's face shifted to one of annoyance as his gaze remained on the only woman in the Akatsuki. "So much power in a man with foolish ideas. Peace? In our world? Do you truly believe in those words?" Konan's mouth shifted into a small frown after the boys words.

"It doesn't matter if I truly believed them or not. I have the power to shift the world and I will do so. Collecting the Bijuu is the first step."

Naruto's eyes finally left Konans before settling on Pein. "If a man says something enough times he will start to believe it."

"You mistake me for a simple man. I am God."

Naruto shook his head with an annoyed frown before replying. "The only thing special about you is those eyes. Without them you are nothing."

Pein narrowed his eyes at the boy as his head tilted. "I will come for you personally, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

Naruto's hands came out of his pockets as he turned them palm side up. "You will die doing so. Just like Itachi did. After I kill you, Amegakure is next. The strong thrive and the weak parish." The boys astral projection began to disappear after his words as the puppet of Yahiko frowned.

Itachi was an important member of the group and with his death, there was going to be issues. Nagato needed to push their plans ahead of schedule. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was another factor. But the man was confident that he'd be able to deal with the boy. After all, he was Pein. The God of Ame.

Naruto slowly blinked as he found himself back in his room at the Senju Compound. He rolled the ring in his hands for several seconds before his head shifted towards the door of his room. Naruto blinked several times as he sensed his Aunt enter the house. Several moments of seemingly silence passed before his eyes narrowed. The blond sealed the ring away before making his way towards Tsunade. Something was wrong. He could sense it.

He made his way through the ever winding halls of the extremely large home before finding Tsunade sitting on the couch with her hands covering her face as her body was wracked with slight trembles. The boy scowled before making his way towards the woman. The closer that the Jinchuuriki got the more sobs he could hear from her. His fists began to clench as he immediately dashed towards her.

Tsunade jumped in shock as Naruto gently pried her hands away from her face. Her eyes met his and she could practically taste the anger that was beginning to permeate in the air. Tears slowly slid down her face as his thumbs lightly stroked the back of her hands.

"Who did this?"

Tsunades eyes narrowed in sadness as she glanced at the ground in silence. She may not particularly _like_ Jiraiya but if she told the boy then he would fly off the handle. Tsunade was aware that she doted on the boy and was viciously protective of him. But the sheer rage wafting off of him was palpable. She truly wasn't sure if Naruto would go out of his way to attack Jiraiya.

"It doesn't matter..." She gave a small sniff before continuing. "You don't need to get involved."

Naruto continued to stare at the woman for several seconds as he idly stroked the woman's hands. There was only several specific things that would ever make the woman crack like this. Reminiscing on Dan and Nawaki were one of them but she disproved that due to her statement. Ruling that out meant it was either something with Shizune or Jiraiya and considering he spoke with Shizune a short while ago before the woman retired to her own room...

"Sensei needs to learn exactly what respect is." His hands detached themselves from hers as he began to leave to go have a 'talk' with Jiraiya. Before the boy could take two steps away Tsunade grabbed ahold of his hand stopping him. The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before glancing at his Aunt. "Why are you stopping me?"

Tsunade gave a low sigh before drying her eyes with her other hand. "I told you I don't want you getting involved. I can handle this myself." The boy just continued to stare at her with a blank face even as she soothingly stroked his hand.

"I already told Sensei how I've felt about his actions regarding you." The woman frowned before sighing softly. It seems she'd have to do this the hard way. Her face hardened before she stared directly into the boys cerulean pupils.

"Naruto. What did I just say?" The boy blinked slowly as a frown formed on his face. "You will not get involved. _I_ do not want you getting involved. This is between him and I and I've already settled it. If it continues on the other hand..." The woman trailed off at the end but she knew he would understand.

She could tell he was getting frustrated due to his fingers curling under her hand and how his nose pulled back slightly. The woman sighed before getting up and gently caressing his face. "Please Naruto? For me?"

The boy averted his gaze from hers as his shoulders uncoiled. He stared at the ground in annoyance for several seconds before responding. "If that is what you wish."

Tsunade pursed her lips before a small, teasing smile framed her visage. "Awwww~. Is my little Naru-chan pouting? I thought you were a Shinobi and you didn't pout?" The woman's hand began to pat his cheek like a mother would do to their child. Her smile grew larger as his nose curled even more at the gesture and statement. She continued to do the annoying gesture knowing that he would crack eventually.

The blond grew tired of the gesture after several seconds and gripped her hand gently before moving it away from his face. "Must you do this every time?" His eyes narrowed as her grin grew even bigger.

"My little Naru-chan~! Your Auntie loves you _very_ much! I know you feel the same."

Naruto's head tilted as the words left Tsunade's mouth. Her tone shifted towards the end almost as if she knew something he didn't. He gazed at the woman in confusion as that teasing smile shifted into something different. The boy didn't understand the action and it was gone before he could fully analyze it.

"I'm glad that you're so protective of me Naruto." Her hand gently stroked his whiskers before pulling away. "Thank you." The boy just nodded at the statement as Tsunade began to walk away. "Get some sleep. You do have that assessment test tomorrow after all. It's going to be where the Chunnin Exam Finals were held. Good night Naruto." The boys eyes remained on the woman until she rounded the corner of the living room.

**Break**

Naruto sighed to himself as he was pulled along by the Hokage to the Arena. He saw no reason to even have to do this but his Aunt was adamant he do so. He was one of, if not the strongest Shinobi in the village. The only exceptions were Tsunade and Might Gai. Both of which could match him in strength and speed.

Tsunade glanced at the boy before sighing. "I know you don't want to do this but I need to see you in action. I don't doubt for a second that you've gotten even stronger. I just wish to see how much." The Jinchuuriki gave her a nod to which she smiled at. Clearly happy that he was complying with her demands.

The two blonds walked in silence before entering the massive coliseum. Upon entering the teen gave an annoyed click of his teeth as he spotted the numerous on lookers who were waiting to witness the spectacle. There was far more people than he would have preferred here in the arena.

The Hokage shook her head lightly at his reaction before pulling him along. The young teen making no effort to stop her. "You'll live Naruto. Just one fight and then we can go home okay?" The woman's honey brown eyes locked onto his and he gave a small nod. The duo continued their journey towards the center of the arena as the Shinobi ceased their conversation.

The Hokage let go of the boys arm and began to walk further towards the stands before explaining in depth what was happening and why it was happening. Naruto tuned out the explanation due to already having heard it. His eyes roamed around the rocky terrain as he spotted the entirety of Team 10 preparing for the fight. Asuma was sharpening his knives, Choji and Ino were stretching and to the surprise of no one, Shikamaru was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. Truly a man of class.

Naruto idly noticed that Tsunade was now standing against one of the metal railings as Team 10 began to move towards the center of the arena. The blond rolled his neck several times before his attention snapped towards the opposite side of the stands. The boys stare shifted into annoyance as he gazed at the individual standing at the farthest part of the Arena. Tsunade immediately shifted her attention towards the area and upon noticing who was standing there, tried to stop Naruto from acting. The woman was too slow to do so as the boy disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto appeared crouching on the metal railings of the Arena as he stared at Jiraiya. His face being only several inches away from the man's own. The two men stared into each others eyes for several moments as the Shinobi around the duo began to move away. They could sense the tension between the two and wanted no part in it.

The blonde Hokage gave a frustrated growl at the man's timing. He just had to show his stupid face after what happened last night! The idiot had to know that Naruto would find out. Why was he even here to begin with?

"We already did this before Sensei. Do you wish for the same outcome?" Naruto tilted his head as he stared at his mentor. The white haired man gave a small frown before responding dismissively.

"This doesn't concern you brat."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as they turned cold. "Auntie Tsunade _is_ my concern. When will you grow up Sensei?" Jiraiya's face hardened at the statement as his eyes narrowed.

"What happens between Tsunade and I is between us. Not her little guard dog." Naruto's face became blank before he slowly rose to his full height on the metal railing. The boy towered over Jiraiya as he cracked his neck.

"Big words from a small man." The Toad Sage glared at the boy for several moments before shaking his head and walking away. Naruto's eyes narrowed as his face pulled back into a scowl. "Always running away from your problems. Just like when you disappeared after fathers death. What excuse are you going to make up this time _Godfather_?"

Jiraiya stopped dead in his tracks as his fists tightened in anger. Naruto's fists responded in kind as he glared in anger at Jiraiya's back. "You think you're the only one who suffered because of his death? I had no one! No mother! No father! You didn't do your job!" Naruto's eyes bled crimson as his anger boiled over. "He trusted you! And you spit on his grave!"

Jiraiya spun around and glared daggers at the boy. "I wasn't mature enough to raise you! You think I _wanted_ to leave you alone?!" Naruto's glare become vicious as he stepped off the railing onto the ground.

"You're not even mature now! It was never about being mature! It was about doing what was asked of you! Father tasked you with my care and you **failed**!"

"I trusted Sensei to watch over you!"

The Jinchuuriki's Chakra exploded beneath his feet as his anger exploded. "**I'LL KILL YOU!"** The man's eyes widened as the boy appeared in a flash directly in front of him. Jiraiya was unable to prevent the fist that embedded itself into his abdomen. Saliva and blood shot out from his mouth as he doubled over in pain.

_"When?!"_ The Jinchuuriki's clawed hand wrapped itself around the man's face before slamming his body into the cement forming a large crater. Jiraiya shouted in pain as his vision was obscured from the hand. Before he could even think to defend himself he was sent careening into the Arena spinning uncontrollably. The blond teen gave a shout of anger before disappearing in a flash and reappearing directly above the Sage.

Jiraita tried for a hasty defense but was unsuccessful as the boys boot connected with his face. The man rocketed towards the ground from the kick as a large explosion of dust kicked up from the attack.

Tsunade grit her teeth as she ripped off her green haori. Naruto was going to kill the man if she didn't stop him. "Gai! Kakashi! On me! He's going to kill him if we don't intervene!" Kakashi and Gai sped towards Tsunade as she leaped over the railing and dashed towards Naruto and Jiraiya. "Make sure you take this serious! He's liable to cause severe damage!" The statement caused both men to glance at each other before nodding.

Kakashi pulled his headband up revealing his matured Sharingan as Gai opened the 5th Gate. Gai immediately appeared before Naruto as he blocked the kick that was heading towards Jiraiya's skull. The sheer strength from the kick being blocked made Gai give a low grunt. The two men locked eyes for a split second before Gai was forced to duck from an attack from behind by one of the boys clones. The Taijutsu user dispatched the clone with a roundhouse but was unable to prevent the boy from kicking Jiraiya into the Arena's wall. The Toad Sage coughed up blood as his back impacted the wall forming a giant human sized hole.

The man collapsed onto the ground with a small grunt as he struggled to raise himself to one knee. Naruto's vision was obstructed as Gai stood in his direct field of view. The blond snarled as his muscles began to coil. "Move! Before I make you."

Might Gai frowned before settling in his Goken stance. "I cannot Naruto-kun. Hokage-sama has given me an order and I must follow it." The blond slowly turned his head behind him as Tsunade and Kakashi appeared. His mouth began to pull back revealing his sharpened canines and his fingers curled in agitation.

"Why?! Why do you protect him still?!" Tsunade frowned in sadness at the look of frustration etched on the boys face. The look of betrayal that shone in his eyes made her stomach churn. He was hurting.

Tsunade sublty ordered Gai, Kakashi and the surrounding ANBU to stand down. She exhaled a low breath before slowly and. calmly walking towards the boy. She raised her hands towards the boy as her palms rested towards the sky. "Oh Naruto-kun... I'm not protecting him." Her voice took on a soothing tone as her honey brown eyes met his blood red ones. "But, you'll kill him if I don't step in. I know that you're hurting Naruto-kun." His slitted pupils found the ground as his mouth pulled back in a grimace.

"Jiraiya _should_ have been there for you... _I_ should have been here." The woman was within arms reach of the boy before she gently took his hand in hers. Her eyes narrowed in sadness as tears dripped down the boys face. "Killing him won't relieve that pain." Her other hand came to rest on the back of his head as she gently stroked the mane of spikey hair.

Tsunade gently guided his head towards her as she whispered into his ear. Kakashi took note of how quickly the boy calmed down after the woman's whisper. He was unsure of what was said but it accomplished the woman's goal. Kakashi glanced towards Jiraiya who was now sitting on the ground with his back resting against the wall of the coliseum. The man's face was contorted in a grimace as he gave a low wheeze.

Tsunade's gaze found Jiraiya's and she gave a vicious glare at the man. He shouldn't even have been here in the first place. The blonde was unsure how Naruto had been able to keep his anger at bay when in constant contact with the man. She should have followed her gut when deciding how to proceed with Narutos training. Her eyes shifted towards the boy as his face rested in the crook of her neck.

She gave another gentle stroke of his hair before speaking soothingly to him. "C'mon. Let's go home." The boy didn't verbally respond but gave a slight tilt of the head from his position. Her eyes softened at the gesture before making a small gesture with her pinky. Neko immediately touched down beside the woman on one knee as Tsunade spoke in a quiet tone towards the woman.

"I'm done for the day. Any meetings I have are postponed. Get everyone out of here." Neko gave a short nod as she proceeded to leave to do her task. Though before she could leave the Hokage stopped her with a raised palm. "Jiraiya isn't to leave." Neko was quiet for several seconds before speaking.

"If he proceeds to leave anyway?" Tsunades eyes hardened at the question before responding.

"**Hunt**. **Him**. **Down**." Neko gave a short nod before disappearing with her ANBU squad in tow. Tsunade narrowed her eyes before gently gripping the blond in her arms and disappearing.

**AN: I don't hate Jiraiya. If any of you are confused by Tsunade and Jiraiyas interaction then you need to read between the lines. If you have any questions just fucking PM me. I respond to them. Like really. I do. Suck my dick. **


	7. An Angel's Resolve

**AN: On an update spreeeeeeeee. Feed my ego you fucking cunts! Review, follow, favorite! All that shit.**

**The**** adventure of the socially inept Jinchuuriki with severe anger problems continues!**

**Join the Discord! Invite Code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Beautiful - Eminem

_"Why are you stopping me?!" Crimson eyes with three tomoes glared with unrestrained anger into a set of cerulean orbs that shone with indifference._

_"My mission is to bring you back to the village." Naruto stood on the head of Madara Uchihas statue with his arms crossed. His former teammate stood atop Hashirama Senjus statue._

_Sasuke grit his teeth in anger before slowly exhaling. "Why try to bring me back? This village has done nothing but hold me back. You of all people should know this feeling."_

_The blond Jinchuuriki shrugged his shoulders uncaringly before responding. "It doesn't matter. Auntie Tsunade tasked me with your return and I shall do so."_

_The Uchiha sneered at the boy before lightning formed in his left hand. The sound of a thousand birds resonating from his hand. "Everything you do is for that woman! Does she even know about your feelings?!"_

_The Uzumakis stare became harsh as a Rasengan began to form in the palm of his hand. "It doesn't matter."_

_Sasuke gave a cruel grin before taunting Naruto. "She'll never return your feelings. You do realize she's three times your age, right? A sad little boy with no one but his Aunt."_

_The boys Chakra Exploded around him as a vicious glare erupted on his face. "It seems like I'm going to fail my mission... You won't be coming back to Konoha **alive**."_

_The raven haired teen sneered before responding. "We'll see who lives after this."_

_The two teens rocketed towards one another before clashing with their jutsus._

_"Chidori!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

Dull, cerulean orbs stared at the hundreds upon hundreds of homes, buildings, and establishments that made Konoha the mighty village it was. Several people merrily conversed with one another as they went about their daily routines. Oblivious to the true dangers that lurked beyond the giant gates of the village. The people of Konoha were complacent in their lives. Confident that should trouble ever rear its face that their beloved protectors would do their jobs.

Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer.

Shinobi of Konoha were often arrogant in their belief that they were the top of the food chain in the Elemental Nations. And they'd be correct... in a sense. Konoha was powerful because it boasted powerful Shinobi. Which in turn meant that should a powerful Shinobi defect from their village, a serious problem would occur. Konoha was responsible for some of the worst tragedies in the Elemental Nations.

Danzo Shimura and Orochimaru being two of the instigators for several wars, scandals, and just outright acts of terrorism in the Nations. It wasn't surprising that most of the great villages, and even many minor villages, despised Konoha. Even now, Konoha was still standing atop the hierarchy of power. They possessed 2 of the Sannin, The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and countless feared Jonins across the Elemental Nations.

Konoha had truly been a curse in the making. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha believed they could unite as one and coexist peacefully. A nice sentiment to be sure but it was truly a foolish endeavor. Naruto had never understood the finer details in life. What was there to do other than train and grow stronger? To stand atop others and bend the world to his heel. Power was logic in this broken world. If you didn't have power you didn't get to weigh in on your opinions and beliefs.

Naruto was a pragmatic individual. He had to be. He didn't understand what happiness truly was. He couldn't rely on his emotions and was therefore forced to rely on his intelligence. Emotions caused pain and logic dictated reason. Naruto believed he was superior to everyone else because he _is_ superior. Who would be his equal in this world?

He had already toppled one of the strongest Shinobi to ever come out of Konoha. Who would challenge him? Who could provide that rush of adrenaline that fueled his blood? _Who?_

The boy never truly boasted Konoha's ideals and beliefs either. Opting to dismiss the history of Konoha and its traditions. He never wore the headband on his body either. A headband that depicted your loyalty to your village was incredibly important to Shinobi. It showed your love for your home. But Naruto didn't love this village. The exact opposite actually. He _hated_ it. Despised it. If it fell tomorrow he'd feel nothing, as if he would feel anything other than apathy or anger in the first place... The majority of this village spit on his parents sacrifice. He had to suffer for an action he didn't commit? Idiocy.

Konoha had changed for the better under his Aunt's reign but it didn't change the overall vibe that the village gave off. Peaceful? Happiness? _Joy_?

Naruto's head shook slightly at the thought. What was the feeling of happiness? His Aunt had tried to explain it to him but it just never truly made sense. How was he supposed to determine the value of happiness when stuck in a cesspool of self loathing individuals who thought torturing a child was their only option for comfort? This village was the epitome of sorrow and rage. Hate and fear hid behind a facade of happiness and serenity in this village.

Was Naruto loyal to Konoha?

He was loyal to Tsunade. She was the Hokage and therefore logic dictates he was loyal to Konoha. But would Naruto act on his own free will to benefit Konoha for the better? Absolutely not. He didn't kill Itachi because the man was a Rogue Nin of the village. He was killed because he was a direct threat to himself as well as Tsunade. The entirety of the Akatsuki were a direct threat to the both of them. Which is why he was going to _crush_ them beneath his feet.

Naruto tilted his head as a gentle breeze swept through his unruly mane of spikey hair. He acknowledged the other individual who now stood beside him just slightly out of reach but made no move to interact with them. It had been several weeks since his rather explosive reaction on his second day of returning to Konoha. He had made sure to avoid Jiraiya due to the sheer anger that would ignite from deep within him.

"Did Tsunade-sama inform you of the marriage contract that Suna proposed a few weeks back?"

Naruto slowly blinked at the question before glancing at the individual beside him. He remembered Temari and Tsunade speaking to one another but hadn't truly paid attention to the entire conversation. He did know that Temari was stressed about the overall situation though. Naruto didn't know it was about a marriage proposal. One that involved Temari of all people? Gaara would never use his sister as a political tool unless backed into a corner.

"Gaara must be struggling to grip his hand around the throat of Suna's council... He mentioned something about it when I visited Suna during my training trip." The boy placed his hands into his pockets before staring down at the village.

The person beside him gave a low sigh before responding. "Makes sense on why she's been so distant lately... Troublesome."

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru with an eyebrow raised. "You two have been... courting?"

The lazy Nara glanced at the boy before reaching into his vest and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. The boy slowly began to tap the packet against his palm as he stared down at the village. "I wouldn't say we were 'courting'... Just talking and getting to know each other."

The blond teen eyed the small packet of cigarettes with interest before speaking. "You smoke now? I believed it to just be residual residue from being around Asuma all the time."

The boy gave an annoyed sigh at the question as he began to unwrap the plastic surrounding the package. He slowly fished one of the sticks out of the packet before placing it in his mouth. Before he could take his lighter out of his pocket the blond Jinchuuriki gripped the end of the cigarette and lit it with a simple application of Katon Chakra. Shikamaru nodded his head in thanks before inhaling a decent amount of tobacco and slowly exhaling the substance out.

"Kurenai-sensei hates it. Always nagging about how it's bad for our health... As if we're not Shinobi, risking our lives everyday. A cigarette harming my health is the least of my worries right now..." The boy gently positioned the stick on the corner of his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're also changing the subject."

Naruto eyed the boy out the corner of his eyes before shrugging lightly. "Temari seems out of your league. The fact Gaara is her brother and is the Kazekage is another factor. Surely Auntie Tsunade has stressed the danger of what you're doing."

The Nara went silent for several moments before placing his hands into his pockets. "I'd never jeopardize my position in Konoha. Tsunade-sama is far stricter than the old stories about her state. But you're avoiding the overall subject again." Shikamaru glanced at Naruto with a knowing look as he blew out another plume of smoke.

The blond narrowed his eyes and shifted his position. "Temari is a beautiful woman... But I am not interested."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Naruto."

The boy sighed in annoyance at the statement. "Suna's council would have disappeared had Auntie Tsunade accepted the scroll. Gaara may have changed his ways but his people are walking a thin line." The boys eyes met Shikamaru's before continuing. "Auntie Tsunade would have me march on their soil before it came down to that. She's avoided bringing it up because it wouldn't happen. The other Kages need to realize that she won't bend the knee."

The Nara nodded at the blonds statement before rolling his neck in annoyance. "Sounds like a war is coming..."

The blond shrugged his shoulders before speaking. "If you mean the Akatsuki, then no. A threat to all of you. An annoyance to me."

Shikamaru debated on his response to that statement. The 'Big 5' had been beefing up their military. Tsunade had been ordering all of Konoha's Shinobi to step it up. She demanded nothing less than perfect and any who opposed were stripped of their rank. If Shikamaru was being honest... It seemed like she wanted a war.

"Iwa has been moving past its borders... Skirmishes are breaking out between them and Kumo. Kiri has remained quiet due to their civil war but apparently the revolt was successful." Shikamaru eyes his friend to gauge his reaction and like always, the boy was relatively static.

Naruto shrugged at the response with an uncaring vibe. "Iwa is irrelevant. Ohnoki is far out of his prime and isn't a threat. His two Jinchuuriki's loathe him as well. Should he choose to place his Shinobi on Fire Country's soil, then he will lose them. Auntie Tsunade will personally mail their heads directly to him. He's an old warmonger who needs to retire." The boy rolled his neck before continuing.

"I recently visited Kumo... They possess an enormous amount of Shinobi. It is no secret that Kumo has the largest military presence but the Yondaime Raikage is not like his father. He won't seek out confrontation with the other villages. Kumo would crush Iwa and Ohnoki kmows this. It is why he's moving closer to Suna and Konoha. If he wishes to test the boundaries then I will remind him why my father is feared in their nation."

Shikamaru's eyes sharpened at that particular statement. Naruto was talking _extremely_ lightly about engaging Iwa's forces on a whim. He could read between the lines of his friends words. The blond teen never sugar-coated his words. If Iwa tried to initiate then Naruto would step onto the field. Tsunade had complete 'control' of Naruto as well. And the blond Jinchuuriki was a monster of a Shinobi. That was made perfectly evident those few weeks back when he almost killed Jiraiya.

If Tsunade wanted a war with Iwa then she would gladly send Naruto to the front lines to confront the Shinobi who were pushing on Fire Country's border. The woman was positive that sending what was most likely Konoha's strongest Shinobi, would send a clear message that Konoha was not afraid of fighting.

"And of Kiri?"

Naruto glanced at the boy before shrugging. "Jiraiya and I were requested to aid in Kiri's civil war. It isn't common knowledge because Kiri has been so silent after their revolt was a success. The new Mizukage is more concerned about fixing her nation than anything else."

"You would fight in a war to protect Konoha?"

The blond teen scoffed at the question as he stared at his friend. "To _protect _Konoha? I'd sooner cut off my own hand than protect this village." The blond turned away from the Nara before stepping towards the edge of the cliff that they stood atop of. "I do what Auntie Tsunade tells me to do. If what I do benefits Konoha then so be it. But do not believe I do what I do because I care about this village. I only remain here in the first place because of her. I am not loyal to this village and I will never be loyal to it."

The Jinchuuriki proceeded to step off the cliff after his statement as Shikamaru stared at the spot for several minutes. Shikamaru exhaled a large amount of smoke before throwing his cigarette away and sighing.

**Break**

"Sasori. Deidara. You both are to retrieve the Ichibi Jinchuuriki from Suna. We need to push our plans ahead of schedule now." The infamous eyes of the Sage of Six Paths pierced through the darkness of Amegakure's tallest tower. Rain was pelting the enormous tower with reckless abandon as the aforementioned duo nodded before disappearing.

The room was silent afterwards as the God of Ame began to make his way towards the window of the tower that overlooked Ame. The puppet of Yahiko surveyed the village with his Rinnegan as he contemplated how to move forward after procuring the Jinchuuriki's. He stood in silence before Konan made her presence known.

"Is it wise to push ahead of schedule?"

Pein remained quiet for several moments before speaking. "It is necessary."

The woman narrowed her eyes before responding. "I didn't ask if it was necessary, Nagato."

The Tendo puppet shrugged indifferently at the woman's harsh tone. "It matters little. Our plan for peace is finally becoming reality. There is not a single person who can stop us from suceeding."

The woman's face contorted in annoyance before speaking. "And Itachi's death is not enough for you to take matters into your own hands? If you haven't forgotten, we _needed_ him. There are no Uchihas that are _alive_ Nagato." Her harsh tone caused the puppet to finally glance at her. Konan's mask of indifference cracked as a slight glare appeared on her face.

"Madara still lives. He is sufficient enough to complete Itachi's tasks."

The woman exhaled a deep breath of annoyance at his statement. "That man is a far cry from the real Madara and you _know_ this. He fools no one! Is your ego truly blinding you so much that you continue to remain ignorant to what is happening?!"

Pein tilted his head as the woman's unique Kekkai Genkai began to flood the room. The man blinked several times before slowly responding. "You are adamant about this." He narrowed his eyes as he stared into the woman's unique amber pupils. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's words have truly shaken you."

Konan glanced away as the thousands upon thousands of sheets of paper slowly began to coalesce into a singular shape before gently floating towards the woman and wrapping around her body. "You shouldn't take his threat lightly... Uzumaki's do not lie Nagato..."

Nagato was silent for several minutes as he turned his attention back to the village. "You believe you can speak to him don't you?" Konan glanced away as her bloodline began to disappear into her body.

"He has the same eyes as you Nagato." The puppet of Yahiko frowned at the comment and did not speak immediately. Pein slowly blinked before turning towards the woman.

"Are you doubting our ideal world of peace?"

Konan stared at the floor in silence. She knew her answer. She had known her answer for a long time in fact. Konan was well aware of the man that Nagato had become after Yahiko's death. She had tried all she could to alleviate the pain he possessed. But she wasn't enough... She'd never be enough. Her best friend had become a shadow of himself. Succumbing to the poisonous words of the man who claimed himself to be Madara Uchiha.

That man was not Madara. The true Madara Uchiha would not ask others to do his deeds. He'd _do_ them. With or without help. Madara Uchiha was renowned for his strength and power. But he was also known for his pride. And no Uchiha in the Elemental Nations would ever stoop so low as to ask for help in something they could easily do themselves. Tobi was incapable of procuring every single Jinchuuriki by himself. He had to be. Nagato was essentially the strongest man in the Elemental Nations. But his broken mind state was his weakness. He was manipulated by Tobi with this idiotic plan of gathering the Bijuu.

"I see... Your silence is all the confirmation needed. You have lost faith in me."

Konan stared at the floor for several seconds before raising her gaze to the man and nodding. "You are a shell of your former self Nagato... I tried and tried and _tried_ to help you. You changed... You took on this persona of a God! You've slaughtered innocent people Nagato!" The woman's hands clenched into fists as her body began to shake. "What happened to peace through understanding?! We created the Akatsuki as a sign of hope! Look at us now Nagato! We're criminals! We're doing exactly what Hanzo said!"

Pein frowned heavily at the accusation. "We are making a better world Konan. I am saving these people from suffering any further. The deaths of the Jinchuuriki's will create ever lasting peace."

"This isn't what Yahiko wanted for us... Akatsuki was created to be a beacon of hope for Ame. But you subjugate the populace in fear! We hire psychopaths and scum for Kami's sake! Open your damn eyes!" Tears began to fall from Konans face as Pein watched on with a small frown. The man gazed at the ground as he contemplated the words his best friend was speaking.

Had he truly changed so much? Had he truly become a tyrant in his quest for peace? Nagato felt he was justified in his quest. This world _needed_ peace. He had been bestowed the eyes of the strongest mortal that ever existed. It was his destiny to change this world. Had Konan never truly believed in what they were doing? It didn't matter if the deeds were immoral. The end justified the means. The only thing that mattered was making sure that Yahiko's dream of peace was achieved.

"You are the one who is forsaking Yahiko's dream."

Konan's eyes widened in shock at Nagato's words. She couldn't believe that the man would even _think_ she would forsake the man who had given her a purpose in life. The man who gave her true hope in this broken world. The boy who had saved her from starving in a ditch on the outskirts of Ame. How... How dare he?! The woman's face contorted into anger as her body began to peel into layers of paper.

"You **_dare_** accuse me of turning my back on Yahiko?! Who do you think you are?! We took you in! We _raised_ you! We fed you!" A tsunami of paper flooded into the room before it exploded in the tiny space forcing the Yahiko puppet to retreat. The top of the building disintegrated as several thousand explosive tags released in the air.

Pein landed on the adjacent tower of the building as he stared at the giant plume of smoke that was now rising from the building. Konans attack had leveled the entire 30 story building and turned it into rubble and ash. The puppet glanced towards the sky as the rain began to fall faster and harder. The puppet of Yahiko frowned in confusion before staring at Konan who was now floating directly in the sky with an expression of fury.

"I've stood by your side for the past 20 years... I've watched you kill people just for questioning you! Even now, you parade Yahiko around like a fucking doll! He deserves to be laid to rest!" The woman's eyes narrowed before she raised both arms in the air with her palms facing the sky. Her action caused Nagato to widen his eyes in shock. Surely she wouldn't use _that_ jutsu?!

"I've stood by your side long enough... I won't sit by any longer and let you do as you please! If I die then so be it!" The rain began to slow in its descent as Konan's Chakra spiked. The thunderclouds that surrounded the entirety of Amegakure began to part as a ray of sunshine blasted through the village. "I won't let Yahiko's vision be ruined by you Nagato! His legacy, his dreams, his ambitions! You spit on them!"

The sunshine that illuminated the village disappeared as clouds began to form in the sky. A heavy frown marred Nagato's face as the Six Paths of Pein appeared beside the Yahiko puppet. It seemed Konan had truly made her decision. There was no redeeming her now. She was actively putting Ame in danger. Nagato would not allow it. The Deva Path slowly raised his right palm towards the woman. The Rinnegan glowed slightly as Nagato pushed his Chakra through the recievers.

Several seconds went by before the man frowned in confusion. What was happening? Why was the Deva Path not responding? Pein frowned as the clouds began to blanket the entire village and casting it into darkness.

"I've been around you long enough to know the ins and outs of your eyes. I'm well aware that I'm no match for the Six Paths of Pein... But I'm never unprepared." Pein stared at the woman for a single second before Nagato's eyes widened. "If I die... Then atleast I die with the knowledge that I tried to make a difference for the better."

Nagato grit his teeth as he stared at the paper clone of Konan who stood atop the machine that kept him alive. His body was too weak from being connected to the Gedo Mazo. He had sent the Six Paths of Pein to Tendo because of the threat that Konans jutsu proposed. It would level the entire village if he didn't stop her.

The clone of Konan stared coldly at the main access pod that kept Nagato's puppets in action as both her hands pulled on the main Chakra receivers that belonged to the Deva and Asura Path. Those two were the true threats of the Paths. The rest of the group were mainly support types. The 6 Paths relied heavily on the Naraka and Asura Paths when in actual combat. Negating the two strongest Paths was her best option. Nagato glared at the clone of Konan that stood on the main pod across the room. He couldn't reach her due to his weakened state and the other Paths wouldn't be able to get back in time to stop the clone.

Sweat began to fall down Konans face as blood lightly dripped from her nose. The woman's hair flailed wildly in the air as the other Paths moved to try to stop her. Several attempted throws resulted in failure due tk the sheer height the woman rested at. Konans teeth gnashed together before she closed her eyes.

Peins eyes widened as the dark sky began to physically split down the middle. The gargantuan split stretched across several miles as what could only be described as an ocean of paper tags emerging from the sky. The normally dark grey sky was nothing but pure white and expanded as far as the eye could see. The Rinnegan user stared at what was quite possibly billions upon billions of nothing but explosive papertags. Konan raised her head towards the falling tags of paper with a tired smile. The woman slowly lowered both her arms as the rediculous amount of tags began to descend towards the village smothering it in pure white.

"I developed this Jutsu in the off chance that Tobi betrayed us... But it seems you did that all on your own... Amegakure is a cursed nation Nagato. It changed you into a monster. I can't allow it to exist any longer. There is 2 trillion explosive tags that are now dropping from the sky... It seems Deidara wasn't always drabbling on about explosions after all..."

The billions upon billions of papertags were now grazing many of the towers in Amegakure. A soft smile appeared on Konans face before she placed her palms over her heart. _"I'm sorry Yahiko..."_

Nagato screamed in frustration as the clone of Konan finally disappeared due to lack of Chakra. The world seemed to freeze in place as Konans Chakra spiked one last time. The world went quiet for several seconds before Konan spoke.

**"Kami no Shisha." **

Then the world went white.

**Break**

Naruto sat underneath a waterfall in Sage Mode as he moulded his Chakra. The boy's body twitched before his head snapped in a certain direction as if sensing something. He blinked several times as he continued to stare in the direction of the anomaly for 35 straight minutes.

He blinked again as the anomaly finally stopped. The boy was positive that any individual with even a hint of sensing capabilities was able to feel whatever just happened. He more than most due to being a Sage. The sheer amount of Chakra he sensed rivaled his own pools. It seemed to have just saturated in the air spanning out several miles. Whoever caused that was no doubt an interesting individual.

**"Focus Naruto..." **

The deep baritone voice of the Kyuubi caused the boy to snap back to reality. The boy rolled his neck to get several kinks out before nodding.

**"That Sensei of yours still holds the key to the seal. Should you relieve him of it, you will be able to balance out the**** difference of Yin Chakra from my other half." **

"My father still holds your Yin half. If I want to truly use the full extent of your power I'd need to retrieve his soul from the Shinigami." The boy's boy went completely still as the corrosive Chakra from his Bijuu began to encase his body.

**"You make it seem like it is not possible to do so."**

"I'm not saying it isn't. It just takes time." Both Bijuu and Jinchuuriki went silent for several minutes as each were left to their own thoughts. The bubbly corrosive Chakra began to thicken before sticking to the boys body. The Chakra bled red as one of the boys eyes turned into a harrowing shade of pure white. Four tails flourished behind his back as a single floppy ear drooped atop his head.

Half of the boys body was now encased in what seemed like a skintight suit of pure crimson Chakra. A red so dark that it rivaled deoxygenated blood. The water around the boy began to boil as the Tier Two Chakra Cloak of the Kyuubi covered the blond teen. The Jinchuuriki sat completely still and showed no signs of struggle to control the power of his Bijuu.

Several minutes passed by before a fifth tail sprouted behind him. The lake he sat in immediately imploded in on itself due to the sudden pressure that was released. The blond Jinchuuriki now rested in a giant crater as the once abundant lake was now reduced to a mere swimming pool for children. The blond teen continued to remain still before sweat began to drip down his face.

The boys face began to grimace as a sixth tail emerged from his back followed by the skeletal structure of a fox. Half of a bone skull formed on the teens head connected to a spine that ran all the way down his back. The boys teeth pulled back in a slight grimace as he began to struggle to control his Bijuus Chakra.

**"That's enough."**

The boy exhaled as the cloak of Chakra dissipated from his body. The bones falling from his body and shattering into several dust particles before disintegrating and disappearing. The boy glanced around the clearing and noticed he now sat in a huge crater. The giant crater spanning out almost 30 meters. The boy wiped his face before jumping out the hole he created and rubbing his neck.

"Six tails is still the limit." The blond rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced in the direction of the Chakra anomaly.

**"You are only capable of accessing six tails because of your Sage Mode. It is not that you _can't _control more than six tails, it's the fact you are lacking my other half. It is causing an unbalance."**The boy placed his hands into his pockets before walking towards the direction of the Chakra he sensed while in Sage Mode. "You have explained this many times, Kurama."

**"And yet you choose to remain idle. You wish to control the entirety of my Chakra but do not actively seek to do so."**

The blond curled his nose in annoyance before responding. "I've told you several times why I have not been able to get your other half."

**"You would do well to ask that woman of yours for gaining access to the Scroll of Seals. After all, the 3rd Hokage ****was the one to forbid you from reading it."**

The boy shook his head at the insinuation. "I won't take advantage of Auntie Tsunade to further my own goals..."

**"There it is... The one thing that makes you a human.**** If I didn't know better I'd say you were just another Pein."** The giant Fox took notice at how the boys fingers curled in his pockets.

"I do not hide behind delusions of grandeur nor do I inflate my ego by calling myself 'God'. Without his Rinnegan, he is nothing." A small smirk marred the Kyuubi's face at the boys response.

**"He will come for you Naruto."**

"And he will lose those precious eyes."

Both individuals went silent as the boy continued on his trek towards the entrance of the massive gates in Konoha. It took him just over 20 minutes to reach the main stretch of the Village. He ignored every single individual that recognized him as he finally came upon the massive gates. The boy slowly tilted his head up before jumping to the top of the gates and staring in the direction straight ahead of him. The boy went completely still before gaining access to his Sage Mode.

"What was the world like before Shinobi?" The titantic fox didn't immediately respond to the question as the beast contemplated what it would say.

**"It depends on what you're asking."**The blond nodded his head at the question before tilting his head. "Was there more or less bloodshed?"

**"With the application of Chakra, you humans became more creative in how you chose to kill. As for the amount that has been spilled in the soil? There is less bloodshed nowadays."**

That answer actually caused the boy to raise his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Can you elaborate?" The beast gave a low exhale before going silent. Naruto patiently waited for the Bijuu to respond.

**"Humans have always killed one another. It is embedded in your very souls to do so. Just because you gain a better arsenal in how to dispatch your enemies does not mean the killings will necessarily rise. Before the days of Shinobi, you mortals would wage war for just about anything." **

Naruto tilted his head at the response before eventually nodding his head. "Are you speaking objectively or subjectively?" The Kyuubi scoffed at the boys question before replying.

**"Does it matter?"**

The blond acquiesced to that notion. It didn't really matter. People were going to do as they pleased regardless of what others thought. Like he was doing. He was doing as he pleased.

**"Within reason of that woman you desire."**

"You speak too much, Kurama." The Kyuubi gave a dark chuckle before going completely silent. The boy stood to his full height as he spotted a Suna Messenger desperately making their way towards the gate. The individual was pretty fast. To be expected, all messengers had to be. The blond watched as the man was surrounded by several ANBU members before pulling out a scroll and handing it to the Kage Bunshin that the ANBU member made to read it. After several seconds, the clone nodded his head before the scroll was taken by the actual ANBU Agent who disappeared.

The blone closed his eyes as his Sage Mode dissipated before disappearing from his spot. The world seemed to turn upside down before he opened his eyes to the sight of his Aunt who was resting her head against her knuckles. His eyes roamed along her face as he took in the calm expression on her face. His eyes began to trail down from her face as his eyes subtly roamed down her body.

"Staring at me now? I'm flattered Naruto."

The boy's eyes snapped towards her as an amused smile adorned her beautiful face. The blond teen blinked several times before slowly stepping into the office and ignoring the woman's statement.

"A scroll from Suna is approaching." The blond made his way across the room as Tsunades eyes trailed after him, remaining on him the entire time. "The messenger was moving faster than normal. An ANBU member will be here in 32 seconds."

Naruto stood in front of the wall that had the pictures of every single Hokage. His eyes roamed across each person before stopping on the 3rd Hokages. His face involuntarily contorted in anger before his fists clenched tightly.

"Mhm... And how did you get here so fast hmm?" She noticed his reaction to Hiruzens picture. Tsunade was well aware of the fact that he despised the man. The boy probably wasn't even aware of the action he just did.

The Jinchuuriki stared at the 4th Hokages picture frame with a raised eyebrow. He was silent for several seconds before shrugging. "I'm the fastest person in the village." Tsunade pursed her lips at the comment and before she could inquire on his words an ANBU member appeared in the room while on a single knee.

Tsunade stares at the agent before holding out her hand. The ANBU member handed the scroll to her before bowing. "A message from Suna's Council Hokage-sama." The woman didn't reply to the ANBU Member as her eyes began to narrow with each line she read. She finished reading the scroll before tossing it away. She gestured for the man to leave who did so after bowing.

Naruto eyed her with slight interest as her face hardened. The blonde woman was calmly drumming her fingers on the desk as a minute went by. The 5th Hokage eventually nodded her head before gesturing with her pinkie. Neko dropped down beside her on a single knee awaiting instructions.

"Bring me Kakashi and Team Gai. Now." The purple haired ANBU Captain nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed as Naruto remained silent in the room. He slowly began to make his way towards his Aunt before sitting on the corner of her desk. He closed his eyes as he sat in silence awaiting for the rest of the Shinobi to be brought in.

The only noise in the room was the sound of Tsunade drumming her fingers against the mahogany desk in her office. Several minutes passed by as the Shinobi she called for entered through the door. Tsunade glanced at them for a few seconds before glancing towards her nephew.

"Off." She made a slight shooing motion with her hand as the Jinchuuriki sighed in annoyance. The boy proceeded to ignore the demand and laid his body on the desk. The boys back rested against the wooden desk as Tsunades face twisted in agitation. She shook her head ignoring the boy before staring at her Shinobi. Tsunade eyed Kakashi who had a knowing look on his face. She proceeded to roll her eyes before speaking.

"I just received a scroll directly from Sunagakures Council. Why have I called you all in? Well, it appears that the Akatsuki are finally making their move." Her words caused all the individuals to stand straighter. Her eyes found Naruto who's eyes were now narrowed. Which was a slightly amusing sight to the woman because of his position.

"Two Akatsuki members attacked Suna. As you all know, Gaara is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. He has been captured and Suna is requesting our aid. I've called you all here because quite frankly, you're all I need." The woman's praise did not go unnoticed as Team Gai raised their heads in slight pride. "Team Gai with the aid of Team Kakashi _will_ complete this mission."

The younger Shinobi glanced at one another before nodding. Gai saluted the blonde woman as Kakashi just nodded nonchalantly. Tsunade eyed Naruto before placing her index finger on the middle of his chest. "_You_ will be leading this expedition Naruto."

The demand caused an annoyed curl of his nose before responding. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Was the immediate response.

The rest of the Shinobi in the room just watched on in silence as both blonds just stared directly into each other's eyes. Tenten and Lee were slightly surprised to see someone actually challenge the woman's demands. _Every_ Konoha Shinobi had learned very quickly that what the woman wanted, she got. Regardless if you liked it or not. Sure, he was the nephew of the woman and she clearly showed favoritism but he was openly challenging her.

The Jinchuuriki eventually just sighed in annoyance before closing his eyes. "As you wish Auntie Tsunade." The woman nodded with a pleased expression on her face before patting his chest. The teen rolled off the desk and stood on both his feet before facing the Shinobi he would now lead.

He placed his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes. "You do what I say when I say it. If this is a problem you can stay in Konoha. Because I do not _need_ any of you to hunt down these Akatsuki members and retrieve Gaara." The boy rolled his neck slowly before continuing. "We leave in 5 minutes."

A tiny smirk appeared on Neji's face before he nodded and disappeared in a shunshin. The other two members of Team Gai gave small frowns before nodding and disappearing as well. Might Gai gave a large grin with a thumbs up before disappearing in a burst of speed. Kakashi just shrugged before holding up a lazy peace sign and walking out of the room.

Tsunade placed her arms beneath her bust and proceeded to lean back in her chair as she waited for her nephew to speak. The boy lazily shifted on his heel as he eyed the woman. "For what reason should I lead them?"

The blonde Kage just shrugged with a small smile. "Because I want to annoy you." The boy just continued to stare at her without responding. The woman tilted her head before adjusting her arms beneath her chest to draw attention to her breasts. In doing so, it caused the boy to turn away with an annoyed sigh.

"They are all natural in case your curious."

"I was not, but thank you for the information Auntie Tsunade."

The woman grinned in amusement before nodding her head. "I made you leader because you will get the job done. Retrieving the Kazekage is obviously the main objective but I also want the Akatsuki crushed. And who better to do so than my strongest Shinobi~?" The woman's tone shifted at the end as she shimmied her shoulders side to side in a small dance.

The blond teen raised an eyebrow at the action before his lips slightly upturned. Tsunade grinned at the boy before gesturing for him to come closer. The boy did so with no hesitation as he stood in front of the desk. The woman sat up from her seat with a small smile. "Open your hand. A gift for you and only you." The blond teen blinked before holding his hand out. A small scroll was placed in his hands before Tsunade poked his nose. "Don't open it until you get back from this mission. Understood?" The boy just nodded his head before sealing the scroll away.

Naruto began to turn away before Tsunades hand gripped his wrist. The teen paused in his actions before he was pulled into a gentle embrace. The busty woman wrapped her arms around his lower back while gently squeezing him. Her head rested on his chest before she spoke in a soft tone.

"Be safe, Naruto."

The boy blinked at the actions before he returned the woman's embrace. His arms surrounded the petite woman as his chin rested atop the woman's blond locks. He slowly inhaled her scent before responding.

"I'll return unharmed..."

The woman didn't verbally respond but she nodded her head from her position. The couple remained in their embrace for several moments longer than necessary before Tsunade slowly pulled away. The woman smiled at the boy before gently poking his chest. "Go. You have a mission after all." The teen nodded before he began to leave the office. His hand gripped the knob of the door before Tsunade spoke quietly.

"I love you, Naruto."

The boy paused in his action and stood motionless for several seconds. He stood still for an entire minute before he awkwardly nodded his head. "I uh. You too, Auntie Tsunade..." The blond teen disappeared through the door as a small smile blossomed on her face. Despite the boys awkward response her glorious plan was all coming together. By her estimate it would only take several months. A single month if she began to truly push it.

Konoha was already under her heel. Intricate plans did indeed take a long time before any kind of payout was achieved. It was only a matter of time before the Elemental Nations followed.

**AN: Secrets that you don't yet know? Check. Konans clone not immediately going after Nagato and making it seem like a plothole? Check. Your questions will be answered in due time. Don't worry about it.**


	8. Uzumaki Values

**AN: SHAMELESS PLUG! I've written a new story and you should check it out.**

**It's**** called Moral Ambiguity.**

**It's**** my Naru/Ino story that I've been thinking about for awhile. So go check it out. If you hate it then you can suck my dick.**

**Anyway****! We're back bitches! Join the discord and review my shit! ****Invite Code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Not Afraid - Eminem

Tsunade sat motionless in her chair for an hour after Naruto left her office. Her eyes were closed as she rested her fist on her cheek. The woman slowly opened her eyes before making a gesture with her hand. Neko appeared beside her on a single knee as she awaited further instructions from her Kage.

Tsunade was silent for several seconds before standing to her feet. "Cancel my appointments and any meetings that acquire my attention." Neko glanced up towards the woman before nodding her head and disappearing. Tsunade gave a slight exhale before making her way out of the building.

Her eyes closed as she made her way to the ANBU HQ. She idly sensed her personal guard watching over her for the entire journey. Her thoughts shifted to Naruto and the mission she sent him on. If everything went according to plan then the Akatsuki were going to lose two more members. She doubted very much so that Naruto would allow either of them to get away.

Over the two week period that he's been in Konoha she had gotten a taste of the power he now possessed. It made her knees quiver in delight. It was, in layman terms astounding. He was just overwhelmingly powerful. The boy might not compare to her in sheer physical strength but he was nothing to scoff at. She realized that his anger towards Jiraiya had actually saved the man from death. Had the boy been of clear mind during that altercation... Well there would only be one Toad Sage in this world.

She had also gotten deeper into understanding the man he now was versus what he used to be. There was very little that had changed in terms of his overall personality but his thought process had changed severely. He was no longer thinking as logical as he used to. Tsunade knew that there was something driving him. Getting stronger had always been something important to him on some level.

It was hard to truly explain but she knew he was gaining this power for _some_ reason. What that reason was? She had no true idea. He would skirt around the subject or just out right ignore her questions. She didn't really mind it. She had her own plans after all.

After half an hour of idle thoughts circulating in her mind she reached the bunker for the ANBU HQ and began to make her way inside. Tsunade gestured with her hand as several ANBU members crowded around her on their knees.

"Secure the area. No one comes in or out until I leave the building. Also, I don't need an escort." The woman turned her head toward Neko before gesturing with her head. "You come with me." After several nods of affirmation the Hokage and her personal guard began to walk deeper into the bunker.

Several minutes of walking through the dark tunnels passed by in relative silence as both women made their way towards the high profile prison cells in the HQ. Only a handful of individuals were privy to the information surrounding the prison.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she passed several rooms that were practically painted in seals. Whispers of "The Gulag" had spread through the village but were never confirmed. The TI Department would have a field day in this bunker.

Tsunade and Neko walked down several flights of stairs as the lights began to dim down. The lower and lower the women went, the darker each floor was. Visibility was practically non-existent as they reached their destination.

A single rusted metal door sat at the end of the hallway. Only a single light lit up the hallway casting the corridor in an eerie tone. Tsunade continued towards the giant door that was covered with seals. She reached the door before holding her hand out and placing her palm on the center of the metal door before channeling Chakra.

A bright flash of Kanji appeared on the door before several sounds of locks being activated resonated in the hall. An entire minute of clacks and taps resounded through the corridor before the door slowly opened.

"Neko."

The woman nodded before disappearing down the hall and standing at the entrance to the hallway. She placed her hand on the hallway before several Kanji activated down the hallway. The seals flashing white before settling down. The masked woman nodded before closing the door to the corridor and standing guard.

Tsunade finally opened her eyes as the light from the hallway slightly lit up the dark room she was gazing into. She crossed her arms as she waited for the individual to begin speaking. She could wait. Naruto wouldn't be returning to the Leaf for atleast 3 days.

"_Kukukuku... _To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade stared into the darkness as Orochimaru's body finally became visible in the room. The man was chained to the wall with each of his appendages restrained with several other chains connecting to them. Several seals covered the entire room with many of them being scrawled on the metal bindings holding the man in place. The woman walked into the room with a bored expression as she stared at her former teammate.

"Hoooh... Where's your little dog at? Surely he'd wish to see me as well?" The man's voice was riddled with amusement as he made direct eye contact.

Tsunade stared at the snake for a few seconds before raising her heeled sandal and slamming it directly onto the man's shin. A grunt of pain was her reward as she crossed her arms. "He has a name. You'll use it in my presence." The woman began to grind the bone as Orochimaru's eyes clenched shut.

She continued her action for several seconds before stopping and staring at the man. "Any more jokes you wish to tell? I have 3 days worth of time to make your life even worse than it already is." Sweat dripped down the mans face as he tried to calm his heartbeat and bite back the pain.

Tsunade took in the mans condition with a gleam of satisfaction. He was incredibly gaunt and had the telltale signs of malnourishment. The man's cheek bones were visible as his chest heaved due to the pain.

"It's been 2 years... Why... why are you here?"

Tsunade tilted her head at the question as her gaze roamed around the empty room. Had it been two years since she captured the man? Time truly did pass by so quickly. It was impressive that the man even knew that. She shrugged at the thought. What else was there to do other than count in your head to remain sane?

"I'm pushing my plans forward."

Orochimaru stared at the woman with a puzzled expression. "Pray tell... why do you need to inform me?" A small smile morphed on the woman's face as she bent her knees to be eye level with the man.

"Because, when he comes back... You die."

The man narrowed his eyes at the blond woman before scoffing and shaking his head in amusement. "You can't kill me... You need me."

The woman raised a delicate eyebrow before placing her index finger against her thumb and flicking Orochimaru in the forehead. The man's head slammed against the concrete wall as tiny fissures formed from the unusual attack. Blood dribbled down the mans head as the wall began to repair itself due to the many seals covering it.

"I don't need you at all Orochimaru. You were kept alive for informational purposes. I was always going to let him kill you."

The man's eyes dazed slightly due to the woman's blow before spitting up blood. "I'll find a way... You can't stop me."

The woman began to chuckle at his words before sighing. "You've been out of the loop for 2 years Orochi." The woman mockingly patted his cheek before continuing. "I already know how you've survived for so long."

The man's eyes shone with disdain as he sneered. "You know _nothing_!"

A small grin adorned Tsunades face as she ceased her actions. "Ahh... But I do Orochi. You see, sending those children after Sasuke all those years ago was your mistake." The woman slowly stood to her full height before placing her hands behind her back and pacing the room.

"I wasn't expecting a group of Genins to truly put up a fight against the Sound Four. They were strong for their age for sure, but those 4 were your personal body guards. Only Naruto would have truly matched them. But color me surprised when I had those 5 boys return to the village. Yes, 3 of them were injured and in critical condition but they were alive."

"Why am I telling you this? Because one of the Genins had actually apprehended one of your members alive. Tayuya of the North Gate. Incredibly vulgar but strong. Powerful life force too... Her Chakra pools rivaled many of Konoha's elite Shinobi. I thought to myself 'Why and how is that possible?' A simple blood test and boy was I surpised to see those results."

A frown formed on Orochimaru's face as Tsunade turned towards him with a small smile. "An Uzumaki? Under your employ? Now now now Orochi... What did I always tell you when I was younger?" The woman crouched down in front of the man and stared directly into his eyes. "Uzumaki's cherish family above all else. To think that my former teammate would abduct a living member of my clan and use them for experiments."

A glare formed on the man's face before he sneered at her. "You are Senju born! For what reason would you uphold the Uzumaki traditions?!" The man was silenced as Tsunades fist embedded itself into his stomach. A volly of blood shot out from his mouth covering a portion of Tsunades face.

"Be quiet. I'm speaking." The man coughed up more blood as his breathing became hoarse. Tsunade blankly stared at the man before retracting her fist.

"Tayuya was kept in a medically induced coma as her body healed from the injuries she sustained during her fight with Shikamaru Nara and Temari. By that time, Naruto and Jiraiya had already started on their journey. She was asleep for 7 months before finally waking up. She was confused of course but that's to be expected. It didn't take much to convince her to tell me about you."

The woman shrugged lightly with a smile. "The promise of having family was embedded deep within her. She _is_ an Uzumaki after all. So it came as a surprise when she told me there was _another_ Uzumaki under your hand. Now that, that made me truly angry." The woman placed her index finger on the man's chest directly where his heart was.

"Karin Uzumaki. It took me a long time to find any sort of information about her. You kept her hidden well but... I've found her. I've already sent Shinobi out to retrieve her. You really wanted to keep her locked away. For good reason too. From what Tayuya tells me, that girl is one of the sole reasons your experiments were even remotely successful."

The man glared viciously into her eyes before responding. "Those Shinobi are dead! My right hand guards her. Karin is too viable to lose..."

The woman began to chuckle softly as she applied pressure to the mans chest. "Oh I know. Which is why when Naruto returns... He's going to deal with your little pet. Can you picture it? I know enough about him to know that he wants a family. _I'm _going to give him one."

Tsunades smile became dark as she leaned her face towards Orochimaru. "This world... It will bend to my will. Regardless of the fact if I have to force it to or not. _You_ will be the catalyst. When Naruto returns... I will hand deliver him to you." The woman pulled away before standing to her full height and making her way out of the dark room. Orochimaru glared at her retreating form before screaming at her.

"You can't do this! We had a deal!"

Tsunade waved her hand over her shoulder uncaringly as she responded dismissively. "Consider it terminated."

Orochimaru began to howl in anger as he struggled in his metal bindings. He proceeded to spew insults and curses at the woman who ignored them. She slowly shut the door as her eyes found his. The door began to close as her body began to disappear behind it. Her cruel grin was the last thing the man saw before the metal door shut with a resounding clang. The seals around the door flashed white as every lock began to move back in place. With every lock reactivating, Orochimaru screamed louder and louder in anger.

Tsunade stood in front of the metal door with her eyes closed and a cruel smirk on her face.

"Soon..."

**Break**

Naruto and his team traversed through the thick foliage of leaves and trees for several hours. The group was mostly silent the entire journey save for the occasional murmurs between the younger Shinobi. Naruto ignored everything around him as his thoughts drifted towards his Aunt and the words she had said before he left.

_"I love you, Naruto."_

His eyes narrowed as he hopped from one tree to another. That phrase kept repeating itself in his head as he thought about _why_ she had said it. His aunt was well aware of how strong he truly was. For what reasoning did she have to warn him about being safe? It didn't make much sense... to him atleast. Was she projecting her care for him? Possibly.

Tsunade had been protective of him when she first laid eyes on him in Tanzaku Town. She hadn't bothered to hide it either especially when they confronted Orochimaru and Kabuto. After almost killing Kabuto with a Rasengan, Orochimaru believed him to be a true threat. As if they're meeting in the Chunnin Exams hadn't already pointed to that being the case.

Naruto hadn't been able to react to the man's speed as the Kusanagi was a hair away from piercing through his abdomen. The next thing he knew Tsunades Chakra had exploded around her. She had released her stored up Yin Chakra and blurred directly in front of the boy with her fist crashing down right on top of the blade. She had quite literally punched through the sword and destroyed it. Which was incredibly shocking considering the blade could cut through stone with ease.

Orochimaru had retreated after she released her Yin Seal and was unable to save Kabuto from his demise. The man was killed by Tsunade who stomped directly on his skull. It was an event that had truly made Naruto realize that Tsunade would keep her promise that she made when they first met.

The group of 6 finally crossed into the desert of sand that made Sunagakure... Suna. Naruto stopped on the border that separated Fire Country and Wind Country from one another. He glanced to his left and right before narrowing his eyes and closing them. His team stopped behind him as his body went completely still. Orange pigmentation surrounded his eyes before he glanced to his right and stared in the direction for several seconds.

"What do you sense Naruto?" Kakashi made his way towards his old student and stared in the same direction. The blond teen was silent for several seconds before nodding his head.

"I sense them. It's faint but I know what direction they're going." The boy crossed his arms against his chest as he contemplated exactly what he wished to do. Truth be told, he'd have no problem dealing with them himself. He actually preferred that method because it would allow him to let loose without having to worry about harming his team.

A minute of silence went by as the boy made his decision. He rotated his head enough for Team Gai to see his unique eyes before gesturing with his head for them to move forward. "Lee. Tenten. Head to Suna and inform them that the situation is being handled. Gai, Kakashi, Neji. On me. I'd prefer to do this alone but I promised Auntie Tsunade that I'd be careful."

"A shame I won't be able to stoke my flames of youth! Gai-sensei! Please fight earnestly!"

Naruto instinctively ignored the two males who were now hugging one another as he stared at the direction of the two Akatsuki members and his friend. Whichever members they were, they wouldn't be alive for long. A minute passed by as Team Gai said their goodbyes to each other. Naruto glanced at Neji who stood beside him with his Byakugan activated.

"Your ability is impressive. My Byakugan has a range of 5 kilometers and I cannot see what you're sensing. What is it called?" The Hyuga glanced at his friend curiously who raised an eyebrow in response.

"_Sennin Modo_. Augmented strength, awareness, and vastly superior sensing capabilities." Naruto rolled his neck eliciting several popping noises before sighing. "The only people capable of putting up a true fight with me would be another Sage Mode user. Which won't happen considering how difficult it is to master. Only 4 people in the Elemental Nations have been capable of using it and 3 of them have perfected the ability." The boy stopped speaking as Gai finally made his way towards them and rolled his shoulders. The Taijutsu user gave the blond a nod who returned the gesture.

"Let's go."

**Break**

Naruto and his team traveled for another two hours at a steady pace. The desert of sand slowly began to transform into a more earthy terrain as the group got closer towards the Akatsuki members. Naruto had informed the group that the two members had stopped moving just a little under an hour ago.

Another 10 minutes of travel and the group stopped just outside a large mountain side with several Kanji sprawled on the side. Naruto walked towards the giant boulder as he began to analyze the seal that was clearly designed to keep something in rather than out.

"What do we do Naruto-kun?" Gai scanned the seal with confusion as Kakashi and Neji made their way towards the two males. The blond teen was silent for several moments before turning towards Neji and asking him to activate his Byakugan. The Hyuga did as asked and immediately spotted several other seals just like the one they were standing in front of.

"I expected as much. I will deal with the seals." Naruto created 4 clones that disappeared to do their jobs as Naruto cut his hand and let his blood drip on the soil just directly in front of the seal. "This seal is connected to the other 4 and has a fail safe should they be activated. It is designed to be activated for only specific individuals."

He began to form Kanji with his blood as the other men just watched on curiously. "There are two ways to deactivate it. You could just trigger the fail safe which would alert the individuals inside. In doing so, the fail safe would respond accordingly and you'd have another mess to deal with. But... If you do something... Like... This." Naruto cut his palm again and placed his hand on the focal point of the seal and summoned another clone who began to form several handseals.

"Then I can basically seal this main barrier seal _into_ this unique formula." The boy glanced towards his team who just looked absolutely lost and confused by his words. The boy sighed before shaking his head and forming a half ram handseal.

**"Uzumaki**** no Fuinjutsu : Kai****."**

Several black kanji sprawled out directly from the boys hand resembling a summoning jutsu. A second passed by before the kanji flashed white. The group of Shinobi watched on in absolute awe as the barrier began to wash away as if water had been poured on it. The kanji from the original barrier began to 'melt' before being sucked into the area where Naruto had his hand placed. Several seconds went by before the barrier deactivated and the giant boulder blocking their path just seemed to disappear as if never existing in the first place.

Naruto glanced at his team before giving them a small shrug. "Seals are easy, people are hard." He began to walk forward as the three men stared at him in confusion. The group of 4 traveled for a short few minutes before they heard two men speaking.

"What the hell is taking so long? I thought we'd be doing the extraction by now."

There was an annoyed sigh that followed the question before another voice responded. This voice was particularly gruff and deep.

"Leader-sama has his reasons. We just need to be patient." The other male scoffed at the response before responding.

"It's been like two hours! This is wasting time! I could be perfecting my art!"

"I've already told you Deidara. Your stupid explosions aren't art!"

"Shut up Sasori! You think your dumb little puppets are art? Pfft. Idiocy!"

The group of 4 Shinobi stood at the entrance of the relatively massive cave and were staring at the two Akatsuki members who were now bickering like children. Naruto sighed in annoyance before holding his palm out in front of him. A Rasengan began to form in his hand as the teo Akatsuki members snapped towards the 4 Shinobi.

Naruto began to add wind Chakra to his Rasengan which began to emit an incredibly loud and ear piercing shrieking noise. The Rasengan began to rotate even faster as a gargantuan amount of wind picked up in the small cave. The jutsu began to grow in size as 4 pronounced blades formed around the Rasengan. The two Akatsuki members began to tense as the other Shinobi had to apply Chakra to their feet to remain standing.

**"Futon ****: Rasenshuriken." **

Naruto reared his hand back before throwing the jutsu directly towards the Akatsuki members. Sasori and Deidara widened their eyes as the jutsu rocketed towards their position. Deidara grabbed Gaara's unconscious body before moving to escape.

A bright flash of white light went off in the cave before a ginormous explosion detonated in the mountain. The entire cave filled with dust as the earth shook from the explosion of wind chakra that was forcibly detonated. Naruto swung his arm to the side as a powerful gust of wind swept through the area and cleared the dust that had been kicked up from his jutsu.

The light from the sun filled the entire cave as the group gazed at the gaping hole that was created from the blonds jutsu. Naruto frowned in slight annoyance before walking towards the gigantic hole. His team followed closely behind as his cerulean orbs stared down at the two members of the Akatsuki.

Deidara's cloak was now completely shredded as he was now shirtless with small tears in his pants. His face was contorted in a grimace as his visible eye was clenched shut. Blood was caked on the left side of his face as he held onto the stump of his left arm that was bisected st the shoulder.

Naruto glanced at Sasori who was no longer in his main puppet. A young man was staring back at him but Naruto knew otherwise. It seemed Sasori was no longer human. His puppet body now sported several tears through the material and his Akatsuki cloak was half strung on his body.

"You're both alive... Maybe your ranks aren't just for show." Naruto placed his hands into his pockets before jumping out of the cavern and landing with ease. The two Akatsuki members glared at the boy who practically almost one shot them with a single jutsu. The sheer destructive force from that jutsu was insane! It was a condensed ball of millions of microscopic wind blades rotating at an incredible speed. And he just _threw _it!

Kakashi, Gai and Neji gazed at the boy in shock. How much power did he truly possess?! He basically just destroyed half a fucking mountain! With a single jutsu no less!

Deidara grit his teeth in pain as he glanced towards Sasori. "I thought this little brat wasn't gonna be a problem!"

Sasori frowned at his partners statement before replying. "It seems he's far stronger than we initially thought... Itachi's death wasn't a fluke. That being the case... We need to retreat."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before pulling one of his hands out of his pockets and proceeded to point at the duo. "You think I'm going to _let_ you retreat? You both die here. Today." The two men only had a split second to react as lightning formed on the blonds fingertip before shooting towards them.

Sasori jumped away from the jutsu before being forced to block a kick from Might Gai. The Taijutsu user locked eyes with the puppet user before twisting his body and striking with his other leg. Sasori was unable to block the attack and was sent careening towards the ground. Kakashi went through several handseals before shooting a giant fireball at the downed mans position.

Naruto glanced towards Sasori who was being agressed on by Gai and Kakashi before focusing on Deidara who was still holding onto his bleeding stump. Neji stood beside Naruto as he activated his Byakugan.

"I believe you are capable of dealing with him alone. I will assist Kakashi and Gai. Good luck." The Hyuga nodded at his friend before disappearing in a shunshin and heading towards his comrades.

Deidara grit his teeth as he glanced at the body of an unconscious Gaara. This wasn't going as planned. Pein wasn't responding to their call, Itachi was dead, and now he and Sasori were dealing with this... monster.

"You little shit! I'm gonna kill you!"

Naruto placed his hand back into his pocket before closing his eyes. "Your words mean nothing if you don't have the strength to back them up. You will not live past today." The Jinchuuriki took a single step forward before blurring out of sight. Deidaras eyes widened before he was struck directly on his left cheek.

The impact from the blow snapped his head to the left and he was unable to block the fist that embedded itself in his stomach. Blood spewed from his mouth as he tried to retaliate with a sloppy punch.

Naruto weaved around the punch before gripping the mans arm and snapping his elbow. The blond haired Akatsuki member screamed out in pain before being silenced by a roundhouse kick that knocked several teeth out.

"You are incredibly weak. Without the usage of your arms, you're barely above average..." Naruto frowned in annoyance as the man slowly tried to get to his feet. Deidara began to vomit a volley of blood as he struggled to raise himself up. "Too many times have I fought people like you that rely on gimmicks. Without your crutches to aid you, you're just pathetic."

Deidara reached into his pouch as he tried to mold a construct to launch at the boy. He was unsuccessful as the boy appeared directly in front of him with his fist already in motion. Deidara's skull impacted the rocky terrain causing him to see stars.

Naruto threw three more punches at the man before stomping directly on his ribcage. Deidara screamed out in pain before being punched directly in his jaw. His teeth slammed together in a loud crunch as the man's jaw hung limply.

Naruto stared at Deidara who was now no longer moving. The boy sighed to himself and pocketed his left hand before forming a wind blade in his right. "I do hope that Pein proves to be a challenge..." The Jinchuuriki flicked his wrist and Deidara's head rolled on the ground. Naruto sighed in annoyance before gripping the head by the mans ponytail and sealing it away. He formed several handseals before shooting a stream of fire at the man's body and incinerating it completely.

Naruto turned towards his teams direction and spotted dozens upon dozens of puppets floating in the air. It seems like Sasori was taking them seriously. Which didn't really matter because he was going to die soon. Naruto remained in his spot for a few moments before his eyes widened. His body began to be pulled into a vortex before he immediately disappeared in a yellow flash.

He appeared several yards away as a man began to appear from a swirling vortex. Naruto's face shifted into a glare as he stared at the man who had actually gotten the drop on him.

"Tsk... You know _that_ jutsu... You are even more dangerous that I thought." Kurama began to growl deep within Naruto upon recognizing the man.

**"This is the man that infiltrated the village all those years ago. I'd know that foul Chakra signature anywhere. " **

Naruto frowned in annoyance before speaking aloud. "This is the imposter you speak of Kurama?" The masked man frowned behind his mask at the statement.

**"He claims to be Madara Uchiha... He is a cheap imitation."**

Naruto popped his neck several times before staring directly into the man's Sharingan. "My father forced you to retreat."

The man tilted his head before responding in a mocking tone. "Your father is also dead."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest before raising an eyebrow. "And yet you hide behind a mask because of shame. Truly a small man you are, Tobi."

The masked man bristled at the statement before he began to disappear in a vortex. "I will come for you and I _will_ take the Kyuubi."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he responded. "Then do it now."

The mans visible eye narrowed as he completely disappeared from view. Naruto continued to remain on alert as Kurama began to rage on about the man. The blond Jinchuuriki allowed the beast to rant about the man. Kurama deserved to be angry. He wouldn't deny the Fox that.

Naruto glanced towards Gaara who was laying face down in the dirt before walking towards him. He crouched beside his friend before turning his body over and analyzing the several injuries he had. Naruto didn't notice anything too bad but Gaara would definitely need a medic.

Naruto summoned several clones who stood by Gaara watching over him as several large explosions wracked the area. The Jinchuuriki began to make his way towards his team who were now struggling to get close to Sasori. The man had several dozen puppets who were guarding his body and keeping the Jonins at bay.

Naruto closed his eyes as he gained access to his Sage Mode. He raised his hand directly into the sky as a hurricane of wind began to crash down in the area. The Konoha Shinobi immediately began to disperse not wanting to get caught up in any jutsu the blond would potentially use. Naruto nodded his head as several dozen of Sasori's puppets began to flail wildly in the air due to the massive current of wind.

**"Senpo : Tatsumaki." **

The hurricane of wind immediately spiraled down into a massive tornado as several dozen trees wete immediately uprooted from the earth. Sasori only had a second to react before Naruto swung his hand down causing the massive tornado to completely obliterate the terrain.

An enormous explosion of wind and debris shook the earth as the tornado exploded into thousands of jagged blades of winds. The left over wind blades began to spin erratically before detonating into smaller blades of wind. The process was repeated several times before a massive explosion of wind detonated the area.

Naruto stared at the jutsu he had just released with slight shock. "I've never actually... Used that one before."

Kakashi stood behind his former student and just stared at the barren landscape that was _littered_ with cuts from millions of wind blades. "I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore..."

Gai stared at the destroyed landscape before giving Naruto a thumbs up to which the boy just ignored. He began to make his way towards the epicenter not truly knowing if Sasori was dead due to him being a puppet now. He reached the epicenter of the explosion and found absolutely no trace of the puppet man's existentence. The Jinchuuriki proceeded to shrug before placing his hands into his pockets.

"How powerful are you Naruto?" Neji stared at his friend in awe. The boy glanced at his friend before shrugging again.

"Powerful enough."

**AN: Dead. Some dead ass Akatsuki members for you. Also added in a bit of information regarding Pein. Also! Boom! Orochimaru beung captured by Tsunade? That's an ezclap if I've ever seen one. Next chapter will be real good you fucking nerdds. REVIEW MY SHIT AND READ MY NEW STORY YOU PIGS!!!**


	9. Secrets Unfold

**AN: Yes my minions! I return! You are correct, that was indeed a slythefoxx2 reference.**** Seals are easy, People are hard was the inspiration for this story. So shoutout to sly! Go show his stories some love. Good guy he is.**

**ANYWAY****! REVIEW MY SHIT AND JOIN MY DISCORD! ****Invite Code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Like Toy Soldiers - Eminem

"Neko! Bring me Tayuya." Tsunade stood near the window of her office as she overlooked the buildings in Konoha with a neutral expression as the ANBU Captain left to complete her task. It had been a day since Naruto and his team had left to retrieve Gaara. She had estimated that he and his squad would return in another 2 days but who knows? Even Naruto was capable of surprises. He may just reject his friends offer to stay and head back to Konoha.

Tsunade stood in her position for half an hour before Neko and Tayuya appeared in the room. Neko disappeared shortly after as the redhead tried to get her bearings. Her crimson hair trailed behind her as she made heavy steps towards Tsunades position. The blonde woman closed her eyes as she prepared to deal with the girl. Tayuya was... interesting to say the least.

Foul mouthed, brash, loud... It was endearing. At least Tsunade thought so. She was just a dirtier version of Kushina and it was slightly scary how similar they were. She was also violent. VERY violent. But so was Tsunade so that was kind of a moot point.

"Soooo... Am I finally gonna meet Shithead again or what?"

Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow before staring directly into the girls chocolate brown eyes. Tayuya slightly cringed at the look before the busty woman shifted towards her.

"What did I say about the nicknames?" The redhead slowly raised her hands defensively before chuckling.

"Uhh... Joking. Hah..." The Uzumaki smiled slightly as Tsunade rolled her eyes before gesturing for the girl to sit down. Tsunade made her way towards her desk as Tayuya sat down quietly. The 5th Hokage made a gesture with her hand as her personal ANBU guards disappeared from the room. A second passed by before Neko appeared beside Tsunade and silently watched on.

"She still scares the absolute fuck out of me."

Tsunade snorted in amusement at the girls statement before glancing towards Neko out the corner of her eye. Yugao could most certainly be a terrifying woman when she chose to be.

"To answer your previous question, yes. You will be meeting Naruto, but not at this moment. I sent him to retrieve Gaara from the Akatsuki." The crimson haired woman blinked several times before crossing her arms against her chest.

"He's strong enough to deal with those S-Ranked fucks?" Tsunade smiled at the girls question before clasping her hands together.

"Oh Tayuya... He's killed Itachi already."

The 19 year old widened her eyes in disbelief before shaking her head. "Wait wait wait! What the fuck?! You mean THE Itachi Uchiha!? The fucking 'Grim Reaper of the Uchiha'? THAT Itachi Uchiha?!"

Tsunade smirked at the girl before nodding her head silently. Tayuya furrowed her eyebrows before staring at the desk in the office. "How... strong is he now?"

How strong was Naruto?

Tsunade didn't actually the know the limits of his power. According to him, Itachi had been relatively easy to kill. Crippled with his disease and half blind yes, but the man was formidable to any Shinobi. She couldn't truly answer that question.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders with a small smirk. "Even I'm unsure. He'd most likely demolish me in a fight if it's any consolation."

That particular bit of information made Tayuya uncomfortable. The redhead had heard horror stories about Tsunade from Orochimaru. She was a _true _monster on the battlefield. A tank that could absorb any and all attacks and dish them out twice as strong. She was nigh unkillable with her seal released and her power was increased almost 10 times over. To hear from the woman _herself_ that she'd lose to the boy was terrifying.

"That's..." The redhead shivered at the thought before swallowing. "Are you absolutely _positive_ he won't be angry when he finds out what you've been keeping from him?"

Silence reigned in the room as Tsunade closed her eyes. Was she positive on how exactly her nephew would react? Absolutely not. Her last days could be happening at this very moment. Tsunade had estimated that Naruto would return from his training trip incredibly powerful but this had exceeded her expectations.

Should he react negatively to everything that she's planned there was only death in her future. She had accepted that when he almost killed Jiraiya. If he believed that she was just manipulating his emotions for her gain then she was most certainly going to die. But she held onto hope that he would understand. Everything she had done up to this point was all for him. Tsunade was well aware that she wasn't a saint.

She had manipulated so many things from the shadows. Killed so many obstacles in her path. There was no turning back now and if she died trying to accomplish her goal then so be it. But... she'd be a liar if she said she didn't want to see the future with him.

Every single word she had told to the boy, she meant. She would _crush_ any Nation who so dared get in the way of her goals. Naruto _deserved_ the world... And she was going to make sure he got it. Whether she died doing so meant little to her.

Tsunade knew she had subjugated Konoha with fear. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what she was doing. A populace laced with fear would only revolt if they had a box to stand on. Konoha was no different. She had killed anyone who challenged her rule and she didn't regret any of it. Being a tyrant changed nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"Your silence is scaring me..."

Tsunade blinked as her train of thought was interrupted by Tayuya. She furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed the girl's knee shaking in anxiety. Even Neko was staring at her. How long had she been thinking about the question?

She sighed before shaking her head. "It _should_ scare you. I'm not actually sure how he'll react..." The busty woman leaned back into her chair and sighed. "In fact, this could very well be our last days alive."

Tayuya's mouth dropped open in disbelief before frowning. "Well that... fucking sucks! I get saved just to die 2 years later?! Fucking cooooooool!" The amount of sarcasm in that sentence made Tsunade burst out into laughter. "Yeah yeah yeah. Laught it up, milk jugs. If you haven't noticed I'm only 19. I haven't lived long."

The 5th Hokage smirked at the girl before throwing a sake bottle at her. Tayuya caught the glass bottle with ease as she stared at Tsunade curiously. "Drink up. It's your time to live just in case he does decide to kill us. At least go out buzzed ya little shit." The crimson haired girl just snorted before smashing the tip of the bottle and drinking from it.

Tayuya practically inhaled half of the bottle before pulling back and wiping her mouth clean. The girl gave an obnoxiously loud belch before offering the bottle to Tsunade who took it with a smirk.

"After this, you're going back in the Gulag." Tsunade began to chug the rest of the bottle down as the redheaded girl petulantly pouted with her arms crossed.

"Fuck my whole entire life! Shit is so boring in those cells. There's literally nothing to do! Atleast get me a fucking TV or something. Fuck, man." The redhead threw her arms in the air as Tsunade chuckled.

"There isn't service down there."

Tayuya frowned heavily before laying her head on the desk like a pouting child. "Then what the fuck am I supposed to dooooooooooo?!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the dramatic girl before waving her hand dismissively. "You have 10 fingers. How about using 3 of em?"

The redheaded woman shifted her head to glare at the busty woman. "You think I don't already do that? I masturbate like every fucking night! There isn't much else to fucking do. Atleast let me buy some fucking toys for fucks sake!"

Tsunade groaned in exasperation before gesturing towards Yugao. "Neko, take her to go get some damn dildos so she can shut the hell up." The masked woman nodded her head at the request before pulling a mask out from a scroll and handing it to an elated Tayuya.

"Yes~!" The girl pumped her fist in excitement as Neko placed a hand on her shoulder. The two woman disappeared shortly afterwards leaving Tsunade alone to her thoughts. Her gaze drifted towards the empty sake bottle as she sighed.

**Break**

Naruto sat on a perch overlooking the Suna Shinobi who were making their way towards his squad. Lee and Tenten were leading the front with a contingent of atleast 50 Suna Shinobi following closely behind them. They were quite a ways away but they'd arrive soon.

**"We need to push our plan forward now. That imposter is now aware of your trump card."**

Naruto's fingers curled in agitation at his partners words. He had let his guard down for a second and it cost him his most valuable ability. The Hiraishin was supposed to be his ace in the hole and now that man knew he possessed the ability. Tobi would be far more cautious the next time they met.

_"I will ask Auntie Tsunade for the Scroll of Seals when we return. I will not take any risks. If my father defeated him, then I will have no trouble doing so__."_

**"Hubris isn't like you."**

_"I am not overconfident. I've mastered the Hiraishin. And it is for this reason that I am even agreeing with you. My parents will be avenged. That intangibility will be annoying but it's nothing a barrier seal can't stop. Tobi will die the next time we meet. I will make sure of it." _

**"There's the Naruto I know. I was worried you were getting soft on me." **

The boy scoffed before shifting towards his feet and speaking aloud. "You speak too much, Kurama." His words attracted his squads attention who gazed at him curiously. The blond ignored their stares and hopped down from his perch and moved towards Gaara who was sitting down taking a nap.

"Kakashi-sensei. I have a question about your Sharingan." Naruto stood with his arms crossed as he stared into the open field in front of him.

Kakashi glanced up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Shoot."

Naruto tilted his head and glanced towards the man. "Do you possess a Mangekyou Sharingan?"

The silver haired Jonin blinked at the question in slight surprise before furrowing his eyebrows. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

Narutos eyes narrowed at the response before turning around and staring at his former Sensei. "Can you show me the design and what it does?" Kakashi stared at his student for several seconds before shrugging lightly. Neji and Gai watched on silently as the Jonin lifted his headband. They raised their eyebrows in surprise when his Sharingan began to morph into a different design all together.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the design before gesturing with his hand. "What exactly does it do? Every Mangekyou Sharingan has a unique ability that is tailored to one person..." Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows before speaking.

"Well it takes alot of my Chakra to even use but... I've been able to store things into a pocket dimension of sorts."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before holding a kunai out in front of him. "Show me. Now." The urgency in his voice surprised all three of the men in clearing. Kakashi stared into the boys eyes for several seconds before nodding his head.

"Set it down on the ground just to be safe." Naruto threw the kunai at the ground and stared directly at it. Kakashi inhaled deeply before forming a ramseal.

**"Mangekyou Sharingan!"**

Naruto watched as the item began to distort as a vortex encased the weapon. His lips thinned as the kunai was pulled _into_ the vortex leaving nothing behind. He breathed in deeply before staring at his former Sensei. "Who gave you that eye?"

The silver haired man frowned as he hunched over to catch his breath. "My old teammate... Obito Uchiha. He was... Killed after a boulder fell on top of him... He gave me his Sharingan..." The man heaved slightly before shaking his head and standing up. "Why do you ask?"

The three man watched in surprise as a scowl formed on the Jinchuuriki's face. "Because he's still alive. After I killed Deidara, I was almost sucked into a vortex not unlike your ability. The man appeared after I managed to escape the vortex. He wore a mask so I couldn't identify him. But that was the same ability."

Kakashi stood ramrod straight with a shocked face. "You... You're positive it was the same thing?"

Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms against his chest. "Exactly the same thing. Except his was far faster. It would make sense because it's his eye and it's tailored to him specifically." Kakashi stared at the ground, lost for words. Obito was alive? And he was in the Akatsuki? What the hell was going on?!

Gai placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he provided his some measure of comfort for his best friend. The spandex wearing man knew how much this was going to affect Kakashi. They needed to get back to Konoha as soon as possible.

"When the Suna Shinobi arrive, we immediately head back to Konoha to inform Auntie Tsunade." Naruto closed his eyes before addressing Kakashi. "The boy you previously knew as Obito is no longer the same man. He confirmed to me that he was the one who attacked Konoha and set loose the Kyuubi. For that, he dies. I will avenge my parents Sensei." After saying his peace Naruto disappeared back onto his perch not waiting for a response.

**Break**

The journey back to Konoha was done in silence. Tenten and Lee had noticed how tense the atmosphere was but didn't voice their concern. After handing Gaara off to his family they immediately set course back to Konoha. Tenten and Lee were shocked to find out that Naruto killed both of the Akatsuki members with little effort.

The squad of 6 Shinobi ran at full speed for the next several hours before slowing down when Konoha's massive gates came into view. It took another 20 minutes for the group to reach the gates and by that time the sun was beginning to set.

Naruto stood at the entrance of the massive gates as Tenten leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She may have been a part of Team Gai but her stamina was still lacking compared to her teammates. She thought they were all psychos! Who runs for over 7 hours at full speed without stopping?! Madness!

Naruto crossed his arms with a sigh before gesturing with his head. "You all can leave. I'll go speak with Auntie Tsunade and deliver the report." The Jonins and Chunins nodded at one another before walking off to their homes. Kakashi lingered for a few moments before walking towards Naruto and patting him on his shoulder. The silver haired man disappeared in a shunshin directly afterwards.

Naruto pursed his lips after his Sensei's actions before jumping on top of the massive gates. His gaze settled on the Hokage Monument before he closed his eyes. The boy disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared just outside the office of the Hokage. He gazed through the window and noticed that Tsunade wasn't present. His head tilted curiously before furrowing his eyebrows and accessing his Sage Mode. He was motionless for several seconds before zeroing in on her location.

Tsunade was sitting in the main garden of the Senju compound with a book in her hand and a bottle of sake near her feet. Her eyes were closed as she rested her back against the trunk of the tree. The woman idly listened to the sound of the small stream that rested in the garden with a small smile. Her eyes snapped open and she came face to face with Naruto's cerulean orbs. The boy was staring at her with an eyebrow raised and a peculiar looking kunai in his hand.

Wait a second... She recognized that particular kunai. Her eyes widened in surprise as she pointed at the unique looking dagger. "Is that what I think it is?!"

Naruto glanced at the weapon for a few moments before he began to twirl it in his hands. "Yes. Yes it is. Like father like son, they say."

Tsunade was silent for several seconds before she chuckled and shook her head. Her eyes glanced down towards her necklace as she gently held the jewel in her hand. So that was why the seals seemed so familiar... The Hiraishin Seal was inscribed on it. A snort escaped her as she smiled. A smile that was full of bitterness.

_"There truly__ isn't a chance I'd survive...__"_

Her smile softened as she ran her fingers over the gem stone. It was still such a beautiful necklace. Hopefully she'd be able to keep wearing it.

Naruto stared at his aunt as her face went through a myriad of emotions before settling on a gentle smile.

"I take it the mission was a success hmm?" The woman let go of her necklace and crossed her arms beneath her bust.

Naruto nodded his head before making his way towards her and sitting next to her. "Sasori and Deidara are now dead. I also know who the masked man is. The one who attacked Konoha and led to me becoming a Jinchuuriki." The boy idly twirled the Hiraishin Kunai in his hand as Tsunade stared at him curiously.

"Hoh? And who is that?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned against the tree. "A man named Obito Uchiha. He was on fathers Genin team with Kakashi. Records say he was KIA and gave Kakashi his Sharingan. But, he's alive. After I killed Deidara he confronted me. Forced me to reveal the Hiraishin." She noticed how his nose curled in agitation. "I let my guard down for a second. The next time we meet, he dies."

Tsunade hummed at the response before taking a small swig of her sake. She pulled the bottle back and glanced at the object for several seconds as Naruto stared at her.

"Are you well, Auntie Tsunade?"

The blonde Senju narrowed her eyes in sadness before covering it up with a small smile. "Never better..." A frown formed on the teens face as he stared at the woman. Naruto reached over and gently stroked the back of Tsunades hand as he tilted his head.

"What is on your mind?"

His question made her want to laugh. There was a ton of things on her mind. Many things. She was never an individual to show fear in the face of adversity but right now she felt like a small child. Tsunade had gone over so many things she would say when Naruto returned but everything was fleeting.

For the first time since Dan's death, she was truly afraid... She was truly terrified of dying...

Being a Shinobi, death was certain. It was the only constant in their life. Everything changes but death remained vigilant. Tsunade had never been scared of dying in all her life. But at this very moment...

"Do you... remember the day we first met Naruto?"

The blond teen furrowed his eyebrows before nodding his head. "Yes... You said I looked familiar." Tsunades eyes closed as a small smile formed on her face.

"Back then, you were like a chibi version of your father. Pudgey little cheeks and all. You were so cute~!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as his Aunt gushed on. She began to giggle before continuing. "I knew you were special back then. That you'd accomplish so much. Your potential was incredible."

The womans other hand came to rest on top of Narutos hand as she sighed. "That promise I made... You remember it yes?"

Naruto nodded his head at the response. "Of course."

"And you know that Uzumaki's value promises with their lives right?"

Naruto's head tilted as he stared at her in slight confusion. "Yes..." He trailed off as the woman turned towards him with a beautiful smile.

"I meant every word I ever said Naruto... Any threat to you, I'd erase. Anything you need, it's yours."

A frown appeared on the boys face as he stared into Tsunades eyes. "Why are you saying this?" The woman ignored his question as she closed her eyes with a gentle smile. Naruto's frown grew heavier at her actions.

"I just want you to know that I'd never take advantage of you." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her words. What was she even talking about?

Several minutes passed by in silence as the couple remained hand in hand. Naruto wasn't sure how much time had passed but Tsunade seemed to have calmed down from whatever she was experiencing. The woman turned towards him before gently removing her hands from his hold.

"C'mon. You're probably hungry." She smiled at the boy before standing up. "I'll make ya something delicious." It was followed by a wink that made the teen raise an eyebrow.

"Before we do that, there is something that I need Auntie Tsunade." The woman blinked in surprise before gesturing with her hand.

"Like I said... Anything you need, it's yours."

Naruto slowly stood to his full height before placing a hand in his pocket. "I need the Scroll of Seals." The request made her pause for several seconds as she contemplated the reasoning for him needing it. The Scroll of Seals was incredibly important and dangerous because of the jutsus that were scrawled within. Tsunade didn't really mind giving him the item and was most certainly going to, but she was curious as to why he needed it.

"I don't mind giving it to you, but what exactly do you need it for?" She watched as the boy leaned against the tree while closing his eyes.

"I need to acquire the other half of Kurama's soul from my father. In order to do so, I need to learn the handseals for the Edo Tensei as well as visit the Uzumaki Shrine to retrieve his soul from the Shinigami."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the explanation before reaching into her cleavage and pulling out a particular tiny scroll. She dawned a small smirk as she tossed it towards the blond teen whose nose curled in annoyance. The boy shook his head slightly before sighing. "I'd ask why and how but then you would tell me." Naruto immediately sighed in annoyance after uttering his statement. He just now realized his mistake.

The busty woman immediately responded with a mischievous grin. "Weeeellll~, since you're obviously _soooo_ curious! The Scroll of Seals is important to Konoha. Why keep it locked up in maximum security when _I_ can just hold on to it? Not like there's many people who know about it." The woman shrugged after the statement before continuing. "It's also sealed in that smaller scroll because the Scroll of Seals wouldn't fit in my cleavage. My breasts are huge but they aren't THAT huge." She ended her statement with a small, innocent smile as her arms rested beneath her... generous bust.

Naruto averted his gaze from the woman as she began to shift her arms up and down. He sighed at her behavior before appearing beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her towards him before glancing at her. "I assume the Uzumaki Shrine is still intact, yes?"

Tsunade pouted at the boy before wrapping her arms around his body. "Of course. After we do what you need, I have a surprise for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before nodding his head. "I'll also need 2 human sacrifices to bring Father back."

Tsunade nodded her head and began to pulse her Chakra in a specific pattern. A minute or so later and Neko appeared in a kneeling position awaiting instructions. "Get me 2 prisoners from the TI Department. Drop their bodies off at the Uzumaki Shrine and wait outside the building. Make sure it's secure and that no one interrupts us." The purple haired woman nodded her head befote disappearing to do her task. Naruto glanced at her before nodding and gripping her waist tightly. They both disappeared in a yellow flash shortly after his actions.

**Break**

Naruto and Tsunade appeared near the Hokage Monument as Tsunade began to rub her eyes. The boy let go of Tsunades waist before he unsealed the scroll that held the Scroll of Seals. He idly began to read over the information regarding the Edo Tensei before a small frown marred his face.

"Well... That's annoying." He released a sigh before rolling the scroll back up and sealing it back in the smaller scroll. Tsunade glanced at him curiously as he began to make his way towards the shrine. She followed directly beside him as she entrapped his arm between her bust.

"So, what's wrong?"

"The Shinigami Mask sacrifices the wearer of the mask as well. Which is something I didn't know..." He trailed off with narrowed eyes before nodding his head. "We'll need a Nara."

Tsunade nodded her head at the statement with a small smile. "I'll handle it when we reach the shrine." The couple slowly made their way to the shrine as Tsunade hummed quietly to herself.

"Did you open that scroll I gave you before leaving on that mission to retrieve Gaara?"

Naruto glanced over at his Aunt with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head. "I did not. Why?" All he received was a small smile from the woman as she ignored the question. He continued to stare at the woman for several more moments before shrugging.

It took the duo another 10 minutes of walking before reaching the dilapidated building. Naruto raised an eyebrow before glancing at the Hokage. "I thought you said it was intact..."

Tsunade scoffed at the boy before turning her head away from him. "It is! I never said _how_ intact it was..." The boys lips began to thin before slowly turning upwards into a smile. He shook his head slowly as Neko appeared in front of them kneeling. The blond Jinchuuriki glanced at Neko before detaching himself from his Aunt.

"Get us a Nara." The boy placed his hands into his pockets before making his way into the broken down building. Neko merely glanced at the boy before turning towards Tsunade. The blond woman nodded her head with a smirk as Neko disappeared.

She slowly made her way into the building and immediately noticed the two tied up prisoners who were laying on the floor unconscious. Her gaze shifted towards Naruto who had the Scroll of Seals unfurled and was examining the sealing formula for the Edo Tensei. He studied the diagram for several minutes before nodding his head. The boy unsealed all the materials he would need before beginning to draw the seals.

Another minute or so passed by in silence before the smell of cigarette smoke assaulted Narutos nose. He blinked slowly and began to turn his head towards the entrance as a familiar voice resounded through the building.

"I just knew that being woken up at 12 a.m and having to follow an ANBU member at the request of the Hokage was your doing Naruto... Troublesome." Shikamaru slowly entered through the entrance as he blew out a puff of smoke.

Naruto stared at his friend for several moments before his face hardened. His gaze snapped towards Tsunade before he began to speak. "You had her pick Shikamaru?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his question before tilting her head. "Of course. You trust him and that's enough for me."

The blond teen sighed in annoyance before rubbing his eyes. "Shikamaru isn't exactly expendable Auntie Tsunade..."

The woman crossed her arms with an exasperated huff. "What else would you have me do Naruto? You act as if you don't have a way of keeping him silent without the threat of killing him."

The boy sighed again before going back to work. "Of course I do, but I'd rather not have to do so. I enjoy Shikamaru's presence and killing him would be... troublesome."

"I'm still here... The guy you're talking about, yeah. I'm him." Shikamaru deadpanned as the two blonds turned towards him before dismissing him. He sighed in annoyance before sitting on the ground and waiting for the couple to explain why he was here. He could ask but that would be troublesome.

Naruto meticulously scrawled the ink on the floor for the next 30 minutes before he began to speak. "I'm reviving my father Shikamaru. The reason is irrelevant so don't bother asking. In order to successfully pull this off, I need you to cast your Shadow Possession on one of the two prisoners over there. Both of those men will die but only one will be wearing the Shinigami Mask." He pointed towards said mask with his brush before continuing. "You will feel some measure of pain but you will be fine. You've been put through alot worse before so I'm confident you'll successfully pull this off. If not, then you die."

Shikamaru shut his eyes before sighing. "I'm _really_ doing this huh?" He went silent for several moments before taking another cigarette out of his flak jacket and lighting it. "The shit I do... Troublesome."

Tsunade stood over the Scroll of Seals while raising an eyebrow. "It says you need DNA of the individual you wish to bring back... Do we need to fetch Minato's body?"

Naruto shook his head before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a tri-pronged kunai. "This is one of fathers original Hiraishin markers. His blood is in the formula of the Hiraishin. This will be the catalyst."

Tsunade eyed the kunai with intrigue before tilting her head. "And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we retrieve fathers body and start over... I do hope it works the first time though." Shikamaru and Tsunade stared at the boy in slight disbelief before shaking their heads. Unbelievable! He didn't even know if it was guaranteed to work. Just great.

10 minutes passed by before Naruto slowly stood up and triple checked the design. He gave a satisfied nod before placing one of the unconscious prisoners in the center of the sealing matrix. He pulled out his fathers Hiraishin kunai and placed it on top of the man's body before making his way toward the wall of masks. His eyes roamed over each individual mask, sensing the abnormalities inside each and everyone of them. He'd need to seal this entire room away afterwards.

Naruto grabbed the Shinigami mask before making his way toward the other prisoner in the room. "Shikamaru." The Nara gave a deep inhale of breath before slowly exhaling. The teen went through the necessary handsigns as his shadow shot out towards the prone man. It connected a second later and Shikamaru released a heavy sigh.

Naruto nodded his head before removing the man's bindings and waking him up. The man slowly began to stand as his eyes shot wide open due to not having control of his body. "Auntie Tsunade, stay near Shikamaru. He's going to receive the same injuries as this man. He'll need medical attention afterwards." Naruto tossed the Scroll of Seals towards Shikamaru who caught the scroll with little effort. His eyes gazed on the necessary handseals as he memorised them and then handed the giant scroll to the Hokage.

Tsunade gently placed the scroll behind her as her hands began to glow green. "I'm... ready Naruto... Kami this is the worst idea I've ever done. Troublesome..."

"Brace yourselves. You will be in the presence of Death itself." After the blond Jinchuuriki said his warning he placed the mask on the prisoners face. The effect was instantaneous.

The entire room grew ice cold as the man's body began to shake. Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock as his body began to shake in response from being connected to the prisoner. It felt like fire was running through his veins. His eyes clenched shut as his teeth gnashed together. This torture lasted another several moments before eventually ceasing all together. Shikamaru exhaled a deep breath before his gaze settled on the Shinigami with shock. His body froze in fear as his heart began to hammer in his chest.

This... this...

"Stay focused Shikamaru. You will be fine."

Naruto's voice invaded Shikamaru's thoughts as his rapidly beating heart began to settle. He shook his head several times before giving a shakey nod. After calming himself, he immediately began to run through the necessary handseals.

**"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei!"**

Several things happened at once. A large cut appeared on the prisoners abdoment that began to rapidly leak blood with the same thing happening to Shikamaru. A blue tendril began to leave from the Shinigami before encasing the prisoner who was laying in the middle of the sealing matrix. Upon being fully encased, the man woke up and began to scream in agony as his body began to turn to ash.

Naruto appeared beside Shikamaru before placing a seal on his arm that broke his contract with the masked prisoner. The prisoner was immediately sucked into the Shinigami's stomach who disappeared directly afterwards.

Shikamaru fell into his backside as Tsunade kneeled beside him to tend to his wound. Naruto surveyed the boy's injury before nodding and turning his direction towards the center of the room.

Dull, cerulean orbs stared into a similar pair of cerulean orbs. There, in all his glory, was Minato Namikaze. His sclera was pitch black and he had numerous cracks running through his face and body. He was dawned in his infamous cloak with flames at the bottom. He had a Hiraishin kunai in his hand that he was idly spinning as he analyzed the group in front of him.

Minato's eyes gazed at the individual in front of him who could practically be his brother. This was most certainly his son. Similar hair, same eyes, same build... He had a nice sense of fashion too. A plain, white button up collared shirt with black plants and black boots.

His eyes trailed down towards his son's hands and noticed a similar looking kunai in his hand. Minato tried to sense the beacon on the kunai only to notice it didn't have one. That would mean...

"You've mastered it haven't you, Naruto?"

The Jinchuuriki nodded at his father before he began to make his towards the man. "I've mastered alot Father. Jutsus, seals, styles... There's only one thing I haven't mastered yet."

A small smile formed on Minato's face as he shifted his weight. "Kurama's Chakra."

Naruto nodded at the response before standing in front of the man. The two blond men stared at one another before the son immediately lashed out with an incredibly powerful punch. Naruto's fist embedded itself in Minato's abdomen as the man folded over his son's arm. The blow was so powerful that it blew a hole through Minato's body.

"I... deserved that one..." Minato watched on in sadness as tears began to fall from his son's eyes.

"I was... left alone... I had no one... Y-you and mother..." Naruto went silent as the 4th Hokage wrapped his arms around him. The boy said nothing else but his arms wrapped around the man returning the gesture.

A heavy frown appeared on Minatos face as his eyes gazed at Tsunade and Shikamaru who were watching the scene with frowns. His eyes closed as he began to rub his son's back to calm him down. This... wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He knew that Naruto would be upset about he and Kushina's death but... To react so heavily? Jiraiya raised him did he not? Why would say that he had no one?

Several minutes passed by in silence before Naruto pulled away and began to wipe his face. Minato glanced at his son before narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. His gaze found Tsunades before he began to speak. "You've returned to Konoha."

The blond woman slowly stood to her feet before glancing towards Shikamaru. "Yes, I did." She made a gesture with her pinky finger as Neko appeared in the room with her hand on the Nara's shoulder. They disappeared shortly after as Tsunade began to make her way towards the men.

"You're the Hokage as well." She nodded at the statement as Minato frowned. "Where is Hiruzen?"

"Dead." Naruto placed his hands in his pockets before closing his eyes. His father nodded silently before he too placed his hands in his pockets.

"And Jiraiya? He raised you, yes?"

After the 4th's question a tense silence settled in the room. A silence that was beginning to anger the man. His expression began to shift before settling on a scowl. "He _raised_ you... Did he not?"

Tsunades lips thinned before speaking. "No Minato... No he did not."

A tremendous amount of pressure settled in the room as Minato's eyes were alight with anger. "I gave him instructions on what to do should Kushina or I pass. For hours upon hours I would make plans, fail-safes, alternatives! An-and he did _nothing_?!"

Tsunade began to cringe slightly at the anger wafting off the man. Minato may have not been the most physically powerful or imposing individual but when he was angered... It was like a whole other beast. He practically oozed authority and he had the skill to back it up. Minato had never reached his prime and it was a slightly scary thought to think about...

Naruto scoffed at his fathers statement and leaned against the wall. "There's no use in being angry about it... It changes nothing father. He failed to do his task and when he dies mother will deal with him."

Tsunade watched as Minato immediately began to calm down before he sighed. "Kushi-chan will kill him again... That gives me some measure of comfort at least." The man shook his head before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry that I wasn't here to raise you. I'm sure my Chakra imprint said something similar but... I'm proud to be your father. It makes me happy to know that you're going to surpass me." The man gave a toothy grin before pulling Naruto into another hug. He patted the boy's back several times before pulling away and glancing towards Tsunade.

His eyes bore into the woman for several moments before he tilted his head with furrowed eyebrows. "Naruto... How old are you?" The man continued to stare at Tsunsde as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to be 17 soon."

Tsunade's gaze was stoic as the boy's father continued to stare directly at her. She was actually becoming slightly unnerved. Did he know about her... infatuation? After several more seconds the man slowly nodded before turning towards his son and smiling.

"Well, happy early birthday son. Your gift? The other half of Kurama." He cheekily patted his son's head who immediately swatted the hand away. The older man just laughed at his son's reaction before glancing towards Tsunade. "Take care of my son, Tsunade." He gave her a knowing look before placing his hand on Naruto's stomach.

Orange Chakra began to form on Minato's hand before traveling directly into Naruto's stomach. The process went on for a few minutes before Minato pulled his hand away and patted his son's shoulder. Naruto immediately began to unbutton his shirt as Tsunade eyed the action with a keen gaze.

The blond teen began to channel Chakra as his seal appeared on his stomach. He glanced towards his seal for a small moment before curling his fingers and jamming them into his stomach. Tsunade watched in slight fascination as his fingers shifted through his stomach similar to one sticking their hand through water. The seal rippled slightly before he began to rotate his hand. The noise being emanated from the seal was like notches that were being turned and unlocked. Seals were so fascinating.

The boy slowly rotated the last lock before his Chakra practically exploded out of his body. Tsunade was caught by surprise not having expected the action. She was caught by Minato who disappeared in a yellow flash just outside the dilapidated building. A second later and the building was practically eviscerated from the force of the boy's Chakra.

After the dust settled down from the explosive release of Chakra, Naruto began to slowly walk out of the building without a shirt. A scene that Tsunade was happily gazing at without shame. Naruto began to clench and unclech his fists before sighing in annoyance.

"My Chakra control is shot..." His nose curled in agitation before he shook his head. "Thank you father." The 4th Hokage nodded with a smile as the teen made his way towards them. Naruto nodded his head at his father before placing his palm on his father's chest. "Tell mother that..." The teen trailed off in thought as a small frown appeared on his face. Minato just waited patiently for his son to gather his thoughts.

"Tell her that I've been eating healthy and that her worries are unfounded. As for my love life..." He trailed off awkwardly before shaking his head with a dash of red on his cheeks. "Never mind." Minato began to chuckle at his son's embarrassment before nodding.

"I'll tell Kushi-chan. Good-bye Naruto." A seal formed on Minato's chest before his body began to disintegrate into ash. Naruto stared at the white ashes of his father before closing his eyes with a sigh. "I need to gather all of the masks and seal them away." The Jinchuuriki began to make his way through the wreckage and sifted through the rubble as he began to collect each individual mask.

Tsunade sat down on a decent sized boulder watching the boy collect the treasures of the Uzumaki clan. She wasn't a sensor but it didn't take a specialist to deduce the fact that he basically just doubled his reserves. As if he needed the extra boost in firepower. She rolled her eyes with a smile as he began to make his way towards her.

"You still have the Scroll of Seals yes?" The woman nodded as Naruto held his hand out im front of him. Tsunade threw the small scroll at the boy who proceeded to burn the scroll immediately after catching it. Tsunade raised an eyebrow in surprise at the action.

"Knowledge of the Edo Tensei dies with me and Shikamaru. Should he be compromised in the field, the seal I placed on him will prevent him from speaking about the knowledge he possesses on the Jutsu." The boy glanced down towards himself before frowning. "I need a shirt."

Tsunade licked her lips in delight before smiling coyly. "I'm enjoying the view just fine. Don't ruin it." Her eyes unashamedly ran up and down his upper body as the teen frowned lightly.

"That is... Auntie Tsunade. Stop ogling my body." The boy crossed his arms against his chest as Tsunade just winked in response.

"I'll do as I please." She proceeded to pose rather provocatively and placed her index finger on her bottom lip with a sultry expression. "Are you going to punish me if I don't listen?" The busty woman's eyes gleamed in satisfaction as the boy averted his gaze with a mighty blush. Oh this was too much! "Ohhh Naru-kun~! It's okay to stare."

She watched as the boy shifted in his position awkwardly before crossing his arms against his chest. "I... It is rude to do so..." A smirk appeared on the Hokages face before she replied.

"It isn't if I _let_ you do it though." The boy refused to glance over but his face got even redder and Tsunade considered that a win. She jumped off the rock she was seated on before making her way towards Naruto. She gently pulled the boys arm toward her chest before speaking. "C'mon! I'm taking you to your surprise gift."

The teen proceeded to nod as Neko appeared beside the couple and placed her hand on Tsunades shoulder. The trio immediately disappeared in a shunshin afterwards.

**Break**

The trio of Shinobi appeared in front of the ANBU HQ with nary a sound. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before tilting his head.

"Why are we here?"

Tsunade shifted the boy's arm between her bust before smiling. "Your gift is _in_ here. I believe you're going to enjoy it immensely." The blond teen glanced at his aunt for several moments before shrugging lightly.

A squad of ANBU appeared in front of the blond couple as Tsunade waved her hand. "You all know what to do. Neko, on me." The other members nodded before disappearing as Neko stood directly behind the Hokage and her nephew. Tsunade began to guide the boy into the building who matched her cadence.

The teen noticed that the deeper they went down into the building, the less things he could sense. It was like there were... Ahh. His eyes landed on the many seals that were lining the walls and was easily able to identify the Chakra dampening seals. This must be a high profile security area. And if that's the case... Then _who_ exactly was his gift?

"Auntie Tsunade. You're not saddling me with a slave, are you?" The boy glanced towards the woman who immediately began to bust out in laughter.

"Kami, no! We will be there shortly though." The teen shrugged afterwards and remained silent as they seemed to finally make it to their destination. A long, dark hallway with a single light in the middle of the corridor. Eerie vibes indeed.

Tsunade guided the boy halfway down the corridor before turning to her right and stopping in front of a metal door with seals covering it. She bit her thumb and proceeded to smear her blood over the seal. The door was immediately unlocked with a simple clicking noise. Light blasted through into the hallway as both blonds began to walk inside.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the room. It was most certainly _not_ a prison cell. There was several bookshelves, tables, chairs and even a kitchen in the room. His eyes glanced towards the back of the room as he noticed a rather large bed that had someone occupying it. They looked famil-.

"Oi Tayuya! Wake up you little shit!" Tsunade detached from the teen as she began to make her way towards the bed. The woman inside the bed gave a loud yelp before jumping out of the bed and landing straight on the floor.

"What the fuck's your problem, Cow tits?! You can't just fucking scream at people to wake th-." The woman immediately yelped as Tsunade threw a rather large looking book at her head. The redheaded girl began to cradle her head as she rolled around on the floor screaming obscenities.

This... was incredibly odd. Naruto didn't truly know how to react to what was happening. He most certainly recognized that woman. She was a member of the Sound 4 that had aided in Sasuke's capture. But Shikamaru had told him that Temari and he had killed her.

Tsunade turned back towards Naruto with a large smile before pointing at the half-naked girl on the floor who was rubbing her head. "Naruto meet Tayuya _Uzumaki_." The blond stared at the girl for several seconds as she slowly stood to her feet before inclining her head. "Sup."

He remained motionless for an entire minute before appearing directly beside her. The girl flinched as his hands grasped her head while slowly turning it to the side. His cerulean orbs stared at the seal that Orochimaru had planted on her before slowly nodding. "Auntie Tsunade. You are positive she is an Uzumaki?" The boy ignored the petite redhead who was slightly squirming because of his hold.

"Blood test and all. It's a match." Naruto pursed his lips before letting go of her and stepping away. "I'll remove that seal soon. I refuse to have one of my own suffer under that man's reign." Tayuya swallowed lightly before nodding her head. "But, just to be safe." He immediately placed his hand on her chest as a sealing matrix formed where her heart sat. "Betray us, you die."

Tayuya scowled at the blond before pushing his hand away. "I like living you dumb asshole. Better a slave to you than that fucking snake."

The blond Uzumaki sighed in annoyance as his nose curled. "You're _not_ a slave. The seal is a precaution."

The redheaded woman scoffed before crossing her arms under her breasts. "Precaution, schemnaution. Same shit dickhead." Naruto frowned at Tayuya before glancing towards his Aunt.

"Vulgar one isn't she?" He asked rhetorically. Tayuya's eyebrow twitched as she stood on her tippy toes and glared at the boy just an inch from his face.

"Say that shit to my face you pussy!" Naruto stared at her with a bored expression before placing his palm on her head and pushing downwards.

"I just did." Tayuya growled like a puppy as she tried to remove the boy's hand with no luck. "Fucking shit! Why are you so damn strong!!??? Mooooooooove!!! Arrgghhhh!!!"

Tsunade noticed the small smile that was forming on her nephews face. She began to smile softly to herself before walking up to the two Uzumaki's. "Alright alright! Naruto, let her go. Tayuya, shut up. Now that you've two met. You have someone else to meet... Before that though."

Tsunade smacked Tayuya across the back of her head as the girl immediately crumpled to the ground with a pained groan. **"Stop calling me 'Cow tits' you little fucking shit****!" **The blond woman bent over and roared at the redhead who started nodding rapidly. Tsunade nodded her head before clapping her hands and speaking. "Tayuya isn't the only Uzumaki I have found. There's another... And she's under Orochimaru as well."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Tayuya began to speak. "Her name is Karin. She's a fucking nerd but she's harmless. She's super fucking important to Orochimaru's work and he has his number 1 dicksucker watching over her."

Naruto pursed his lips and glanced at his aunt. "And you want me to go get her?" He received a smile and a nod from the woman as she entrapped his arm between her breasts.

"Of course. She is family and she deserves to be in the company of her relatives." Naruto nodded his head as Tsunade began to guide them out of the room. "Tayuya! I'll come back for you tomorrow. For now, you're staying in the Gulag." She received several curses but just ignored them as they left the room and resealed it shut.

It only took a few steps to reach the final door as Tsunade let go of Narutos arm and placed her palm against the metal door. The seals on the wall glowed brightly before the sounds of locks being turned was heard.The door slowly began to open as a small smile formed on the womans face.

"I present to you... Orochimaru!"

Naruto's eyes widened before they began to bleed red with a slit running down the middle. Orochimaru sat against the wall restricted by several chains that had hundreds of seals adorning them. Naruto immediately took a single step in the room only to stop as Tsunade gently held onto him to prevent his advance.

"Now now. I know what you're thinking Naruto. I captured him almost a year ago. It was annoying but I am a tenacious woman." She slowly began to circle around Naruto who's eyes never strayed from the man on the ground. Her hands gently glided across the boy's body as she continued to speak. "Do you know exactly _why_ Jiraiya abandoned you?"

The room was instantly shrouded in a smog of malevolent energy as Naruto's body became encased in Kurama's Chakra. Two tails swayed behind him as his claws grew sharper with his whiskers turning feral.

Tsunade's smile grew bigger at the fear that was beginning to reside in Orochimaru's eyes. "Because he was busy chasing after Orochimaru." A shockwave of hateful energy exploded in the room as Tsunade was forced to shield her face as the energy slammed into her. Several seconds passed by as she opened her eyes to a beautiful sight. Her smile became larger as she gazed at Naruto who was now completely shrouded in blood red Chakra with 4 tails swaying behind him. His eyes were now pure white and were glowing brightly as a cloud of steam erupted from his mouth.

Tsunade slowly made her way towards the boy and gently placed her hand on one of the boy's tails. Her hand began to burn from the corrosive Chakra but she ignored the pain as she slowly moved her hand down the tail and to his back. A growl tore itself from the boy's throat as another cloud of steam left his mouth.

"Leaving you alone... To fend for yourself while Hiruzen watched you suffer..." Tsunade shook her head as she gently rubbed the boy's arm while with holding a grunt of pain from the action.

Naruto hunched over as he let out a monsterous roar. Two more tails appeared from the boy's tailbone as a skeletal structure began to form on his body coupled with a spine and skull. The skull engulfed the boy's head and left only his eyes and mouth visible. Tsunade grimaced as the burning got worse but pushed through the pain.

"Sensei... He didn't... He didn't look after you like he should have... You were abused by the villagers and he sat by and watched..."

Another terrifying roar emanated from the boy as the 3 last tails erupted from his tail bone. Tsunades eyes widened in delight as the boy knelt down on his hands like a canine. Nine tails swayed behind the boy slowly like a rattlesnake, patiently waiting to strike and lash out at anything. She stepped in front of the boy and kneeled down while placing her hands on his face. Upon doing so she grunted loudly in pain from the burning while one of her eyes shut.

As if noticing the pain he was causing the woman, the toxic Chakra around the bottom half of the boy's face instantly shed away and revealed his tanned skin. Tsunsde breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the boy.

"Sensei and Jiraiya may have failed you but you have me." Her thumb began to stroke his feral whisker marks as her smile softened. "I'll _never_ betray you. Your father gave me his blessing Naruto..." Her smile shifted slightly before turning cruel. She shifted her head towards Orochimaru as the shrouded teen followed her gaze.

"You and I..." Her gaze shifted back towards the boy. "We're going to bring the Elemental Nations to our heels." Those harrowing white eyes turned towards her as the beasts' head tilted. "I've been keeping things from you... But I _promise_ you... Everything I've done... It was for you. You know why?"

The beasts head slowly shook before a loving smile blossomed on Tsunades face. Tsunade slowly leaned her face closer to the boy before placing her lips against the boys own.

"Because I love you, Naruto."

**AN: HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE MAD! SUCK MY DICK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA****!**


	10. The Prelude to Destruction

**AN: The story returns. Alot of shit is going to happen this chapter. So you better review you stupid fucks.**

**Join**** the damn Discord Server as well. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Witt Lowry - CRASH

_Because I love you, Naruto._

_Because__ I love you, Naruto._

_Because__ I love you, Naruto._

_Because__ I love you, Naruto. Because I love you, Naruto. Because I love you, Naruto._

_BecauseIloveyou__,Naruto.BecauseIloveyou,Naruto.BecauseIloveyou,Naruto.BecauseIloveyou,Naruto._

**"Naruto."**

Harrowing white eyes slowly blinked at the deep, baritone voice that reverberated in the dark prison cell. Nine crimson soaked tails lazily waved in the air as the beast tilted its head. The creature of destruction began to slowly glance around the small room in slight confusion.

"She... she manipulates your feelings. You are but a puppet. A tool to be... used."

A weak and raspy voice caught the beasts' attention as those blinding orbs centered on the frail looking man who had spoke.

"You don't even... realize it. So much... power and yet you choose to _waste _it."

The venom in Orochimaru's statement caused the beast to tilt its head. The snake summoner was unprepared for the tail that speared through his leg, rooting itself into the concrete floor and spreading the corrosive Chakra into his veins and blood stream causing him to scream in agony.

The beast shifted its position befote slowly making its way towards the chained man. The remaining eight tails began to slowly writhe before piercing through each of his limbs causing even more pain to the snake summoner. Steam erupted from the Jinchuuriki's mouth as Orochimaru screamed in sheer agony. There was truly little he could do in the situation. The boy was more akin to a wild animal who was reacting on instinct.

Orochimaru closed his eyes before releasing a pain filled chuckle. "I knew you'd be a problem... I should have killed you in the Forest of Death..." Naruto tilted his head as a low growl reverberated from his throat.

The beast regarded its prey for several seconds before opening its giant maw. Blue and red Chakra began to physically manifest in the area before coalescing into a single, small black orb. A quiet screeching noise began to emanate from the action as Orochimaru watched on in horror.

The tiny orb began to grow in size until reaching the size of a human head. The beast slowly lowered its head as Orochimaru stared directly at the skull of the Kyuubi's manifestation. The last thing he saw were those giant, harrowing eyes of the beast.

The prison cell was immediately ripped asunder as a blinding white flash imploded in the room.

**Break**

Tsunades eyes snapped opened as a vicious tremor shook Konoha. She stabled herself with little effort as the horrid feeling of the Kyuubi's Chakra washed over the entire village like a blanket. Her eyebrows raised in slight shock as a giant cloud of smoke erupted from the ANBU HQ.

She... severely underestimated just how powerful Naruto was now. Even she herself knew that it would take an incredible amount of effort on her part to take down the ANBU HQ like that. Tsunade highly doubted that Naruto was truly trying either. It only reinforced how close she was and still is, to dying at his hands.

Tsunade slowly crossed her arms as she stared at the now exposed bunker that was once th ANBU HQ. This was going to be incredibly annoying to deal with... It's a blessing she decided to pull Tayuya along instead of leaving her in the cell. Speaking of Tayuya...

"What... The... Fuck..." Tayuya stared at the smoking crater in pure disbelief. He... he fucking blew the entire bunker up! There were quite possibly hundreds, if not _thousands _of seals designed specifically to negate that very thing from happening. "He... He just..."

Tsunade glanced at the girl before several squads of ANBU appeared in the area followed by numerous Jonins and Chunins. The busty woman pursed her lips before sighing to herself. _"Probably shouldn't have riled him up...__"_

Neko stepped near the blonde woman and began to whisper in her ear. Several seconds passed by before Tsunade slowly nodded. She turned towards Tayuya and silently gestured towards the girl with her head. Neko placed her hand on the redheads shoulder before they both disappeared in a shunshin.

Tsunade remained silent even as several of her most prominent Shinobi stood near her. She ignored each and every single one of them as her gaze was focused entirely on the figure that was slowly beginning to appear in the smoke.

This was it.

_This._

_Was._

_It._

The moment she had been waiting for since concocting this rather rediculous plan all those years ago. She wouldn't deny manipulating circumstances in her favor so she could be close to the boy and develop relations with him.

Naruto was practically drowning in potential and the fact that her former Sensei had chosen not to push it was foolish. She was well aware of Naruto's dislike towards Hiruzen and he never was quiet about it. Naruto had already been incredibly talented when she had met him but he was lacking a true drive.

He wanted power, that was obvious to her. He was seeking it and she was all too happy to give it to him. Had the entire situation with Sasuke not occured, her plan would probably already be in motion and reaching its climax at this point. She would have had to truly manipulate his emotions at that point but atleast there was one thing that manifested during his 2 and a half year absence.

His budding interest in her had began to truly blossom on its own. Tsunade didn't even have to truly pull the strings. She had been the only individual to show him kindness. She had shown interest in him. Spoke with him. Taught him how to be more than just a Shinobi.

Did she manipulate him? Yes.

Does she truly love him? Absolutely.

Many would call her... interest in the boy as nothing more than a crazed obsession. And maybe those people were right. He was almost 30 years her junior. Naruto had been far more mature than any of his classmates even at the age of 14. Speaking with him was like speaking to Uncle Tobirama when he was still alive. A cold, stoic man Tobirama was but a fierce protector all the same. Naruto being as young as he was was truly irrelevant to her. He'd get older and Tsunade had waited.

'Age is but a number' as the saying goes after all.

Was it strange to have these feelings for a boy that could practically be her son? Most definitely. But Tsunade was a tenacious and ambitious woman. What she wanted, she got. And _nothing_ would stop her.

The area immediately became tense as the figure finally revealed itself. Numerous Shinobi in the area slowly backed away in fear as they were assaulted with a disgusting amount of hatred and anger. The sheer rage and maliciousness being forced on them reminded them of the day the Kyuubi had appeared in the center of the village and began its rampage.

The transformed Jinchuuriki emerged from the cloud of smoke on all fours as his blinding white eyes surveyed the crowd in front of him. His nine tails absentmindedly swung side to side as he slowly sat down on his haunches.

More Shinobi began to appear due to the oppressive Chakra and were immediately on guard as they spotted Naruto who sported nine tails and was covered in a cloak of pure crimson Chakra.

Kakashi made his way towards Tsunade as several of his comrades followed suit. "He has 9 tails, Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi felt the need to point out that specific detail regardless if it was obvious or not.

"And yet we're still alive." Tsunade slowly shrugged her shoulders with an amused smile. "You think we would be able to stop him?" She glanced at the numerous Jonins who were near her and watched as their expressions shifted into grimaces. The busty woman nodded her head with an amused chuckle and continued. "Tenzo is not strong enough to supress a fully synched Jinchuuriki. Perhaps he could restrain the lower tails but the Kyuubi?"

Her statement did little to reinforce the Shinobi's morale but she cared little. It was the truth and there was nothing they could do about it. Tsunade was positive that she'd put up a decent fight alone but attrition would be her downfall. She was the only person in the village besides Gai and Jiraiya that could truly keep up with the boy. And that's only if he was incapable of using the Hiraishin in this form.

"Not to be the shitty pessimist here or anything buuuuuuut... What do we do?" Tsunade snorted at Anko's statement before ignoring it and making her way towards the boy. If Naruto reacted violently then so be it. She could only hope he would be passive. He seemed to react to her pain in the prison cell so speaking to him was probably her best option.

"Naruto-kun?"

The transformed teen shifted its attention on the woman as she began to draw closer. A burst of steam shot from the beasts mouth but it continued to remain passive.

A small smile formed on Tsunades face as she continued to close the distance between them. "Your mother... She'd be so proud of you." Her statement caused the Jinchuuriki to tilt its head as a low growl slipped through its throat.

"How do I know? Maternal instincts." The busty woman shrugged as she continued to close the distance between them. "Your father most certainly was and still is. Why would Kushina not be? Hell, _I'm_ proud of you." Tsunade idly noticed how his tails began to swing side to side more erratically similar to... Ah. So that was it.

Her smile turned soft as another few feet were shortened during her statement. "Is that what you want to hear Naruto-kun? Praise?" The Jinchuuriki's head tilted at the question as Tsunade finally stood in front of the crouched teen.

Those terrifying white eyes had no effect on Tsunade as her hands slowly moved towards his head. The Jinchuuriki remained still as the woman's hands caressed the skull that enveloped the boy's head. Her fingers slowly danced on the hardened material as she glided them down towards the jaw of the skull.

Tsunade gently grasped the bone plating and slowly tilted the creatures head up. She could feel the intense heat from the boy's Chakra without even needing to truly touch him. This Chakra cloak was truly a spectacle indeed.

"I fear that you have already surpassed me Naruto. Was my strength not impressive enough to you?" The blonde Senju smiled teasingly as she crouched down to the boy's level. "Can you speak?"

There was several seconds of silence before the Jinchuuriki shook its head slowly. Tsunade nodded her head before tapping her index finger against the bone plating surrounding Narutos face. "I'd like to speak with you Naruto... Can you transform back?"

The 9 tailed Jinchuuriki released a breath of steam that blew Tsunades hair back causing her to close her eyes. The woman chuckled lowly as her braided hair came undone from the action. The crimson Chakra cloak that surrounded Naruto began to slowly recede from his body. The bone structure that rested on the Jinchuuriki fell to the earth and instantly burst into ash before disintegrating.

Blond locks of spikey hair appeared followed by tanned skin. The remaining red Chakra disappeared as Naruto sat still with Tsunades hands caressing his face. The boy slowly opened his eyes as he stared into the woman's honey brown orbs.

Naruto blinked several times as he finally managed to get his bearings. His eyes narrowed significantly as he gripped Tsunades wrists rather tightly. "What have you been keeping from me?"

Tsunade pursed her lips before responding. "I'll tell you everything tonight. I swear."

Naruto's grip remained firm for several moments before loosening. He slowly began to rise from his crouched position as Tsunades head tilted upwards. The blond teen rolled his neck several times and began to stretch his muscles. After thoroughly stretching his muscles the boy placed his hand on his stomach causing his seal to appear. Curling his fingers, he plunged his hand into his stomach and began to rotate the seal.

"I'll hold you to it Auntie Tsunade."

The woman smiled as she rose from her crouched position. "You still have no shirt on." Her eyebrows rose suggestively several times following her statement.

The blonde teen shook his head before focusing his attention on the rather large group of Shinobi in front of him. He slowly placed his hands into his pockets before tilting his head. "They look ready for war."

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder for a second before shrugging. "Wouldn't really matter in the end now would it?"

"No, no it wouldn't." He began to move towards the crowd as he focused on his old Sensei. "I need to speak with Kakashi-Sensei. After wards, I'll see you at home."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the teen's statement before smiling. At least he called her compound home, so that was a positive sign that he wasn't reacting negatively. "Of course, Naruto."

He waved over his shoulder acknowledging her statement as he strode closer to the silver haired Jonin who began to make his towards his student. Upon reaching one another, the blond teen placed his hand on the man's shoulder before they disappeared in a yellow flash, shocking several Shinobi in the clearing who recognized the ability.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance as several of the surrounding Shinobi turned towards her. _"You little shit..."_

He wasn't upset but clearly he was annoyed. Leaving her to deal with this mess and all the questions that would follow.

Better then being dead so that was a plus. It was time to bullshit her way out of this. It seemed all those days gambling and evading taxes were definitely going to come in handy tonight.

**Break**

Naruto and Kakashi appeared just outside of Team 7's stomping grounds. The boy glanced around the area before slowly making his way towards the Konoha Memorial Stone with Kakashi following after getting over his surprise at the fact that Naruto knew the Hiraishin.

The two men walked side by side in silence towards their destination. A location that Kakashi was all to familiar with. He could make the trek blind folded he had done it so many times.

"You've mastered it... Minato-Sensei had struggled with the formula when he was our teacher. Teleporting to his Kunai's were the easy part he said."

Naruto nodded at the statement before responding. "I found it interesting that the two formulas were actually slightly different. You'd think that scrawling the formula oin the Kunai and the one you personally place would be the same. But they aren't."

Kakashi pulled out a book from his flak jacket and began to idly read it. "He explained it to me all those years ago... Still don't understand it. Seals are most certainly not for everyone."

"A forgotten art. The Uzumaki's were indeed a dynasty in the Shinobi world. Their downfall is a true tragedy." Naruto pushed through the metal gate that lead to the official cemetery of Konoha. "Had Danzo been dealt with decades ago, they'd still be alive."

Kakashi glanced towards his former student before frowning beneath his mask. "I wouldn't necessarily _doubt_ that Danzo had a hand in the Uzumaki Clans downfall but..." He trailed off slightly as he focused on Naruto's reaction.

The shirtless blond didn't react to the statement but he did shrug his shoulders. "Orochimaru enjoyed hearing his own voice. Danzo and he had many things in common. Hiruzen was too lenient and his death was one that was deserved." Naruto slowed to a stop in front of the giant stone and crossed his arms over his chest. "I said nothing about it at the time because it didn't truly matter. Hiruzen would have downplayed the situation like he always did."

There was no denying the bitterness in Naruto's statement and Kakashi didn't blame him. He was positive that Tsunade had told him everything about Hiruzens actions as the Hokage when she took the hat. Anything he needed, she was there to give to him. It was definitely a red flag, in his opinion, but he dare not say it out loud.

Tsunade was actually very similar to Danzo with the only difference being that she did her dirty work in front of everyone. The woman had even allowed the Shinobi of Konoha to challenge her. Whether it was her words, actions, treatment to the populace, etc. While other Hidden Villages listened to their Fuedal Lords, Tsunade cared little about what the man had to say.

She had always believed in strong arming a situation and being the Hokage didn't change that mentality. Daimyo's did indeed hold power, but Tsunade cared very little for it. What would the capital do against Konoha's armada of Shinobi?

The 12 Guardian Ninja were a cut above the average Jonin but against a force like Konoha, it was irrelevant. Should the Daimyo not acquiesce to Tsunade's demands, then he'd be replaced by someone who does. That or she'd have Naruto demonstrate why following her demands was the correct choice.

The woman was a tyrant. It was no secret and any Shinobi in Konoha was aware of it. Revolts were crushed, traitors were executed and the villagers knew very little. Danzo's Ne had been put to good use by the woman after his death. Tsunade had a grander scheme in mind and Kakashi was clueless as to what it was but he had a few guesses.

The woman had been posting several Shinobi in the borders of Iwa and Kumo recently. Reports of skirmishes from Iwa and Kumo were starting to break out and it looked as if another war was going to be brewing. It was only slightly convenient that the skirmishes were appearing _after_ she had stationed Shinobi in the areas.

The younger generation was oblivious to the happenings considering they weren't _in the know_ for such information. But Kakashi had seen this same song and dance before. Iwa was being portrayed as the aggressor just as they had been during the last war. A dispute over caravan had started the entire war. Tsunade was using their past mistakes against them.

He glanced over to his former student who remained motionless in front of the stone. How long would it take until Tsunade would make Naruto's presence known? He was clearly an integral part in this situation. What would Konoha gain in another war? Hadn't they lost enough already?

Perhaps she held resentment for both of the nation's that had caused her suffering. Kumo being responsible for Dan's death and Iwa being responsible for Nawaki's and both nations being involved in the Uzumaki's downfall as well.

It actually made alot of sense if that was the perspective. Naruto had inadvertently suffered due to the actions of both villages. If you took into consideration the fact that Tsunade practically had a leash on Naruto...

"You should take heed of those thoughts, Sensei."

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts and focused on his former student. The blond was staring directly at the list of Uchiha names that were inscribed on the stone. The silver haired Shinobi followed his students gaze and noticed the single name that his student was focusing on. Ahh...

"Tell me about Obito."

**Break**

"Have you found any information regarding Nagato?" Obito stood atop a large mountain as he stared into the cratered remains that used to be Amegakure.

What use to be a rainy and dreary village was now nothing more than a ruined landscape. Ash and charred earth was all that remained. If anything, this was better than what it use to be. Not by much of course, but still.

"We've searched the entire landscape for the better part of 2 weeks. **There is nothing we can sense**." Zetzu's voice responded from behind the masked man.

Obitos fists clenched in anger as he stared at the dilapidated crater. This wasn't supposed to be happening! What could have happened that would cause _Nagato_ of all people to disappear?! He was the strongest individual in the entire Elemental Nations and he up and disappeared into thin air?!

There was very little to even truly investigate! The only thing that was for certain was the numerous upon _numerous_ of explosions that occurred in the epicenter of the village. Obito had several theories on what exactly could have happened but it truly mattered little. Without Nagatos body and eyes, their plan was ruined!

"This... complicates thing." He was well aware that this was an understatement. Without the Rinnegan there was absolutely no way to even have a chance at summoning the Juubi. There wasn't even an extra pair of eyes since all the other paths were unable to be found as well.

"I'll say. **Are you certain that there is nothing else to do****?** Hmm... There is still one remaining Senju alive if all else fails to find Nagato's body. **That is indeed correct, Obito**."

The masked man narrowed his eyes at the statement from Zetsu. The creature wasn't wrong. If they couldn't find the body then he'd have to take drastic measures. The only problem with that was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Obito highly doubted he'd be able to even touch the woman without the teens interference. Tsunade would be the last possible choice to succeed in the plan.

"It is something to consider... Keep searching. We are crippled now. There are only a handful of us remaining and we only have two of the Bijuus."

Zetsu disappeared beneath the ground after Obito's statement as the man continued to stare at the desolate landscape in anger. Five Akatsuki members remaining, two captured Bijuu, and the Rinnegan was no where to be found... He wanted to scream out in anger! How had things gone so wrong?!

**Break**

The sun began to rise as Naruto stood atop the gates of Konoha with his arms crossed against his chest. His conversation with Tsunade last night replaying in his head. He had learned some... interesting things about the woman. Things that didn't truly affect his opinion on the woman but interesting details nonetheless.

Who knew Tsunade could hold onto grudges for so long?

Naruto glanced to his right as Neko appeared beside him with a scroll in hand. The woman held the scroll out to him as he nodded his head. He took the scroll in his hands before unfurling the parchment and reading through the text. Several seconds passed by in silence before Naruto burned the scroll in his hands.

"Consider the mission complete..." The blond rolled his neck before staring directy into Yugao's eyes. "If you don't hold up your end of the deal... I'lll bury this village beneath my feet."

Neko didn't physically react to the threat but nodded nonetheless. Hiruzen had truly made a mistake in dealing with Naruto all those years ago...

He continued to stare at the woman for several seconds before disappearing in a yellow flash. The purple haired woman released a sigh of relief after his departure. That boy was truly terrifying... How Tsunade was able to corral him so easily was beyond her.

Her job was now complete... Time would only tell if it all paid off. Yugao loved her village through the good and the bad. After Hayates death she had focused her efforts on serving Konoha to the best of her abilities. Naruto and Tsunade were going to sit atop the hierarchy and she no longer needed to provide her services.

The only thing she feared was Tsunade's response. Naruto did the biddings of Tsunade without question. His previous statement had clearly solidified that. With that being said, her usefulness came to an end.

Uzushiogakure would rise once more.

**Break**

Several hours passed as Naruto made his way to the heart of Otogakure. Tsunade and more importantly Tayuya, had informed him about Guren. An incredibly powerful woman who was said to be Orochimaru's actual right hand.

She held the coveted Crystal Release or Shoton. An interesting woman considering she was the only individual documented to possess the blood line. Her death would be a waste in his opinion. She held a unique bloodline and making it disappear would be unfortunate. Unlike the Uchiha, her only problem was her loyalty to the Snake Summoner. The Uchiha were a stain on the Elemental Nations and their deaths were irrelevant. Itachi had done the world a favor in getting rid of them.

Naruto knew that every Uchiha wasn't the same but the less he had to deal with them the better. Only because their Sharingans were truly to be wary of. It made him wonder how stronger he would have been had he possessed such a powerful tool in his arsenal. It's to bad that almost every Uchiha had relied so heavily on the Sharingan. It became a crutch to so many... Which he found ironic due to the fact that one of his inspirations for gaining so much power was Madara Uchiha.

That man was a pioneer for the Uchiha and the fact his clan turned their backs on him just furthered the notion of the clan being spineless. To turn your back on the one man that gave you a voice in the world... The Uchiha's were nothing but cowards. Madara had been one of the only Uchihas in their long line of blood that he truly respected. The man gained his power through hardship and struggle. Relying only on himself to further his own goals.

It was why Obitos death was inevitable. The man would never compare to the once indomitable clan head and Titan of the Uchiha Clan. Gaining power for the sake of being powerful. Naruto followed this philosophy through and through. Should he settle on a goal after attaining this power then so be it.

Obito hit behind a mask and a persona. Madara Uchiha would _never_ need to hide his identity. It was dishonorable to the man and the fact Obito spit on that ideal was amusing. A weak, heartbroken man. Naruto would make sure he'd suffer.

The blond teen slowed to a stop as he spread his senses out in the forest. Several minutes passed by in silence before he slowly opened his eyes. The teen immediately set a faster pace at the abnormalities he was sensing with Sage Mode.

Another few minutes passed by as Naruto came upon a rather obvious metal bunker sitting in plain sight. The teen shook his head as he slowly made his way towards the bunker. He spotted a body that was sprawled out in the ground just outside the metal door. Naruto kicked the body over and spotted a pinkish crystal that rested deep within the Shinobi's forehead.

This was the Konoha squad that Tsunade had sent to confront an S- Ranked Nin? She probably only wished to see if Tayuya's information was indeed true. Naruto sighed and immediately blew the metal door off it's hinges. There was no reason to do this quietly. The woman was most likely already aware that he was here.

Naruto remained in Sage Mode as he made his way deeper into the underground bunker. There was alot of signatures he was receiving in this bunker. He obviously identified Gurens first as she was likely the strongest individual in the bunker. Perhaps he wouldn't have to waste his time killing her... She would be incredibly useful to his and Tsunades plans. The woman was known for her loyalty and power. Perhaps beating her into submission would cause a change of heart. Orochimaru was dead after all. Guren would have no true drive left.

The blond teen passed by several corpses of other Shinobi who were riddled with Pink crystals. He ignored each and every single corpse as he made his way down a flight of stairs. The teen continued his journey towards the end of the hallway that had a single crystalized door at the end of it.

The blond Jinchuuriki stared at the door for several seconds before throwing a jab at the crystal to test it's durability. He raised an eyebrow in slight surprise as he managed to only make several cracks in the hardened crystal. He definitely wanted this woman on his side now. Even if she reinforced the door with extra Chakra to hold him back, it was powerful enough to withstand a Sage Mode enhanced punch. He didn't put alot of force behind the jab but it was still impressive to him.

The teen nodded his head before shifting his upper body while rotating his hips. He proceeded to kick the crystalized door, shattering the entire wall with it. The crystal shards began to disintegrate after his attack as he slowly made his way into the bright room. His unique pupils locked on to the several individuals who were in the room.

A woman near his age with disheveled crimson hair and a pair of glasses stared at him in fear as she desperately pushed her body against the wall trying to escape. Naruto frowned at the reaction and stared at the only male in the group. Upon doing so, his eyes narrowed at the sword that hung to the teens back. He possessed white hair that had blue highlights and had a smug smirk adorned on his face with incredibly sharp teeth. Ignoring the male, his attention landed directly on who was most certainly Guren.

And what a woman she was. Spikey hair that bounced in every direction framing her face with a bright shade of red lipstick and a sharp gaze. She possessed that same bravado that all powerful Shinobi had. The woman was leaning against a table that sat in the center of the room. A tense silence settled in the room as Naruto stared at the group with his uniquely colored pupils.

"Well, looks like someone else wants to die, eh Guren?"

Naruto ignored the sword wielding teens statement as he focused entirely on Guren. The woman narrowed her eyes before slowly pushing herself off the table. "This boy... Is out of your league Suigetsu. Face him and you die."

The white haired boy scoffed at her before brandishing the Kubikiribocho. "He doesn't look like much to me."

Guren continued to stare at the blond teen who was absolutely brimming in power. She pursed her lips before responding. "If you wish to die, then be my guest. My parameters aren't keeping _you_ safe. Your death means nothing to me." The white haired teen paused in his actions for several moments before scoffing again.

Naruto's eyes left Gurens before settling on the redheaded girl who was practically hyperventilating at this point. "You are Karin Uzumaki, yes?" The girl visibly shook at the question and slowly nodded her head.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The boy placed his hands into his pockets before slowly moving deeper into the room uncaring of how tense the other two Shinobi got. "I will have to ask you to come with me."

Karin blinked several times in shock before hesitantly responding. "Wh-what for?" The crimson haired girl grimaced as the blond teen drew closer in the room.

"You are an Uzumaki." The blond raised an eyebrow before tilting his head. "Tayuya tells me that you've been looking for family ever since Orochimaru abducted you from Kusagakure."

The girl's lips parted as her eyes widened in shock. "Wait! You... You know Tayuya? She's alive?!"

Naruto nodded his head before stopping several feet away from the group. "She's been alive for several years. After her defeat in trying to retrieve Sasuke, she was found half alive. The 5th Hokage spared her on a whim hoping to gain information. It came as a surprise when she found out Tayuya was also an Uzumaki."

Before Karin could respond the sword wielding teen scoffed in disbelief. "And you think we'll just believe that crap you just uttered?"

Naruto ignored the teen all together as he stared at Karin. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I'm _taking_ Karin to Konoha because she belongs with family. You are welcomed to try to stop me."

Suigetsu snarled in anger before immediately disappearing and reappearing in front of the blond teen. The massive cleaver being poised to bisect the Jinchuuriki's body.

Suigetsu's eyes widened in shock as the massive blade was snapped in half. Narutos palms made direct contact with the upper and lower parts of the cleaver. Two shards of metal sliced past Narutos face as he stared directly into Suigetsu's eyes.

"You aren't worthy to wield the Kubikiribocho."

Suigetsu immediately relinquished his hold on the sword as Narutos boot made contact with his stomach. The blond teen snagged the weapon out of air before surrounding it in Futon Chakra and hurling at the teens retreating body. Suigetsu's body was bisected from the broken blade with his upper torso embedding in the wall behind Guren.

Naruto frowned in annoyance as the boy's lower body began to turn into liquid and began to make it's way towards the upper body that was stuck in the wall. Naruto raised his hand towards the teen as lightning formed on his index finger.

**"Raiton : Eiso." **

The lightning Jutsu passed by Gurens head, instantly making contact with Suigetsu who screamed in pain. Naruto sharply raised his index finger as the spear of lightning followed his fingers movement. The jutsu cut through the boy's head silencing him entirely and cutting through the wall as well as the roof above them before Naruto cancelled the jutsu.

Naruto stared at the remaining pool of water for several seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "I'd rather not have to fight you Guren. I merely wish to take Karin with me to Konoha."

The Shoton user frowned at the boy's statement and raised a delicate eyebrow. "I was tasked to protect Karin." The woman slowly began to raise her hands as she glanced at the redhead. "In doing so, I risk failing Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto stared at the woman before sighing. "Your master is dead. By _my_ hands. I do not wish to kill you Guren. You are far more useful to me than you'd ever be to Orochimaru."

Guren and Karin stared at the blond teen in slight disbelief. The Shoton user furrowed her eyebrows before slowly shaking her head. "That's... Impossible. Orochimaru was powerful..."

Naruto scoffed at the woman while his nose curled in annoyance. "Incorrect. He was weak. Relying on the youth of others body's to keep his strength. Orochimaru was a leech. And if I have to stomp your body into the ground for you to understand this, then I will."

The Jinchuuriki spread his arms out to his sides and closed his eyes. Upon doing so, the room was instantly assaulted with the boy's Chakra as Karin was brought to her knees. Her crimson pupils became unfocused as her mouth opened in pure shock. The Chakra he was releasing... She couldn't fathom how dense it was. It was endless! Guren grit her teeth as a tremendous amount of pressure sat on her shoulders weighing her down.

_"What the hell?! How... much Chakra does he have?!" _

The woman's knees began to shake in fear before the boy suddenly appeared directly in front of her. His fist made direct contact with her stomach as her body hunched over his arm. Saliva ejected from her mouth as her eyes shot open in pain.

"I will break you. Orochimaru was not a man to side with. I will beat this loyalty out of you."

Guren grit her teeth in anger as a blade of crystal manifested on her forearm. She shifted her feet before swinging out with the blade. Naruto's palm immediately slapped her arm downwards as he stepped into her guard. His other hand coiled around the woman's wrist before lifting her off the ground and slamming her directly on the floor. Guren screamed out in pain as her back cratered the ground. Naruto twisted the woman's arm before stomping directly on the appendage and breaking it causing another grunt of pain to leave Gurens mouth.

Naruto stared into Gurens ebony eyes that shone with defiance. "Submit." The statement caused the woman to scowl as she kicked out with her legs. Naruto hopped over the womans attack and was forced to relinquish his hold on her broken arm as several Crystal Senbon rocketed towards him.

He flipped several times across the room as the woman got to her feet and glanced towards her broken arm. Gritting her teeth, she immediately reset the bone and grunted from the action.

"It is good that you are defiant. Orochimaru picks his Shinobi well."

Guren spit out a glob of blood and slowly shook her arm. "You're starting to piss me off." Her arms became a blur as she ran through several handseals.

**"Shoton : Hasho Koryu!" **A huge dragon made of crystal formed behind the woman before darting towards Naruto's position. Naruto began to flip away the dragon's attacks as he threw several wind blades towards the crystal dragon. Each blade of wind chipping off several chunks of the hardened gem.

**"Daitoppa." **

The gust of wind that formed from Naruto's hand immediately slammed the dragon onto the ground causing it to shatter into thousands of shards.

**"Shoton : ****Omiwatari no Jutsu!"**

Gurens hand made contact with the ground in front of her as several streams of razor sharp crystals began to dart towards Naruto's position. The blond teen expertly weaved through each and every stream even as strands formed off each of the streams. After several seconds of weaving his way through the crystals Naruto chopped off several shards before hurling them towards Gurens position.

The woman vacated her position by jumping in the air and was unprepared for the boy to appear directly in front of her. Guren had no time to react as his hands enclosed around her throat and began to squeeze on her windpipe. Her gloved hands clawed at the boy's wrists even as her back slammed onto the hardened floor.

Naruto's grip tightened around the woman's throat as he stared directly into her eyes. He shifted his position on top of her preventing her lower body any movement.

Gurens sight began to faulter as black spots formed on the edge of her vision. Her nails raked into the boy's wrist as she struggled to retain her ability to breath. Saliva began to drip down her mouth as she teetered on the brink of consciousness.

"Stop! Please! I'll go!"

Naruto glanced towards the voice as he spotted Karin struggling to rise to her feet. His grip remained tightly around Gurens throat as he glanced back down towards the woman.

"You didn't have much of a choice, Karin. I was going to bring you to Konoha whether you agreed or not." Karin grimaced at his response as she watched Guren struggle to remove the boys hands from her throat.

"I-I... Please! Just... Just stop. Guren-san! I'm... You don't need to protect me anymore! If Orochimaru is dead th-then your mission is void!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement before glancing down towards Guren and slacking his grip just enough for the woman to have the ability to nod. "I should really just kill you and be done with it. But finding such loyalty and talent is rare. Follow me. My ambitions are far more grand than Orochimaru's delusional plan for immortality. You will have a purpose. Is that not what you want?"

Guren struggled in the boys grasp as she tried to speak. "Yo-you're... lying..."

Naruto shook his head slowly. "I have no reason to lie. I could snap your neck here and now and just take Karin back to Konoha. I'm offering you a chance to be useful. Take it. My patience is running thin."

The woman began to contemplate the offer the teen was giving her. If he was telling the truth and Orochimaru really was dead... She no longer had a purpose. Yukimaru's death all those years ago had nearly broken her. Had Orochimaru not given her the task of looking after Karin she would have surely rotted somewhere or even taken her own life. She had devoted her entire life to serving Orochimaru. Even after the man chose another vessel she still served him despite how betrayed she felt.

She gazed into the teen's cerulean orbs as her grip on his wrists slackened. Closing her eyes, Guren nodded her head in submission. This blond teen, who was absolutely drowning in power, had defeated her with little effort. She was seen as the strongest subordinate under Orochimaru and was dealt with like a Kage facing a Genin. Shame filled her core as tears began to form in her eyes.

_Weak._

Those words that Kabuto had spewed at her were now resurfacing and she loathed to accept them. Guren had mocked the man's death at the hands of the Slug Sannin... But was she any better? Defeated by this mere teenager? Her pride as a Kunoichi was being spit on and it only served to make her angrier.

Angry at herself.

Angry at Orochimaru for choosing another vessel. Was she not powerful to him? Had she not proven herself worthy?! Rage began to form in her breast at the thought. She was useful! She'd always been useful!How... How dare he think otherwise?!

Naruto watched the woman filter through her emotions with satisfaction. He knew all too well of the anger and rage that was brimming in Guren. He had been like that at one point and it only served to make him stronger. This woman... She would be useful. Tsunade may have other thoughts about it but Naruto was certain that Guren would grow under their employ. She had to, there was no other option now.

Naruto relinquished his hold on the woman as he slowly rose to his feet. Gurens eyes shot open and she instinctively reached for her throat and began to massage windpipe. The woman coughed several times as her gaze rested on the blond teen.

The light from the building bounced off his form cascading him in a bright glow. It may have been the fact she was half starved of oxygen thatsde her think these thoughts... But he seemed like a benevolent God showing his subject mercy.

With these thoughts, Guren slowly shifted to one knee and struggled to rise as she coughed several more times. Naruto glanced down at the woman before offering his hand to her. The Shoton user stared at the appendage for several seconds before slowly reaching out and grasping his hand.

Naruto stared into the woman's eyes before nodding his head. "I expect you to grow stronger." The woman gently rubbed her throat before her gaze began to harden. Good. She was motivated. His attention shifted towards his fellow Uzumaki who was watching interaction with no small amount of relief.

"Come. We are leaving." Naruto beckoned the redhead towards him who did so with little reluctance. Naruto shifted towards Guren before grasping her shoulder. "You would never have won to begin with Guren." He reached into his back pocket before fishing out a Kunai that each and every Shinobi was familiar with.

It was a humbling experience to Guren, knowing she never truly had a chance. It only served to fill her with more hunger. To prove to the blond she was worthy of being spared. Her past mistakes mattered little now. She had a new drive and she would make sure that the blond recognized it.

"Yo-you... Are you a Jinchuuriki?" Karin's question caused the boy to glance at her before nodding.

"I hold the Kyuubi." Naruto placed his hand on Karin's shoulder before continuing. "And I'm the strongest person in the Elemental Nations." The three Shinobi immediately disappeared in a yellow flash following the boy's proclamation. It was time to begin with his plans.

The first step was now going to commence. Gathering the remaining Jinchuuriki's was going to be a hefty task but they'd fall all the same. He'd make sure of it. The Bijuus weren't toys to throw at other villages. Taking them from the remaining villages would spark war.

And Naruto was prepared for it.

**AN: You did indeed read that correctly. It's the Endgame lads. I specifically left out Tsunade and Naruto's conversation for several reasons.**

**Is**** Nagato truly dead? Yes. Is Konan dead? No.**

**That's**** all your getting. Until the next chapter ya cunts. **


	11. Finally

**AN: From the words of an old, wise man : Another one.** **Favorite****, Follow, and most importantly... Review. Because if you don't, I'll find you.**

**Join**** the bloody damn Discord Server.** **Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Witt Lowry - Pray

"Where exactly are we going, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance at Guren's question. It wasn't that the question in itself was annoying but how she was choosing to address him was.

"Just _Naruto_ is acceptable, Guren. I have done nothing to warrant such respect from you. But to answer your question, we are going to Konoha's main cemetery."

The woman nodded her head at the answer as she debated on asking the blond another question. Years upon years of serving Orochimaru had taught her that one too many questions was dangerous. She didn't know enough about Naruto to truly test those boundaries and quite frankly, she didn't necessarily _want_ to do it either. He was terrifying enough as is.

Several moments passed in silence as the blond placed his hands in his pockets and glanced towards the woman. "You are welcome to voice your curiosities. Anything that I find reasonable or acceptable, I will answer."

Guren was quiet for a scant few moments before voicing another question. "Is there a particular reason as to why we're doing this?"

Naruto placed his hands into his pockets as he replied. "You could call it petty revenge." The Shoton wielder furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at his response. What would be an act of petty revenge by going to a cemetery? Vandalizing an old grave didn't really fit the boy's personality but at the same time, Guren didn't truly know Naruto enough either.

"I will assume that you are someone who has either been betrayed by someone you loved or was left alone to fend for yourself." The woman's gaze hardened but she did not speak. "Orochimaru was an intelligent individual but he did not earn loyalty from his underlings. It was either bought or you died. Of course, there were a rare few who truly did believe in him and his ideals but I digress."

The blond teen slowly opened the large metal gate leading into the cemetery and idly held the gate open for Guren to pass through. She blinked at the gesture and slowed her speed for all but a second before passing through the entrance. Naruto closed his eyes and continued where he left off.

"Tayuya, Karin, Jirobo... Kabuto and even you. You were all victims of circumstance. What did Orochimaru _truly_ do for you? Give you power? A place to sleep?" The blond teen scoffed at the immediate thoughts that popped up in Gurens head. "You didn't have a choice. Tayuya would have starved to death due to her parent's deaths, Karin would have continued to be used by her people until dying of Chakra exhaustion like her mother, Jirobo would have been executed in his village for stealing food, Kabuto would have been killed by Hiruzen and you wanted acknowledgement from anyone who was willing to give it."

Guren's gaze shifted into a glare as her fists clenched involuntarily. "You don't know _anything _about me..."

Naruto eyed the woman out the corner of his eye before tilting his head. "No, no I don't. But I know enough. That look in your eyes... It reminds me of myself when I was younger. The hunger for attention and acknowledgement." He came to a complete stop before turning on his heel and staring into her eyes. "You were left alone, betrayed by someone who you thought loved you unconditionally..."

The woman took a small step backwards as she stared into his cerulean orbs. Painful memories flashing through her mind with each word being spoken.

"It caused you unprecedented amounts of pain and in your isolation, your heart grew heavy in anger. You used this anger to better yourself. It made you stronger, it pushed you past your limits, and it _helped_ you. But..." The blond trailed off and took a step closer to the woman who was now visibly shaking. "When you got strong enough to take revenge on the person, they were either already dead or unreachable. I will assume it's the former over the latter."

The blond Jinchuuriki took another step towards the woman who instinctively tried to back away only to crash back into the metal gate behind her. Her gaze shifted behind her to stare at the obtrusion as Naruto closed the gap between them. She immediately recoiled as the boy's hand gripped her chin, turning her back towards him.

"You were lost. The rage and anger disappeared. When that happened you wanted someone, _anyone_, to acknowledge your power and strength. In doing so, Orochimaru took advantage of you. So let me ask you this simple question Guren..." He let go of the woman's chin before placing his index finger over her breast.

"If you had the ability to take revenge on the one person who hurt you so long ago... Would you do so?"

The Shoton user stared into the boy's eyes as he systemically broke her down. Her face contorted into a grimace as tears formed on the edge of her vision. Her body trembled once, twice, thrice. And on the third tremble, a strangled sob tore through her vocals. Guren's eyes clenched shut as tears began to stream down her face. Years upon years of pent up pain all surfacing at once.

Naruto removed his finger from the woman's chest as the woman hunched over while gripping her sides tightly. His eyes started to soften as he stared at the woman who was releasing her sorrows. A pained scream ripping through Gurens throat as she fell to her knees.

Naruto pursed his lips at the scene before slowly crouching towards the woman and wrapping his arms around her. The woman returned the embrace without a second thought and squeezed the boy as if her life depended on it. The blond teen grimaced slightly before slowly and quite awkwardly, rubbing her back.

His gaze eventually rose towards the sky as he gave a soft sigh. Perhaps he shouldn't have pushed her so far... He seemed to always forget that everyone else thought differently and reacted differently than he did. There was atleast one upside to this exchange...

Guren's loyalty would never be questioned again.

**Break**

"I... apologize for my reaction Naruto-sama."

Naruto sighed in annoyance as Guren apologized for the 5th time. "Like I said the other _four_ times Guren, it is fine." He didn't bother correcting the '-sama.' She was going to do it whether he wanted it or not.

The blond teen opened the metal gate of the cemetery and held it open so the woman could walk through. After doing so, a silence settled between them as Naruto lead the way towards their destination.

"It's time you officially met Auntie Tsunade. She is unaware of the alterations I've made regarding you. My parameters were to kill you and bring Karin back to Konoha."

Guren nodded her head in silence as she kept within a single pace of her new... master. She remembered the many stories that Orochimaru would speak of regarding the Slug Sannin. Most of them being horror stories. The woman was as fierce as they come and had little to no problems dealing with anything she found annoying. It was safe to say that she was feeling a tad anxious in meeting the woman. For all Tsunade knew, she wasn't even supposed to be alive.

The two Shinobi idly walked through the crowded areas as Guren took notice of the wide berth being made for them. Villagers and even Shinobi moving out of the way for them. It reminded her of the day's when walking with Orochimaru through his lairs. People feared the man due to his sadistic nature. But with Naruto?

She glanced at him out the corner of her eyes as he ignored everything in his surroundings. They feared him because of his power and what he contained. It must have been a sobering thought for so many that one individual could decide your future if they so choose to.

The two Shinobi continued their journey unbothered as they reached the Hokage Tower. Naruto ignored the stares from every individual as he made his way towards Tsunades office. The duo ignored the receptionist who sat just outside the office. The woman shaking her head in annoyance at their actions.

Naruto heard idle conversation emanating from the office and pushed the door open. The conversation ceased immediately as he slowly stepped into the office. Guren swallowed her trepidation as she stepped inside the room slightly behind the teen.

Naruto opened his eyes as he stared at the small group of women in the room. His eyes landed on Tsunade who gave him a coy smile. Ignoring the woman's teasing, he shifted his gaze towards Neko who was standing directly on Tsunade's right. He nodded his head in greeting to the woman before shifting to the woman who was seated in one of the chairs in front of the wooden desk. Shizune waved with a small smile as Naruto returned the gesture with a nod of his head. The teen then shifted his gaze towards the last remaining woman and frowned heavily. His cerulean pupils immediately slit as the individual returned his gaze.

"It's been awhile, Naruto..."

His fingers began to curl from the insides of his pockets as his face hardened. "Far too soon if you ask me... Sakura." The tension in the room began to increase as the two former teammates continued to stare at one another.

The pink haired teen frowned at the comment and crossed her arms against her chest. "You've changed little. I'm not surprised."

Naruto ignored the girl before focusing on Tsunade. "The mission is complete." He proceeded to gesture towards Guren with his head. "I brought her back unharmed, like you asked."

Tsunade clasped her hands together on the desk before nodding. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." The boy closed his eyes and nodded his head as Guren glanced between the two blonds silently. Someone in the room wasn't supposed to be here and she had a few inklings as to who exactly that was.

"I'll bring her to the compound and you two can get situated afterwards." Naruto shifted on his heel and was about to leave the room before Sakura began to speak.

"Three years and you still haven't apologized."

Guren watched the boy's eyes bled crimson while a scowl formed on his face. "I don't owe you anything. As a matter of fact, I don't owe anyone in this village a single thing." A pressure began to settle in the room as the other women watched the interaction quietly.

"We were a _team_ Naruto." Sakura's fists clenched in frustration as the boy shook his head.

"Team 7 was a dysfunctional disaster. You were an obsessed little girl with an unhealthy obsession for a traumatized boy who'd rather kill his closest comrades for power." The blond shifted on his heels as he pinned the girl with a vicious stare. "You and Sasuke were unfit to be Shinobi. But of course Hiruzen, in his _infinite __wisdom_, made us a team."

"I did _not _have an 'unhealthy obsession' with Sasuke!" The pinkette returned the boy's scowl with one of her own. "You act like me and Sasuke were the only problem on the team!"

"Because you were." Naruto pointed his index finger towards her before continuing. "Team 7 shouldn't have been formed to begin with. Sasuke's betrayal and subsequent death are all the proof needed."

"You sure as hell didn't help in that regard! We were supposed to rely on one another! You just pushed us to the side like we were trash! Everything was always about _you_."

Naruto scoffed at the girl and shook his head before making his way to the door of the office. "You are as naive as you are useless. Grow up Sakura. We aren't kids anymore. Sasuke becoming a Shinobi was a mistake and you weren't prepared to be one. Blaming everyone else for your shortcomings is disgraceful. The fact you're still a Shinobi astounds me. Give up while you're still alive."

With those parting words the blond teen exited the office leaving the girl trembling in fury. Guren glanced at the women in the room as she made direct eye contact with Tsunade who had a small smirk on her face.

"You would be Guren, I presume?"

The blue haired woman swallowed quietly before nodding her head slowly. Tsunade continued to stare at the woman before nodding her head with a small sigh. "We'll speak later."

Guren nodded her head at the woman as her gaze shifted towards the pink haired girl in the room. The Shoton user frowned slightly at the woman before speaking. "I don't know who you are nor do I care either. I'm going to say this one time and one time only so listen closely... Stay away from Naruto-sama."

Sakura's glare centered on the woman before she sneered at her. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't tell me what I can and can't do."

Guren continued to stare at the teen before raising an eyebrow. "I can, I will, and I just _did_. You'll stay away from him or I'll _make_ you. If i have to break your knees to prove it then I will." She proceeded to exit the office without another word after stating her promise because it was most certainly _not _a threat.

The room was silent as all the women processed what Guren had said. Sakura was baffled at the fact that some random woman had so brazenly threatened her. Who did this bitch think she was?!

"Well... That was amusing." Tsunade chuckled merrily at the interaction before clapping her hands. "Neko! I'm done for the day. I need to speak with Naruto. You know what to do while I'm gone." Neko nodded her head as Tsunade slowly rose from her seat. "Come, Shizune."

Sakura frowned at how lackadaisical the Hokage was being. "You're just going to let that women threaten one of your Shinobi?"

Tsunade stretched her arms before shrugging. "You're a Kunoichi... Solve your problems with your fists. I'm not your mother." Tsunade placed her hand on Shizune's shoulder before disappearing in a shunshin as Sakura watched them disappear in aggravation.

**Break**

Guren glanced at Naruto as she followed the boy down the long marketplace of Konoha's main market section. "Bad blood between you two?"

Naruto rolled his neck slowly at the question before responding. "I don't lie when I speak. _Ever_." The blond teen expertly weaved his way through the crowded area with his eyes closed. "What I said about her is true. She may claim to think otherwise but it is truly irrelevant. I don't care for Sakura... Nor do I care for this village. I don't wear Konoha's Hitai-ate for a reason."

Guren nodded her head as she ran her gaze up and down his body. He wasn't lying. There was no way to truly identify what village he'd be from when out on missions. Not representing your village was as bad as marking your village's headband signifying your status as a Nuke-Nin. Naruto was practically spitting on this village due to these actions. Many of the higher-ups must bristle when in his presence.

"It is a rather bold statement."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at her statement. "I'm a petty person. This village has done nothing for me. I was spited just for existing... I'd spit on the Hokage's desk if Auntie Tsunade wasn't the Hokage."

Guren raised a delicare eyebrow before shoving a villager out of her path and glaring at him. "Is she really your Aunt?" She proceeded to wipe her hands on another villagers coat.

"No. But we are family due to the Uzumaki blood running through us. I call her 'Auntie' because it's what she wanted to be called." Naruto stopped a moving cart from bumping into him by placing his boot against the object. He proceeded to push it back towards its owner who released a loud 'oomf' from the cart making contact with his stomach. "My Sensei believes it's a fetish of hers."

Guren raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she almost stumbled. The strongest woman in the Elemental Nations... has an... incest fetish? "You... That's not true. Right?" The woman stared at the boy who continued to remain silent. She began to slowly blink as the boy eventually shrugged.

"I don't necessarily disagree with his assessment anymore. Tsunade and I are not even remotely closely related. Mother was not from the Royal Branch of Uzumaki's. The fact she wishes to be addressed as such just adds more evidence to this." Naruto glanced at the Shoton user who looked as if the world had been turned upside down. He proceeded to shrug his shoulders at her reaction. He didn't really blame her.

Tsunade had never stated why she wanted to be addressed as his Aunt. The fact he was now aware of her feelings and vice versa... It seemed Jiraiya had _some_ knowledge regarding women and their kinks. He'd never tell the man though, his ego was already far too large.

Naruto shook his head in slight annoyance at the thought. "Keep it to yourself. She'd kill you instantly and I'd rather see return on investments that I've made."

Guren frowned in slight annoyance as she pushed yet another villager away from her. These cretins didn't know what the hell personal space was! "Wasn't planning on it..." The blond teen nodded his head in silence as they continued on their journey towards the Senju Compound.

It took the two S-Rank Shinobi 10 minutes to finally reach the compound. Naruto placed his thumb on the large metal gate before pulsing his Chakra. Guren watched on as several dozen seals activated before the massive gate slowly opened allowing them entry. Naruto gestured with his head as the woman followed closely behind.

Naruto reached the home and proceeded to bite his thumb before smearing his blood on the door. The seals adorning the wooden door began to glow brightly before disappearing abruptly. The blond teen opened the door immediately afterwards and held it open for Guren as she passed through without a word.

Guren glanced around the spacious home as she spotted several pictures hanging from the walls and on some of the tables. Other then the few pictures and pieces of art, it was pretty bare.

Naruto began to make his way through the home as Guren followed his lead silently. The blond teen made several turns and twists through the deceptively large home. How many hallways were there? Guren glanced into various rooms of the home that were either empty of being used for storage. This home was rediculously large!

"Seals are an incredible thing, no?"

Guren was pulled from her thoughts by the boy's question. She tilted her head slightly before glancing around the long hallway they were walking in. "You mean...?"

Naruto nodded his head as he placed one of his hands into his pocket. "The main home of the compound is only 2,500 sq. ft., but we've been walking for several minutes. Fuinjutsu is limited only by your imagination." Guren's perspective changed entirely as she glanced around the various rooms and corridors with a sense of wonder.

The two Shinobi finally reached the main living room of the compound and spotted Tsunade resting on a couch with a cup of tea in front of her and a book in her hand. Shizune was seated on the adjacent couch and was reading through a rather large scroll. Naruto proceeded to step into the room gathering the attention of the two women who smiled at him.

"Ahhh Naruto-kun~! What took you so long?" Tsunade smiled coyly at the boy as Naruto began to walk towards her. Her honey brown eyes were glued to his form the entire time as he closed the distance between them. Upon reaching her, he gently lifted her legs off the couch and proceeded to sit down while placing her legs on his lap. The blond teen sat deeper into the soft cushions of the furniture as he sighed lowly.

"Guren wished to experience the _glory_ that is Konoha."

The busty woman raised an eyebrow in amusement at his sarcastic answer. She hummed lowly before shifting her attention towards the aforementioned woman who was standing rather awkwardly in the entrance of the living room. She placed her book on the table in front of her before glancing towards Guren. She smiled before gesturing with her hand towards the love seat that was placed only a couple of feet away from the couch.

"Make yourself at home Guren. I'm sure you'll both be explaining exactly _how_ you're alive. I remember specifically stating, 'Kill Orochimaru's Number 2 and bring Karin back.' Soooooo~! Sit! Be my guest. I _eagerly _await!" The woman gave a sweet smile afterwards that caused Guren's entire body to tense up.

Naruto sighed lowly and proceeded to pinch the woman's thigh. "Guren will prove to be useful in our plans moving forward." Tsunade shook her leg afterwards and glanced at the teen. "Guren, sit."

The woman glanced at her new self proclaimed master and proceeded to make her way towards the love seat. She sat down in the comfortable chair before glancing towards the busty blond who proceeded to stare directly into her eyes. The two powerful women bore into one another for several minutes as Naruto and Shizune watched the spectacle.

"Be mindful of your position from now on Guren. You are only alive because of Naruto. Do what you're told, when you're told, _as_ you're told and there will be little you have to worry about." Tsunade pinned the woman with a hefty amount of killing intent to get her point acrossed. Guren grimaced slightly as she nodded her head. The busty blond continued to stare at the Shoton user for several more seconds before closing her eyes.

"Shizune... Be a dear and fetch Tayuya and Karin for me." The black haired woman nodded her head as she rose from her seat and made her way down the large hallway.

"Was all that necessary Auntie Tsunade?" Naruto closed his eyes after voicing his question.

"Yes, because you seem to be far too lenient when it comes to powerful women."

Her statement caused his nose to curl in annoyance. "Where you've gained this knowledge is beyond me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before raising her hand and listing off with each of her fingers. "Mei Terumi, Fuka Uzumaki, Fuu, Yugito Nii... Should I continue?" She smiled in amusement as the boy ignored her list entirely. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a type Naruto-kun."

Naruto was quiet for several moments before opening one of his eyes and glancing at the woman and shrugging. "Violent, powerful women are my weakness."

Tsunade grinned as she shifted her position on the couch and proceeded to lean her upper body on Naruto. The busty woman ignored the slight tensing from the teen and placed her index finger just below his chin. She leaned towards the boy as her lips grazed his ear.

"I'm the strongest woman in the entire Elemental Nations." Her finger began to lightly stroke his chin as she continued. "And quite possibly the most violent~." Tsunade proceeded to turn the teen's head towards her with their lips being but a few inches away.

"Wouldn't you agree Na-ru-to-kun~?"

Naruto's cerulean orbs glanced down at the woman's lips as his pulse began to quicken. His heart began to pound in his chest as his gaze shifted back towards Tsunade's half-lidded gaze. He could feel the heat from her breath as he inhaled her scent. The older woman slowly began to inch forward as Naruto's eyes widened.

"If you two are gonna fuck then should we come back later?"

Tsunade immediately closed her eyes and paused in her actions as Naruto's attention snapped towards the individual who interrupted them. Her eyebrow twitched one single time as she inhaled through her nose to calm herself down.

So...

Very...

Close...

"If you were any other person, your spine would be twisted in 7 different directions..." Tsunade slowly turned her head towards Tayuya who was leaning on the entrance to the living room with a nervous Karin in tow.

"Ahhh... But ya love me!" The crimson haired woman responded back playfully. Tsunade was most certainly not impressed as evident by her terrifyingly blank face. Karim grimaced at the expression as she lightly pulled Tayuya's arm.

"Ta-Tayuya... Please don't antagonize her further..."

Tsunade glanced towards Naruto who sported a small, almost unnoticeable blush on his face. She sighed in her seat and proceeded to lean her head on the boy's shoulder. "You should listen to Karin, Tayuya. If you're not careful I'll send you through one of these walls." The busty woman reached over the boy's shoulder as she gently pulled him closer while her other hand rested on his thigh. She began to slowly stroke his thigh as she closed her eyes. "Sit down. We have things to discuss regarding Uzushio and how we have been rebuilding it."

Karin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Tayuya nodded her head. The boisterous woman pulled the shy Uzumaki with her as she headed towards the other couch in the room. Guren glanced at the four Uzumaki's as she shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Should I... leave? I'm not exactly family here..." The Shoton user was only slightly suprised at the scene that had almost happened between the two blonds. It wasn't really her business to be fair. What those two did in their private life were between them. She was here to gain strength and be of use to Naruto.

Tsunade glanced towards the blond teen who lazily gestured with his hand. "Stay. If you are going to assist me in my goals then you need to hear this." Guren nodded her head at the answer at the answer and sat straighter in her seat.

"Uh... I-I..." Karin grimaced as every individual in the room began to stare at her. The girl hesitantly continuing after their stares. "Di-didn't Uzushio get destroyed?"

Naruto answered the girl's question as he idly stroked Tsunade's hand. "You are correct. Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo did indeed invade and destroy Uzushio. While they were successful in their goal, they lost more than they gained."

"How so?" Karin tilted her head as she adjusted her glasses.

"Uzu is protected by hundreds of thousands of seals. Anything important is still intact and only those with Uzumaki blood are able to access it. Meaning..." The blond Jinchuuriki trailed off as Karin immediately understood his statement.

"Well, uh. Um. What do you mean when you say you're rebuilding? I imagine that's alot of work... Or atleast it will be..."

Tsunade smiled at the girl's statement before taking over. "Well, it _would_ be... If we didn't have a Jinchuuriki with near infinite Chakra who knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto rolled his eyes at the woman's response but nodded nonetheless.

"Before even _I_ was aware of Auntie Tsunade's plan, I had been sending clones to Uzu to rebuild and restore the Village. Almost 2 years of near non-stop working has done wonders for the island." Naruto glanced at Tsunade out the corner of his eyes as she innocently smiled.

"Wait... You mean you weren't even aware of Tsunade's own plans regarding Uzu? Were you two acting independently from one another?" Karin tilted her head as her spikey hair bounced from the action.

"Precisely. Auntie Tsunade and I actually have different goals but our end game is the same. For the better part of 3 years, she has been manipulating circumstances between the vilages to spark a cold war. I'm now aware of the fact that Jiraiya and I were sent to Kiri to gain favor with Mei Terumi who is now the leader of Kiri. It was the first true test of my power at the time. Kiri and Suna are in Konoha's back pocket due to my choices when being an active Shinobi for Konoha. I had always had a goal that I was going to achieve... My original goal was to rebuild Uzu from the ground up and restore it to its former glory..."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes as she leaned back in her seat. "Im sensing a 'but' here."

Naruto shifted in his seat and was silent for several moments before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm going to be taking the Bijuus away from the Elemental Nations."

The group of women, besides Tsunade, all blinked in shock at the statement. He was going to _take_ the Bijuus?

"The Bijuu are not _toys_ for the Elemental Nations to just throw at one another when they're having a fued. No one in this world understands what it means to be a Jinchuuriki except for a Jinchuuriki. None of you would _ever_ understand the pain of carrying this burden. And I will make sure it stays that way. Regardless if the world agrees or not, I'm doing it. The major villages are more than welcome to stop me."

The group was silent after his proclamation as they took in what was being said. _Taking_ the Bijuu away from the major villages... This had so many consequences. The villages would froth at the mouth for their Bijuus.

"How are you going to take all of them?" Guren gestured with her hand as she questioned the blond.

Naruto proceeded to reach into one of pockets before brandishing a Hiraishin Kunai. "I have several of them marked already. The only ones not marked are Iwa's Jinchuurikis and the Hachibi... But that will be changing soon because Auntie Tsunade is about to ignite the next war."

The woman smiled innocently as she shifted her body closer to Naruto. "I will be sending a statement to Ohnoki. A rather... _bloody_ one at that. He is testing the boundaries of Suna by stationing a small contingent of Shinobi at their borders." A terrifying smile formed on her face as she closed her eyes. "I'm going to annihilate the entire army of Shinobi... By myself. It will send a clear message to Ohnoki."

The room went completely silent after the older blondes statement. She was basically starting a war for the hell of it...

"Isn't... that a bit extreme?" Karin nervously glanced at the two blonds who were practically cuddling on the couch.

Tsunade lazily shrugged her shoulders. "Truthfully, yes. But Naruto has proven to be far stronger than I initially assumed. Truth be told, Naruto can demolish each of the Nations by himself. While it isn't entirely _practical_, it's an option we have. The major villages have spent far too long bullying other small villages and sparking wars to take verbal threats serious. So we will make them act. Violence begets violence. It only takes one major blow to truly open these people's eyes. Minato did it once before and now Naruto will do so as well."

Naruto curled his nose at her statement. "Father did it because he believed the original reason for the war was foolish. If the major villages wish to test my might then I will show them _exactly_ why I claim to be the strongest Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. The Akatsuki are the only thing that stand between my true goal. We have dwindled their numbers and the last remaining members will be dealt with soon... And I do hope the Rinnegan user proves to be powerful. It is... unsatisfying having to fight such weak individuals."

"Well... Shit."

Tayuya's statement summed up the thoughts of the other two women that weren't privy to this knowledge. This plan just seemed outrageous and incredulous. Karin didn't truly understand just how these two could be so confident when speaking so casually about sparking what was practically the 4th Shinobi War.

Guren shifted in her seat as she narrowed her eyes. There were so many other variables to take in regarding these plans of theirs. Tsunade and Naruto did not seem like the type of people to just do something on a whim. Evident by Naruto's statement when addressing his original goal for Uzu. He had been planning this for quite some time and Tsunade had been manipulating things from behind the scenes.

"How many people do you have supporting your goals?"

Naruto glanced at Tsunade who opened her eyes and nodded. He shrugged his shoulders before responding. "There are actually many Uzumaki's who are alive. They are currently residing in Uzu as we speak. It is not many but they exist. And numbers matter little when it comes to the Uzumaki's. Uzu was unprepared for the invasion and still managed to hold them off for 3 days. Every Uzumaki that fell took 5 enemies with them and the remaining Uzumaki's scattered across the Elemental Nations... I have restored their faith, I have restored their hope, and I will lead them to a new future. Whether or not the Major Villages follows means little to me. I will crush them as they did to Uzu."

Tsunade smiled from her position as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Hearing you speak like that gets me... _excited_."

Tayuya groaned in exasperation at the action. "If you tried any harder you'd be riding his fucking dick!"

Tsunade scoffed at the girl as she replied. "If I had it _my_ way, I'd already be riding him. You're just jealous because I have a man that wants to pin me against that wall an-." The busty woman didn't finish her statement due to the hand that was now covering her mouth. Naruto closed his eyes as a small blush formed on his face from the images that were popping up in his head. These women were going to be the death of him and he knew it.

"Please stop... Such things shouldn't be said in public." Naruto's nose curled as he kept his hand over Tsunades mouth. He glanced at the woman who was very clearly smiling underneath his appendage.

"Pffttt. I doubt he even knows where to put his dick." Tayuya grinned at the boy who turned towards her with an annoyed glare.

"I am emotionally inept, not stupid. I'm aware of how sex works." His expression turned flat as the girl scoffed disbelievingly. "I will crush you."

Tayuya's grin grew as she leaned forward in her seat. "Oooooooh~. Is that an invitation? A threesome sounds fun!"

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. Why were these women so open about this subject? Annoying Uzumaki women...

Tsunade grasped the boy's hand and removed it from her mouth as she spoke. "Is that what you want Naruto-kun? We can definitely make it happen~!"

Karin and Guren watched on in silent amusement as the boy sighed in annoyance. It seemed the strongest Shinobi in the Elemental Nations was easily embarrassed.

The blond teen rolled his eyes in annoyance before speaking. "Enough. We have things to do." He glanced at Tsunade before raising an eyebrow. "Where is Fuuka?"

Tsunade chuckled quietly before clearing her throat. "She's making sure that things are going smoothly in Uzu. I didn't want to risk the chance of people seeing her in Konoha and thinking your mother somehow resurrected from the grave."

Naruto nodded his head at the answer before slowly rising to his feet. "Guren. Since you were Orochimsru's right hand and know most of the ins and out of Oto, you'll be leading the village. Kill anyone who disagrees. I have no need for stragglers. While you're at it, train Tayuya. As brutal as you can." The blond teen ignored the girl's scowl as he continued. "Karin... Go familiarize yourself with Shizune. She will tell you the role you will play. Understood?"

The women all nodded, with Tayuya doing so reluctantly. They took that as a dismissal and began to leave the two blonds alone in the room. A minute passed by in silence before Naruto heard the couch shift quietly from behind him.

Tsunade embraced the boy from behind as her hands coiled around his abdomen. She rested her head against his back as she inhaled his scent. He smelled so heavenly. She began to gently stroke his stomach while swaying side to side slowly. The woman could feel the tension in his body disappearing due to her actions.

The couple remained silent as they basked in each other's presence. Tsunade's fingers began to slowly and methodically unbutton his shirt. She began to hum softly as the boy made no effort to stop her. She undid several buttons exposing the boy's stomach. She felt his body tense for all but a second before relaxing. Her fingernails began to lightly rake across his skin as he released a quiet sigh.

She noticed the goosebumps that began to form on his skin and smiled silently. Her fingers trailed higher as she started to undue the remaining buttons. After unclasping the final button Tsunade slowly reached towards the collar and lightly tugged on it. The blond teen took the hint and allowed his arms to slip through the sleeves of the shirt. The shirt fell to the ground as the woman moved the garment away with her foot.

Tsunade smiled as she embraced him once again. She inhaled his scent once more and had to resist the urge to shudder. Her fingers began to trail across his hardened muscles as she planted light kisses on his back. The woman smiled as she felt his back arch, if only slightly.

"You know..." Another kiss. "I've waited so long..." Another inhale. "The fact you haven't turned me away..." Her fingernails dug into his abdomen as she placed yet another kiss on his back. "Means you want this as much as I do..." Tsunade's left hand began to trail down his stomach and rested on the hem of his pants. Before she could try to unbutton them her wrist was gripped gently by Naruto.

"I will not deny that statement but..."

The boy trailed off silently as Tsunade waited patiently for him to speak. She was not upset that he stopped her from going forward. She had a few inklings as to why he would do this but she wanted to hear him express it to her. Understanding and compartmentalizing his emotions was development that he needed and she would be there for him every step of the way.

"I would prefer... to move slowly... I do not understand the finer details of what it means to love someone... So I'd rather not rush into something like this. I am attracted to you and when you are around me I feel... lighter... I am not sure if I'm even expressing this correctly." The boy's head tilted downward as he sighed lowly. He gently moved Tsunade's hand from his waist but didn't push it away from his body. "I hope I have not angered you..."

Tsunade stroked the boy's stomach with a soft smile. "Oh Naruto... Look at me."

The boy hesistated for several seconds before slowly turning towards the woman. His head tilted down as Tsunade's arms encircled around his lower back. The difference in height being incredibly evident now that they were facing one another.

"I'm not angry at all. I know that this is new to you and everything that will follow will be confusing. But I'm here for you. I will teach you these things just as I have before. It is no secret that I want you to be _mine_... But I can wait until the day you are truly comfortable."

Naruto's lips parted slightly as her honey brown eyes bore into his. Her eyes were full of affection and love as she closed the distance between them. His hands moved awkwardly as they restlessly roamed her hips and lower back. Tsunade began to chuckle as her arms tightened around his lower back.

"Whatever feels most comfortable for you is fine Naruto-kun."

The boy paused in his actions before slowly moving his hands and resting them over her rear causing her to smile in amusement. He swallowed lightly as the woman stepped into him and pulled their bodies flush together. The woman's scent invaded his nostrils as his eyes trailed over her face. Tsunade began to slowly stand on the tips of her toes while her left hand started to trail upwards. She tilted her head slightly to one side before closing her eyes and gently pressing her lios against his.

Naruto's eyes widened at the action as he stood completely still. Her lips were soft and delicate, completely opposite of the brash and violent personality she possessed. He slowly closed his eyes as he tried to mimicked her own actions. His hands inadvertantly gripping the flesh of her supple rear as her left hand rested in his spikey hair.

Tsunade exhaled through her nose as a soft and gentle moan escaped her. She had been waiting for this exact moment for so long now. The kiss she had given him when he was transformed was _nothing_ compared to this. Awkward and inexperienced as it may be but she loved every single second of it.

Tsunade began to pull away from the boy as her eyes opened but was surprised when the boy darted back towards her lips. Her surprise remained for all but a second before returning his gesture and releasing a soft moan while closing her eyes.

_"I could get used to this~."_

**AN: u gai. **


	12. The King of Uzu

**AN: A n o t h e r O n e ****!**

**ALSO! Konan is 2nd Best Girl behind Tsunade. You're not only _wrong_ if you disagree but you're also stupid. B i t c h. **

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Kim - Eminem

_"Just keep running... Just keep running!"_

No matter how much her body hurt, she continued to run.

The distance? Irrelevant.

The destination? It didn't matter.

All she knew was that she had to run. Her mind replaying the sequence of events that had led to this moment...

Oh Kami, how could she be stupid?! She... she blew the entire village up! All those lives! Gone! And for what?!

_"N-No... It was for the best... Nagato... H-he changed."_

Her ankle snagged on a loose limb of a tree as she went tumbling through the mud. Konan released a grunt of annoyance as she pushed herself off the ground with noticeable effort. Her vision swam and she teetered on the edge unconsciousness. Her teeth gnashing together before she managed to hull herself up and continue her futile trek.

Because that's exactly what this was... _Futile_.

Konan knew that Tobi and Zetsu were searching for her. She had been far too hasty in her retreat after nuking Ame. Her amber eyes glanced down at the dirty and crumbled scroll that was held tightly in her left hand.

_Nagato's body__._

They couldn't have it! She wouldn't let them! She'd have time to mourn her best friend's death later but for now...

_**Run****!**_

She didn't truly know how long she'd been running. Days? Weeks? Her head hurt at the thought. When was the last time she ate? She must be suffering from Chakra Exhaustion... Her jutsu had damaged her Chakra Coils severely and without a proper Medic Nin, she'd probably never recover. But it mattered little to her. The Rinnegan was _far_ too important to the Akatsuki's plans.

_**Then destroy them****.**_

Her light blue hair shook violently at the thought. Just thinking about destroying them made her nauseous. To think that so much power was being held in a tiny scrap piece of paper made her anxiety tilt over the edge.

_"STOP! Calm down... Breathe Konan... Breath..." _

Her rapidly beating heart began to level out as she rested her back against a large tree. She was so tired...

So, so _very_ tired...

_"M-maybe just a little rest... It wouldn't hurt..." _Her back began to slide down the tree as her eyes began to slowly close. Her head slowly drooped forward as she began to curl in on herself. She sensed them as soon as they appeared in the clearing.

Her amber eyes shot open as 4 masked Shinobi surrounded her. She could sense their Chakra levels and not a single one of them was below Jonin. Konan grit her teeth in anger as she desperately tried to crawl backwards only to realize she had been resting against the massive tree. How did she forget that she had leaned against the tree to sleep?!

Her amber eyes roamed over the 4 porcelain masks as she recognized a familiar looking symbol. A swirl-like design that started from the center of the mask bridging outward in a large spiral.

This design was so familiar to her... She idly noticed that two of the Shinobi were females and possessed long curly crimson hair with one of the women being _extremely_ tall. She towered over her subordinates by atleast a foot and a half. This woman must have been the same height as Kisame... Possibly even taller!

_"Red hair with a swirl symbol? Could they be...?"_

One of the men crouched from his position on the tree as he fingered the Katana that was resting in its sheath. "Does her cloak seem familiar to you 3 as well?" The man possessed a deep baritone voice that oddly filled Konan with a sense of calmness despite the tense situation.

The extremely tall woman, who Konan assumed was their leader, tilted her head before speaking. "She does indeed possess the cloak of the Akatsuki."

Konan's heart began to race in her chest as she glanced between the 4 individuals in front of her. A grimace appeared on her face as the giant woman crouched low and stared directly into her face. Even from the woman's crouched position Konan had to tilt her head to look at her. This woman was _rediculously_ tall!

"The King of Uzushiogakure ordered us to avoid any form of contact with your little mercenary group..." The woman trailed off as her violet eyes bore directly into Konans amber ones. "But with the state you're in... _Yon_... Kill her."

Konan's heart sank as the individual known as 'Yon' silently dropped down from his position on the tree. The man slowly placed his thumb on the hilt of his Katana before bowing his head.

"For what it is worth Kunoichi-san, I am truly sorry that I have to do this. It fills me with great sorrow to snuff the life out of a foe who can not fight back fairly. It is truly a stain on my honor... But for the survival of Uzu, it must be done." The man's voice now carried a somber undertone to it as he stepped closer to the paper wielding woman.

Tears began to form in Konan's eyes as the man slowly unsheathed his Katana. She glanced at the scroll that was clutched tightly within her grasp. Her knees slowly came to her chest as a choked sob erupted from her throat.

She was truly going to die... Constantly running day and night to avoid Tobi and Zetsu... It was all truly for nothing. Despite the tears that were obstructing her vision she could see the man slowly raising his Katana. More tears began to stream down her face as she clutched the scroll that held Nagato's dead body towards her chest.

She didn't want to die...

If she dies then Nagato's eyes would be found! Th-the Akatsuki! They'd succeed in their plans! People would die! She couldn't die here. Even if she had to _grovel_ at these peoples feet...

"Please! Don't! I-I can be of use! I-I have information that could aid you! Please! Oh Kami please! I've betrayed the Akatsuki! I-I sw-swear! I've been running for weeks just trying to avoid them! You have to believe me! PLEASE!" Konan's forehead made direct contact with the muddy soil beneath her after she made her plea.

The clearing was bathed in silence as Konan kept her forehead glued to the soil. Her fate was now entirely in the hands of these masked Shinobi. If she still died... then atleast she died with the knowledge that she tried to atone for her sins.

"_Ichi_..." The sword wielding man glanced towards his leader who now had her arms crossed against her chest. The woman known as 'Ichi' continued to stare at Konan's prone form.

"_Ni..._" Ichi glanced towards the other female in the group who made a gesture with her hand followed by a nod. Ichi sighed in slight annoyance before pointing towards the other male in the group.

"_San..._" Form a barrier around the surrounding. Make sure we're not being watched. I want _nothing_ getting in or out while we do this." The man known as 'San' disappeared from his position as he began to set up a barrier. "Yon, tend to her." The tall woman ordered.

The swordwielding man sheathed his blade before making his way to the woman who was slowly raising her head. The man's hands began to glow as he crouched on one knee. "I will be performing a diagnosis on you, Kunoichi-san." He gestured towards the woman's hands as he continued. "If you don't mind, could you place the scroll down?"

Konan grimaced at the request as her eyes glanced at the crumpled parchment in her hands. She made no move to relinquish her hold on the paper as Yon shifted silently.

"Hand me the scroll. Now." Ichi's voice resounded from over the duo. Konan subconsciously gripped the scroll tighter as she inched away from the tall woman. "You are annoying me. I will pry it from your broken hands if I have to." The tall women took a step closer before halting as Yon raised his hand.

"You don't have to relinquish your hold on the scroll, Kunoichi-san. It must be important to you." The former Akatsuki member glanced at the man before nodding. He nodded his head before slowly trailing his hand over the woman's body.

"Your carelessness is going to get you killed one day, _Yon_."

The man shrugged his shoulders as he continued his diagnosis on Konan. "Then that is the risk I take."

Ichi stared at the man for several seconds before turning away from them. "She is a danger to us and to Uzushio. We should just kill her and be done with it. We have ways of getting memories from people without needing them alive."

Yon sighed quietly to himself before responding. "It is inhumane to do so..."

Ichi scoffed at the answer. "We are _Shinobi_."

"We are _human_ first Ichi..." The man responded as he went back to his task. The clearing was silent for several seconds before Ichi spoke again.

"If Uzu suffers for this then _you_ will deal with whatever punishment the King deems fit." She immediately disappeared in a shunshin after her statement as Yon sighed once again.

"Then I will carry that burden alone... For I will not forsake my vows just because of paranoia." Yon silently continued his task with a small frown. This woman's body was... His head shook at the thought. She said she had been running for weeks and it most definitely showed... Her Tenketsu were practically shredded and she had several tears in the muscles of her legs. How this woman was still _conscious_ was beyond him.

"Yo-you're all... Uzumakis?"

Yon glanced at the woman who's head was resting against the bark of the tree. Her eyes fluttering shut and then opening wide a second after. A small smirk formed on his face as he began to alleviate the pain in her legs causing her to release a sigh of relief.

"What gave it away? The red hair? Or the Uzumaki Clan Symbol on our masks?"

Konan's eyes began to close as another sigh of relief vacated her. "Uzu... It was destroyed..."

Yon made a soft humming noise as he acknowledged her statement. "Correct. But there were far more survivors than people think. Our ancestors scattered across the Elemental Nations and eventually went into hiding. Our people lived in fear for years until _he_ appeared."

Konan opened her eyes slowly as she glanced at the man. "T-The King?"

Yon nodded his head as he began to try to dull the pain from her burnt Tenketsus. He wouldn't be able to fully heal them but he could numb the pain for her. "Yes... His Majesty has been a benevolent ruler for Uzu. He united us as one and gave us hope... We no longer live in fear anymore. We have nothing to fear as long as he sits on the throne. Had it not been for him then Uzushiogakure would still be a cemetery."

Konan blinked weakly several times before closing her eyes. "Wh-Who... is he?"

Yon smirked to himself before cutting off his healing Jutsu. "Who indeed?" He questioned back in amusement. The man glanced at the woman who was now sleeping against the tree. Yon stared at her for several moments before rapidly running through handseals and placing his hand over her breast. A sealing matrix formed on the woman's chest just above her heart before disappearing. He sighed lowly before standing to his full height and gesturing towards Ni.

The woman appeared next to him with a tilted head before making a gesture with her hand.

"She has the Prisoner Seal on her. We're done now."

Ni glanced at the former Akatsuki member before several golden chains shot out from her lower back and moved towards Konan's position. The chains began to encircle her body before firmly wrapping around her and lifting her into the air. Ni glanced at Yon before nodding her head and jumping into the trees.

Ichi appeared beside Yon with her arms crossed as she stared in the direction that Ni had took. The two Uzumaki's were silent for several seconds before Ichi glanced down at the man. "His Majesty will be most pleased." Yon glanced at her for a moment before nodding and disappearing in a shunshin. She glanced towards the sky as several thunderclouds began to form in the sky.

_"I love the rain..."_

**Break**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he glanced towards the darkening sky. The wind began to pick up around him as tiny droplets of rain began to fall from the sky. He continued to stare into the sky as the rain started to descend harder.

**"You have been quiet for some time now."**

Naruto crossed his arms against his chest as he surrounded his body in a cone of air. "I am thinking."

**"Of? I know you better than you know yourself. Do you doubt her feelings?"**

The boy narrowed his eyes as he stared into the village with a frown. "I do not doubt Auntie Tsunade's feelings..." He was awarded with a scoff from the Fox as it responded.

**"You never lie so don't try to do so now."**

Naruto's nose curled in annoyance before he closed his eyes. "I... am projecting..." The teen sighed lowly as he stared in the direction of the Hokage's Office. "Is this what doubt truly feels like?" The Bijuu was quiet for what felt like several minutes before it began to speak.

**"You know as well as I do that I can sense emotions." **

The teen shook his head lightly before sighing. "I wish to solve my problems on my own, Kurama."

**"In doing so, you jeopardize the goal that both of you wish to achieve."**

Naruto acquiesced to that statement. Perhaps he had some deep-rooted fear of returning to that crippling darkness of being alone. He hadn't opened up his heart to anyone since that particular day when he was but a lonely child. Perhaps he should talk to Tsunade?

**"See to it that you do. That woman has been nothing but genuine with you." **

With that parting statement, Kurama went silent and cut the connection between them. Naruto stood still for several minutes before closing his eyes and disappearing in a yellow flash. The first thing he heard was several gasps and the shifting of chairs as his feet made contact with the floor.

A small smirk appeared on Tsunades face as she sensed Naruto standing directly behind her. He was now interrupting a Shinobi Council meeting. Tsunade lazily swiveled in her chair as she came face to face with the boy. Well, stomach to face since she was still sitting.

"Naruto-kun~! What brings you here? Come to whisk me away from this _boring_ meeting?" She smiled coyly at the teen who finally opened his eyes while glancing around the room. His hands found purchase in his pockets as he shifted his weight.

"If you wish to leave, you have the authority to do so." He raised an eyebrow silently as the woman slumped down in her seat with a childish pout. He stared at her blankly for several moments before taking a step closer to her. He proceeded to bend his knees as he came face to face with the woman. Only several inches separated the couple as Tsunade stared at him in slight surprise. He wasn't going to...?

The boy leaned his face closer to the woman before shifting his direction at the last second while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You are a responsible adult Auntie Tsunade. You will be fine." Naruto returned to his full height as he ignored Tsunade's shocked and slightly disappointed expression. His attention drifted to the individuals in the room as they watched the interaction silently. Some of them sported annoyed expressions while others were indifferent.

"You're interrupting an important meeting."

Naruto glanced at one of the elders before shrugging his shoulders. "That does indeed appear to be the situation." He shifted his feet and began to walk towards the large window in the office. "I have nothing better to do with my free time. So please, continue."

Homura frowned slightly at the boy. "You are not authorized to be in here."

Naruto ignored the man as he continued to stare out into the village. "You are more than welcome to remove me from the room." His head slowly turned as he glanced over his shoulder. "I await your decision."

The other Shinobi in the room silently watched on as the boy stared at one of the elders in the village. This meeting was now finally getting interesting.

"Enough." Tsunade glanced at Naruto while giving him _the look_. The teen narrowed his eyes before sighing and making his way towards her. "Do you need something Naruto?"

"I wanted to speak with you regarding some personal matters." He made a gesture with his hand that made Tsunade raise an eyebrow in amusement. He was being _very_ bold today. And she absolutely loved it.

The two blonds stared at one another before the busty woman began to slowly rise from her seat. Naruto immediately took her place in the chair before pulling her down on his lap shocking the entire room. His hands rested on her thighs as he leaned back in the chair while closing his eyes. He swiveled the chair back towards its original position as the Shinobi in the room gawked at them.

Tsunade glanced down at the boy who was now gently stroking her thigh as she snorted in amusement. "Continue with the meeting." Her attention shifted back towards the individuals in the room who were awkwardly glancing at one another. "Come on now! I don't have all day! Let's get this over with!" The woman all but demanded as the Shinobi in the room scrambled in their seats.

For the next several hours the meeting continued without any interruptions. As the meeting was coming to an end Neko appeared beside the Hokage with a scroll that had red tape binding it shut. The woman glanced at the scroll before taking it in her hands.

"The meeting is over. You're all dismissed." The Shinobi in the room glanced at one another before rising from their seats and bowing to the woman. As they began to file out of the room Tsunade idly twirled the scroll in her hand. It was uncommon for Fuuka to send a scroll in the middle of the day. Something important must be happening.

She began to unfurl the scroll as she leaned back on her lovers chest. Her eyebrows furrowed with each line before turning towards Naruto.

"We have a situation in Uzu."

**Break**

"Apologies Your Grace. I hope I have not interrupted your personal time with this situation." A woman with long, spikey crimson hair bowed on one knee as she addressed the King of Uzushiogakure.

"Anything regarding Uzu is a priority." The man replied to the kneeling woman. He slowly made his way towards the woman before grasping her shoulder and gently pulling her to her feet. "You have no need to kneel in front of me."

"Forgive me Your Grace but I can not... I owe you my life." The woman had fair skin and sported a scar that ran down her left eye. Her left eye was a milky white with her right eye being a dark purple. She was wearing a tight, form fitting shirt that possessed the Uzumaki Clan Symbol on the breast with black tights and combat boots. The woman had 3 separate swords strapped to her waist that were all sheathed.

The King of Uzu sighed at the statemrnt before nodding his head. "Take me to see Fuuka. When we arrive, take some time off." Before the woman could protest he raised his hand in the air. "I insist, Kara. Go home. Spend time with your family."

The woman known as Kara hesitated for a few seconds with an unsure expression before slowly nodding her head. The King of Uzu nodded his head before gesturing for the woman to lead the way. Kara nodded her head as she began to lead her King towards The Palace.

The building, which was more or less a castle, was reminiscent of the fuedal homes that Daimyos lived in. The Uzumaki banner sat directly on the center of the massive building. The two individuals passed by several homes and establishments as each Uzumaki in the vicinity kneeled when the King of Uzu passed by.

The King glanced around his surroundings with a great deal of satisfaction. Hours upon hours upon _hours_ of work, sweat, and blood went into repairing the damages the island had sustained. There was even several buildings he didn't recognize. His eyes landed on a group of small children who all had a deep shade of crimson hair. They were kicking a ball towards ond another before one of them kicked the ball too hard. It rocketed towards the King who caught it with little effort.

The children, upon noticing the King, all cheered as they ran towards him. He slowed to a stop as the group of small children surrounded him while clamoring for his attention. The King interacted with each and every child as several parents watched on with worried smiles. They were glad that the King was such a patient man.

Kara stood still while placing her hands behind her back and watching over them dutifully. A small smile etched it's way onto her face as the King interacted with the excited children. There was a reason the man was so adored by the Uzumaki's. He had pulled them out of despair and had promised to reunite the clan while rebuilding the island from the ground up. Uzushiogakure was slowly but surely recovering. And it was all thanks to him.

After the King thoroughly entertained the group children he began to make his way back towards Kara. The woman bowed low before resuming their trek towards The Palace. The two Uzumakis walked in silence with the occasional greeting from the populace. The two entered the large castle as several Uzumaki members began to kneel. A group of masked Shinobi appeared in front of the King while kneeling.

The man glanced down at the masked group before gesturing with his hand. The group slowly began to rise as the King made his way towards the incredibly tall woman. His neck craned upward as his gaze bore into her violet pupils. This woman was still as rediculously tall as he remembered.

"Kara, you are dismissed. Remember what I told you." The woman bowed low before she disappeared out of the building. The man glanced towards each of the masked Shinobi in front of him while nodding. "Take me to Fuuka. Explain the situation on the way."

Ichi nodded her head as she turned on her heel and began to walk deeper into the castle with the King of Uzu following shortly after. The other 3 members formed a small formation around the man as they followed closely behind.

"We were patrolling our normal route on the coast of Wave Country before Ni sensed an individual with abnormally large reserves. We tracked the person down and were able to deduce that she was a former member of the Akatsuki."

The King raised an eyebrow before questioning the tall woman. "_Former_ Akatsuki member?"

She inclined her head as her curly hair bounced from the action. "Yes, Your Majesty. Ni was able to confirm the woman's statement. Her name is unknown but sh.-" The woman was cut off as the King raised his hand.

"I know exactly who she is. I will deal with her personally." Ichi glanced towards her King and nodded silently. "Have you managed to get any information from her?"

The tall woman shook her head before responding. "Not enough, Your Majesty. All we know was that she betrayed the organization, is holding onto an important scroll that she refuses to show anyone, and is suffering from Chakra Exhaustion. Yon is not experienced enough in the Medical Arts to heal her. We will most certainly need the Queen to aid in the woman's recovery... If that is the route we take."

The King of Uzu closed his eyes as he contemplated this new development. This made his job far easier in the long run. She could prove to be useful to his plans as well... His Queen was most certainly going to be upset with him. He sighed to himself as he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. He'd deal with her later.

The group silently made their way to the interrogation center in the castle. Upon reaching their destination a woman with red hair stood at the door that was holding the former Akatsuki member. She wore a form fitting qipao that showed off her fair complexion and possessed a beauty mark below her bottom lip. A sultry smile formed on her face as the group reached her position.

"Your Majesty~..." The woman practically purred as the King stepped out of the formation made by the masked Shinobi.

He glanced at the woman before releasing a small sigh. "You have not touched her have you Fuuka?"

Fuuka adopted a hurtful expression as her fingers covered her mouth. "You wound me, My King. I'd _never_ do such actions without your consent."

The King stared blankly at the woman for several seconds before shaking his head. "I wish to speak with her alone." He placed his palm against the door as several seals flashed brightly before disappearing. "I will speak with you after I am done here. Wait for my return in the throne room."

Fuuka bowed low as she replied sensually. "Of course, Your Majesty. If you need _anything_... Let me know. I will satisfy you with the best of my abilities." The woman began to walk away from the group with a sway to her hips as the King shook his head with a sigh.

_"Uzumaki women..." _

The King glanced at the masked shinobi before gesturing towards Ni. "Come, you will join me." The woman bowed low as she stepped beside her King who made his way into the room. The King closed the door behind him as his eyes landed on Konan. She looked... awful. Her hair was a disheveled mess, her clothes were ripped and torn in various places, she was covered in dry mud and possessed huge bags under eyes. The woman was resting against the table as her eyes struggled to remain open. She hadn't even noticed their entrance.

A small frown formed on the King's face as he glanced at Ni. "How long has she been here?" The woman made several gestures with her hand as the King narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at the woman. Several minutes passed by in silence before the King nodded his head.

"She isn't a threat to me in her current state. Have the chefs bring a banquet and bring me some scrolls and ink. Inform Fuuka that I will be late to the throne room." Ni bowed low to the King before heading out of the room.

The blond made his way towards the table before sitting across from the woman who weakly tried to raise her head. When her amber orbs settled on the King her eyes widened in shock. "Y-You?! You're the... the King?"

Naruto tilted his head with a raised eyebrow before shrugging. "I did not choose the title." He proceeded to rest his cheek against his fist as he stared at her. "So, you are Konan." The woman swallowed lightly before weakly nodding.

His cerulean orbs focused on her for several seconds before he closed them. "My Shinobi tell me you have betrayed the Akatsuki... For what reason?"

Konan stared at the table in front of her with sadness as she clutched the dirty scroll in her hands. "W-we... strayed from our original purpose... We were meant to be a beacon of hope..." Tears began to form in her eyes as her body trembled. "B-but... Nagato! He... He changed! He became a tyrant after Yahiko's death! He slaughtered anyone who disagreed with him!"

Konan released a sob as her hands covered her face. The blond teen watched the woman cry for several minutes as he let her vent her sorrow. After several minutes Konan wiped her face with a sniffle before continuing.

"Nagato changed completely after _Madara Uchiha _appeared..." The woman's teary expression shifted as she scowled at the table with unrestrained fury. Her blue locks of her hair bounced as she shook her head. "He's no Madara Uchiha... Only a coward hides behind a mask and has others do his bidding... He's _weak_... _Spineless_..."

The King of Uzu raised an eyebrow in slight surprise at the sheer venom that she was releasing.

"He manipulated Nagato's fractured mind with this... this _insane _plan of peace. He told us that gathering all the Bijuu and placing them in this husk of a monster would create a super weapon capable of subjugating the Elemental Nations... I-I tried everything I could to sway Nagato away from this but he wouldn't listen... Every day... _Every single day_... I was there for him. I helped him, I healed him, I _supported_ him!" Her expression shifted once again as she glared at the table.

"H-he had the _gall_ to accuse me of abandoning Yahiko's dream of peace! After we took him in and _fed_ him! We saved his _fucking_ life! And he spits on me! ME!" Konan raised her fist before slamming it through the table in front of her. "The one person who was with him for his entire life! I was there when he needed me! I comforted him when Yahiko was killed! No one comforted _me_ when the man I loved was killed before my very eyes! I took care of his fractured mind! I MADE SURE WE SURVIVED!"

Naruto stared at the woman as she began to cradle her bruised fist while grimacing due to running her voice hoarse. She tried to calm her breathing down before jumping as the Jinchuuriki gently grasped her hand. Her amber eyes snapped towards the blond teen as her entire body tensed up. Though she soon released a sigh of pleasure and relief as the boy's hands became encased in a green glow. He gently ran his hands over her bruised fist as he alleviated the pain from her angered outburst.

"I understand the pain you must be feeling. Being betrayed by someone you once loved..." The King continued to heal the woman's fist ignoring her shocked expression. "These experiences shape who we become in the future." Naruto glanced towards the woman who's amber eyes met his gaze.

"I understand your pain Konan."

The woman's eyes searched his face for several moments as she slowly shook her head. "N-no... You're lying."

The blond teen shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention back on her hand. "I never lie. I have no reason to do so. You allow yourself to believe what you perceive to be as true."

Konan stared at the table in silence as the blond continued to heal her injured hand. The two Shinobi remained quiet for several minutes as the King finished his task. He let go of her hand as Konan gently shook it before placing it in her lap. She was quiet for several seconds before speaking softly.

"Th-thank you..."

Naruto nodded his head before glancing towards the scroll in her hand. "My Shinobi also have informed me that whatever is in that scroll is important to you." He took note of the fact that Konan's entire body tensed up. "While I'm most certainly curious... I would rather know what you did to betray the organization. Considering the state you were brought in... You were actively trying to avoid them. Ichi has informed me that you're suffering from Chakra Exhaustion... But you're an incredibly powerful woman so I highly doubt that running would shred your Tenketsus."

Konan glanced at the scroll as she resisted the urge to cry once more. "I-I... I couldn't sit by and watch Nagato cause any more destruction... S-so... So I..." Her voice began to break as she clutched the scroll tighter.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared at the scroll before connecting the dots. "You killed him."

Konan trembled at the statement before shakily nodding her head. "I-I had to... He became delusional! I couldn't sit by and watch anymore... H-his body..."

Naruto nodded his head as he stared at the scroll in her hands. He released a sigh and began to drum his fingers on the table. "The Rinnegan is far more important to the Akatsuki's plan than I originally assumed." Konan glanced at the teen before nodding silently.

Naruto gestured with his hand towards the scroll. "Then why not destroy them? If Nagato is the only individual who possesses it, then the Akatsuki cannot finish their plan."

Konan rapidly shook her head as her body began to shake. "I-I can't... They're... They're too important..." The King of Uzu narrowed his eyes at the woman's statement before closing his eyes and accessing Sage Mode. He was quiet for several moments before focusing on the woman's lips.

"I see... You're aware of it aren't you?"

Konan nodded her head with a grimace as her amber orbs settled on his unique pupils. The King of Uzu rose from his seat before making his way towards Konan. He crouched low in front of her before gesturing with his hand. "May I?"

Konan glanced at his hand nervously before shakily nodding her head. She opened her mouth as the teen moved closer towards her orifice. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted a tiny seal that was on the underside of her tongue. He released a low sigh before gently grasping the woman's jaw and turning her head in various directions to study the seal. This went on for several minutes before he eventually nodded his head.

Naruto released his hold on Konan before making his way to his seat and crossing his arms against his chest. "Shoddy work but I can crack the seal without triggering the kill switch. It'll cause you alot of pain but I can do it." The former Akatsuki member just nodded her head.

The door to the room opened abruptly causing Konan to jump in her seat as her gaze snapped towards the entrance. The aroma of food instantly flooded the room as her stomach released an obnoxiously loud growl. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the woman before glancing towards the chefs who were carting in food. The King of Uzu gestured with his hand before speaking.

"Feel free to eat as much as you want. I had my personal chefs make a banquet." Konan glanced at the various assortment of food as her stomach growled once more. She nervously glanced towards the King who raised an eyebrow. "It is not poisoned. I will be eating with you if that makes you feel more comfortable."

The blue haired woman nodded after his statement as Naruto shrugged. The chefs began to place various plates on the table as Konans mouth began to water. She was so hungry! Everything smelled absolutely _divine_. Her stomach growled again and she shook her head in embarrassment.

The chefs finished placing all the food in the room before bowing lowly to the King and exiting without a word. Naruto reached for a bottle of wine before pouring a glass for himself and Konan.

"I hope you enjoy the food."

**Break**

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise as Konan continued to pack away food without care. He had eaten 3 plates worth of the various foods but she was now working on her 12th plate. Granted he never knew what Chakra Exhaustion was and how it truly affected your body so he couldn't relate. Naruto leaned back in his seat as he reached for his glass of wine. He gingerly sipped on the alcohol as he tapped his finger against the table.

This was a unique situation. One of of the original members of the Akatsuki had just betrayed the organization while killing their strongest member. A small smile formed on his face as he refilled his glass. The Akatsuki now had no true crutch to rely on. While Naruto was certainly disappointed he'd never get to fight Pein, his thrill for battle was of little concern for his and Tsunade's plans.

He glanced towards the blue haired woman who was finishing off her 13th plate and showed no signs of stopping soon. Voracious woman she was indeed... The King of Uzu slowly stood to his feet as Konan stopped eating and glanced at him. He waved his hand towards her before nodding his head.

"Do not mind me. I think better when moving." He closed his eyes as he began to slowly pace around the room while lost in his thoughts and occasionally sipping on his wine. Konan eyed his movements for several moments before relaxing and once again devouring the food in front of her.

He would need to summon Tsunade here to aid in healing Konan's ruptured Tenketsu. They were severely damaged but not so much to the point where she'd never use Chakra again. A normal Medic Nin could certainly help her but Tsunade would make sure the woman was up and running in a fifth of the time.

He sighed to himself as he glanced towards Konan. He didn't know exactly how she killed Nagato considering they were best friends and she was able to get close to him on a regular basis, but... he did know that she was _incredibly_ powerful. Konan was stronger than Guren and that was saying something. He had sensed both of them using Sage Mode and Konan had actually managed to prick at his danger senses. Guren lacked the experience that Konan possessed and it was easy to see with the way they carried themselves.

Konan may be grieving right now but she would eventually be able to school her feelings on Nagato. The woman could provide further insight on Obito's ability and the other members habits. While he wasn't worried about fighting any of them, having information on them made the process easier.

Naruto refilled his glass of wine as he continued to pace around the room. He idly sipped on his wine as he glanced towards Konan who seemed to finally be done eating. 17 plates... That was impressive.

Naruto slowed to a stop as he blinked several times. His eyes found Konan who was resting against the table with a satisfied expression and 3 empty bottles of wine. He blinked several times as he processed what just happened. He released an annoyed sigh before throwing his glass over his shoulder. Konan jumped at the sound of breaking glass as Naruto sat back in his seat. She looked at him in confusion and noticed he had an annoyed expression on his face.

He ignored her questioning stare as he contemplated how he was going to deal with an annoyed Tsunade. Fuuka was no doubt going to twist the situation with him and Konan just to annoy him. She'd tell Tsunade about their time alone and then she'd want answers. He released another annoyed sigh before shaking his head. Naruto would deal with Tsunade and Fuuka later.

_"Uzumaki women are troublesome... Kami Shikamaru, I'm speaking like you now..."_

Naruto finished his wine before placing his glass in the table and snapping his fingers. Several seconds went by in silence before the door opened and several Uzumaki's entered the room and began to take the left over food and dishes. They bowed low to their King before exiting the room without a word.

The door opened once again as Ni bounded through the room without a word. She kneeled next to her King as she eagerly awaited his orders. Naruto drummed his fingers against the table for several seconds before narrowing his eyes and holding out his hand. Ni rose from her position on the floor before placing several scrolls in his hand.

Naruto placed the items on the table before glancing towards the short woman who was staring at him expectantly. He gazed at her for several seconds before rolling his eyes. He reached out with his hand before patting the masked girl on her head like a parent would do for their child.

Konan watched on in confusion as the woman released a happy sigh before bounding out the room with a skip to her step. The blue haired woman tilted her head before staring at Naruto. He closed his eyes before shrugging his shoulders.

"You will come to realize that most Uzumaki's are... different." He gestured with his head towards the door that Ni had left through. "Ni is a mute. Her throat was slit when she was just a child. She managed to survive the attack but the trauma from the experience scarred her. To cope with the experience, she regressed in on herself. Her mind physically halted her mental development and she is but a child in an adult's body."

Konan furrowed her eyebrows at the explanation before glancing towards the table silently. "That is... sad."

Naruto began to unfurl some of the scrolls before nodding silently. "There are many like her in this village. Those who have gone through extreme trauma and pain when they were younger. Many of us have suffered at a young age but we all share one thing in common." He unsealed several objects from the scrolls such as paper, writing utensils and bottles of ink. "We've overcome our struggles and have united as one."

Konan glanced towards the table as the teen began to gently run his brush over the parchment. Her fingers began to pick at the paper of the scroll as she shifted in her seat. "What... will you do with me once the seal is removed?"

Naruto was quiet for several moments as he stared at the parchment in front of him. "That is entirely up to you Konan." He gently brushed over the paper with the skill of a master. "I have my own goals and ambitions regarding the Shinobi world... and I want your help." He glanced towards the woman as he stared directly into her amber orbs.

Konan's lips parted at the boy's statement as she averted her gaze back to the scroll in her hands. "I-I... I wouldn't be of much use. This world... I _dreamed_ of a day where my children could one day live in peace without having to suffer the pain that I once experienced..." Her hands began to tightly grip the parchment as a small frown morphed on her face.

"You wish for a family?"

Her amber eyes snapped towards his crystal blue ones as she nodded softly. "It was a dream of mine when I was younger... To raise my children and show them the love of a parent... Something I was never able to receive..."

Naruto placed his brush down on the table before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms against his chest. "I could help you attain this dream of yours." Konan's expression turned harsh as she rounded on the boy to give her opinion on _that_ statement.

Naruto raised his hand stopping her from her outburst and sighed lowly. "I did not mean it like that Konan. I already have my own Queen." He released a rather annoyed sigh after his statement that caused a small smile to bloom on Konan's face. "An annoying one at that but a Queen nonetheless."

The woman glanced down towards her scroll before sighing and slowly shaking her head. "I... do not know. What exactly is your plan?" The woman stared at him with an unsure expression as Naruto closed his eyes.

How was he going to respond to this question in such a way that would appeal to Konan? She already had to deal with one tyrant. What he and Tsunade were doing was basically the same thing... to an extent. His goal was more tame in that he wanted to build a dynasty in the Elemental Nations and completely shift the balance of power.

Peace in a world where people like himself could demolish thousands of people without struggle... It was an asinine thought and belief. He could build a dynasty with Uzushiogakure that could last generations and taking away the Bijuu's were the first step. They weren't weapons to be pointed at other villages when leaders got upset.

Of course, force would be needed to subjugate individuals who were too stuck in their ways. Uzu would be seen as a threat and people would most surely try to kill him but he cared little. No one was capable of stopping him now that Konan had dealt with Nagato.

He pursed his lips before sighing. "I will be honest... My plan isn't that much different from the Akatsuki. I wish to build a dynasty that will last for years to come. Uzushiogakure will stand at the hierarchy of the world. I will be taking the Bijuu's away from the major villages and I will store them away where they cannot be reached by humans. They are not just toys and weapons to be used for others amusement. They have personalities and thoughts of their own. I will be the one to free them from their prisons. The world will come to see me as a tyrant... but that matters little to me. Uzushiogakure was destroyed out of fear and with that fear came a burning determination."

Naruto shifted in his seat as his cerulean gaze hardened. "Uzushiogakure will rise once again and no one will threaten the lives of my people ever again. I am Uzu's sworn protector and I will continue my duties until the day I die."

Konan was silent for several minutes before her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "What is the difference between you and Nagato?" Her voice sounded small and defeated as she stared at the table in front of her.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a soft sigh. "The difference being is that I am exactly aware of the actions I am doing. Nagato possessed a God complex and believed himself to be above humans. He was a foolish man." Konan's hands gripped her pants tightly but she remained silent. "I am aware that I will be hated and feared. But is it fair that my very own people were slaughtered because of this same fear? The Uzumaki Clan was neutral to every village in the Elemental Nations but we were still destroyed... That way of thinking can no longer be allowed to go unpunished. I do not believe myself to be some God sent from the heavens to change mankind for the better with naive idealisms. I want my people to live in Uzushio without the fear of being destroyed again. And if I have to physically shift the balance of the Elemental Nations to do so then I will. All I truly care about is my people living without worrying whether or not they will see tomorrow."

Konan was silent for the next several minutes as the King of Uzu began to write a letter on one of the various scrolls. Konan began to wring her hands together as she contemplated exactly what she wanted to do. If she was being honest with herself... Naruto's plan wasn't as awful as Nagato/Tobi's. The blond teen truly only wanted his people to live in peace. While completely selfish she also understood the importance of family when it came to the Uzumaki's.

Konan sighed to herself as she gripped her scroll tightly. She had given up on Nagato's 'dream' for peace long ago... Her friend had strayed from Yahiko's original plan and the man was too blind to truly see it. Konan had always felt like she was following Yahiko and Nagato. Never having a say in their ideas... She was probably to blame for that. She never did enjoy voicing her own ideas, trusting in her best friends to always make the right decision. And it was that very belief that had lead her to this very moment.

What did she truly have now? She was all alone... The man she loved had died and now her only remaining friend was dead as well, at her own hands no less. What was there to do? Where could she go? The Akatsuki would hunt her down till the day she died. Or atleast they will once they find out she's still alive.

Her amber orbs strayed to the young teen who was scribbling on the parchment and just silently watched as he worked. Could... Could she _truly_ have a family? One that would never have to experience the pain of war and suffering? A child to call her own with a loving husband who would support her? Peace and serenity? Did she dare wish to hope again? Konan began to chew on her bottom lip as her thoughts unraveled. She already knew her answer anyway. She always did believe in happy endings...

_"I never really did grow up Yahiko-kun..."_

Konan placed her scroll on the table before adressing the King of Uzu. "I've made a decision."

Naruto paused in his actions before slowly placing his writing utensil down and staring at the blue haired woman. "And that decision is?"

Konan closed her eyes as a small smile appeared on her face. "I want to be happy... I-I... I want to see if I can truly have a family..."

**AN: Decided to end it here. I had a bunch of other ideas but I didn't want the chapter to drag on longer than it needed to. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. **


	13. Give Me More!

**AN: Another one****!**

**~Top 5 Best Girls~**

**1\. Tsunade**

**2\. Konan**

**3\. RTN Hinata**

**4\. Ryuzetsu**

**5\. Haku***

**(* = You're mad.)**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Te Sone De Nuevo - Ozuna

"The Queen has arrived, Your Majesty. She is... most displeased."

Naruto rested his cheek on his fist as he sighed quietly. The teen leaned back into his throne as he drummed his fingers against the aged wood. He was silent for several seconds before eventually adressing Kara. "Send her in... I will deal with her. Send Ichi to retrieve Konan as well." The scarred woman bowed lowly before swiftly moving out of the room.

Tsunade had arrived far earlier than he originally expected. She must actually be genuinely annoyed with his decision if she moved so hastily. Naruto idly began to twirl one of his Hiraishin Kunais in his hand before sighing. Only 2 days had passed since he and most likely Fuuka, had sent for her and she was most likely storming through the island, scaring the populace. His Queen was most certainly a handful.

_"What a troublesome woman..." _

**"You have been complaining more often."**

Naruto's nose began to curl in annoyance as he closed his eyes. _"And you have been speaking more often." _The sound of the beast snorting filled Naruto with a small amount of satisfaction.

**"It seems you do understand how emotions work. What a _genuis_ you've become."**

Naruto silently raised an eyebrow at the statement as he spun the Kunai on his index finger. _"For what reason do you have in being petty, Kurama? I am setting you free one day."_ The Kyuubi was silent for several moments before it responded with a small chuckle.

**"I could be manipulating you as well."**

Naruto scoffed at the response as he began to juggle the weapon in his hand. "You aren't subtle, Kurama. We are more alike than you truly wish to admit."

**"I've never denied it either."**

Naruto nodded his head at the answer as he responded. "You've never stated it either."

**"I have no reason to do so. I'm not human and do not need sympathy from one regardless of their intentions."**

"Is everyone going to try to annoy me today?" Naruto released an agitated sigh as Kurama began to chuckle darkly before cutting the connection between them. The King of Uzu was silent for several minutes before the large doors of the palace were blasted opened. He released an agitated sigh as he heard several Uzumaki members trying to placate his angry Queen.

It was most certainly commendable, even if it was a completely futile attempt in the end.

The heavy steps of his Queen began to draw closer as he sat quietly waiting for the woman to speak. He had learned long ago that an annoyed Tsunade spoke first. It was the law.

"My _loving_ King~! Oh, how I've _missed_ you!"

The King of Uzu didn't miss the underlying venom in that statement. Fuuka was definitely going to be punished for this transgression. Tsunade had most certainly _not_ been missing him.

Liar.

"Auntie Tsunade..." He opened his eyes and was graced with the deceptively sickening smile of his Queen. If Naruto was capable of feeling fear, he'd no doubt tremble before her. His cerulean orbs glanced behind her and noticed the dozens of Uzumaki's that had tried to prevent her from storming into the Palace. He would make sure to award them with something for their bravery. "You should stop listening to Fuuka... She is an annoying woman."

The blond woman raised an eyebrow before slowly drawing up the small flight of stairs that led to the throne. "I'm well aware of her tendencies. You think I genuinely believe anything that comes out of that woman's mouth?" A small smirk formed on her face as he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Then why do you storm through Uzu? It is completely unnecessary..."

Tsunade glanced behind her as she spotted several Uzumakis kneeling on the floor. The busty woman shrugged her shoulders before speaking. "Because I can and because it annoys you." She turned back towards the boy before smiling innocently. "Fuuka tells me you've been treating a woman you just met to dinner. And while I don't believe everything that woman says, there is always _some_ measure of truth to her words."

The busty woman leaned forward as her breasts practically spilled out of her kimono-styled blouse. "You wine and dined her? I feel underappreciated. Where is _my _wine and _my_ dinner date? Are we not together? King and Queen? I am _truly_ hurt Naruto-kun."

The questions actually caused the young teen to rub his face in annoyance. Tsunade was being petty just because she could and he knew it. But he highly doubted that she'd drop it if he didn't continue her little game. Regardless of what he'd do and say to appease her, it was a win/win for her. He proceeded to sigh in annoyance before responding.

"What is it that you truly want Auntie Tsunade?" He rolled his eyes as the woman smiled while swaying side to side like a child. Her arms clasped together behind her as she shifted her hips.

"A date of course. It's why I'm doing this whole spiel in the first place. Is it not obvious?" Tsunade tilted her head with an amused smile as her lover stared at her with a blank expression. Oh, how she loved annoying Naruto.

"Why not just ask then? You do not have to be dramatic."

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders as she moved closer to the boy before taking her place on his lap. "Because I didn't want to. It is your job, as my _loving_ King, to please me whenever I so desire."

The teen began to lightly stroke Tsunade's thigh as he closed his eyes. "You make that statement sound more perverse than it should be."

The busty woman coiled around her lover as she shifted her position on the boy's lap. Her knees came to rest on the outside of his thighs as her hands rested against his chest. The woman, now straddling the teen, smiled sultrily before leaning closer and whispering into his ear.

A dash of red began to color Naruto's face as Tsunade pulled away with a soft chuckle. "Oh Naruto-kun, do not be so embarrassed." Her smile morphed into a grin as the boy shifted in his seat.

"You should not say such things in public Auntie Tsunade..."

Tsunade leaned closer to her lover as their noses touched. "A Queen should be able to show her affection to her King... Do you disagree?" Before the two blonds could continue they were interrupted by Ichi who spoke aloud.

"Forgive me for interrupting your personal time Your Majesty, but I have brought her like you requested." Tsunade sighed in slight annoyance as her honey brown eyes gazed into her lovers crystal blue ones. She leaned in for a gentle kiss before pulling away with a wink. The busty woman proceeded to shift in the boy's lap as her attention fixated on the small crowd of individuals in front of the throne.

The King of Uzu rubbed his eyes as he willed his blush to disappear. He was silent for several moments before finally addressing the multiple people in the throne room. "Anyone who was not specifically called for, leave."

The Uzumaki's who were kneeling before the throne stood up and bowed to their ruler before vacating the room. Naruto waited until every individual filed out of the room before he leaned his cheek on his fist. His cerulean orbs roamed across Ichi's squad before settling on Konan who was staring at Tsunade with widened eyes.

The busty woman stared directly into Konan's amber orbs as her expression became flat. Tsunade zeroed in on Konan and proceeded to exert her will upon the woman. Konan was brought to her knees as her arms instinctively clutched her body due to the sheer weight of Tsunade's Chakra. The Palace began to physically shake as Tsunade continued to exert her will in the throne room.

She slowly vacated her position from Naruto's lap as she began to move closer to the former Akatsuki member. With each step the busty woman took the pressure in the room multiplied. Ichi's squad were eventually brought to their knees as they placed their hands onto the marble floors of the Palace to hold themselves up. Tsunade ignored the masked Uzumaki's as she continued to slowly stalk towards Konans downed position. The paper wielding woman could do nothing as her forehead was grounded into the hardened floor of the palace.

Tsunade folded her arms beneath her bust before she spoke. "I will make this _very_ clear... You are only alive because Naruto allows it, do not forget your place. You would be a mere bloodstain on the ground if I had my choice in the matter. The second I sense something questionable from you, I will _crush _you." Tsunade raised her foot in the air before slamming it down directly beside Konans head. Her heeled sandal proceeded to break through the marble floor with zero resistance as she made her point.

"Tsunade."

The woman glanced behind her as she stared into the cerulean orbs of her lover. The two blonds continued to stare at one another for several seconds before Tsunade turned back towards Konan. "Be grateful that you are alive. I've made my point clear." The blonde woman proceeded to storm out of the Palace after sharing her sentiment.

Naruto sighed quietly to himself as Tsunade began to leave the Palace. He began to rub his face as the pressure in the room slowly disappeared. He watched as the busty woman practically eviscerated the large doors of the Palace as she made her exit. The King of Uzu slowly shook his head as the Shinobi in the room began to collect themselves and rise to their feet.

"Go after her and watch over her. She will be angry for quite some time..." Naruto glanced at Ichi's squad who all kneeled before disappearing to watch over their furious Queen. The blond Jinchuuriki released a tired sigh as Konan slowly rsised her head.

"Sh-she... is as ruthless as the stories say..." Konan released a shaky breath as she slowly willed herself to calm down. That womans very presence was something to behold. "She is yo-your... Queen?" Konan slowly raised her gaze towards Naruto who was leaning back in his throne.

The blond teen nodded his head before sighing quietly. "Perhaps I have been too hasty in my decisions recently... I have been doing things without consulting with her and it is clear that she is rapidly becoming displeased. I must fix this." Naruto slowly rose from his throne as he began to draw near Konan who was finally able to pick herself up off the floor. The King made a gesture with his hand as Kara appeared beside him. He nodded towards Konan before placing his hands into his pockets and disappearing in a yellow flash.

**Break**

Tsunade completely ignored the presence that appeared behind her as she glared into the vast ocean of water in front of her. Was she overreacting on _some_ level? Yes. But she was definitely justified in her actions. Naruto was now making decisions without even speaking with her!

Tsunade ignored the whispering voice in the back of her head that called her a hypocrite. She knew that on some level she was being irrational but dammit she had a right to be angry as well! They were in this together... Would it really kill Naruto to just speak with her before doing rash things? Her angry visage began to slowly disappear before being replaced with a small frown.

She really was a hypocrite...

"I prefer you being angry over being sad."

The woman glanced towards her lover who was staring into the water with his hands in his pockets. He possessed a small frown and would occasionally glance at her position before returning his gaze to the water. Her eyes narrowed for a second as she crossed her arms beneath her bust.

"I may have... overreacted." She swiftly added after a short pause. "Only a little though."

The King shrugged his shoulders before responding. "I believe you are well within your rights to react the way you did. I have been doing things without consulting you first. I believe I have been taking advantage of you in doing so. I expect for you to just be ok with whatever decision I make and that is not fair to you."

Tsunade turned towards the teen as he stared into the water with a conflicted expression. "Jiraiya told me that communication between lovers is important and if both individuals are not willing to speak about their grievances with one another then they will never work out." He glanced towards the woman who was staring at him intently before shifting uncomfortably.

"And what grievances do you have with me?" She asked curiously.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before turning back towards the ocean. "I have none."

Tsunade blinked at the statement before turning towards the water. "Are you blaming me?"

"Does it sound like I'm blaming you? It wasn't my intention..." He trailed off silently as he glanced towards the busty woman. Her arms were crossed and she possessed a pensive expression. Her fingers were idly tapping against her arm as she contemplated exactly what she wanted to say. After a few minutes of silence she began to speak.

"On some level, I knew what I was getting into... This plan, this goal... you..." Her head tilted as she pursed her lips. "I would never try to change who you are... but there are things that I'd _like_ from you." Her gaze swept towards the teen who was listening to her rather intently. The intensity of his gaze made her pause for several seconds before she continued.

"I've accepted that you'll do as you please, but I'd like if you atleast spoke with me before doing so. I might not _like_ all the things you do, but I can certainly _accept_ them. It's the thought that counts... And I _know_ that this has been a dream of yours, one that you've sacrificed so much for... but we're in this _together_, Naruto. You don't have to do everything alone. You're not that young child anymore." She took a step closer to the teen and gently placed her hand on his chest. "You have many people depending on you yes, but there are also people willing to shoulder the weight. Uzumaki's unite as one, no?" A sly smile appeared on her face as she gazed at him while wrapping her arms around his body.

"You have a distinct way with words. I apologise for my previous actions... I did not believe that they would cause such frustration." His arms encircled around the shorter woman as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Mhm... Now you know. If I see another powerful unknown woman joining our plans or you continue to make decisions without speaking with me... I'll be upset." A glint appeared in her eyes that pricked at Naruto's danger senses.

"You need not to worry. Konan and Guren are enough... I do need for Konan to be healed though..." He trailed off as Tsunade's expression became flat.

"Don't push it Naruto."

"Understood." He nodded his head as Tsunade began to run her fingers through his spikey mane. She pulled the boy closer to her as they're lips intertwined. Tsunade sighed softly as the boy pulled her closer.

_"Mama likey~..."_

**Break**

Tsunade sighed quietly as she pushed the door of the infirmary open. Her eyes swept towards her lover who was leaning on one of the walls with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. She stared at him for several seconds before glancing towards the examination table.

Konan was seated on top of the small bed with her legs crossed as she stared at the floor. She was wearing a simple white kimono that boasted the Uzumaki Clan Symbol on it. Her hair was no longer in a small bun and was now freely down and went slightly past her shoulders. The woman's lavender origami rose was settled neatly in its usual position.

Tsunade slowly made her way into the room before stopping within arms reach of the woman. Konan's amber orbs focused on Tsunade's honey brown ones as the two powerful women stared at one another.

Naruto opened his eyes as he gazed at the women with furrowed eyebrows. What exactly were they doing? His head tilted in confusion as their gazes seemed to harden. He didn't sense any hostility from either of them and the tension was slack. He blinked several times in confusion before shaking his head with an annoyed sigh. He didn't understand women and he never would.

"We got off on the wrong foot Konan and while I'm not going to apologise, I acknowledge that my actions were unnecessary. I don't care for first impressions, so if you dislike me in the days to come I don't truly care." Tsunade shrugged her shoulders before gesturing with her hand. "But considering the people you use to work with, I doubt it truly bothers you."

Konan narrowed her eyes at the busty woman before closing her eyes and leaning against the wall of the small room. "Your words are not wrong. My former _colleagues_ were far worse. I certainly won't be mourning their deaths..."

Tsunade nodded at the answer before sighing. "My _loving_ _King_... wants to make sure that you will be up and running by the time our plan kicks off. So I'll be running a diagnosis on you and then will heal you to make sure you'll be combat ready." Konan proceeded to nod her head as she sat up in her seat.

Tsunade's hand became encased in a cone of visible Chakra before she slowly passed her palm on the woman's naval. Her eyes slowly closed as she began to sift through the woman's various injuries. With each second that passed by Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed.

The woman's Chakra system was practically destroyed. What in the hell had she done to cause such stress and damage to her Tenketsus? She could tell that atleast a few Medic Nin had been able to mend some of the more severe damages but even then... Konan probably couldn't even channel her Chakra properly.

The damage to her Chakra systems aside, the woman had clear signs of _multiple _muscle tears and several simple fractures in her legs. The Medic Nins had been able to nail these down and they were healing but it would take far longer to do so if her Chakra system remained like this. It also didn't help that her Chakra pool wasn't _refilling_ either.

_"What a mess..."_ Tsunade sighed to herself before pulling her hand back and pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Where the hell did she even begin?! This woman was a walking nightmare! The fact she's _alive_ is a damn miracle!

"Do you have _any_ idea just how lucky you are to be alive? I'm not sure I can even _describe_ to you just how lucky you are. I was told you were able to run on pure adrenaline for a week! With several fractured bones and torn bones at that! A week?! I jus.-" The blond medic cut herself off as she released an aggravated huff. She slowly breathed in before exhaling and rubbing her face. "What _exactly_ did you do to end up in this situation? I _need_ answers. Now."

Konan grimaced as the woman's intense gaze bore into her. Her gaze focused on the floor as she began to wring her fingers together. She glanced towards the King of Uzu who was now staring at her curiously. Her lips pursed for several seconds before she sighed quietly. "I... used a jutsu of mine. An_ incredibly_ powerful one at that... One with such power that it was able to completely annihilate Amegakure..."

Tsunade blinked several times before slowly tilting her head. "You... You're telling me that you _destroyed_ Amegakure? Like... The _entire_ village?" Konan nodded her head with a grimace as her eyes began to water.

"I had no choice! I-I... There was no other option..." The woman trailed off quietly as she began to wring her hands anxiously. Tsunade stared at the woman with parted lips for several seconds before glancing towards Naruto who had narrowed eyes.

"Amegakure no longer exists?" Naruto was awarded with a nod from the blue haired woman who was now on the verge of breaking down. This was... interesting. He slowly closed his eyes as he dipped his head forward. Konan had the power to completely level an entire village. There was few Shinobi in the entire Elemental Nations who possessed the sheer firepower to do such a thing. "How exactly did you do it? Not anyone can just topple an entire village. The condition you were left in speaks volumes of how powerful the jutsu was and how dangerous it is."

Konan sighed quietly as she slowly shook her head. Stray tears began to drip down her face as she sniffled. "It was a jutsu that I planned to use if _Madara_ were ever to betray us... I possess a rare bloodline that allows me to turn my Chakra into paper. I'm able to make the paper as hard as steel, sharper than swords, and even have the ability to create explosive tags..." The woman trailed off silently before sighing and wiping her eyes.

"I planted 2 and a half trillion explosive tags in the clouds above Amegakure... I never thought I'd _actually_ use the jutsu... I-I just... I..." A choked sob tore through her as she clutched her chest. The woman began to break down as both blonds stared at her in slight surprise.

Tsunade glanced towards Naruto before she slowly wrapped her arms around Konan providing her with some measure of comfort. The bluenette immediately latched onto Tsunade who was taken aback from the reaction. The blond woman grimaced lightly before sighing quietly and providing comfort for the woman. She began to lightly pat Konans back as the woman's sobs began to soften.

Naruto stared at the two women for several seconds before releasing a sigh and rubbing his face. This made things far more complicated... Naruto assumed the women had been emotional because of Nagato's death but that couldn't be farther from the truth. While she was definitely sad that she had to kill Nagato, she also basically killed every single person in Amegakure. Innocents, men, women, children... She would live with this guilt for the rest of her life.

Not only did they have to heal her broken body, they now had to heal her fractured mind. Naruto shook his head in annoyance before sighing quietly. Was Konan an absolute need for their plans? No. Was she useful? Incredibly so. She knew the ins and out of the Akatsuki, their bases, the general abilities of the remaining members and possessed Nagato's Rinnegan. Her usefulness out weighed the baggage she possessed at the moment. She still had a dream and as long as he was able to provide that dream then all was well.

It would be annoying though.

He _could_ just kill her, take the eyes, and rip the memories out of her head... But he had already gave the woman his word. He didn't go back on his word regardless of his personal feelings on the matter.

Naruto glanced back at the women who were now speaking quietly to one another. Tsunade was gently rubbing Konan's shoulder who was wiping her tears away while apologizing for her outburst. His Queen waved off the woman's apologies before encasing her hand in green Chakra. Tsunade began to run her hands over Konans body as she began to reverse the damage the woman sustained from her jutsu.

The King of Uzu narrowed his eyes as Tsunade began to idly make conversation with Konan. His eyes glanced at Konans shoulders and noticed how relaxed the woman seemed to be. Tsunade's honey brown eyes found his gaze as she nodded with a smile. He stared at his lover for several seconds before silently making his way out of the room.

**Break**

Naruto sat on his throne with narrowed eyes as he stared at the marble floors of the palace. With Konan now receiving proper care, it would only be a matter of time before he moved to hunt down the remaining Akatsuki members as well as the Jinchuuriki's. He was setting himself up for failure with pushing things so fast. He was completely confident that he wouldn't fail but in the Elemental Nations rarely do things ever go according to plan. He was hunting multiple S-Rank Shinobi as well as capturing each of the Jinchuuriki's. It was incredibly ambitious and a simple mistake could cost him everything.

It would be incredibly annoying if he failed in his task. There was no room for failure once Tsunade began her siege. Uzu would reign supreme and the Elemental Nations would fall.

"You look cute when you're thinking so hard."

Naruto glanced towards his right as he spotted his Queen leaning on the throne. She had a small smile with her arms crossed beneath her bust. "I will assume that Konan is now recovering?"

Tsunade snorted quietly before rolling over the arm of the throne and landing in Naruto's lap. "Who do you think I am? Im the best damn Medic this worlds ever seen! I can bring peoole back to life if I wanted."

The King of Uzu raised an eyebrow before glancing towards his Queen. "So can I."

The busty woman narrowed her eyes before sitting up and poking her lovers chest. "Incorrect. Placing someone's soul in a nameless corpse doesn't count." The blond teen just raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and leaning back in his seat. The two blonds sat in silence for several minutes before Tsunade sighed and removed herself from Naruto's lap.

"It's time I set things in motion..." Tsunade began to lightly stretch her body as Naruto glanced towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"Our scouts have reported that there is 1,000 Iwa Shinobi posted on the borders of Suna, they are not able to get closer without risk of exposure. They have been scouting for several weeks." Tsunade began to slowly roll her neck before shrugging her shoulders.

"Numbers mean little. Quality over quantity in the Shinobi world. I'm worth atleast 2,500 Shinobi."

Naruto rested his cheek against his fist before closing his eyes. He was silent for several minutes as Tsunade continued to stretch. "Take Guren with you..."

The busty woman glanced towards her lover with an amused smile. "Worried about me, are you?"

"Of course."

The older woman blinked at the response before a gentle smile appeared on her face. "Then I will make sure to come back unharmed. Besides, I doubt I will be able to leave Konoha by my lonesome to basically wage war. I will no doubt have dozens following."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before responding. "You are the leader... What will they do? Konoha has grown accustomed to being aggressed on. They have never actually been the one to start a war. You will surely cause displeasure among the council. They will believe you need a reason for getting rid of that many Shinobi."

Tsunade dismissively waved off the statement as she drew closer to her lover. "Doesn't matter. I'll do as I please like I've always done. I don't need help to topple 1,000 second rate Jonins."

The King opened his eyes before slowly rising from his throne. He placed his hand under Tsunade's chin before speaking. "Tell Guren this is her chance to prove her worth. Don't do anything unnecessary. Make sure that atleast one person survives and reports to Ohnoki. I will be making my move for the Hachibi once Ohnoki decides what he will do. I believe he will call for a Summit and question your decision... Suna will be placed in a difficult spot but I will speak with Gaara. He will have zero reason to question your choices. He wants what is best for Suna and I owe him a favor."

Tsunade coiled around the boy as she purred. "I _love_ when you tell me what to do."

The Jinchuuriki rolled his eyes in annoyance before placing his hands on her lower back. "Be safe. Do not take unnecessary risks. If both of Iwa's Jinchuurikis are present, I will appear." His eyes hardened as he stared directly into her eyes. "Do. Not. Take. Risks. Understood?"

Tsunade's flirty smile disappeared as she adopted a similar expression. "Of course. I will call for you if things go south."

The couple stared at one one another for several seconds before sharing a gentle kiss. The two lovers remained lip locked for several seconds before Naruto pulled away. Tsunade winked at the boy before she disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto rolled his neck for several seconds before releasing a sigh. He made a gesture with his hand as Ichi and her squad appeared. "I will return soon. Yon, come with me." The masked man rose from his kneeled position and silently made his way towards his King. "When Konan fully recovers we will be hunting the remaining Akatsuki members. Be prepared."

The group of masked Shinobi nodded their heads before disappearing from the throne room. "Remove your mask Yon. The less people that see our insignia, the better."

The man slowly removed his mask before sealing it away on his person. He possessed an eyepatch that sat over his left eye and sported an "x" like scar on his chin. His eyes were a deep purple and he had stress lines that were similar to the ones Itachi possessed.

"It's been awhile, Genji."

The now named Genji proceeded to give a small smirk before bowing at the waist. "It certainly has, Your Majesty. Are we to cause a bit of raucous?"

"Takigakure is unknown territory. Follow my lead. That sword of yours is dangerous after all..."

Genji smiled as his King placed a hand atop his shoulder. "I am but a humble sword user, Your Grace." Naruto didnt respond to the statement as both men disappeared in a yellow flash.

**Break**

Tsunade appeared just outside of her Clan Compound as she glanced towards the sun. She still had plenty of time to call a meeting, announce her plans and go through with them. It would be an arduous task but she was prepared. She stood still for several moments before pulsing her Chakra in a specific pattern. Less than a minute went by before Neko appeared.

"Fetch me Guren... Wherever she may be. I'm going to go a bit wild today."

Neko's masked visage snapped towards the woman in shock before she collected herself and disappeared in a shunshin. The busty woman smiled in amusement and began to leisurely make her way towards the Hokage Building.

The busty woman continued her stroll to the building as she closed her eyes. "Naruto told me to tell you that this is where you will prove your worth. If you disappoint him, we will have no need for you Guren." The woman glanced to her right as Guren appeared from the shadows of an alley.

The Shoton user narrowed her eyes as she began to match Tsunade's pace. "I will do whatever you ask of me."

Tsunade adopted a small smirk before responding. "I will be getting rid of a minor problem." Her smirk grew bigger at the woman's confusion. "Well, minor for _me_." Tsunade proceeded to close her eyes as she explained. "Ohnoki has been placing Shinobi around the borders of Suna. He believes that we have been strategically causing skirmishes between them and Kumo. He's not necessarily wrong but that matters little. Danzo's Ne have their uses and this is one of them.

"He's pressuring Suna into reacting and that is an issue because Suna is not strong enough on its own to fight Iwa off. Ohnoki is smart enough to not push into the desert because of Gaara but that won't stop him from cutting off caravans, missions, and scouters. For that reason, I'm going to get rid of them. With your help of course."

Guren blinked several times in silence before closing her eyes and nodding her head. "I will follow your lead, Tsunade-sama."

The busty woman smiled at the response before glancing towards Guren. "Not even going to question how many Shinobi we will be facing or the fact we're starting a war?"

"It doesn't matter. I will prove my worth to Naruto-sama regardless of the task. I am strong and I will prove it. I have been second pick for everyone else and I will _not_ being doing so again. My strength will be acknowledged."

Tsunade remained quiet but she boasted a small grin. She loved Guren's attitude. A fierce and loyal woman that was willing to prove that she was capable. She could surely make any leader happy. Perhaps Konan would be the same... Time would surely tell. The woman did seem to hold a grudge against the Akatsuki.

"Neko! Fetch the Shinobi Council members who are available. They have 10 minutes to be in those chairs. Failure to do so will result in them being crushed through the earth." Tsunade continued her journey with Guren following behind quietly. The two powerful ignored every individual as they slowly made their way to the Council Chambers.

"Where is Naruto-sama?"

Tsunade glanced at the woman before shrugging her shoulders. "He's either heading towards Takigakure or is prepping to take the Hachibi. I doubt that Taki would put up much of a fight."

"They hold the Nanabi correct?" Tsunade nodded her head at the question. "I see..." Guren trailed off and went silent after her statement.

"Taki despises their Jinchuuriki... Naruto has actually interacted with her and knows her. He will either take her by force or ask her to come with him. The Shinobi in Taki will immediately notice his presence but I believe it's what he wants. He is a vengeful man after all."

Guren furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before glancing towards Tsunade. "Vengeful? I didn't get that distinct impression. But I don't truly know Naruto-sama either..."

The busty woman shrugged her shoulders as she closed her eyes. "He is a Jinchuuriki. He is one of 9 individuals in the world that know what it's like to be a human sacrifice. To be feared and hated for something they cannot truly control. Nobody asks to be a Jinchuuriki... Naruto will most certainly take that anger out on the populace wheter he realizes it or not." Guren frowned at the response as she stared at the ground quietly.

"To be honest, I'm surprised Konoha is still _standing_. This village treated Naruto like dirt. They forced him into isolation and his watchers ignored his presence. Hiruzen neglected his duties and Jiraiya practically abandoned him. He either doesn't care anymore or is just waiting for a more opportune time." The busty blond shrugged her shoulders with a sigh as she opened the doors to the Hokage Tower.

The Shoton user did not respond to that statement and dutifully followed her masters lover. The two women leisurely made their way up the flight of stairs while moving through the various hallways and corridors of the building. An ANBU member appeared in front of the women and proceeded to escort them to the room.

The ANBU member bowed at the Hokage before disappearing once they reached the double doors that led into the Council Chambers. Tsunade glanced at her companion who had a blank expression before sighing quietly. She pushed open the doors of the chamber and swiftly made her way in while ignoring every individual in the room.

Tsunade slowly pulled out her seat before sitting down and placing her hands on the table. She proceeded to clasp her hands together while leaning forward on the table. Guren stood at attention directly behind the woman as she ignored every individual in the room. She crossed her arms against her chest while adopting an annoyed expression. She was already tired of being in this room with all these individuals. She was eager to go out and prove her worth to her master.

The entire room was silent as each occupant stared at their leader, waiting for her to address them. They had learned long ago that the woman did things on _her_ time and not anyone else's.

"You're all wondering why I brought you here." Tsunade pointed out. "And it's more of a formality than anything else because I really don't care what any of you think regarding my decisions as the Hokage. I will say this one time and _one time_ only."

The woman proceeded to swivel in her seat before standing up and clasping her hands behind her back. She glided past Guren who kept a watchful eye on the woman. Tsunade strode over to the giant window in the room before speaking with a measured tone.

"You are all aware of the fact that Ohnoki has stationed several hundred of his Shinobi on the border of Sunagakure. He has had them scouting Suna's border for the better part of the past 3 weeks, give or take... It is not _entirely_ troubling but the Kazekage does not have the extra man power to deal with the encroaching Shinobi from Iwa."

Several seasoned Shinobi in the meeting instantly caught on to where the woman was headed. Though they remained silent, not wishing to incur the woman's wrath. But if what she was getting at was any indication...

"Now, you may be wondering why I'm even saying any of this. If you're not, then you're not smart enough to be in this room and it's clear I've made mistakes regarding the Elite Shinobi in this village." Tsunade proceeded to glance over her shoulder as she eyed the entire group of Seasoned Shinobi before speaking with finality.

"I will be dealing with Iwa's contingent of Shinobi."

The entire room was immediately thrust into chaos as several individuals began to exclaim in shock. Several individuals began to protest while others remained completely silent, not showing their support or denial against the woman's desire.

Tsunade ignored their outbursts as she directed her attention back towards the window. The woman closed her eyes before silencing the room with a sickening amount of Chakra. Her head tilted as her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Who leads this village?" She asked rhetorically.

The silence in the room was deafening. Not a single soul was even entertaining the idea of answering the woman's question.

"Konoha has gotten weaker since Hiruzen's reign. Hashirama and Tobirama lead this village with a clenched fist. Do not question my decisions." Tsunade slowly glanced behind her as she glared at every individual in the room. "I did not _want_ to be the Hokage. I did not _ask_ to be the Hokage. I was_ made_ the Hokage... by most of you, no less. Do not sit here and question my authority. If you wanted a weak and spineless leader that you could lead around with a carrot then you should have chosen Jiraiya. My decision is final and nothing any of you say will change it. Do I make myself clear?"

Tsunade immediately began to head out of the room as she slowly removed her green haori. "If I don't return then Kakashi is your new Hokage." She proceeded to fold her haori up before handing it off to one of the ANBU members. Guren immediately began to trail after the woman as the room descended into silence. Tsunade had one last parting message as she pushed the doors of the room open.

"Close the gates once I leave the village. No one gets in and no one gets out. Effective _immediately_."

**Break**

"They seemed to handle that... well."

Tsunade glanced towards Guren who possessed an annoyed expression. The blonde woman grinned in amusement before replying. "I don't care if they accept it or not. What I say is law."

The Shoton user nodded at the statement before glancing behind her as she spotted several squads of ANBU bounding through the rooftops. "How many will follow?"

"None. It is you and I against one thousand Shinobi. They are following to make sure the village under goes lockdown."

Guren raised an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders. "More blood to color my crystals then."

The blonde woman began to laugh merrily as she glanced at her companion. "I knew I'd like you. My dearest King has chosen well." Guren expertly hid the happiness that blossomed in her chest. She still had to prove herself to the woman and to her master.

The two powerful women reached the massive gates of Konoha before stopping just in front of the exit/entrance. Neko immediately appeared beside Tsunade as she awaited for the woman to give her orders.

"Close the gates and enact Martial Law on the village. No one gets in, no one gets out. Lockdown _everything_." Tsunade glanced towards Yugao who immediately nodded her head before disappearing. The blonde woman glanced towards Guren before nodding her head with a smirk. Tsunade's form blurred as she instantly shot off at top speed towards the direction of Sunakagure with Guren following shortly after.

Four hours passed by in relative silence with both women keeping to themselves for the majority of the trip. Their treehopping journey had ended almost 2 hours ago and were now traveling along the desert of Suna.

"Crystal Release eh?"

Guren glanced towards Tsunade with a raised eyebrow before nodding her head. "I'm the only known individual to possess it, yes. Is there anything you want to know?"

The busty woman shrugged her shoulders as her eyes scanned the multiple sand dunes in the desert. "That makes 3 now..." Guren frowned in confusion before questioning Tsunade's statement.

"What do you mean by '3' Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade glanced towards the Shoton user before smirking. "Well, your master just recruited another woman who possesses an incredibly rare and unique bloodline like yourself. She can mold her chakra into paper." Guren furrowed her eyebrows before directing her attention in front of her.

"But you said three..."

Tsunade didn't respond to the statement and just smiled knowingly to herself. Guren would soon find out exactly who that third person was. And what a surprise it would be.

Tsunade halted in place before glancing around her surroundings. She proceeded to place her hand atop the sand as she pulsed her Chakra through the earth. She remained in her position for several minutes as Guren watched on curiously.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Searching for life..."

The busty woman continued to pulse her Chakra periodically for the next several minutes. A dark grin appeared on Tsunade's face as she slowly began to rise to her feet.

"I fouuuund youuu!~"

The blonde women immediately disappeared in a burst of speed in a seemingly random direction as Guren began to trail after the woman. The blue haired woman struggled to keep pace with Tsunade. The woman was deceptively fast!

Another 30 minutes passed by before Tsunade abruptly stopped on top of a small mountain of rocky terrain. Guren reached the woman's position a minute later before glancing at the powerful blonde.

"They are aware we are here."

Guren narrowed her eyes before rolling her neck. "The plan?"

Tsunade's response was to bring her hands together forming a Ram seal and releasing a _disgusting_ amount of Chakra. The sheer amount of raw Chakra that was being released from the woman caused a shockwave to explode outwards from hee position.

Guren grit her teeth as she covered her eyes from the earth and debris that was rocketed from Tsunade's position. She struggled to remain upright as she desperately anchored her chakra to the earth. After an entire minute of constant bombardment from the woman's Chakra, the sand around the area began to settle as Tsunade's form was slowly revealed.

The green diamond that was usually ever present on her face was now glowing purple. Her body was covered in intricate black seals that formed from her forehead while coiling around the rest of her body in a unique pattern. A small smile appeared on the woman's face before she spoke quietly.

**"Ninpo : Sozo Saisei - Byakugo no Jutsu."**

She slowly began to walk towards the edge of the destroyed mountain top as she began to loosen her shoulders up. "I may not have inherited my Grandfathers absurd healing factor but that doesn't mean I can't replicate it." The woman reached the edge of the mountain as she stared down into the large ravine spotting the numerous Iwa Shinobi who were now beginning to make their way towards her.

"But I did inherit _something_ from Grandfather..." Tsunade's hands clasped together in a praying motion before she smirked.

**"Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Koutan!" **

The entire mountain seemed to bulge outwards before exploding as several dozen tree roots exited through it. The wooden structures began to writhe before entangling into one massive construct.The wooden construct grew even larger before slamming down the mountainside as it began to obliterate the landscape and anything in its path.

The mountain that Tsunade and Guren stood atop of began to shake before crumbling in on itself. Tsunade glanced behind her with a smirk as she took in Guren's shocked expression. "I will never be as strong as Hashirama once was but that doesn't mean I can't try!" The blonde woman cackled loudly before jumping into the air and diving down towards the army of Iwa Shinobi without a care in the world.

The Shoton user shook her head several times before steeling herself and following after Tsunade. There would be plenty of time to process this later.

She ran through several handseals before summoning a gigantic Crystal Dragon that began to maneuver around the giant trees that were now sprouting around the entire area. What was once an endless desert was now rapidly becoming a forest with no signs of stopping. The Crystal Dragon slammed down into the ground as it exploded sending thousands of crystal shards towards the Iwa Shinobi.

Despite catching the army entirely off guard the Iwa Shinobi were able to adapt to the situation. Several dozen rock walls sprung up from the ground as they blocked the crystals onslaught. They were woefully unprepared for Tsunade's form to burst through their defenses.

A manic grin was adorned on the woman's face as her heeled sandal stomped through several of the walls as if they were plaster. Tsunade began to laugh loudly as she raised her fist directly into the air.

"I WANT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

The woman roared as her fist slammed down into the earth. An explosion rocketed outwards as the earth began to crumble inwards. The ground surrounding the area imploded as several dozen Iwa Shinobi began to fall into the woman's self-made earthquake. The dozens of Shinobi who were at the epicenter of the woman's attack were killed instantly from the sheer destructive force from her attack. Wooden vines began to snake out of the earth from the thousands of cracks as they began to ensnare any Iwa Shinobi they could find. The vines began to drag any Shinobi they caught down towards the earth before ripping through their bodies.

"Call for a retreat! CALL FOR A-!" The random Iwa Shinobi was silenced as Tsunade's hand wrapped around his face. She began to raise the man in the air as he clawed at her wrist trying to escape. A spear of rock cannoned through the woman's chest from behind as the man continued trying to escape. Her head tilted as she glanced down towards the large hole in her chest. Blood spurted through the wound before she squeezed the man's head crushing his skull. His head exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter as it painted her body crimson. Blood dripped down Tsunade's entire form as a cruel grin formed on her face. The gaping hole in her chest began to sizzle before instantly closing as if she hadn't just taken a life threatening injury.

Tsunade's honey brown eyes locked onto the several hundred Iwa Shinobis that now stood before her. She raised her hand in front of her before clenching her fist tightly. Guren landed beside the woman in a crouch as she slowly began to rise beside the woman.

"Only one of you will be leaving this desert alive..."

The remaining Iwa Army began to slowly back away from the woman as she began to stroll towards them without a single sign of nervousness.

"If Ohnoki wants a war... I will deliver him a _slaughter_..."

Several Iwa Shinobi immediately sped through handseals as hundreds of Doton jutsus sped towards the womens position.

"GIVE ME MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

**AN: -thinking emoji-**

**'ACKSCHOOALLLYY RAZUHFY!!!! MOKUTON DOESN'T EVEN FIT TSUNADE'S PERSONALITY!!! YOUR STORY SUX NOW! I H8 IT!"**

**Got em. u mad u gai. **


	14. The Fall of a Country

**AN: Back with another update ya ugly cunts!**

**Shameless Plugerino!**

**Wrote a new story. It's an Assassin's Creed Odyssey/Naruto crossover. If you're a fan of my writing, then feel free to check it out. If it doesn't interest you, just know that I hate you and you probably smell like cheese.**

**Story is**** called "Greek Shinobi"** **and is heavily AU but that doesn't matter because it's a fucking crossover. Suck my dick.**

**Join**** the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : My Stress - NF

"Takigakure is a sight to see..."

Naruto glanced at his subordinate before rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Your sarcasm is not needed Genji." The sword wielding Uzumaki just smiled in amusement as he fingered his katana.

"The hidden village that prides themselves on having never been invaded despite being surrounded on all sides by stronger nations. It is an impressive feat." The eyepatch wearing man glanced towards the _enormous _waterfall that shrouded the village with curiosity.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before stepping onto the water and making his way towards the giant waterfall with Genji following a step behind. "Taki has never been invaded because they do not possess anything useful."

"And of the Hero Water, Your Majesty?"

The King of Uzu gestured with his hand as replied. "It is not enticing enough, in my opinion. It's effect is more dangerous than useful and there are very few individuals in the world that have the prowess to utilize it and make it better for mass production."

"I believe that Karin-san has the capability of making it less lethal to the user... I'm sure the thought has crossed your mind." The older man supplied helpfully.

Naruto nodded his head slowly as he narrowed his eyes. "It has crossed my mind once or twice... It would be alot of effort to even gain access to it though. The real question is whether or not the benefits outweigh the negatives."

Genji shrugged his shoulders as he glanced towards the waterfall. "That is why we have the Blood Prison after all. There are plenty of _willing_ test subjects at your beck and call." The man paused for the slightest of moments before a small smile appeared on his face. "They are very slow to react..."

The King of Uzu crossed his arms against his chest before coming to a stop. "The sheer amount of Chakra I possess blinds any sensor I come across. They knew we were here the second we entered their border. Had I wanted to, we'd already be inside of the village. I do not feel like causing unnecessary tension and actions, so we will wait."

Both men remained in their position for the next ten minutes as Genji shifted slightly. "They must believe themselves too important for us, Your Majesty." The man's thumb sat just above the sheath of his Katana as he resisted the urge to draw his weapon.

Naruto opened his eyes for a brief moment before shrugging his shoulders and walking closer to the waterfall with his arms spread out. "I certainly have no problem erasing Takigakure off the map. You test my patience. Fetch Shibuki and inform him that 'Naruto Uzumaki is here to collect his debt.' You have 3 minutes to accomplish this task."

The King of Uzu nodded his head as he sensed several presences disappear as they made their way towards the village. He'd get in this village one way or another and he'd take Fu whether they liked it or not.

"You are very scary when you wish to be." Genji strode up towards his King as he sunmed up the situation.

"I have been patient for 3 years. My dreams are but a step away and I have no desire to waste time." He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of several Taki Jonin along with Shibuki.

The long haired man stepped towards the Uzumaki duo as he nodded his head towards the blond Jinchuuriki. "It has been quite some time Naruto." He gestured with his hand before making to turn. "Come. We will talk in my office. You already know the procedure Naruto."

Naruto and Genji followed the group of Taki Shinobi as both Uzumaki members were blindfolded. The group phased through the waterfall before being led through the intricate caves of the village. It took only a few minutes before they reached the actual village and were allowed to relinquish their blindfolds.

The King of Uzu glanced around the village before shaking his head. "It hasn't changed all that much."

Shibuki raised an eyebrow at the statement before shrugging. "Three years isn't alot of time."

The group was silent afterwards as they made their trek towards Shibuki's office. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets as he extended his senses towards the edge of the village trying to locate Fu.

"She still chooses isolation?" He questioned out loud.

Shibuki frowned at the question as he sighed to himself. "I have tried to persuade her into living _in_ the city but she refuses. She prefers to live in silence. I let her do as she pleases." Several minutes passed by in silence before the group made it to Shibuki's office.

Naruto gestured with his hand as Genji responded with a nod. The red haired man took his position by the door before closing his eyes and tilting his head down. The King of Uzu placed his palm against the man's chest and tapped it twice. He strode past the man before joining Shibuki in the office.

"My Shinobi inform me that you threatened to erase Taki. Was such a threat truly necessary Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes before sitting down in one of the chairs. "I do not enjoy having my time wasted. I wish to be in and out of this village as quickly as possible."

Shibuki nodded his head before leaning back in his chair. "That much is obvious. What is it that you desire from me? It must be something specific only to Takigakure considering what we are known for."

The blond Jinchuuriki was quiet for several moments before shifting in his position. He opened his eyes before staring directly into Shibuki's eyes.

"I want Fu."

The atmosphere of the room immediately shifted after Naruto's statement. The room was engulfed in silence as both males stared directly into each others eyes.

"You... _want_ Fu?" Shibuki's eyes narrowed to slits as the blond teen rolled his neck before responding.

"I will be _taking_ her." He corrected.

Shibuki's elbows came to rest on the wooden table as he was silent for several moments following the teen's statement. He was going to _take_ Fu? Did Naruto truly believe he could walts into his village and _take_ the girl?!

"You... Surely I have misheard you. You think we will allow you to take Fu? Do you believe that I will roll over and just hand deliver Fu to Konoha?"

Naruto shifted in his seat before shrugging his shoulders. "Konoha has nothing to do with this. It doesn't matter what _you_ want, I'm _telling_ you what is going to happen. I will be taking Fu and you are welcome to try to stop me. You either let her go peacefully or I topple this village beneath my feet and take her. You have no other options Shibuki."

Shibuki remained motionless in his seat as the teen stared directly into his eyes. He... he was absolutely serious about this.

This was... not good.

Naruto had been incredibly talented when he and his team had been contracted 3 years ago. Suien had been dealt with rather swiftly due to Team 7's interference. Even after consuming the Hero Water he was killed shortly after.

Shibuki owed the boy for saving this village but to take their Jinchuuriki?! It was just so asinine to him.

"Why?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "The Bijuu are not tools for the Elemental Nations to use whenever they see fit. Do not think that I am targeting Takigakure specifically... I will be taking _all_ of the Bijuus away and I truly do not care if the world likes it or not. I will tell them the same thing I said to you. You either surrender your Jinchuuriki or I will take them by force. I have the strength to do so... Do you have the strength to prevent me from doing so?"

A tense silence settled in the room as Shibuki inhaled through his nose. He closed his eyes for several minutes as he debated on his answer.

Fu was like a daughter to him... He had been her keeper for most of his life. He had taught her the many ins and outs of life. Comforted her when she cried due to the treatment from Taki's populace and even helped her gain the courage to befriend others. Could he truly let go of Fu?

She was the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi and she was a vital part of Taki's infrastructure. He couldn't just _let her go_.

He mentally shook his head at the thought. Naruto was far too confident in his ability to truly flatten Taki. Shibuki couldn't wrap his head around that statement.

_"I have the strength to do so."_

It was ridiculous to even _think _about destroying a Hidden Village let alone actually having the capability to do so. One did not go around and just callously throw out such statements.

Several minutes passed by in silence before Shibuki finally made up his decision. A decision he made as the leader of Takigakure.

A decision... that would be Taki's demise.

"I am the leader of Takigakure first... I cannot allow you to do as you please. Fu is an important asset to this village regardless of my personal feelings. I am Taki's leader first." Shibuki slowly rose from his seat as a dozen Taki Shinobi appeared in the room.

"You believe Fu belongs to Taki because she is the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. Such thinking is exactly why I am doing this..." Naruto's pupils took on the appearance of a toad as orange pigment formed around his eyes. The teen immediately disappeared in a yellow flash after gaining access to Sage Mode.

Securing Fu was the main priority.

**Break**

The blond haired Jinchuuriki appeared directly beside the green haired Jinchuuriki who yelped in surprise. Fu's eyes widened in shock as her fellow Jinchuuriki summoned another Shinobi in the room.

"Naruto!? What are you doing here?!" The girl's question was ignored as the blond haired Jinchuuriki turned towards his subordinate.

"Look after her. They are already on their way. I will teleport you directly to Uzu."

Genji nodded his head before placing his hand on Fu's shoulder. The tanned teen sported a confused expression before she gripped Naruto's wrist preventing him from touching her. "What is going on?" Fu's orange eyes bore directly into the boy's own as she waited for her friend to respond.

"I'm taking you away from Takigakure. I will answer your questions later. For now, I need you to trust me." Fu frowned at the statement and before she could respond she was teleported away. Naruto rolled his neck several times before sighing quietly.

The first of many...

This world would come to fear him and he was certain that the other villages would retaliate. But it didn't truly matter because at the end of the day, no one was strong enough to stand up to him.

No one possessed the sheer power he held at his finger tips. The ability to crumble mountains with a single jutsu and an armada of clones with the same power and abilities at their disposal.

War was inevitable and there was nothing that could be done about it. People like himself, with goals and strength, would always rise to the top of the hierarchy in the Elemental Nations.

The Sage of Six Paths.

Hashirama Senju.

Madara Uchiha.

Hanzo the Salamander.

Nagato Uzumaki.

All of these people possessed an incredulous amount of power and made the world bend to their wills. Power was everything in the Elemental Nations.

Atleast that's what Naruto thought. If you were weak then you were taken advantage of. Naruto wasn't that small, defenseless child anymore. He had power and he was going to use it.

Many people would die.

Innocents, the wicked, _children_...

His eyes narrowed before he disappeared out of Fu's home. He could sense several Shinobi rushing to his position along with Shibuki. It still wouldn't matter.

The people of the Elemental Nations were stubborn. Without proof of his strength they would rise to challenge him. He needed to demonstrate just how much power he had at his disposal.

Erasing Takigakure from the map should suffice... for now.

The King of Uzu reached into his pocket before pulling out one of his Hiraishin Kunais. He launched the weapon in the air before teleporting to it and repeating the process another 5 times. Reaching what he deemed to be a suitable height, he lowered his left hand with his palm facing downwards and proceeded to generate a wind current strong enough to keep himself suspended in the air.

His unique eyes stared at the village as he raised his right hand into the air with his palm facing the sky. The clouds that hovered near him immediately dispersed from the atmosphere as a monstrous amount of wind began to circulate around his form. A small Rasengan began to form in his hand before being engulfed by the raging winds.

One death is a tragedy ; 100,000 is a statistic.

This would be no different.

The start of a new era was beginning and there was no one capable of stopping it.

Naruto's Chakra saturated the entirety of Takigakure as hundreds of civilians and Shinobi alike stared into the sky. The sound of the wind from above was ear piercing as it produced frequent sonic booms from the sheer speed of being forcefully rotated.

What they managed to see absolutely horrified them.

In Naruto's hand sat what appeared to be a rotating blade of a wind that spanded 50 meters in diamater and spun with such ferocity that several buildings began to lurch towards the direction of the wind. Hundreds of trees were ripped from the earth as the wind roared from up above.

Naruto glanced towards his jutsu before narrowing his eyes and exhaling.

He then proceeded to _condense_ the jutsu before it was little more than the size of his palm. He stared at the atomic bomb that rested slightly above his palm for what felt like 5 minutes before exhaling harshly. Sweat cascaded down his face as he sighed heavily.

So much Chakra being condensed... He had used a third of his _full_ reserves just to condense it and his coils were on fire. Testing his capabilities in real scenarios would come to haunt him one day. Even now, he wasn't even sure if the jutsu would be stable enough to reach the ground. His eyes narrowed at the jutsu as he exhaled once more.

The sheer destructive force of this jutsu would be felt across the Nation. A condensed explosion would be far more deadlier and it would show his power. But this jutsu took far too much energy out of him.

Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Uzumaki he may be, but he didn't have infinite Chakra reserves. Maybe condensing jutsu's like this one was just him being reckless.

Which just meant he needed to get even stronger. Perhaps Konan would entrust the Rinnegan to him... He shook his head at the thought. Things to think about later.

He also felt _extremely_ tired. Just keeping his body upright was becoming incredibly taxing.

He belatedly realized that he was about to pass out.

Perhaps he shouldn't be field testing something this extreme. It didn't matter anymore. The situation was now out of his hands.

Today would be a day that everyone in the Elemental Nations would remember forever.

**"Senpo : Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken."**

A peaceful silence enveloped the world as the tiny jutsu slowly fell to the earth.

There was no spectacular explosion.

No blinding white light that spanned several miles.

No screams of panic. No cries of agony.

There was simply...

Nothing.

**Break**

The pristine white marble that he had come to associate with The Palace filled Naruto's vision as he regained consciousness. He stared at the ceiling of his personal quarters in slight confusion before the memories began to hammer into him.

Releasing the jutsu.

The exhaustion.

The bright light that encompassed his vision before using the Hiraishin.

"If your goal was to destroy the _country_ that Taki resided in... then you've succeeded."

A familiar voice spoke aloud as his eyes glanced towards the right side of his bed. The beautiful visage of his Queen filled his vision as he stared into her honey brown eyes.

"You've been asleep for an entire week. And you tell _me_ to be careful? How can you be so fucking reckless Naruto?!" The sheer anger in her tone was understandable and Naruto wouldn't challenge the statement.

Using that jutsu had put him out of commission for an entire _week_.

A week!?

What a disgrace... All this power at his disposal and he couldn't even control it properly!

His anger must have been visible because Tsunade's hand came to rest on his cheek. Her gentle ministrations were heavenly and his anger drifted away almost instantly.

"You have caused quite the commotion Naruto... The Elemental Nations are in an uproar over what happened. An entire _country_ was wiped off the continent... Rumors have been spreading and people blame the Akatsuki. I've ordered Ichi's squad to spread word of the King of Uzu. If you had been more _careful_, we wouldn't have to rush." Her statement, while true, was still annoying to hear.

"All this power... I can't even control it." Tsunade could practically feel the bitterness that made up his statement. It was extremely sad on some level. Naruto possessed such a skewed outlook on life that he completely disregards the fact that he _alone_ had completely deleted an entire country.

The deaths were being estimated around 100,000.

A terrifying statistic if one truly thought about it. Innocent men, women, and even children had been erased. Tsunade had seen and even _felt_ the devastation of his jutsu.

The Elemental Nations were truly terrified.

It was such a mind boggling statement to even say. This world, which was practically _painted_ in blood, was trembling at the thought of someone who possessed the capability of wiping out nations and villages with little effort.

Tsunade would have scoffed at the statement but...

On some level she _was_ terrified of Naruto. He was a walking atomic bomb. If he truly wished to render the world to ash then there was little stopping him.

But she also knew that he had done this intentionally. He wanted the world to fear him. To fear Uzu. To fear his power. People say that ruling through fear only works for so long, but when faced with something like _Naruto_...

Hearing about the destruction was far different than _witnessing_ the destruction. The country of Taki was nothing but earth and soil. A lush environment that had been completely eviscerated and was now nothing more than dirt as far as the eye could see.

The trek between Iwa and Kumo was now nothing more than cratered earth. No rivers, no signs of life, no animals...

No life.

Tsunade shook her hand as she stared into Naruto's eyes. That blank visage worried her more so now than it used to.

What could he possibly be thinking about after doing something so... _horrendous_?

Was it sad that she knew exactly what he was thinking?

She was such a hypocrite. How many innocent people had she slaughtered? How many families did she destroy in her quest? How many horrid things had _she_ done?

How many?

This world was not for the faint of heart. Someone with aspirations and power would always rule. It was how the world worked.

A sad, miserable reality that she helped create.

The busty woman closed her eyes as she gently caressed her lovers face. A soft humming noise emanated from her throat as she stroked Naruto's birthmarks. A tear began to slid down the side of her face as she continued her gentle ministrations.

One day.

One day this would all be worth it.

**Break**

Naruto slowly rose from his bed as he stretched his sore body. His eyes drifted towards the balcony of his room as he slowly left his bed. The silk sheets from his resting place sliding off his body to reveal his form in nothing more than a pair of boxers.

The blond teen shook his head as he slowly walked towards the balcony. His cerulean orbs stared out at the many buildings that made up Uzu as he thought of what to do now.

Uzu was running smoothly. Fu had been secured. Konan was now fully recovered. His Chakra coils were now finally healing properly. Things were moving swiftly despite the fact he was rushing his plans.

Tsunade had informed him that Ohnoki requested a meeting between the 5 Kages to discuss the situation revolving around Takigakure. He had rolled his eyes at her statement.

That stubborn man was going to try to pressure Tsunade into meeting his demands. To which she would wave off and deny. It would be an amusing sight to see. He was certainly going to appear before the 5 Kage.

It was all apart of the plan.

He would deny his affiliation with Konoha, reveal his title as the King of Uzu, and demand the Jinchuuriki from the other Major Villages.

Easier said than done at the end of the day.

The Akatsuki still existed and he'd need to launch his crusade against them.

Obito, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakazu and Kisame... The only person he was worried about was Zetsu. There was nothing about the creature and he was an unknown factor. Konan would need to shed light on just what exactly that thing was.

Was the stress of his plans and goals finally wearing on him? He was starting to feel more and more tired with each day that passed. Always thinking about 'what ifs'...

It was all so tiring...

The teen glanced behind him as he felt two hands wrap around his abdomen. The voice of his lover invading his thoughts at the same time. "Come back to bed... You have plenty of time to think tomorrow. For now, rest. You are not fully recovered."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before sighing quietly. He slowly turned towards Tsunade before leaning his head down and staring into her eyes. "I am restless... There are still many things we have to.-" He was cut off by the woman as she gently placed her lips upon his.

Tsunade slowly pulled away from the teen before resting her head against his chest. "What is the point of worrying about it? There's no margin for failure Naruto... We succeed in our plan or we die. Worrying about it will only hinder us." The woman slowly pulled away before grasping the teens hand in her own and leading him away from the balcony. "Now, come to bed. I'm tired..."

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled by Tsunade as he sighed. She was right, as always. Worrying about the future would only stress him out further and would cause mistakes.

The busty woman dragged Naruto onto the bed before coiling around his body and placing her head against his chest. Her eyes slowly closed as she listened to the beat of his heart.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Auntie Tsunade."

**Break**

Naruto glanced towards the searing sun as he sighed quietly. Sunagakure was as dry and harsh as he remembered. The people of Wind Country were tough individuals. Living in this kind of environment would aggravate him. He was used to the heat since he had lived in Konoha all his life but that constant dryness... Too much.

"The weather of Suna is something I could definitely do without."

Naruto glanced at Genji who was wiping away the sweat from his face. The sword wielding Uzumaki had been silent for most of the journey but it seemed like the heat was finally getting to him. Naruto didn't blame the man. It was pretty awful.

Sunagakure was already in sight and they'd reach their destination shortly atleast. Shade would be desirable at this moment if he were being honest.

"We are nearly there Genji. But I do not disagree with you. The heat is unbearable." Naruto sighed quietly as Genji fingered his weapon.

"Will you do the same thing here, Your Majesty?"

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance at the question. "Your jokes are not needed." Genji merely smiled at his King as he remained silent. "But to answer your question, no. I will tell Gaara what I need from him and Suna will stand. I will also tell him a minor part of my plan."

Genji raised a curious eyebrow at the statement. "You will not ask for the Ichibi?"

The King of Uzu shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I am already going to be disrupting the Gokage meeting and he is smart enough to realize what is happening. If all else fails, then I can speak with him using a telepathic link privy to only us Jinchuuriki's."

The crimson haired Uzumaki did not reply but he nodded his head. The two men were silent for the remaining 30 minutes as they finally reached the gates of Suna. A small squad of Suna Shinobi stood at the gate as they patiently awaited for both Uzumakis.

The two Uzumakis reached the gate of the village as one of the Jonin strode forward to meet them.

"It's been a long time Naruto... Welcome to Sunagakure."

Naruto opened his eyes as he glanced at Temari before nodding his head towards the woman. "Shikamaru must be a happy man." His statement caused a small smile to form on Genji's face as the man remained silent behind his King.

"Your compliments, while appreciated, are not needed." Temari sported a flat expression as she leaned on her massive Fan.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the statement before directing his attention towards the large tower in the villlage. "I apologise for coming on such short notice but there are things I need to speak with Gaara about. I'm sure Suna is aware of the events that transpired last week."

The sandy blonde Kunoichi raised an eyebrow as she rested her fan on her shoulder. "You mean Tsunade-sama eradicating that army of Iwa Shinobi on our borders _orrrrrr_ the fact that an entire country was just erased?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at both statements as he closed his eyes. "Something of that nature..."

Temari released a heavy sigh before glancing towards the red haired Uzumaki member. "Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed minutely at the sword that rested on the man's waist. It didn't take a sensor to know that something about that blade just seemed _off_. It was hard to describe but just staring at it was making her uncomfortable.

"I am but a humble sword user Kunoichi-san. Please, pay me no mind." The man bowed his head towards Temari before offering her a small smile.

It only made the woman even more uncomfortable. She was experienced enough to know just how dangerous this man was. His presence was completely non-existent despite the fact he stood no less than 5 feet away from her.

What a monster...

"Pay Genji no mind. He is an annoyance at worst." Naruto waved the man off as he strode towards Temari. The eyepatch wearing Uzumaki only smiled through the mild insult before following after his King.

Temari's eyes remained glued on the man before she shook her head and put it to the back of her mind. If the man was following Naruto then there was obviously a reason. But Gaara trusted Naruto with his very life and who was she to deny any guests from the very man who saved her dear little brothers life. If this 'Genji' fellow was with Naruto then so be it.

The red hair was definitely a giveaway though.

Temari might not be a super genuis like her boyfriend but she knew 2 plus 2 equaled 4. A red haired, sword wielding man following _Naruto Uzumaki__..._

She wasn't a gambler but she'd put her entire life earnings on the man being an Uzumaki. Which meant that Naruto was rounding up Uzumaki members in the Elemental Nations or...

Nope.

Absolutely not.

She was not going to go down _that_ rabbit hole. Too much shit was already happening and she needed a long break from all the craziness that was beginning to surface.

"Such thinking will cause wrinkles Temari. Surely Shikamaru would advise against such a thing."

If Temari was a lesser woman she most certainly would have smacked the stronger teen with her fan. His strength was another factor but that mattered little to her.

"I have absolutely no problem blowing you out of this village. Ridiculously strong or not means little to me."

"Shikamaru has odd fetishes then. He complains about his mother but you and her share similar personalities... Naras are strange individuals." The blond Jinchuuriki tilted his head slightly to the left as he dodged the steel fan that would have no doubt struck his head. "You even swing your fan like Yoshino-san swings her kitchen utensils. Interesting parallels indeed."

Temari's eyebrow twitched several times as she heard the quiet chuckling from her fellow Shinobi. And she thought _Shikamaru_ was annoying.

_"Must. Resist. Urge. To. Strangle."_

The ghost of a smile appeared on Naruto's face as he glanced towards Genji who sported an amused smile.

Misdirection of this caliber was always interesting.

Naruto continued his antics until reaching the Kazekage's office. Something that agitated Temari to no ends and something that she retaliated with every time. With her fan.

She failed to hit him every single time though.

A shame... She would have loved to bash his skull in. Another time perhaps.

"Genji."

The red headed Uzumaki member nodded his head before leaning against the wall and standing at attention. Naruto strode past the man as a random Suna Shinobi opened the door for him. He dipped his head as thanks before stepping into the room.

His cerulean orbs glanced around the rather spartan office with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't all that surprised. This _was_ Gaara's office after all. The lack of any personal items was to be expected.

His fellow Jinchuuriki was reading through a document with a blank expression before ultimately sighing and pushing the document away.

_"Useless drivel..."_ His teal orbs raised as he stared at one of his closest friends. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he slowly rose from his chair while offering his hand. "Naruto, my friend. Welcome to Sunagakure. My sister accompanied you, yes?"

Naruto slowly approached his friend as a small smile appeared on his face. "I enjoyed amusing myself with her short temper. She has not changed all that much." The blond Jinchuuriki stepped up to the desk before clasping Gaara's hand in his own.

"Yes. Temari can certainly be a handful... Please, sit. I'm sure you wish to speak about _many_ things."

Naruto could easily detect the slight shift in the teen's voice. He nodded his head before sitting down in one of the chairs. The leader of Suna mimicked his friends actions before staring directly into his fellow Jinchuuriki's eyes.

The room was silent for several moments before Naruto eventually sighed. "Auntie Tsunade made a statement, no?" He asked rather rhetorically.

The Ichibi Jinchuuriki leaned back in his chair as he remained silent for several moments. "Her actions... were surprising and not so at the same time. Being in the position that I am and knowing the relationship between the two of you... I need answers and you have them."

Naruto nodded his head at the statement as he shifted in his seat. "Auntie Tsunade has always been a woman who believes in action first. Situations that can be solved with violence or force will always be the direct path she takes. She does not believe that 'talks of peace' are feasible. I do not disagree with her in that regard."

Gaara nodded his head as he gestured with his hand. "One would think after spending so much time with Jiraiya that you'd be swayed into his beliefs and dreams."

The blond teen scoffed slightly as he responded. "Jiraiya is a naive fool. He believes in peace among Shinobi but turns a blind eye to the darker practices of the Elemental Nations."

"The practice of using Jinchuuriki's." Gaara supplied almost instantly.

"It is an ethical crime against humanity and the world _chooses_ to ignore just how wrong it truly is. I have grown tired of these practices..." The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki closed his eyes as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Gaara did not respond to the statement but he most certainly agreed with his friend's words. Nobody but a Jinchuuriki understood just how hard it was to _be_ a Jinchuuriki. No one _wants_ to be a sacrifice or a scapegoat or even a deterrent for war for the rest of their lives. It was unreasonable.

"It sounds like you have plans..." The Ichibi Jinchuuriki leaned back in his seat as he tapped his index finger against the arm of his chair. "In my position, I am privy to alot of knowledge about the inner workings of each Major Village and the rumors that circulate around each of them... Rumors of the _King of Uzushiogakure _have been drifting around... I consider you my brother, Naruto. I speak to you right now as Gaara no Sabuka, not the Kazekage of Suna, not as a Shinobi, but as a close and dear friend. Are you affiliated with this title?"

Naruto's eyes opened as he stared directly into Gaara's own. He was silent for several momenta before shrugging his shoulders. "I am indeed affiliated with the title."

Gaara blinked several times in silence before slowly nodding his head. Naruto answered the question as he had suspected. Neither confirming nor denying if he was _actually_ the King of not. Gaara doubted very much so that Naruto would give a straight forward answer.

But atleast there was confirmation from the teen himself. This was an interesting dynamic considering he was a Shinobi for Konoha. Shinobi in only title really. Naruto did not hold any love for Konoha and Gaara was certainly aware of this. Gaara loved Suna even through the pain of his younger life but he and Naruto were not the same.

He had siblings that cared for him even through the psychotic phase of his younger life... Naruto had no one. He had no crutch to fall back on, no sense of normality. It wasn't until Tsunade entered the picture did the boy finally have someone to lean on.

"What exactly are you planning?"

The blond teen raised an eyebrow at the statement before shrugging his shoulders. "I seek change... This world has been stagnant for far too long." He did not elaborate any further but Gaara did not truly expect him to do so. He wasn't going to get any solid answers from the teen but it was enough for him to draw his own conclusions.

"Being affiliated with the likes of the King of Uzu is interesting. I have heard whispers of this individual being responsible for the disappearance of an entire country. Many people blame the Akatsuki but I know better. Powerful as they may be, I do not personally believe any of them have the destructive capability to do such a daunting task."

Naruto once again shrugged his shoulders as he diverted any true information. "The Akatsuki won't be around for much longer. Auntie Tsunade wishes to hunt them now that they have lost so many powerful members."

An expected response once again. Naruto was indeed pushing the subject to the side and focusing on a smaller picture while subverting the overall subject Gaara had been fishing for. Perhaps he should just ask the real question that had been sitting in the back of his mind.

"Will Sunagakure be affected by your actions?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before gesturing with his right hand. "So long as you and I remain friends... Sunagakure will be fine."

There were many ways to interpret that specific statement and not all of them were very pleasing. But Naruto had given him a straight forward answer and while Gaara didn't wish to take such statements at face value he had no other option. He would just place his trust into the teen like he had done several times before.

It was all he could do now.

**Break**

"As beautiful as sand can be I am happy to no longer be in Suna." Genji glanced towards his King with a small smile.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before placing one of his hands into his pockets. "It is a rough village that is for sure."

The two males were walking through the Palace after having left Suna and teleporting back to Uzu to rest. The Gokage meeting was not for another few days and Naruto was going to use the time to rest. The King of Uzu tapped Genji's chest who immediately nodded his head and disappeared.

The blond teen sighed to himself before slowly roaming through the large palace and heading to his personal quarters. The blond teen rubbed his eyes for several moments before reaching his room.

**"You are growing more tired than usual."**Naruto pushed the door to his room open as he silently acknowledged his Bijuu with a nod. _"It has been happening recently... I am clueless to what could be happening."_ His eyes narrowed as he sensed the presence of a familiar individual. He rotated his head and spotted _Ni_ in the corner of his room standing completely still.

The short woman acknowledged her leader with a slight tilt of the head before offering a wave. She made several gestures with her hand before twirling in a circle like a small child.

The King of Uzu stared at the girl for several seconds before sighing heavily and removing his shirt. "She worries too much Ni... I will be fine." His hands made to unbutton his pants before being stopped by the petite masked girl.

The mute Uzumaki slapped his hands away from his pants before pulling on his hand. The King of Uzu just signed in annoyance as he let the shorter woman guide him into his large bathroom. He could already hear the water of his bath running and he could see the steam emanating from the restroom even from outside.

"This is completely unnecessary Ni... I do not need a caretaker." His voice was of exhausted annoyance but he was completely ignored as the petite woman kicked his bathroom door open and lead him into the warm bathroom. She dragged him towards the rather large tub before relinquishing his hand and presenting the tub to him with a small flourish of her hands.

Naruto stared at the girl for several seconds before shaking his head in annoyance. Why did he always entertain her antics?

Probably because it made her happy. Ni deserved all the happiness she could find after shouldering all her struggles.

Naruto placed his hand on the girl's head before patting her several times. Older than he was she may be but that didn't change the fact that she still possessed the mind of a young child. And as such, he'd treat her as such. His hand rotated her masked visage away as he began to strip out of his clothes.

The masked Uzumaki member stood still as she swayed her body from side to side awaiting her leaders call for her to turn around. After several moments of hearing the rustling of clothes she heard her King enter the warm water. Another few seconds passed by in silence before her King hummed acknowledging her.

Ni turned around to the scene of her King leaning back in the tub and resting his head against the lavish marble. The masked girl watched him for several moments before slowly taking her position behind him and standing over him.

Ni was quite literally the only individual besides possibly Tsunade that he'd even allow in his personal quarters. Their relationship was certainly... strange but he had grown used to her quirks long ago. They annoyed him to no end but as long as the girl was happy then he'd indulge her.

_"How much more time do you believe it will take until I'm back to 100%?" _Naruto did not react to the fingers that were now stroking his scalp. Ni released a pleased hum as she continued her actions while swaying her lower body from side to side like a small child.

**"Tomorrow at the least, the end of the week at the most. I believe you will be fine by the time of the Gokage meeting."**

The curly haired Uzumaki member tugged lightly on Naruto's spikey locks as she tried to get his attention. The blond teen rotated his head enough to see what the girl wanted. Ni made several noises as she gestured with her hand.

"Do as you please. I do not care." Naruto closed his eyes and returned to his previous position as Ni released what he assumed what to be a pleased hum. The mute woman began to lather her hands together with Shampoo before running them through his hair.

_"Have you been able to locate the source of the problem Kurama?"_

The Kyuubi was silent for several moments as Naruto waited patiently for a response. Several moments passed by in silence before Kurama responded.

**"Your body has not grown fully accustomed to the influx of power that you've attained in such a short amount of time. Pulling that stunt did not help either but I don't necessarily disagree with it either."**

Naruto scoffed quietly as he responded. _"Of course you don't. Your appetite for destruction is one that will never be quenched." _Kurama released a dark chuckle before responding to his host.

**"You know me so well." **

Naruto did not respond to his Bijuu and remained silent. He allowed himself to drift away as Ni continued to fulfill the duties that her Queen had tasked her with.

The next few days were going to be extremely tiring...

He just wanted everything to be over with.

**AN: Not much really happened this chapter and it was kinda hard to write. But we pull through round these parts. **

**I'm just going to say it right now instead of leaving it unanswered but Obito will be dying next chapter. I've held off on it for long enough but it's finally happening.**

**So****! Review my stories you little shits!!**


	15. Leaders Fall

**AN: Back at it again! Didn't update last week cus of Hurricane Dorian. Turns out that bitch didn't even really hit us. Hit the Bahama's though. Fucked that island up. Unfortunate.**

**There**** is going to be a Semi-Rant at the end of this chapter and it deals with Naruto's character and his motives etc etc. Feel free to just scroll down right now and read it if you want. It won't have any spoilers for this particular chapter.**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Nate - NF

Ni hummed quietly to herself as she skipped down the long hallway of the Palace that led to her King's room. Her curly hair bouncing with every step as she closed the distance. The Queen had been _very_ adamant about Naruto being confined to his quarters.

Ni was just happy she got to spend more time with her King. He was always so nice. Even when she messed up certain orders or got lost in her train of thought, he was always so patient.

The woman's lilac pupils glanced around the area as she came to a stop just outside her King's personal quarters. She bounced on the balls of her heels before placing her hand on the door and pulsing her Chakra. Several Kanji appeared on the door before flashing brightly. The door opened with a quiet click as Ni immediately made her way into the room.

The short woman danced her way around the room as she made her way towards Naruto's position. She proceeded to lightly shake Naruto to awake him from his slumber. She frowned lightly when the boy began to smack her hands away.

A small pout formed on the woman's face before she began to shake him with more vigor. The response was the same with Naruto smacking the girl's hand away. He proceeded to roll over away from the girl while pulling the blankets closer to his body.

A small noise of dissatisfaction exited Ni's throat as she began to tug on the blankets. She tried several times to no avail and proceeded to pout. The girl narrowed her eyes before climbing onto the teen's bed. A small smile creeped onto her face as she bent her knees before jumping in the air. The small girl was airborne for all but two seconds before gravity began to take over.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he lurched forward on instinct. His hands immediately finding purchase on Ni's abdomen as a Hiraishin Kunai flashed into his hand. The blade being but a centimeter away from her kidney. Both Uzumaki's stared at one another for several seconds before Naruto spoke in a bland tone.

"Ni."

The curly haired Uzumaki member tilted her head with a small smile as she acknowledged his statement.

"_Why_ did you jump on me?"

The petite woman tilted her head once more before she began to make several gestures with her hands. She released a happy hum as she finished 'speaking' and proceeded to stare into the King's cerulean orbs.

"Retsu... Please ge-." The boy was interrupted by the short woman as she began to shake her head while releasing, what he assumed to be, dissatisfied hums and grunts. The woman made several gestures with her hand while a large frown marred her face.

Naruto stared at the woman for several moments before closing his eyes and sighing. "Yes yes yes. I apologise for not using your actual name. _Ni_..." The woman nodded her head with a smile as Naruto continued speaking. "Please get off of me. I'm awake now."

Ni stared at her King for several moments before glancing at Naruto's hand. She pointed at the teen's hand and then pointed at her head. She repeated the process three times before Naruto acquiesced. His hand rested atop the girl's hand and he began to lightly pat her crown.

Ni sighed in blissful happiness as she closed her eyes while her body swayed from side to side. The King of Uzu continued to pat Ni's head before eventually sitting up in his bed. He stopped patting her head and began to gently move the girl off his body.

Naruto rolled his neck several times before rubbing his face while Ni watched him with child-like curiosity. The King's cerulean orbs gazed at the marble floor of his room for several seconds as a small frown formed on his face.

"Ni. Go fetch me Ichi. It's time I hunt down the leader of the Akatsuki."

The woman stared at her King for several seconds before she disappeared from the room. The blond Jinchuuriki glanced at Ni's previous position before slowly rising to his feet. He began to stretch his stiff muscles and joints before releasing a yawn.

**"It finally dawned on you, did it?"**

Naruto rolled his neck several times before grabbing a pair of pants and putting them on. "Disagreeing would make me a liar so I will just choose not to acknowledge it." Kurama released a dark chuckle before responding.

**"That woman holds the one thing that that imposter desires."**

Naruto sighed as he picked up one of his shirts before putting it on. "Using Konan as bait wasn't something I originally planned on doing. The thought never truly registered."

**"Hoh? And why is that?"**

Naruto slowly buttoned up his shirt as he replied. "Konan placed her trust in me and I made a promise to her. I do not abuse those that I consider important to my goals." The Kyuubi was silent for several moments before it scoffed.

**"You do not need Konan."**

The King of Uzu narrowed his eyes at the statement as he strode towards his balcony. "I do not _need_ alot of things yet I have them. Placing value in others is an integral part of my plan. I can not do everything alone."

**"You are growing."**

The blond Jinchuuriki remained silent after his partners statement. His eyes gazed upon several of the buildings before he sighed. He had done so much work in trying to restore Uzu. Despite all his efforts and work, it still wasn't enough.

Uzushiogakure was only home to about 200 Uzumaki's. Most of them being your everyday civilian. There was actually only a handful of combat ready Uzumaki's on the island. Should Uzu _truly_ head to war, it would most likely fall.

The only individuals capable of defending the island were he himself, his Personal Guard, and a handful of others.

Ichi, Ni, San, and Yon were the protectors of Uzu when he was away from the island. The four of them were a force to be reckoned with. After all, two of the members were capable of actually killing him if they tried hard enough.

Naruto shook his head at that particular thought. Their loyalty was unquestionable and he had most certainly earned it. The concept of betrayal in the Uzumaki's was practically non-existent. It wouldn't do well to have individuals in his clan trying to take the throne.

He didn't feel like killing family so soon after having brought them together. But he'd do so if it had to come to it.

The King silently made his way to the door of his room before slowly opening it and coming face to to face with Ichi.

Well... face to navel. The woman was _incredibly_ tall.

Naruto craned his neck as he stared at the woman before tilting his head with narrowed eyes. His gaze bore into Ichi's with such intensity that the woman shifted awkwardly. "What is your exact height Ichi?"

The woman averted her gaze from Naruto's as she stared at the wall. Her hands clasping behind her back as she responded quietly.

"7 feet, Your Majesty."

Naruto stared at Ichi for several more moments before nodding his head. He made a gesture with his head as he strode past the woman who followed shortly after. The two Uzumaki's walked through the rather large palace in silence for several minutes before stopping at a random door.

Naruto rubbed his face for a few moments before knocking on the door. There was several moments of silence before the sound of several locks being undone was heard. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets as he yawned quietly.

Something that Ichi took extreme notice of.

The King had been showing signs of heavy fatigue and exhaustion ever since gaining access to the entirety of Kurama's Chakra. She was more concerned than worried about Naruto when it came to his health.

The Queen had informed the Personal Guard that Naruto would be fine with more rest. The problem with that was the fact that their plans were being rushed. Now, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it could cause massive problems in the future if not handled properly. Ichi was confident that everything would turn out ok but just to be safe, she'd speak her mind. Naruto needed insight from others or he'd continue doing things as is.

"Permission to speak freely, Your Majesty?" Ichi glanced towards her King who blinked at the question before nodding his head. "I'm sure that you are already aware but I wish to inquire about your health..." At the teen's silence Ichi continued to speak her mind.

"It is no secret that you have been showing signs of... exhaustion..." Ichi trailed off silently as she glanced towards her leader with slight apprehension. The raised eyebrow he sported filled her with some measure of confidence and she continued. "You have done so much for Uzu but there are... Uh. _Circumstances_... in which your health should be the main focus..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before turning his attention towards the door that was now opening. It revealed a slightly groggy Konan who was still in her sleeping attire. The paper wielding woman rubbed her eyes as she took notice of the two Uzumaki's in her door way. She was not able to inquire what the duo wanted due to Naruto responding to the Amazonian woman beside him.

"You as well, Ichi?" The Jinchuuriki sighed quietly before nodding his head. "Everyone has been saying the same thing... Perhaps... I should listen."

"I apologise, My King." Ichi bowed to her King before continuing. "Do not mistake our actions as having doubts in your ability. We are just concerned. There is no need to shoulder all of the weight. Is this not why you created the Personal Guard? To handle the more tedious parts of the plan?"

Naruto released a heavy sigh before nodding. "Yes yes yes... When you work so hard to achieve something as grand as this you wish to see your investment pay out... But _this_ is something that I _need_ to do Ichi. After we kill Obito I promise to take things slower... Is that suitable?" His cerulean orbs glanced towards the 7 foot women who sported a pleased expression.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Yes it is. The Queen will be most pleased to hear that."

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a second before shaking his head. This was likely Tsunade's doing. Having even _Ichi_ of all people convincing him to slow down. And she was the only member of the Personal Guard who was non confrontational. Whether that be with him or others in general. Ichi would rather take the path of least resistance and there was nothing wrong with it. The woman _actually_ seeking him out to speak about his health was astounding in itself. Ichi possessed a rough persona and would dawn the mask of a ruthless leader but in reality she was a rather meek woman.

What a conundrum. This behemoth of a woman being shy and meek. The world made no sense sometimes.

The teen sighed quietly before directing his attention towards Konan who was staring at him with an inquisitive gaze. The teen gestured towards her body before speaking. "Get dressed. We're getting rid of Obito for good. I'm sure this is something that'll please you. I will be awaiting your presence in the throne room to discuss the situation in further detail. You will play an integral part in his death. Failure is not an option Konan."

Having said his peace the King closed his eyes and left the slightly shocked woman to her own devices. Konan was quick to get over her stupor and immediately closed the door to get decent.

This was her chance.

_Her chance__._

Her chance to get rid of the one person she hated with every fiber of her being. The man that had caused everything to be taken from her. Konan truly cared little _how_ he died but as long as she played a part in his death then she was content.

Konan had finally been able to cope with Nagato's death and the actions that she had taken regarding Amegakure. While she was still riddled with guilt about truly destroying her old home, she had atleast come to terms with the fact that it truly was for the better that Amegakure was no longer standing.

Konan stepped into the bathroom of her personal quarters in the Palace and began to slowly remove her clothing. She undid the obi of her Kimono and let it drop to the floor while slowly slipping off her undergarments. The woman moved both articles of clothing with her foot before turning on the shower and stepping inside.

Ame had been a village built on the corpses of its native people. Being used as a battleground for the major villages throughout time and being a hotspot for nefarious actions amongst its populace. The deaths of all those people was her own doing and one day she would pay for her actions.

It was inevitable. She had committed an atrocity unlike no other and for the first time in her life she was able to understand how it felt to be burdened with power. She had never been one to boast about her strength or her talent. Konan was a humble woman through and through... But there was a mystique attached to the knowledge of knowing how powerful you were.

The knowledge that you could _crush_ any obstacle in your path. To make others follow your lead with a simple glance...

Did she enjoy this feeling? Not necessarily, but she now _understood_ why people like Naruto and Nagato had gained so much of it. It was exhilarating being in a situation that you had complete control of.

Power was certainly an addictive drug.

Konan ran her fingers through her rather short hair while basking in the water beating against her skin. She proceeded to lather her hair with shampoo before taking one of the many colorful... sponge... rags? and ran the soft material over her body.

She had spent many nights sitting in this very shower for hours on end. Letting the scolding hot water bash against her as she drowned in her sorrow for the actions she committed.

How did people like Naruto and Nagato... How did they cope with their actions? How were they able to continue doing these... these... _horrendous_ things and not feel a shred of guilt?

It just didn't make _sense_ to Konan... They were very much human despite Nagato's insistence on being a _God_. They had to feel _something_ on some level, yes?

According to Tsunade, Naruto hadn't meant to destroy the country that Takigakure resided in. No, no no. He had meant to destroy _Taki_ itself. And while Konan would most certainly never be able to read Naruto like she could Nagato, she could infer that he was most likely apathetic about the entire situation. If anything it would help cement the sheer terror the other villages would feel when he announces himself as the King of Uzushiogakure.

There was very much a key difference between Nagato and Naruto though. A very small difference but it was this small detail that changed Konan's outlook on who Naruto is as a person.

That key factor being that Naruto was capable of compromising.

Yes, more often than not would he give you an ultimatum but he would still let you decide your choice. This was not an incredibly huge or monumental attribute to his character but it made him seem more... rational.

Nagato would not allow his opposition any mercy nor would he even think about comprising when it came to his goal. Naruto on the other hand had done so numerous times ever since she had met him.

He had fed her when she was on the verge of starving, had completely healed her back to full health, had even offered her a home _inside_ Uzushiogakure and even allowed her the option of joining him.

Konan knew that he had done many of those things to make himself appeal better to her but it was the fact that he was willing to go to such lengths that truly changed her mind. Konan knew without a doubt that Naruto could have just killed her and took Nagato's eyes.

She wasn't an idiot. She was just a child standing before God in that interrogation room. Her body was broken and her Chakra Coils were fried. There wasn't a single chance she'd even be able to put up a fight with him.

But he still allowed her to live. Allowed her to walk around Uzu with little surveillance and even offered to aid in her training.

It made her question whether or not the teen was as bad as she once assumed. On paper, he was an absolute _monster_... Killing any who opposed his opinions and going to immense lengths just to prove he would do what he said.

But seeing the monster and interacting with the monster were two different things. Naruto was practically a saint when compared to Nagato.

It really all boiled down to ethical morality at the end of the day...

Something that made her laugh bitterly. Being _ethical_ in the Elemental Nations... The place where children were forced to go to war to protect their home...

She was really starting to see why Naruto was so adamant about shifting the power in the Elemental Nations. Infants being forced to carry what was essentially weapons of mass destruction just to have a foothold against other villages...

It was _disgusting_...

Konan rinsed the soap off of her body before turning the nozzle to the shower head off and stepping out of the shower. She began to dry herself off with the spare towel provided and frowned at the fact that she had forgotten to grab clothes.

Shaking her head with a small sigh, the paper wielding woman left the restroom and proceeded to dig through the drawers of her room. She dawned another pure white kimono with a red obi and proceeded to make her signature origami rose. Konan placed the paper like rose into her hair and slipped on a pair of sandals before making her way to the throne room.

She walked through several corridors of the Palace before arriving at the Throne Room. She took immediate notice of a maskless Genji who was kneeling in front of the King awaiting his orders. She could hear both of them quietly conversing with one another and decided to let them continue whatever conversation they were having.

"How long?"

Genji was silent for several seconds before responding. "3 days. I doubt it would take any longer then that."

The King of Uzu rested his cheek against his knuckles as he stared at Genji. He was silent for several moments before making a small gesture with his other hand. "See to it that Karin succeeds. I want results and she is the only one who can provide them."

Genji nodded his head before slowly rising. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Naruto nodded his head before fixating his gaze on Konan. He stared directly into her amber orbs for several seconds before slowly raising his hand and gesturing for her to come closer. The woman immediately began to draw near both men before standing just out of reach from Genji.

"I will cut directly to it. I can see that you are eager for this opportunity, Konan." Naruto's gaze glanced towards the woman's hands bringing attention to the fact that her hands were shaking with anticipation. "The plan is rather simple." The blond Jinchuuriki leaned off his clenched fist and stared directly into her eyes before speaking.

"You will be bait."

Konan blinked several times at the statement before glancing towards Genji who sported an amused expression. Her gaze went back to Naruto as she remained silent with a blank visage.

"Truthfully... I wanted a bigger reaction but your hate for Obito possibly runs deeper than even my own... And he was responsible for the events that lead to my suffering."

Konan caught the glimpse of a small smile appearing on the blond's face before being schooled.

"I enjoy your presence Konan."

Genji released an amused chuckle at the King's statement before speaking. "Such words would incite the wrath of the Queen. His Majesty walks a dangerous line."

Naruto ignored his subordinate's statement and proceeded to lean back on his fist. "Obito and Zetsu are no doubt still searching for any indication that you are alive. The only conclusion they can come up with regarding Nagato's death is that _you_ have killed him."

"I'm sure that they have been getting antsy... The Rinnegan is important to their plans and I have a few inklings as to why. They are only hunches but I will have to speak with Auntie Tsunade to confirm them..."

Konan nodded her head before speaking. "After Itachi was killed Nagato decided to rush ahead of schedule... Itachi was one of our key members in gathering the stronger Bijuu's. His visual prowess exceeded Obito's and it was no secret to Nagato or Obito himself. Nagato suspected that Itachi was eventually going to cross the Akatsuki at some point and kill Obito."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the statement before nodding his head. "Auntie Tsunade dug deep into the files of the Uchiha Massacre and found several discrepancies in the case itself. Danzo had ordered Itachi to kill his kin, which he clearly did. But Tsunade's digging had uncovered several things that didn't fit Itachi's parameters."

Naruto shifted in his throne and closed his eyes while continuing. "Every Uchiha was killed, besides Sasuke of course. But _how_ they were killed is what grabbed Tsunade's attention. Itachi had killed every single individual with a Tanto to the heart. He obviously didn't wish for his kin to suffer... But there are many other members who _weren't_ killed in this fashion."

"There was sloppier kills... Throats being slit, bodies dissected, severed heads... Itachi was a gentle soul and people weren't privy to this knowledge. Anyone who believed he had snapped out of stress and pressure are foolish. There was another individual that aided in the Uchiha's demise. Considering who Obito is and how much of a coward he is, it isn't hard to connect the dots that he was the man to aid. He was also able to slip into Konoha undetected during my Father's reign as Hokage... The only individual that could do so would be him. My father was on route to be the strongest Shinobi of his time after all."

Konan nodded her head at the statement as she replied. "It would make sense that Itachi would want the man who aided in his family's death to die." She was surprised to hear the teen scoff at her statement.

"Itachi did not wish to kill Obito for revenge... Itachi was loyal to Konoha through and through. Where this loyalty came from baffles me..." The blond Jinchuuriki shook his head in annoyance as Konan frowned lightly. She could detect the sheer venom in his statement regarding Konoha.

"We are getting off track, Your Majesty." Genji interposed.

Naruto nodded his head with a sigh. "Yes yes yes. They will wish to contact you as soon as you show up on their radar. It has been nearly a month and they have not moved since I made Obito retreat. He is certainly aware of the fact that he cannot beat me. The Hiraishin makes him nervous. Just as it did with my father. Had he retained that arrogance, he wouldn't be alive today."

The former Akatsuki member nodded her head at that statement. The Hiraishin was just... There was no words for something like that. The damage and destruction it was capable of had no true boundaries. The 4th Hokage had ended an entire war because of it.

"I assume Genji will be with me?" Her amber orbs glanced towards the eyepatch wearing Uzumaki before she spoke again. "His expertise will spell Obito's death I assume."

The aforementioned man gave a short chuckle as he closed his visible eye. "I'm but a humble swordsman, Konan-san. You give me too much credit."

The woman stared at the man in silence before directing her attention back on the King. Genji was most certainly _not_ just a humble swordsman...

He was a monster just like Naruto was.

"Ignore his antics. He will shadow over you. Should he fail, which I doubt will happen, I will appear with San. Regardless of what happens Obito will die the second he tries to make contact with you."

Konan pursed her lips at Naruto's statement before eventually nodding. "And of Zetsu? He could potentially come to Obito's aid."

Naruto was silent for several seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "Does Zetsu possess Chakra and can you sense him?" At Konan's nod the teen proceeded to shrug once more. "Then we kill two birds with one stone. Nothing can hide from Sage Mode."

"We are banking this entire plan on Obito actually appearing... What's to say he will actually appear? Or that Zetsu will even appear?" Konan questioned aloud.

The King of Uzu shrugged his shoulders before responding. "You disappear for an entire month after Nagato's mysterious death and they have not been able to track you... Obito is a man that is fueled by his emotions. Not only have I killed several of his members with ease but I have also insulted him directly to his face. He was the leader pulling strings from the shadows..."

"Swaying Nagato to fulfill his foolish goal for peace... He has spent the better part of half of his life trying to accomplish this one goal only to have it come crashing down beneath his feet in less than a month... You believe he will act rationally after this?"

Konan's eyebrows furrowed at the boy's rhetorical question as she thought over his entire statement. Obito had spent nearly half his life trying to accomplish this goal... The man was so arrogant that he never stopped to ponder the idea of someone actually being capable of stopping him.

How would someone like Obito react to this unknown variable? Konan didn't truly know but that's probably what Naruto was getting at...

"I see you are starting to understand. Here, take this." Naruto tossed one of his Hiraishin Kunais to Konan who caught the weapon with ease. "If the plan goes awry then I will appear. If someone other than Obito or Zetsu appears then I will appear. I am not undermining your talent or ability but I will not risk them escaping. I do not want either of them having the knowledge that you are aiding us."

The lavender haired woman nodded her head as she glanced towards Genji. This plan still banked on Obito actually appearing. If he did, then his death was certain. If he didn't... Well, there wasn't really any negatives. They would just have to keep trying she guessed.

"I will teleport both of you to Iwa's borders." The King rose from his throne and began to slowly make his way towards Konan and Genji's position. "Genji will watch over you from afar. If and when Obito appears he will strike."

Naruto reached their position and stepped directly beside them while staring in the opposite direction. He placed one of his hands on their shoulder and closed his eyes. Genji disappeared in a yellow flash while Konan remained in her spot. She was confused as Naruto turned his head to gaze directly into her eyes.

"Be safe. There is no reason to take unnecessary risks."

Konan blinked at the statement before responding with a raised eyebrow. "And getting rid of a country _wasn't_ an unnecessary risk?"

A small smirk formed on Naruto's face and this time it didn't disappear. "I do indeed enjoy your presence."

The woman disappeared in a yellow flash immediately after Naruto spoke. He stood motionless for several seconds before making his way back to his throne. He slowly sat down in his seat and proceeded to rest his cheek against his fist. The King sat motionless for several minutes before speaking aloud.

"An empire is only as strong as its leader."

**Break**

Konan touched down and blinked several times as she tried to stable her equilibrium. That technique was absurd and crude.

"You will eventually get used to it. Weaker individuals lose control of their stomachs. It is an amusing sight to see."

Konan glanced towards her partner before shifting her gaze towards the direction of Ame. She inhaled through her nose before slowly rolling her shoulders. She glanced towards her hands and wasn't surprised to see them shaking. Her adrenaline was flowing and nothing was even happening. Her hate for Obito knew no bounds.

"His Majesty was correct about your hate for the man... I would not wish to be him at this moment." Genji finished his statement with a soft chuckle before disappearing to shadow over Konan.

The paper wielding woman forced herself to calm down. She inhaled deeply before rolling her neck several times. Once she was sufficiently calmer she took off in a burst of speed towards Amegakure. Genji would have little problems keeping up with her. If he could keep up with Naruto then there shouldn't be an issue.

Konan continued her journey in silence for the next 3 hours. She had crossed into the country a little over an hour ago and was making her way towards Amegakure. She had kept her mind completely blank so as to not cause unnecessary distractions. It would do her no good to be plagued with those depressing thoughts.

Another 30 minutes passed by as her pace began to slow down. The dark clouds that used to plague the nation now no longer existed. The all encompassing rain that would drench the entire village was now no where to be seen. Konan's stride slowed to a crawl as she slowly reached the edge of the crater that Amegakure now rested in.

Her eyes narrowed in sadness as she gazed upon the charred remains of the once dreary village. If she was being honest...

This was better than the original.

Amegakure was a home for the wicked.

For the heartless.

For monsters...

Now that Konan was able to get a good look at the aftermath with a clear mind... She didn't regret her actions.

The woman held her hand out in front of her as paper began to shed from her skin. The little scraps of paper began to coalesce in her hand forming into the shape of a bouquet of flowers. Konan held the object in her hands for several seconds before bending over and placing the item on the ground.

She stared at the bouquet of flowers for several minutes before dipping her head down and dropping to her knees. She began to pray for all of the innocent lives that she had snuffed. She wouldn't ask for their forgiveness. She didn't truly deserve it anyway. But she prayed that they would find solace in their deaths.

A single tear slid down her cheek before it dropped onto the paper bouquet of flowers. Konan breathed in deeply before slowly rising to her feet and staring out into the crater. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring out into the destroyed village but it had to have been several hours.

Konan sensed him before he even truly appeared.

The woman slowly turned around and stared directly at the vortex that was sitting less than 10 feet in front of her. Her amber orbs were alight with fury as the very man she hated with every single fiber of her being slowly exited through the vortex. Her face slowly contorted in rage and she had to physically halt herself from outright attacking the man.

That lone Sharingan staring at her as if she was some insignificant child... Disregarding her as nothing more than trash beneath his feet. Her hands clenched so hard that could feel the blood seeping onto the ground.

"Such hostility... It is impressive but your hate is nothing to me."

Konan's teeth gnashed together as she glared at Obito. Her Chakra began to slowly leak out as the pressure in the area increased. Even now, this _coward_ believed himself to stand over her. His arrogance knew no bounds.

"Where is his body?" The matured Sharingan hiding behind that swirled mask of his glared at her in contempt.

She met his stare with her own venomous one as she responded condescendingly. "Awwww, do you not have the Rinnegan anymore?" She took great satisfaction in how his face body tensed with anger.

"Where. Is. His. Body? I have no problem ripping you limb from limb." His voice coming out chipped and clearly filled with anger.

"You will have Nagato's eyes over my _dead body_."

Several things happened at once after Konan's response.

Obito's form appeared directly in front of Konan as his hand was but an inch away from her throat. Konan remained motionless, not reacting to his act of agression.

Obito was surprised when instead of grabbing Konan, he felt a blade pierce through his body. His confusion lasted for all but a split second as he tried to use his Kamui to phase through the injury. The masked man was surprised yet again to find that he could not mold his Chakra or even move his body for that matter.

Obito stared directly at Konan's blood stained face and took note of her cruel grin. His lone Sharingan slowly glanced downwards at the Katana that was sticking out of his chest.

What... What was even happening? Why could he not move? Why... why was his Kamui not activating?

**"Ono-ha ; Itto-ryu : Kiriotoshi."**

The unfamiliar voice of another man shocked Obito as he hadn't even sensed another individual in this area. He had done several sweeps of the area just to be absolutely certain that Konan was alone. Even now, he couldn't even sense the man behind him.

"Ahh... For a second I was worried that I'd be too slow, Konan-san." Genji's voice rang out behind Obito's body as his Katana became engulfed in a black layer of Chakra. "The Blade of Muramasa is an interesting weapon... Wouldn't you agree Obito-san?" Genji rotated his blade 180 degrees causing a volley of blood to eject from Obito's mouth.

Konan stared directly into Obito's eyes before she slowly removed the mask that sat on his face. She stared at the man who claimed himself to be Madara Uchiha and immediately spat on the man's face.

Her action made Genji raise his eyebrows in surprise. She truly hated this man... Perhaps the King should arrive so Konan will think more rationally. Just to be safe.

A pulse of Chakra emanated from Genji and not a second later did Naruto appear in a yellow flash with San directly beside him. The other masked Uzumaki immediately ran through several handseals while placing a barrier around the 5 Shinobi in the clearing.

Naruto took in the scene with a raised eyebrow. His cerulean orbs glancing at Genji before shifting towards Konan and Obito. The woman's visage being fueled with an unprecedented amount of anger and hate. He was silent for several seconds before slowly making his way towards the woman.

He slowly placed his right hand on her shoulder before gently grasping the woman's chin with his left. He slowly edged the woman's gaze towards himself before staring directly into her eyes.

The King of Uzu stared into her amber orbs for an entire minute before nodding his head. Naruto released Konan's face before placing a seal on Obito's chest. He pulsed his Chakra as a sealing array appeared on the man's body. It flashed white for several seconds before disappearing from view.

"He is yours to do as you please, Konan... Your hate for him exceeds my own." Naruto patted the woman's lower back before slowly turning and walking away. He walked several feet before stomping his foot on the ground and creating a slab of rock for him to sit on reminiscent to his throne.

The King slowly sat down on his rocky throne and gazed at the scene unfolding before him with a blank visage. He would have preferred if Zetsu had appeared as well so his job would be easier. The plant creature was an annoying factor but he'd be dealt with eventually.

Naruto ignored the screams of Obito as Konan began to carve the man's body with her Kekkai Genkai. He didn't take her for a vengeful woman but... this _was_ the man that had practically ruined her entire life.

The King of Uzu closed his eyes and rested his cheek against his fist as he drowned out the torture that was happening in front of him.

Soon.

Oh so very soon.

The Kage Summit was next on his list. Now that Obito wasn't around to cause unnecessary actions, he could focus his attention on gathering the Bijuu. While it was annoying that Zetsu still roamed around, he was absolutely no match for him or his followers.

Auntie Tsunade will be thrilled. He should spend more time with her... He had been focusing alot his efforts on his plans and while she wasn't vocal about his attention, he was sure she was feeling _slightly_ neglected.

Can't have that now can we?

He'd do something special for her. She deserved it.

**AN: This chapter was pretty annoying due to the fact that I had Obito's entire death already planned. It was just difficult _getting_ to that point. Below this will be the explanation and Semi-Rant. As always, Review or whatever.**

**OKAY! Listen up. I will be explaining Naruto's motives, philosophy, and attitude towards the Elemental Nations. Because alot of you seem to think that Naruto isn't a good person. (Because it's true.)**

**Let's start with Naruto's philosophy. Naruto is a pragmatic individual who believes that power is the end all be all. Why is this important to know? Because it justifies Naruto's actions, to his self atleast.**

**I have never once stated that Naruto was a "Good Person." Never have those words been written in this very story. Naruto is _literally_ an awful person in this story. He has killed thousands upon thousands of individuals and is also apathetic to their deaths. None of you should be surprised about this and to the dumb asses leaving their dumb ass reviews alluding to this should stop reading.**

**Naruto did not erase Takigakure because Fu was treated badly by the village. Where did this thought process come from? Naruto erased Takigakure to prove to the Elemental Nations that he has absolutely no problem killing off masses of people to get his way.**

**Naruto. Does. Not. Care. About. People. Who. Aren't. Aiding. In. His. Goal.**

**Please reread that statement above.**

**He has stated multiple times in the story that he will do 'x' if 'y' isn't met. I've made this clear multiple times. It's not some shocking development that I came up with out of left field.**

**Now that I've gotten that outta the way, lets talk about the _dumb asses_ stating this fic is "Power Fantasy."**

**First of all, have you even fucking read Naruto or watched the god damn anime???? Did you just somehow _skip_ the Shinobi War Arc?????**

**You dumb cunts do realize that Madara dropped _2 fucking meteors_ on the entire Shinobi Alliance right? Or the fact that the Juubi destroyed an entire country with a basic Bijuudama? Or the fact that Kaguya can fucking TELEPORT TO DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS??!?!!?!!**

**Are you fucking high? What is it that you are smoking? Crack? It has to be crack. This story isn't a fucking power fantasy. If you truly believe that a Naruto who possesses Sage Mode with the entirety of Kurama's power _isnt_ capable of deleting an entire country : THEN YOU ARE FUCKING STUPID.**

**I can't express this enough. Shut the fuck up. This story is far more believable than 90% of the OP Naruto stories in its genre. You are dumb, please stop. **


	16. Thank You Sensei

**AN: ****ANOTHER ONE! I've already said what I had to say regarding the story. Whether or not people accept it is on them. I don't really give a shit either way.**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Eminem ft. Joyner Lucas - Lucky You

The screams of pain had stopped almost 3 hours ago and yet...

The distinct sound of human flesh being stabbed and eviscerated resounded through the clearing as the King of Uzu and his two subordinates sat quietly, watching Konan dismember Obito's body.

Genji had been amused for the first several hours but it had slowly trickled down into slight concern. Konan had been at this for... The older Uzumaki glanced at the _moon_ before pursing his lips.

7 hours.

Surely she would stop soon, yes? There was quite literally nothing left of the man's body. What was once a human was now no more than ground beef... Body parts slung here and there with a pool of blood surrounding her. The woman had been absolutely vicious with her torture.

San glanced towards his leader before speaking. "My King, should we... stop... her?" The masked Uzumaki member spoke with a soft tone as he gazed at the former Akatsuki member.

Naruto opened one of his eyes before glancing at the masked Uzumaki. "It _is_ getting late..." His cerulean orb glanced at the night sky for several seconds before he shrugged his shoulders. The Jinchuuriki slowly rose from his rocky throne and made his way towards Konan's position.

Naruto slowed to a stop before placing one of his hands into his pockets and gesturing towards the woman. "My Hiraishin Kunais have yet to be stained like my fathers but I'd say you're getting fairly close."

His words made the lavender haired woman pause for several seconds. Her grip on his Kunai tightened for several seconds before she eventually dropped the weapon into the pool of blood. The woman slowly rotated her head towards Naruto as she stared directly into his eyes.

"I-I... It... Why..."

Naruto stared at the woman for several seconds as he took in her appearance. She was _painted_ in blood and had it not been for her unique eye color, he probably wouldn't have even recognized her. Her lavender hair now resembling the color magenta due to the prominent amount of blood in them.

The King of Uzu unbuttoned his white shirt before slowly slipping it off. He crouched down beside her and began to wipe the blood off her face. His white shirt quickly staining due to the copious amounts of blood on her face.

Konan remained completely still as the teen wiped her face clean. Like a helpless babe she sat silently, waiting for him to finish what he had started. She didn't bother pulling away. Her body ached from the hours upon hours of torture she had inflicted.

Naruto balled the bloody shirt up before throwing it to the side. While Konan's entire body was still painted with blood her face was atleast recognizable now.

"How do you feel, Konan?"

Several emotions circulated in those amber orbs as she remained quiet, contemplating his question.

How did she feel?

She felt... like absolute shit.

Where was the euphoric sense of accomplishment? Where was the happiness? The _vindication _of having killed the man responsible for her suffering?

She had just killed the man that had ruined her entire life! The man that had brainwashed one of her closest friends! The man that had completely changed the Akatsuki's original goal! The man that ruined _everything_...

Why wasn't she happy?!

"Wh-why..." Her voice choked as tears began to well in her eyes. "Why? Why? Why?! Why?! WHY?! WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY???!!!!" Her eyes clenched shut as her hands clawed at her skull. Her voice running hoarse as she screamed in anger.

Her body flinched as a pair of arms encircled her form. Her resistance holding for several moments before another wave of agony and rage crashed into her.

NO!

She didn't want to be consoled! She wanted to be angry! She wanted vindication! She wanted...

She wanted...

She wanted...

She wanted to go home...

Konan's arms latched around Naruto as she held the teen in a death grip. Her head slamming into his chest as she tried to escape the sorrow that was burrowing into her very soul.

Naruto rubbed the woman's back with one hand while gently running his other through her short tresses. He ignored the blood that was now staining his unprotected chest. It didn't really matter to him anyway. His cerulean orbs strayed downwards as the woman's body spazzed several times.

Revenge.

It was such a fickle thing.

Konan had hated Obito from the very beginning. Not for a second did he believe otherwise. Her reaction was all the proof he needed.

Naruto wondered if this is how Sasuke would have felt had he been able to truly accomplish his goal of killing Itachi. Would he be happy with having slain the man who caused him such pain and sorrow?

Naruto had seen what revenge could do to people. How it could change them, how it could _control_ them, how it suffocated them. He didn't wish to follow in the footsteps of those who became consumed by their quest for vengeance.

While Konan hadn't necessarily been driven by her hatred of Obito, she wouldn't have minded killing him for the actions he had done.

Naruto continued his ministrations for several seconds before sighing softly and speaking directly into Konan's ear. "It's getting late... Come, let's get you cleaned up." When the woman failed to respond he slowly shifted her body back and sighed in slight annoyance.

She had fallen asleep...

Great.

He sighed once more before shaking his head and shifting her body once more. He hooked one of his arms under her legs and lifted her up. Naruto sighed once more before addressing his subordinates.

"Come. We're heading back to Uzu."

**Break**

The throne room was completely silent as Kara pushed the large marble doors open. Her amethyst orbs gazing upon the beautifully crafted throne before settling on the man occupying it. She stared at her King for several seconds before slowly exhaling and making her way towards the foot of the marble throne.

The King of Uzu was in his traditional resting position as he remained completely silent ignoring his surroundings.

Kara reached the foot of the throne before she slowly kneeled to her King and placing her left hand on the marble floor. Her head tilted down before she spoke with great reluctance. "We have a... problem..."

Several seconds passed by in silence as Kara's gaze remained on the floor of the Palace. Sweat began to form on her forehead as she felt the King's gaze center directly on her. She forced her body to not flinch under those powerful eyes of his and remained silent, awaiting for his response.

"Repeat your statement."

Kara swallowed heavily as a stream of sweat dripped onto the marble floor. "We have a problem, Your Majesty..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking. "What is this 'problem' that we have? I formed the Uzumaki Personal Guard for a _reason_."

The sword wielding woman licked her lips nervously before responding. "Ni has informed me that Uzu may be... compromised."

The silence that followed Kara's statement was nothing short of terrifying. The dread that was swelling inside her breast made the experience all the more horrifying.

"_May_ be Compromised? Interesting..."

Whatever Kara was expecting from her ruler it was most certainly _not_ the nonchalant statement he just said. She was so shocked by the statement that her head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"M-my King?"

The King of Uzu rose from his throne and before slowly making his way towards Kara. "In what way has Uzu been compromised? If Ni has told you this information then she has either solved the problem or is _going_ to." He halted directly in front of the woman before gesturing for her to rise.

Kara rose to her full height before wiping off the excess sweat from her brow. "She believes we are in possession of a traitor..."

Those cerulean orbs immediately bled crimson as a black slit sliced through his pupil. The weight of his Chakra crashing into the Palace with a force that Kara couldn't even describe. She could barely even breath due to how heavy the environment became.

Not a second later did Ichi, San and Yon appear in the throne room. The three masked Uzumaki's stared at their King for several moments before glancing towards Kara.

Orange pigment formed around Naruto's eyes before he spread his senses throughout the entirety of Uzushiogakure. He sensed every single individual on the island within a second and proceeded to cross his arms. He spoke with a tone so harsh that it made Kara cringe.

"**Kurama... _Who_ is it**?"

The four Uzumaki members remained completely silent as their King stared directly at the entrance of the Palace. The Kyuubi was silent for several moments before it spoke with slight amusement.

**"You would need to round them all up. Sensing the negativity is the easy part. Pinpointing it after the fact is impossible."**

"I have no problem questioning every single Uzumaki on this damn island. The amount of work I've done for this village and its people... They will be made an example of." His crimson gaze settled on his Personal Guard before he ordered them to gather every single Uzumaki in front of the Palace.

The three members glanced towards one another before disappearing to do their task. Those inhuman orbs settled on Kara who immediately stood at attention.

"Speak with San after every Uzumaki has been questioned. If the traitor managed to leave the island, they will be hunted down." Kara bowed to her King before disappearing to aid the others in their task.

Several seconds passed by in silence before Naruto immediately lashed out in anger. His fist struck one of the many pillars in the room as an explosion of rock and mineral blasted through the Palace. Naruto clenched his fists so tight that blood began to drip on the pristine marble floors. His teeth pulled back in a vicious snarl and he proceeded to destroy two more pillars with his bare fists.

Why?!

Why?!?!

WHYWHYWHYWHY?!?!?!?!

A traitor?!

Someone had the _audacity_ to betray him?! HIM?!

He had rebuild this entire island from the ground up! He put his blood, sweat and _dreams_ into Uzu! And someone believed they could just _destroy_ it?!

ABSOLUTELY NOT!

He gathered all these people! He restored their hope! _He_ did it! EVERYTHING!

UZUSHIOGAKURE ONLY _EXISTED_ BECAUSE OF HIM!

The marble around Naruto exploded as his anger magnified ten fold. His Chakra spread throughout the entire island as every Uzumaki cringed at the anger being forced on them.

**"You need to calm down, Naruto. This anger is going to blind you. Breathe."**

Naruto glared at the floor silently as he tried to curb his anger into the ground and listen to his partner. Kurama was absolutely right and while Naruto wanted nothing more than to release this anger, he had to be the leader of Uzu first.

The blond teen closed his eyes before unclenching his fists and taking a deep breath. He repeated the process for several minutes and was finally able to curb the rage swelling inside his chest. He massaged his temples for several seconds before making his way towards his throne. Naruto leaned against the lavish throne and just stared at the ground in silence. He knew she was here but he ignored her and continued to stare at the floor while projecting a cloud of anger around him.

"Naruto? What has happened?"

The King pursed his lips before acknowledging Konan's statement. "We have a traitor..." The woman's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the King in muted shock.

A traitor?

In _Uzu_?

Who would even _think_ of betraying Naruto? The Uzumaki's were people who believed in family above all else. Everything an Uzumaki did was the for the betterment of Uzu and its people. Forsaking your family in Uzu was like betraying your God. It just didn't happen.

"Have you betrayed Uzu, Konan?"

Konan blinked at the question before shaking her head. "I have not..."

His crimson orbs pierced her very soul and she had to fight the urge to flinch under them. After several long moments of silence the teen closed his eyes with a low sigh before resting his cheek on his clenched fist.

"I will enjoy finding this traitor..."

**Break**

Tsunade rolled her eyes for what felt like the 20th time as she listened to Jiraiya rant on and on about how she dealt with Iwa's forces. The man had been speaking for almost an hour and truth be told, Tsunade had been zoning in and out of the conversation the entire time.

Something about 'revealing the Mokuton' and how 'Iwa would demand some form of compensation' and yadda yadda yadda.

It was all just political bullshit and jargon that she truly didn't care about. If Ohnoki had a problem then he could solve it with his fists. The old bastard was still a Shinobi and a Shinobi dealt with their problems head on.

Well, she did atleast... But she wasn't really a 'normal' Shinobi to begin with.

"Hime! Are you even listening?" Jiraiya's face was contorted in frustration and his tone was of genuine annoyance. The blonde Senju blinked several times before waving her hand in a 'so-so' gesture.

She was most certainly not.

The Toad Sage gave an exasperated groan as he massaged his temples. "Why do I even bother?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders and began to examine her nails. "If Ohnoki has a problem he can say it to my face. I really don't care what that old bastard has to say." A small smirk formed on her face before she stared directly into Jiraiya's eyes. "Maybe I _want_ to go to war with Iwagakure... Has the thought ever crossed your mind, hmm?"

The vibe of the room shifted after her question as both S-Class Shinobi stared at one another silently. The thought _had_ actually crossed Jiraiya's mind. Several times in fact.

Jiraiya could understand, atleast to some degree, on _why_ Tsunade would want war but she had lived through several of them... Why would anyone want to experience it again?

It was completely asinine.

The two former teammates continued their little staring contest before being interrupted by a yellow flash. The yellow flash brought forth a _disgusting_ amount of anger and rage that quite literally spread through the entirety of the Hokage Tower and onward into the village.

The sheer _anger_ radiating off of Naruto as he stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed almost made Jiraiya retch. Just looking at the blond was making his stomach churn and fold over.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he glanced at both individuals in the room. Those animalistic eyes sizing up both S-Rank Shinobi as if they were his prey. He should probably calm down... There was no reason to make a scene.

The blond teen closed his eyes before taking a deep inhale of breath. The anger and rage surrounding him seemed to just fade away as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal his cerulean pupils.

"Jiraiya-Sensei... It is a... _pleasure_ seeing you here. It's been awhile..."

The Toad Sage frowned at the statement as he tried to calm his racing heart. That wave of anger was just... unnatural. "I'm surprised you even spoke to me first, kid."

The teen placed his hands into his pockets before glancing towards Tsunade. "I'm not so petty as to disregard someone who went out of their way to teach me and help me understand life in various circumstances. While I'll never forgive you for not doing what was asked of you, I can be mature and move past it. It is what it is and that's that. Perhaps one day I will come to regret it when I'm older... Who truly knows?" The teen shrugged his shoulders afterwards and strode towards the busty Senju.

"You would accept my apology?"

Naruto reached Tsunade's position before slowly standing behind her chest and placing his hands atop her shoulders. "Apologies are nothing more than golden plated words with zero value. I don't care if you apologise or not. Your actions are what makes you the man you are." His hands began to slowly massage Tsunade's shoulders who immediately sighed in relief at the teen's ministrations.

The blonde woman closed her eyes and released a low sigh at her lovers touch. "Naruto-kun... What brings you here? And so angry as well?"

The blond teen narrowed his eyes before speaking. "Annoyances that I will soon deal with." Tsunade was silent for several seconds before nodding her head and leaning into the teen's touch.

The room was silent for several moments before Jiraiya leaned on one of the walls while crossing his arms. "It's been awhile since I've even seen you Naruto... People don't see you anymore."

"If I wish to be found, then I will be. You know this more than anyone Sensei."

The Toad Sage nodded his head at the statement before closing his eyes and lowering his head. "Even when in Sage Mode, you were invisible. An impressive feat."

Naruto opened his eyes and pinned his Sensei with a blank stare. "If I wish to be found, then I will. I can be anywhere I want with the Hiraishin." He knew exactly what Jiraiya was fishing for and there was no reason for him to extend the bait. Everyone in the Elemental Nations would know exactly who he was very soon.

The older male pursed his lips before shrugging his shoulders. "A beacon is never extinguished unless forcefully put out."

The teen released an annoyed sigh before caressing Tsunade's neck and speaking. "I will see you at home later tonight, Auntie Tsunade. I have no desire to be interrogated for information." Naruto stared into Jiraiya's eyes before slowly tilting his head down and placing a kiss on the woman's cheek. He immediately disappeared in a golden flash after his actions.

The blonde Senju released an aggravated sigh before opening her eyes and staring at Jiraiya. "Must you be so annoying? Why does everything have to be 20 Questions with you? Have you ever tried having a _normal_ conversation with Naruto? One that _doesn't_ revolve around the philosophy of war and women?"

The perplexed stare that the man sported only further annoyed Tsunade. "You do realize that Naruto _isn't_ Minato correct?" The tone of her voice hardened as she pinned the man with a sharp gaze. "As similar as those two men are they couldn't be any more different if they tried. You need to open your damn eyes Jiraiya. I'm so tired of trying to explain things to you... You're a grown ass man who's lived through two wars... Act like it."

She shifted in her chair before resting her cheek on her palm and speaking. "Get out of my office before I lose my patience and physically kick you out."

Tsunade was silent for several minutes before reaching behind her shoulder and taking the note that Naruto had left for her. Her eyebrows furrowed at the note before she grit her teeth and crushed the paper in her hands.

This day was just getting shittier and shittier.

**Break**

Tsunade paced the living room of her home as she waited for Naruto to appear. Her hands were crossed against her chest as she glared at nothing in particular.

Why was this happening? Why?!

A damn traitor!? Of all the shit to happen...

"Is there any confirmation that a traitor even exists among the Uzumaki's?"

Tsunade turned towards Guren who was leaning on one of the walls with her arms crossed beneath her bust. The blonde woman stared at Guren for a second before narrowing her eyes and replying. "Ni is one of the most dangerous Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. She is quite literally the 'Jack of all Trades'. There's a reason we keep her on Uzu."

The blonde woman continued to pace around the room while speaking. "Ni not only possesses the abnormal understanding of Fuinjutsu that all Uzumaki's have but she also has access to the Kongo Fusa and the Kagura Shingan. Naruto has stated that Ni's understanding of the Kagura Shingan is so vast that she can rival his ability to sense emotions on a finite scale."

"She is incredibly important to Uzu as a whole as well as to Naruto who has taken it upon himself to be her 'older brother'. If Ni suspects there is a traitor in Uzu then there is a traitor in Uzu."

Guren furrowed her eyebrows at the explanation before gesturing with her left hand. "That doesn't really explain _how_ she knows there's a traitor. The emotion sensing... thing? isn't reading people's minds or anything."

The scoff that left Tsunade actually shocked Guren. "Like I said, her understanding of the ability is something that's never been seen. She can sense your emotions and even your intentions. Everything about your very being is displayed to her."

Guren blinked at the statement before shaking her head lightly. "That's just cheating."

Despite the anger coursing through her body Tsunade laughed at the woman's statement. "To some degree, yes. But the world isn't fair, my dear Guren. The Yamanaka can quite literally walk in your head, the Uchiha have psuedo-precognition and lots of other bullshit abilities, and your former master was _basically_ immortal... A gimmick of course, but immortal nonetheless."

Guren had to give the older woman that one. The world wasn't really fair and all sorts of abilities existed in the Elemental Nations.

"Well, if she can sense negative intentions then why hasn't the traitor already been caught? Does the girl not have the ability to pinpoint the person who possesses them? Is she unable to distinguish people's... Chakra?"

Tsunade closed her eyes with an annoyed huff before sitting down on her couch. "As gifted as she is... No. Ni does not actually have the capability to _turn off_ said ability. She is constantly sifting through people's emotions and Chakra signatures. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second. That is another reason Naruto keeps her in Uzu. We don't want to take unnecessary risks with her and adding on the fact that she has a fragile mental state... The only time she's ever allowed to leave Uzu is when Naruto's Personal Guard are patrolling the outer regions of Uzu."

A flash of gold interrupted the two women as Naruto appeared with a splotch of blood on his cheek. He wiped the mark of blood off of his face with his thumb before glancing at both women. The teen nodded his head towards Guren before making his way towards his lover.

"You are alot calmer now."

Naruto sighed quietly as he took a seat besides his lover. He immediately grasped her hand in his own and leaned back into the couch. "I went hunting."

The blonde women raised an eyebrow at the boy's statement before shifting closer to him. Her blonde locks resting atop his shoulder as she soothingly caressed his hand. "Any leads?"

His fingers curled as he scoffed quietly. "We have a lead... The person fled from Uzu several hours before Ni informed Kara. I doubt they got far... I've sent the Royal Guard to track them down."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Tsunade couldn't help but respond with an amused tone. "The 'Royal Guard', eh?"

Had Naruto's eyes been open he would have rolled them. "It is a work in progress." The blonde Senju just responded with an amused hum as she cuddled against her lover.

Guren was silent for several moments before speaking towards her master. "Do you wish for me to aid in the search?"

"It is not necessary but I will not stop you if you wish to join the others."

The Shoton user nodded her head as she replied. "I want to be useful."

Naruto was quiet for several seconds before sighing and beckoning the woman over. She did so without hesitation and was immediately teleported away once Naruto's hand touched her.

Tsunade was quick to speak once Guren disappeared from the room. "What's wrong? Something else is bothering you and it isn't about the traitor."

Naruto's nose curled in annoyance as he sighed. "Your ability to decipher my mood at any given point is _very_ annoying."

"Yeah well, your ability to dodge questions is also annoying." The busty woman proceeded to prod the boy's chest while continuing. "So start talking." Naruto exhaled through his nose and remained quiet for an entire minute before eventually speaking.

"I'm just so... _tired_..."

He began to rub his eyes with his other hand and continued. "I'm now becoming hyper aware of the fact that I am a _leader_... People are _depending_ on me now... This... This _stress_ is something I've never felt before."

He released an agitated grunt while sitting up in his seat. "All those women, men and _children_ in Uzu... Their lives rest atop my shoulders. I don't know what to do... I didn't think it was going to be so... so difficult. I've hid behind my apathy for so long that whenever I _do_ feel these emotions... They just..." His hands clenched in frustration as he shook his head.

"I just want this to be over already..."

Tsunade's eyes softened as she stared at her lover. She gently pulled the boy's head towards her bust and began to comb through his spikey locks. A soft smile appeared on her face as his arms enclosed around her.

This was an... unexpected reaction.

Naruto had never been one to show vulnerability even when she had gained his trust. Any problems that couldn't be solved with his fists were usually pushed to the side and ignored. The fact he was willing to display something he perceived as a weakness was astounding.

It was such a stark contrast to the man she had been talking with several days earlier. The one who had killed thousands upon thousands and acted as if it was just another day. The very same man who was now _singlehandedly_ pressuring the entirety of the Elemental Nations.

"What is it that you _truly _want Naruto?" Before the teen could even think about his response to the question she continued to speak. "I don't what to hear what _Uzu_ wants. I don't want to hear what the _King_ wants... I want to hear what _Naruto Uzumaki_ wants."

Several minutes passed by in silence after her question and she was content with the situation either way. If Naruto refused to answer the question then that was ok. She wouldn't hold it against him.

"I want... to feel happiness..."

**Break**

Tsunade stared at her green haori jacket for several minutes before sighing quietly and putting it on. She slightly adjusted her grey top before exhaling heavily.

Naruto's Royal Guard had tracked down the traitor almost 2 days ago. This information should have been good news for Uzu but it was just another problem for Naruto and Uzu as a whole.

The man wasn't important to Uzu nor was he at all combat ready but like all Uzumaki's he had talent for Fuinjutsu. When Naruto's Royal Guard cornered him he had spouted off nonsensical ramblings while encasing himself in a barrier long enough to say his peace.

_"The Rabbit Goddess shall walk these lands once again!"_

Tsunade hadn't a clue as to what those words meant but Naruto's demeanor had shifted once Ichi gave her report. The man was eventually killed and San had delved into his mind but it was all for not.

The man's mind had been completely wiped upon his death and it just added onto the various headaches that Tsunade was getting. It didn't help that Naruto was now more aggravated than usual. He had waved off her concern and said that everything was fine but she knew better.

He was also a terrible liar so there's that.

Zetsu was most certainly involved in this whole ordeal and it was becoming a problem. That creature wouldn't _dare_ step foot in Uzu, he/it would be killed on sight. Naruto knew this, she knew this, the Royal Guard knew this and the creature _certainly_ knew this.

But the fact that Zetsu was able to get to one of their own was slightly worrying. Tsunade didn't doubt Naruto's ability to track down Zetsu and eliminate him. He'd most certainly tear the entire world apart to find the creature. Even now, Naruto had hundreds of clones scouring the Elemental Nations searching for any sign of the plant man.

So far they had found no trace of the creature but it would only be a matter of time before one of Naruto's clones found him. And once they did...

Tsunade rolled her neck several times before leaving her compound. She made her way towards the Hokage Tower and ignored every person on her way to the building. She didn't acknowledge Guren's presence but was well aware of the woman shadowing over her.

Tsunade really did like this woman.

The two S-Rank Kunoichi reached the building and immediately made their way to the Council Room. Neko appeared beside Tsunade and opened the double doors of the room for her. Her action was rewarded with a nod as Tsunade and Guren stepped into the room.

Tsunade sighed quietly as she gazed at the Shinobi in the room. She made her way towards her chair with Guren following behind her silently. The blonde Senju sat down in her seat and rubbed her eyes.

"I and 2 others will be traveling to Tetsu no Kuni for the Kage Summit. Bla bla bla... Ohnoki is mad because I killed his Shinobi... Yadda yadda yadda... You all know this. It isn't new. Each Kage will be in attendance as well as their own 'personal guard'..." She trailed off in annoyance before resting her head on the mahogany table. "As if I needed guards..."

The Shinobi in the room ignored their leaders childish antics and remained silent.

Tsunade continued to speak with her head resting on the table. "In my absence, the village will need a leader. Obviously none of you are truly qualified but I still have to choose. And if I have to suffer at that dumb ass meeting then someone is going to have to suffer here."

The silence that greeted her was pleasing and she pointed directly at Kakashi's position without raising her head.

"Kakashi. You will be the one to suffer. I have left _plenty_ of paperwork for you. Be grateful that Shizune has marked what to sign off and on." The tired sigh that released from the mask Jonin filled her with great amusement.

"As for the Shinobi that will accompany me... Jiraiya and Guren." That particular statement caused several eyebrows to raise.

"One would think you'd choose Naruto-san and be done with it."

Tsunade raised her head off the table and glanced at Shikaku. "Bringing a Jinchuuriki is forbidden and while I don't care about the neutral territory of Tetsu no Kuni, I'd rather not have more annoying problems to deal with. The Kazekage may be in possession of the Ichibi but he is still the leader of Suna and therefore is allowed to attend."

The Nara clan head accepted the answer and closed his eyes with a quiet yawn.

"What will be discussed at the meeting Hokage-sama?"

The woman glanced at Hiashi Hyuga before shrugging her shoulders. "Ohnoki called for a neutral meeting after Takigakure was erased from the map. The rumors of the King of Uzushiogakure have been circulating and no one has any solid answers. This meeting will most likely focus on that particular subject but I doubt the old bastard will be quiet about me destroying his army."

"He will probably try to demand something of importance to Konoha, threaten the village or wish to invade Uzushio to see if these rumors are true. Any option is plausible and I personally prefer the second one. It gives me a reason to raise the banners." Tsunade ended her statement with a small smile as the rest of the Shinobi glanced at one another uneasily.

"Do you personally believe in the revival of Uzu? Has there been any proof of the Island having activity?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders once again while responding. "The Uzumaki's were a force to be reckoned with... Despite the fact that they were destroyed they were still able to fight back against three of the major villages. A surprise attack, no reinforcements, and only hope."

She shifted in her seat and stared at the ceiling. "It wouldn't surprise me if there was survivors who scattered across the Nation. If one of those survivors _is_ the King of Uzu then it's likely that they have a vendetta. A vendetta not only against the villages that invaded their home but with Konoha as well... And if this individual has the power to erase an entire _country_..."

Inoichi gestured with his hand in confusion. "A vendetta against Konoha? For what reason?"

Shikaku sighed heavily while rubbing his eyes. "Troublesome... This 'King' probably suspects foul play on Konoha's part. It doesn't help that Tsunade aired out Danzo's darker ploys. While I don't disagree with your actions Tsunade-sama, it would paint a bad picture for any of the surviving Uzumaki's."

"There are some things that just can't he kept a secret. It is what it is." The busty woman shrugged her shoulders and swiveled in her chair.

"Is it not convenient that Naruto-san disappeared around the time these rumors of the 'King of Uzu' began to surface?" Shikaku's inquiry caused a heavy tension to settle in the room and most of the Shinobi had their eyes on Tsunade.

Anything revolving around Naruto was a topic that was generally avoided if it could be helped. Everyone in the entire room knew how... protective the woman was of him. Shikaku's insinuation was sure to spark something negative. Before the woman could respond a voice sounded out directly above them.

"Questioning my loyalty to the 'Great Tree', Shikaku-san?"

Naruto was standing upside down on the ceiling with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. He stood there for several seconds before dropping down and landing silently behind Tsunade.

"Always with the theatrics, eh Naruto?" Kakashi's statement was ignored by the blond teen who was currently staring at the Nara Clan Head.

The two men stared at one another for several secomds before Shikaku closed his eyes with a yawn. "Do you truly blame me? It is no secret to any of us that you hold a great amount of disdain for Konoha and its people. I don't necessarily blame you either..." He yawned once more before scratching his goatee. "Adding onto the fact that you possess the Hiraishin and that you're possibly the strongest Shinobi in the village... Connecting dots and making educated guesses are what I'm best at."

Naruto stared at the man for several mote seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "It is convenient isn't it?" He asked rhetorically. The teen glanced down at his lover before gesturing with his index finger.

"Up." He ordered her nonchalantly.

The busty Kage raised an eyebrow in amusement before acquiescing to the boy's... demand.

So bold~!

The teen proceeded to take her place while pulling the woman down onto his lap. His hands rested atop her thighs before he swiveled the chair back around to face the rest of the Shinobi.

"You have only coincidences backing your hypothesis." Naruto stared directly at Shikaku who met his gaze with nonchalance.

"True... And while I don't personally believe in coincidences regarding the Shinobi lifestyle I still have a duty to perform as a Shinobi of Konoha."

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance before responding. "The loyalty that you people possess to this village is... incredulous."

"Naruto." Tsunade's stern voice warned. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki sighed quietly as he rested his head against the leather chair. "Accusations and insinuations won't solve anything and will only cause paranoia." The blonde woman glanced behind her before narrowing her eyes at her lover. "Who are you loyal to, Naruto-kun?" The teen responded almost immediately after hearing her question.

"You."

"Good. Because I'd _break_ you if you said anything else."

"Violent woman..." He muttered quietly.

The woman's hips rotated several times as she smiled. "Your compliments are always uplifting. Such a _good_ boy you are."

Before their antics could continue further the sound of a woman coughing interrupted them. Tsume nervously cleared her throat before speaking towards Tsunade. "Err... Sorry if I'm being overtly bold but... Uh. Are the two of you... intimate?"

The two blondes proceeded to just stare at Tsume while sporting blank visages. The feral woman immediately regretted asking the question and was quick to submit.

"I don't believe it's anyone's business what we are or aren't. Should it bother you then you are more than welcome to voice your displeasure." Tsunade's eyes closed and a small, terrifying smile blossomed on her face.

The silence that filled the room was extremely telling and it only further amplified the tense atmosphere that had already been stirred up.

Naruto shook his head with an annoyed sigh before stroking Tsunade's thighs and speaking. "You have more things to worry about than what your leader does in private. If you _do_ have an issue then I am willing to _solve_ it."

Not a single individual in the room dared to challenge the boy's statement. Tsunade had never been... subtle about her approach with Naruto and it was only a matter of time before she'd act.

While it was most certainly inappropriate for a woman of her stature to pursue someone so young, no one was willing to take the risk and plunge head first into certain doom.

Those two were scary enough as is.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto gestured towards the silver haired Shinobi as he spoke. "I wish to speak with you after this is over." Kakashi nodded with an eyesmile but did not verbally respond.

"Mhm... Can we continue? I'd like to have lunch before freezing my ass off for the next 3 days." Tsunade ended her statement with a loud clap and began to move the meeting along.

**Break**

Naruto stared at Guren for several seconds before nodding his head and glancing over towards Jiraiya. "I have markers all across the Elemental Nations. Why? Irrelevant. Do not ask because I will not answer. I'll be teleporting you to Tetsu no Kuni's border."

Naruto gestured his hand towards Guren who placed her hand on Jiraiya and Tsunade's shoulders. The blond Jinchuuriki placed his hand on the Shoton users shoulder and nodded once more.

"Do not be so..." The teen struggled for several seconds before sighing in annoyance. "Don't be foolish. That means _you_, Auntie Tsunade."

He ignored the woman's childish pout and didn't care enough to listen to Jiraiya's weird pep talk speech thing. He teleported the trio away before sighing quietly and turning towards an amused Kakashi.

"Come. I wish to speak privately."

Naruto placed his hand on Kakashi's chest and pulsed his Chakra. Both men instantly disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared inside the original Team 7 Training grounds. Naruto placed his hands into his pockets and began to walk towards the large lake that resided in the middle of the area. Kakashi glanced around the area for several seconds before following after his former student.

Several minutes passed by in silence as both men stared into the water content with the brief amount of peace they were experiencing.

"So... What did you want to talk about Naruto?" The masked Jonin pulled out his orange book while placing his other hand in his pocket.

"I am curious about your opinion regarding Shikaku-sans theory."

Kakashi glanced at his student for several seconds before shrugging. "It has_ some_ weight. But I'd rather give you the benefit of the doubt."

The Jinchuuriki nodded his head while staring into the water. "And if I was?"

Kakashi flipped a page in his book while side glancing at the teen. "Then we would have a conflict of interest."

Naruto nodded his head at the man's statement before turning towards the Sharingan wielder. "Obito is dead."

The silver haired Shinobi closed his eyes for several seconds before releasing a tired sigh. He shook his head for a moment before speaking. "I do not doubt your words but do you have definitive proof?"

The teen pulled out a scroll before unfurling it and releasing the object stored inside it. A small glass jar with water appeared in Naruto's hand before he showed it to Kakashi.

Inside the jar was the same Mangekyou Sharingan that Kakashi possessed. The man stared at it for several seconds before bowing his head sadly. Naruto resealed the eye back into the scroll before stowing it away.

The two men were silent for several more minutes before Naruto broke it. "I'm also curious about your opinion about me and Tsunade..." At the man's silence Naruto bulldozed ahead. "I have the distinct ability to sense the negative emotions of others. Each Jinchuuriki is granted the ability that their Bijuu has."

Kakashi remained silent as Naruto tilted his head with narrowed eyes. "You don't approve. I am curious as to why that would be."

The silver haired Shinobi contemplated his answer for several moments before shrugging. "It's not that I don't approve but more along the lines of you being taken advantage of or being manipulated."

The blond teen glanced at his Sensei before shrugging. "I appreciate the sentiment but I'm fine." Kakashi released a quiet hum at the response and turned another page in his book.

"So, when will it take effect?"

Naruto glanced at the man before shutting his eyes. "Right about now."

Several seconds passed by before Kakashi's orange book fell from his hand. The man's arm went completely limp as his vision swayed briefly.

Naruto bowed his head as he spoke softly. "You are a threat to my plans Kakashi-sensei..."

"All along?"

Naruto nodded his head as he glanced at the paralyzed man. "Yes. You knew I was never loyal to Konoha."

Kakashi gave a bitter laugh at the response. "Didn't stop me from trying..."

The blond Jinchuuriki nodded his head at the statement. "The philosophy you gave me shaped my world. Power is absolute... It corrupts the individuals who gain it and changes them. Would you say the same about me?"

He didn't receive a response from Kakashi and shrugged his shoulders. "I've committed a _true_ atrocity and have not lost sleep over it. How far do you believe I will go Kakashi-sensei?"

The man dropped to his knees before grunting quietly. "Would... would your parents be proud of these actions?"

Naruto crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at the water. "Sadly, I will never find out. My hands are stained with blood from the thousands of innocents that I have killed. I do not deserve a happy ending and I've acknowledged this. I've _accepted_ it."

Sweat dripped down Kakashi's face as his vision swayed once more. "Tsu-Tsunade knows?"

"She is my queen."

A soft grunt escaped Kakashi as he spoke once more. "Yo-your plans... Wh-what are they?"

Naruto glanced at the dying man before speaking. "I wish to break down the Shinobi System. This world was always destined for failure. Man can not understand one another. I will force this world to the ground and start anew. And I have the power to do so."

Kakashi's breathing became shallow as his vision began to darken. The world began to slowly fade away around him as he struggled to stay awake.

"You were a great Sensei Kakashi... Thank you for giving me a purpose in life. Without your guidance I would have surely killed myself long ago." The blond teen crouched down towards the man before placing his hand on the man's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi Hatake."

**AN: Sometimes it be like that. **

**I'm also well aware of the fact that Tsunade and Naruto's relationship is somewhat lacking due to how the plot is progressing.****As slythefoxx2 would say _"Balancing romance is hard when your planning world domination."_****The next chapter will cover the Kage Summit and I'll definitely work on expanding Naruto/Tsunade's relationship.****Review ya dirty cunts!**


	17. Let's Talk

**AN: Kakashi is dead. Literally dead. He is not coming back. D e a d. Got em. **

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Logic - Paradise

Tsunade was many things. Many, many things. A killer being one of those. A beautiful woman being another.

But someone who enjoyed the cold? Absolutely not. Tetsu no Kuni's weather was about as enjoyable as grinding her nether lips against a sheet of sandpaper.

Translation : not fun.

It didn't help that she had _Jiraiya_ of all people for company. Perhaps she should have ignored Naruto when he said that the man should be present during the Summit.

But then he'd be annoyed and Tsunade didn't want to deal with an annoyed Naruto. He was a petty man and he'd annoy her just enough to cause a reaction that would border on genuine annoyance and minor aggravation.

Her honey brown eyes glanced at Guren who was no doubt experiencing that same frustration that she harbored. The only difference with Guren was the fact that the woman was struggling to hide it. She had dealt with Jiraiya's antics for nearly 40 years but the same could not be said for the Shoton user.

Naruto better reward her for this shit! Putting up with her dumb ass perverted teammate and actually going to this stupid ass meeting.

She was freezing her damn ass off!

"If you ogle my body one more time, I'm _actually_ going to kill you. You will not be missed." A small smile crept onto Tsunade's face as Jiraiya slowly moved away from Guren.

Guren was most certainly invited to her and Naruto's wedding. Tsunade loved her! While she may have been annoyed with Naruto's rash decision regarding the woman at first, Guren had come to grow on Tsunade.

Like the daughter she had always wanted. Shizune didn't really count because she was already basically her daughter, in a sense. Tayuya was a close second place to Guren though. But only because the girl reminded her far too much of Kushina at times. Staring at her for long periods of time would cause that familiar pang of sadness to blossom in her breast.

Leaving Konoha had always been one of her biggest regrets and to this day it still held true. Such a rash decision made due to her personal feelings at the time. There were days she'd ponder the idea of what life would have been like had she actually stayed.

Could she have aided Minato against the enraged Kyuubi that night?

Would Kushina have survived had she been there during that fateful night?

So many 'what ifs' that ran through her mind and so many regrets. Tsunade was aware that the past couldn't be changed and that it didn't help to think about it.

But she was an individual who was ruled by her emotion. Unlike Naruto who lived through logic and reasoning, she would forever be guided by her emotions. She'd never been one to think first and act later. Everything had been done with her heart instead of her mind and it showed.

Reckless behavior.

Self destructive tendencies.

Tsunade was well aware of who she was as an individual and she was hyper aware of every single flaw in her character.

She was a violent control freak with an unhealthy obsession for stability and power.

Tsunade released a quiet sigh before glancing at the rather large building that was being provided for the Gokages. It was a rather large building and the sheer amount of Samurai surrounding it was not surprising. This was their home after all.

Shinobi were most certainly looked down upon by the Samurai and Tsunade couldn't really fault them for it.

Loyalty that could be bought was dishonorable and Samurai were never quiet about their disdain for Shinobi. Shinobi were also the cause of every major war in the Elemental Nations and when Shinobi caused war, collateral damage was perceived as normal. But that was their life and it is what it is.

Naruto was going to change that ideal. He rarely spoke about his dreams unless the situation demanded it but he had let her know several key things about the world that he disliked.

Shinobi were never held accountable for their actions.

It was ironic to hear considering the fact that he had erased an entire country... But that was probably the point he had been making. Shinobi lived with the belief that the end justified the means, but only if the _end_ was aligned with _their_ personal feelings on the matter.

The philosophy that Naruto lived by was something that no one in the Elemental Nations would truly understand.

Understand probably wasn't the word...

Accept?

Accept was more like it.

Naruto held an insurmountable amount of power at his finger tips and he had zero qualms using it.

Power dictated logic to Naruto.

If you had enough of it then you could do whatever you wanted. Who would stop you? Who _could_ stop you?

Do you try to fight against the individual who holds your very life in his hands or do you acquiesce to their demands and live to see another day?

Naruto was not an individual who was ruled by their emotions. He was also an individual who lacked real human empathy and sympathy. He was most certainly capable of _showing_ it, but only to a select few. Those he deemed as 'important' were in that category.

But would he feel any kind of empathy or sympathy for strangers? Absolutely not. He didn't care about people and it was something that the average person would never be able to understand.

Did that make Naruto a cruel individual?

To some degree, yes. But you would be overlooking how he had come to this way of thinking. Naruto didn't have these qualities because he had never been taught how to nor had he ever learned.

As a child, you gradually learn how to be an empathetic person. There are cases to be made on adults learning how to be sympathetic and Naruto was certainly on his way but he lacked both of these qualities. It didn't help that his skewed outlook on life caused him to view others as if they were currency.

Naruto placed value in people based on how great their potential could be. His Royal Guard was a testament to this. Each one of the members were not only talented Shinobi in their own right, but they possessed... qualities that no one else in the Elemental Nations had.

Konan and Guren were also great examples to this as well. They were viewed differently from the Royal Guard because they were not Uzumakis. The Royal Guard was already seen as more important due to their blood but their abilities put them above even their own kin. Both women shared several things in common with him and as well as each other and it was for this fact that they were spared.

They were powerful, they possessed similar mind sets and they had skewed outlooks on life.

Naruto believed that they could be molded to see the world as he did. The more individuals that understood how he thought, the easier his job.

Guren had been like Naruto when he was younger. Full of anger and rage that had no true outlet and a hunger to prove their worth. Guren understood what it was like to feel weak and helpless and it was for this reason that she adopted an approach to gaining power. She had always been a woman that used their power for others instead of herself. Naruto believed that Guren could adopt his own philosophy due to this.

Konan was like how Naruto is now. Someone who used their power to solidify their beliefs as well as having the capability to do what needs to be done regardless of how others felt. Konan would probably never adhere to Naruto's way of thinking but she was capable of understanding it. If Konan understood why Naruto did the things he did, then she would be able to provide insight that Naruto lacked.

Naruto was slowly coming to the realization that he couldn't do everything alone. This did not mean he couldn't topple the entire Elemental Nations by himself and stand atop the ashes, because he most certainly could.

But he was realizing that a Kingdom could only last if its subjects believed in what the Kingdom was doing.

Naruto could not just topple the world and expect the people to bend to his will. He needed people like herself, Guren, and Konan to provide different angles for his approach. The Royal Guard could not be counted because their opinions would be biased.

Yet again, another ironic statement.

The way that Naruto was handling the entire situation wasn't necessarily wrong but it wasn't the _only_ option they had and that's what she wanted to get through to him.

Tsunade was very much aligned with his beliefs and had no real problems with just placing her heel on the throat of the Elemental Nations. But she was aware and understood that there were simpler methods they could use.

Whether or not Naruto chose to accept this was on him. Tsunade was the Queen and it was her duty to stand beside her King.

Tsunade released a low sigh before glancing at her two guards. "Speak when spoken to and don't embarrass me. I'm literally speaking to you Jiraiya and _only_ you. Guren is not stupid and you lack any modicum of human decency." She ignored his downtrodden expression and pushed the double doors open.

**Break**

The smell of stale coffee and left over takeout food assaulted his nostrils as he slowly opened the door that led into the labs of Uzu. His eyebrow slowly rose as he took in the absolute mess that was before him.

Stacks of papers that had graphs, charts, advanced level mathematics, and other nonsensical ramblings were laid about everywhere. Atleast a dozen plates with bits of left over food were stacked neatly on one of the many tables in the room. Cups, utensils, and recyclable cartons were laid about on various different tables and there was several dozen beakers and viles with suspicious liquids in them that were bubbling lightly.

"Nononono... YES! I did-... Nevermind."

Naruto glanced towards the back of the room and spotted a disheveled Karin who was currently mixing two liquids into a beaker. His head tilted slightly as the girl banged her head on the steel table for several seconds.

She sat still for several seconds before her entire body shot up as if having an epiphany. "OF COURSE! I've got it. Idiot. Stupid idiot!" The spectacled woman was out of her previous seat in an instant and was now racing around the laboratory searching for... something.

The King of Uzu continued to watch the spectacle with no small amount of amusement. When Tayuya had said that Karin was a little... _obsessed_ with her projects and experiments, she wasn't lying.

The amount of coffee cups that were haphazardly laying around was a testament to this. He counted 23 and those were the ones he could actually see from his position. Surely there would be more when he decided to venture into the actual room.

He stared at the girl for another 5 minutes before shrugging his shoulders and walking inside. The second his foot stepped _into_ the room the girl was instantly aware of his presence.

Karin jumped out of her seat as her body twisted completely around trying to identify the intruder. What she didn't account for was her foot getting caught on the metal stool she was seated on.

What could only be described as a beautiful disaster followed shortly.

Karin gave an obnoxiously loud yelp as she began to fall. The girl's arms shot out trying to prevent her fall but only seemed to make it worse. Her hands knocked over several glass beakers and viles sending them crashing onto the ground. Her body slammed into the ground as several more glasses began to fall on the ground around her. Several papers flew into the air due to the landing and Naruto could only stare in quiet disbelief at the scene that had just unfolded before him.

Karin gave a quiet groan of pain as she laid on the floor trying to bury herself due to the embarrassing scene that just unfolded. "Just kill me now..."

Naruto slowly strode towards the prone woman before standing beside her with his hands inside his pockets. Karin's gaze found his and she noted, with even more embarrassment, that he had an amused smile upon his face.

From this angle, she definitely saw why Tsunade had chased after him. He possessed the confidence of Kami herself and seemed to just have that natural bravado.

He was also very, _very_ hot. So there was that.

"When Tayuya said you were harmless I actually did believe her." Naruto gestured towards her with his head before his smile grew in size. "Clearly she and I were wrong. You're a danger to yourself."

Karin's face became the same shade as her hair and she immediately tried sinking deeper into the floor. Which obviously didn't work and only served to amuse the blond teen even more.

"Just kill me... Please. I'm too socially awkward for this..."

Naruto snorted softly before nudging the girl's body. "You are far too valuable to me. I cannot grant you this wish."

The redheaded scientist was now not only embarrassed because of her previous actions but also because of his words.

She was valuable?!

Blasphemy!

It was only because her intellect outweighed her awkward personality. Even now, his beautiful blue eyes were gazing at her with great amusement.

Naruto was lucky that he was hot. Cus if not...

"If not what?"

Karin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Naruto's statement before her eyes widened. She said that out loud!?

Oh No! Oh No! Ohnononononononono! This can't be happening!

She just wanted to roll over and physically die! Oh Kami! If Tsunade found out then she was surely going to stomp her body into the concrete.

She was so young! So full of life! There were far too many things in life she had yet to experience. Like solving the world's mysteries and... and... well... That was about it.

She was far too awkward to have normal friendships and Kami forbid she actually have the confidence to pursue a partner. She would probably vomit on them due to her crippling fear of rejection and social anxiety.

Friendships? Negatory.

Relationships? Out of the question.

Sex? HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No.

Wow. Her life was incredibly dull and boring and it was going to forever _be_ incredibly dull and boring.

Unfortunate.

"As amusing as it it to witness your antics, I have come for business Karin."

Karin blinked several times before she inhaled deeply and slowly stood up. Like all her problems and obstacles in her life, she did the one thing she was best at.

Push them to the side and completely ignore them as if they didn't exist.

She was definitely a genuis.

"What can I do for you, Naruto-sa... Your Majest..." The girl went completely silent and stood frozen like a statue as Naruto stared directly at her with an eyebrow raised. An entire minute passed by in complete silence as both Uzumaki's stared at one another. It was eventually broken by Karin.

"I did the thing where I don't know how to properly address you so I just default to silence but then that gets extremely awkward and so to make myself feel better, I continue speaking which makes the situation even worse because I don't know how to properly interact with people... You also scare me." Karin fidgeted several times before she continued. "Please don't kill me..."

The King of Uzu just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

_And stared._

For what felt like 10 minutes before he finally responded.

"You are odd."

Naruto turned towards the lab and ignored Karin who was moping after his assessment. It was all a facade anyway. He knew better.

He stared at a single particular white board before slowly walking towards it. On the board was several drawings depicting strands of DNA and other miscellaneous details surrounding them. He studied the drawings for several minutes as Karin patiently waited for him to speak.

The blond teen crossed his arms before glancing towards the girl. "You've managed to splice the DNA successfully?"

Karin blinked several times before adjusting her glasses and making her way towards his position. Her crimson orbs strayed towards the diagrams and drawings before she nodded.

It was like a switch had been flipped. Her entire persona shifted as her eyes grew sharper. Her awkward demeanor melting away as if never having existed in the first place.

Naruto immediately took note of this change and wasn't surprised that the girl was now triggering his sixth sense for danger.

"I was able to do this long ago while under Orochimaru's employ." Her spectacled gaze landed on him as she continued. "I never informed him that I was able to perfect his old work. A gifted man he was but he lacked finesse. His mind wasn't properly suitable for this work."

Naruto kept his gaze on her before turning towards one of the various computers that had several diagrams and depictions of similar strands of DNA. He was quiet for several seconds before narrowing his eyes.

"Why keep it from him then?"

A small smile appeared on the girl's face before she pulled a pen out of her shirt and pointed towards the diagram in front of him. "Senju DNA is very... finicky. The mistake that Hiruzen made all those years ago was trying to replicate the Mokuton with Hashirama's DNA. You can not just replicate something that isn't actually a bloodline."

Naruto's eyes snapped towards her and he stared directly into those orbs as if demanding an explanation. The redheaded Uzumaki just shrugged her shoulders before pointing to the two different DNA strands on the screen.

"The Mokuton isn't a bloodline. It's as simple as that. What other Senju besides Tsunade, who is a direct descendent of Hashirama, has ever wielded it?" She pointed towards the screen and shook her finger side to side. "You cannot just _replicate_ nature. It does not work."

Naruto was silent for several seconda before narrowing his eyes at the screen. "The insinuation you'd be making..."

Karin shrugged her shoulders before nodding. "Tsunade is the world's _best_ medic. There has never been someone like her... If there was anyone who could make it work then it'd be her. How she did it? I have no idea. She not only would have survived the transplant of her grandfather's DNA but she would have also managed to successfully harness the chaotic nature of the Mokuton. It... defies the very law of nature."

**"It is rather bold of you to assume that Nature Energy _wouldn't_ allow such a thing to exist."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking aloud to his Bijuu. "What are you saying?" Karin turned towards the King with a confused expression before noticing he wasn't actually speaking to her.

**"You are a Sage, Naruto. Actively stare at Tsunade for any prolonged period of time and you'll find your answer."**

Naruto felt Kurama cut the connection after saying his peace. His eyes glanced at the DNA on the screen before he tilted his head contemplating the words his partner spoke of. He was silent for several minutes before eventually nodding his head.

"This isn't Senju DNA."

A small smile appeared on the girl's face followed by a nod. "No, no it is not."

The King of Uzu placed his index finger against his lip and began to lightly tap it. "Orochimaru never thought to try alternatives?"

Karin scoffed quietly before adjusting her glasses. "Your father would have never allowed Orochimaru near your mother. The Yondaime would have sooner slit Orochimaru's throat. And he knew this. Orochimaru was never quiet about his... distaste for Minato."

Karin spun the pen in her hand before pointing towards the screen. "Tsunade was already absent at this point so he was never able to finish the project... Until he found Tayuya and I... Of course, I'd always sabotage the results."

The sly smile she possessed was not welcomed and it pinched at the back of his neck. Naruto's eyes bore through the woman's crimson gaze for several moments before he spoke.

"You are more dangerous than I originally had assumed."

Karin's smile shifted at the compliment before she glanced towards a glass jar that held a pair of Sharingan. "Orochimaru was careless. You are more dangerous and it would only make sense. He was more obsessed with his task of becoming Immortal and the Sharingan. Interesting subjects yes, but woefully boring."

Naruto glanced towards the jar before picking it up and staring at the eyes inside. "If you speak so light of the situation then it is safe to assume that you have managed to merge all three together, yes?"

The girl nodded her head lazily before she walked towards a separate computer. She pulled up several screens and proceeded to project the diagram on the wall.

"What I found very interesting is the fact that all three strands of DNA are... related. There had always been rumors since even before the Warring Clan Era that the Senju and Uchiha were distant relatives. But they are so closely related that it's baffling... The Uzumaki seem to be a byproduct of the two and contain less fragments from the Uchiha but are far closer to the Senju. Which would make sense since they have intermingled in the past... It's almost as if there's a missing link between the three... Why would the Uzumaki have trace fragments of the Uchiha? That doesn't make sense..."

She began to lightly chew on the tip of her pen as she stared at the three separate diagrams. Naruto glanced towards the girl before crossing his arms against his chest and narrowing his eyes.

A missing link? Between three of the most powerful clans to have ever graced the Elemental Nations? An era even _before_ the Warring Clan days? What would fit that...

"The Hyuga."

Karin was pulled from her musings at the King's statement. She was silent for several seconds before glancing towards the computer screen.

The Hyuga?

She mulled over it for several minutes before slowly nodding her head. The Hyuga had always been in the Uchiha's shadows and it was almost easy to forget that the Hyuga were as ancient as the Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki.

That... that could work...

It was slowly starting to make sense.

Yes. Yes yes yes.

What were both the Uchiha and Hyuga known for? Their visual prowess.

What were both the Uzumaki and Senju known for? Their vitality and powerful Chakra.

Interesting... She needed Hyuga DNA to further delve into this.

"I will provide you with what you need but it will take some time. It seems that I have taken things too fast... once again." Naruto sighed in annoyance before nodding his head. "I will be interrupting the Gokage Summit soon and need to make preparations." He made to leave the room but eventually stopped when Karin asked a particularly interesting question.

"Will Ni join you for this?"

Naruto did not respond immediately and continued to stare in front of him. He was silent for several seconds before eventually responding. "Ni _stays_ in Uzu."

Karin's crimson orbs grew sharper at his response and her voice was came out smooth and quiet. "I have always wondered how far families would go for one another." At Naruto's silence the girl continued to speak. "This lab has very, _very_ interesting things in it. Things that shouldn't reach the light of day."

Naruto did not move but his eyes bled crimson and he responded with finality. "Then it is best that you do your job. _Silently_."

The redheaded girl glanced towards the computer screen in front of her. On the screen was two pictures of two _very_ specific Uzumaki women. "There is a saying that goes something like... A daughters first love is their father and a son's first love is their mother..."

Karin was unable to continue speaking due to the Chakra that was now sitting atop her shoulders. It was not weighing her down nor was it trying to suffocate her but she knew exactly what the boy was doing.

It was a message.

"It is best to continue doing the tasks that I have laid out for you. You are incredibly useful to me and the Uzumaki Clan as a whole. But, like all things in life, you can also become useless in an instant." Those animalistic eyes peered over his shoulder and Karin felt true fear build in her heart.

"There is always a fate worse than death."

He left without another word and Karin had to physically hold onto the table behind her to steady herself. She shakily exhaled before slowly glancing back towards the screen in front of her.

The screen that had a picture of Retsu Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki.

**Break**

Tsunade had expected... Well. She didn't know what she truly expected when she had stepped through those double doors. But apparently only she and and the Kazekage were currently here. Which shouldn't have really surprised her but it did.

The moment she and her group had entered the room, the leader of Iron Country had greeted her while explaining the situation and the rules that all the Kages had to follow.

Standard procedure and whatnot. It didn't really bother her and she accepted it for what it was. Mifune was a reasonable man and one she respected. Unlike many Shinobi in the world, she did not underestimate the Samurai. They were far more deadly than people realized.

The Hokage glanced towards Guren and Jiraiya for a second before sighing quietly and rubbing her eyes. If she didn't distract herself soon she was going to explode. Her brown eyes glanced towards her fellow Kage before she decided to strike a conversation with him.

"Gaara-dono."

Gaara's eyes opened and his teal orbs found Tsunade's before he responded. "Tsunade-dono."

The blonde Senju lackadaisically waved her hand before taking off her Kage Hat and placing it in front of her. "Save the formalities Gaara-dono. I don't particularly care for them regardless of my position." She ignored Jiraiya's sigh of annoyance with a small smile.

The Ichibi Jinchuuriki raised a single eyebrow before mimicking Tsunade's actions. He placed his hat in front of him before responding. "Your words say otherwise, Tsunade-dono."

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile before leaning back into her seat. "The difference is that you have earned my respect." At the teen's raised eyebrow she waved her hand. "We haven't had the chance to speak in person."

Gaara nodded his head before gesturing with his hand. "Such is the world we live in. The duties of a Kage are strenuous..."

Tsunade nodded her head before glancing towards Temari and Kankuro. She eyed them for several seconds before returning the boy's gaze. "Ask your question. I'm sure Naruto already answered it but if you wish to hear it from the source then feel free to ask."

Gaara was silent for several moments before crossing his arms against his chest and leaning into his seat. "Why?"

Tsunade placed her elbow on the table before resting her cheek against her fist. She proceeded to close her eyes before answering. "Iwa can not move a contingent of Shinobi and not expect retaliation. Whichever way he decides to spin it is irrelevant. He wanted _something_. You do not move 1,000 Shinobi without a reason. For several weeks that contingent sat on the borders of your country.

"Do not mistake my words for disrespect but Suna is still recovering financially. Sunagakure makes their revenue through trade and Iwa cut off 3 of your major trade routes. I doubt that your people didn't feel the impact of this, regardless if it was only for a short period of time."

Gaara did not verbally respond but he did narrow his eyes with a small nod.

"It did not help that the Akatsuki attacked you around the same time Ohnoki decided to make his move. I don't doubt for a second that he wasn't trying to bleed your country. Sunagakure is allied with Konoha. We aided you when the Akatsuki attacked and we will do so again if another Major Village is aggressing on you. It is as simple as that."

Gaara glanced towards his sister before shaking his head slowly, warning her to stay silent. "I would be a lesser man if I didn't thank you.. and while I certainly appreciate the fact that the problem was resolved, it was not done so without bloodshed..."

Tsunade pursed her lips before shrugging her shoulders. "Shinobi do not listen to words. You have to force them to act. Had I not done what I did then Iwa would have continued to strangle your trade until you decided to act. And who knows what would have happened at that point. I did what I did and there is no changing it. Ohnoki will have to deal with me."

Gaara was silent for several moments before closing his eyes. "Naruto said the same thing." He did not say anything else and decided to let the matter drop entirely.

Naruto had stated Tsunade was a woman who would act first and deal with the aftermath later. Iwa and more importantly Ohnoki, would not take this laying down. But Tsunade had already shown her hand and the way she spoke about Iwa and Ohnoki was very telling.

She didn't care how Ohnoki felt.

Tsunade was a _dangerous _individual. Her possessing the Mokuton and being physically powerful mattered little, to some degree. Tsunade was truly dangerous because she was in a position that held weight in the Elemental Nations. Her words and actions would dictate how Fire Country moved. She was not only a very opinionated woman but she had an entire army of Shinobi behind her.

She had already proved that she was more than capable of settling problems on the battlefield. No Shinobi would disagree with that statement and if they did, then they were stupid.

Tsunade would not bend to Ohnoki.

This meeting could spark a war between Konoha and Iwa. It could also be completely fine and nothing would truly happen. Gaara did not believe that but it could definitely be a possibility. Ohnoki had called this meeting to discuss the subject revolving around the King of Uzu.

Gaara wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the subject. The King of Uzu being associated with someone like Naruto...

He had his own opinions on who the King was and it was very disconcerting.

Gaara's attention shifted towards the entrance of the room and spotted a buxom woman enter the room flanked by two men. His eyes roamed towards the top of her crown spotting the nation she hailed from.

...

So this was Kirigakure's leader...

She was certainly a beautiful woman. Her wild, disheveled hair practically dragged across the floor due its length. Only one of her eyes were visible and she possessed a grace he'd only seen from some of the richer women in Suna. The woman moved with absolute confidence and she was not afraid of showing her worth. She knew she was beautiful and had little problem showing it.

Dangerous.

One did not reach the position that she did without possessing power. A beautiful kunoichi was a dangerous one. They could smile at you and poison your coffee at the same time.

His teal gaze strayed to her company and noticed the giant sword that the younger man wielded. He studied the teen for several seconds and noticed that the boy lacked confidence. It was not hard to see it.

Gaara resisted the urge to shake his bead before shifting his attention to the older man that was studying the entire room. The man wore a black eyepatch over his right eye and he gave off an extremely stern vibe.

Interesting...

Gaara had heard that the rebellion in Kiri had been successful and that the Yondaime Mizukage had been killed. The only Jinchuuriki to lead a Major Village, besides himself of course.

The man had committed genocide on his own people after an apparent mental lapse. He slaughtered any and all bloodline users in his crusade.

As an individual who possessed a bloodline, it was sad to know that an individual like Yagura could do something so horrendous. Kiri had never been a village that was looked at with revere and this event only sparked more disdain and fear.

Kekkai Genkai's were like rare treasures in the Shinobi world. To hear that an entire village was killing them off for what seemed like no reason... It left a bad taste in his mouth and most of the worlds.

Perhaps Naruto had been right about the Shinobi world needing a change...

"Tsunade-dono~!"

The blonde Senju opened her eyes before glancing to the woman who was slowly making her way towards her position. The woman possessed a coy smile and her strut was exaggerated.

Tsunade returned the woman's smile before slowly rising out of her seat. "Mei-dono..." She glanced behind her and gave Jiraiya 'the look.' He immediately understood the gesture and gave her an innocent smile. Which she ignored.

Mei reached Tsunade's position and stood slightly out of arm's reach. "It is nice to finally meet the woman who aided in our rebellion." The busty woman bowed her head in thanks causing her auburn hair to bounce.

Tsunade lazily waved her hand at the woman's comment before responding. "You give me too much credit. Your people were more than capable. My aid wasn't necessary."

The Godaime Mizukage's smile grew slightly larger before she gestured with her hand. "Be that as it may, it was still more help than your predecessor gave. While I hate to acknowledge it, I was desperate for any aid I could find. My home was bleeding and my pride needed to be tossed aside."

The blonde senju nodded her head. "Qualities of a great leader."

A bemused smile appeared on the Mizukage's face. "So they say." Her eyes shifted behind the woman and glanced towards her company. "It is a shame that the one who defeated Yagura is not in attendance."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the woman's comment before she glanced behind her and stared into Jiraiya's eyes. The man had a small grimace adorned on his face after Mei's comment.

"I specifically ordered both of you to aid in the rebellion... Not _finish_ it."

Jiraiya cringed at Tsunade's words and waved his hands. "We-well. You see what happened was-"

"Shut up." Tsunade turned back towards Mei before offering a small smile to her. "My subordinates, Jiraiya, have a hard time listening. Jiraiya. It is why I have to _beat_ it into their heads. _Jiraiya_..."

The Mizukage's amused expression did not waiver in the slightest. "I am well aware of the feeling. I did not know that you were unaware of this particular knowledge." She tilted her head down slightly.

The busty Senju just waved it off before sighing quietly. "It is what it is. I can't change what has already happened."

The auburn haired woman hummed quietly before glancing towards the Kazekage. She was silent for a moment before nodding her head towards Tsunade. "It is a sad sight to see when a younger man has to set the example for his peers." She shook her head lightly before walking towards the empty seat beside Gaara. "It was a pleasure, Tsunade-dono."

Tsunade's lips curved upwards in amusement as she glanced at the two Kages who were now quietly greeting one another.

Leave it to the bitter old man to be late to the meeting that _he_ called for.

Her honey brown eyes watched the interaction between Gaara and Mei with a keen eye before sighing quietly and resting her cheek on her clenched fist.

This was going to be a long day.

**Break**

A feeling of weightlessness overtook his body as he slowly swayed from side to side.

What's happening?

Sounds...

New, but familiar senses assaulted his body and a feeling of powerlessness overcame his.

He felt his head sway side to side for several moments before his body began to grow accustomed to this familiar sensation.

What was that noise?

Was he underwater?

Were his eyes open? Everything was black.

What?

Everything slammed into him at once.

Colors, sounds, vision, smell.

His eyes snapped open on instinct and he stood face to face with a man who was incredibly familiar.

His head was ringing. He didn't understand what was happening. Where was he? Who was-

All of his memories crashed into him and he closed his eyes for a single moment to compartmentalize everything.

...

Ahh.

Interesting.

Such was the life of a Shinobi...

One full of repetition and struggle.

His ebony eyes glanced down to his hands and took notice of the many cracks in his body. He blinked several times before clenching and unclenching his fist. A small frown tugged at his features and he raised his gaze to the man in front of him.

The man that had killed him.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"Itachi Uchiha."

The Reaper blinked several times before he analyzed his surroundings. He was in a rather dark room that had several seals and kanji splayed out on the walls. He was unable to sense anything outside of the room. His ebony eyes shifted towards Naruto before straying behind him.

Behind Naruto was another man around the same age as himself with spikey red hair. The man's mask was only covering half of his face and he possessed delicate features and sported a pair of mismatched pupils. One being purple and the other one being red.

His gaze shifted back to Naruto before both men stared at one another. "Naruto-kun. I am alive again... I see the Edo Tensei has been used once more."

The blond shrugged his shoulders before pulling out a jar and presenting it to the man. "These are your eyes." He pulled out another jar with his other hand and presented it as well. "And these belong to Shisui."

Itachi glanced towards both sets of Sharingan before raising an eyebrow. "I am impressed you managed to save Shisui's other eye..."

The blond teen handed both jars to the other Uzumaki in the room before unsealing yet another jar. "And these belong to Obito Uchiha... You might be familiar with his alias - Tobi/Madara."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed for a single second before returning to his neutral expression. He was silent for a long time before eventually speaking. "You move fast... How much time has passed since my death?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Give or take 2 months. The only remaining members are Zetsu and Kisame. I have hunted the rest of them down."

The Reaper was not entirely surprised to hear this information considering the fact that the boy had dealt with him quite easily. While Itachi had expected Naruto to be strong he was woefully unprepared to deal with him at the time and had been caught by surprise.

But... even Pein?

The man that held the fabled Rinnegan?

It was... inconceivable.

Naruto passed the third jar to the masked Uzumaki member before placing his hands into his pockets. "San. You're free to unseal the room. We don't need to use _it_."

The redheaded teen named 'San' nodded his head before crouching and placing his hand onto the ground. Itachi watched in slight awe as all of the seals in the room were 'sucked' into the teen's hand.

Fascinating.

After the teen finished his task he stood back up and placed his hands behind his back before bowing lowly. "Do you wish for me to fetch Genji, Your Majesty?"

Naruto lazily waved his hand before responding. "Bring Konan as well."

The redheaded teen disappeared out of the room and Itachi blinked several times at the boy's words.

Your Majesty? Konan? What was even happening?

"The Akatsuki will eventually fall but there are things I need to confirm... You will aid in this."

The Sharingan wielder did not respond and remained silent. A minute or so passed by in silence before the door to the room opened. Itachi slowly blinked at the woman who was most certainly Konan before glancing towards the symbol on her breast.

The Uzumaki Clan insignia...

His eyes shifted to the man accompanying Konan and he resisted the urge to frown. He couldn't sense this man at all... It was like he wasn't even here.

"Ahh. The Reaper himself. An intimidating man, Your Majesty." Genji's amused tone of voice caused Naruto to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Konan met Itachi's gaze with a blank expression before turning towards the King. "How much control do you have over him?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. "Enough." He sighed quietly at her piercing gaze before nodding his head. "It will be fine, Konan."

The lavender haired woman did not respond and her gaze returned to the Uchiha. She was quiet for several moments before sighing quietly. "I do not like this plan Naruto..."

The King narrowed his eyes as he nodded slowly. "Neither do I... But it is necessary. I need answers and only an Uchiha can answer them."

As perplexed as he was about the entire situation, Itachi did not verbally express it. He just remained quiet and did what he was best at.

Observing others.

Konan, who use to be a former Akatsuki member, was now _assumedly_ working against the organization. The insignia on her breast and the fact that two redheaded individuals had called Naruto a title reserved for those of high royalty...

It seemed that the Uzumaki Clan was whole again and that Naruto was at its forefront.

The same man that had ended his own life.

The very same man that had apparently hunted down most of the Akatsuki members.

He wondered if the boy was still associated with Konoha. If not...

The world was going to change then.

Naruto held his hand out towards Konan and patiently waited. Itachi watched the interaction with a keen gaze and noticed that Konan seemed extremely hesitant to act.

She did not move for several seconds as her breathing hitched. She stared at his appendage for an entire minute before sighing quietly and reaching into her kimono. The woman pulled out a rather worn down scroll and shakily exhaled.

Konan swallowed the bile that was beginning to rise in her throat and forced her hands to stop shaking. She glanced at Naruto and noticed his expression was far softer than usual. She glanced back down at the scroll and exhaled once more.

Konan closed her eyes before placing the scroll in Naruto's hand. While the scroll was sitting in his hand Konan did not relinquish her grasp on it. A small frown formed on her face and she spoke softly.

"Please... b-be... careful with them..."

Naruto glanced at the woman before firmly nodding his head. "I will. You have my word." Konan did not verbally respond and only nodded her head.

Naruto glanced down at the scroll in his hand and sighed quietly. He unfurled the scroll before unsealing the object inside. A jar appeared in Naruto's hand and Itachi's eyes widened at what was in them.

The Rinnegan...

"How much do you know about the Naka Shrine, Itachi?"

**Break**

The meeting was going well.

Well... It _had_ been going well.

Ohnoki would throw passive aggressive comments at Tsunade and the woman would either respond with petty insults or ignore him entirely.

The other Kage, even _Ay_ of all people, would occasionally try to steer the conversation back to the main reason that the meeting had even been called for.

It was a repeating cycle and Tsunade was just about to just punch the little midget through the wall.

Until _he_ showed up...

A monstrous amount of Chakra flooded the small room at the same time as a familiar yellow flash appeared. The sheer pressure being applied to every individual in the room made their bodies tense anxiously. The weaker individuals in the room experienced a wave of nausea at the sensation and had to force their bodies to not buckle.

All 16 of the individuals in the room had their gaze locked on to the man that was standing in the center of room.

A man that only a select few recognized.

A man that wasn't supposed to be here.

A man...

No.

A _King_ stood in the center of the room.

The blond man slowly opened his eyes and stared at each and every single person in the room. His arms slowly crossed against his chest as orange pigment formed around his eyes. His pupils shifted in appearance and became more toad-like with a black slit running vertically through them. The man slowly rolled his neck before speaking in a commanding tone.

"Gokage... Let's talk."

**AN: "What the fuck Razuhfy? I thought you said you were gonna cover the Kage sunmit??"**

**Yeah... So did I. Gonna be honest. This chapter was hard as _fuck_ to write. I struggled coming up with _anything_**** for the actual meeting between the Kages. I could not come up with shit and it was killing me.**

**So**** I just scrapped it. It took me 5 days of constant rewrites, wall hittings, scraps, and annoyances before I just gave up and changed it. But we made it. Ezclap boiz.**

**Review****, Fav, and Follow. You already know what to do ya dirty cunts. **


	18. The Order to Chaos

**AN:**** I don't think people realize just how quickly this story can actually end. Naruto is about to speak to the 5 most influential people, besides the Daimyos, in the Elemental Nations. He also is in possession of the Rinnegan**** and is the strongest person in the Elemental Nations... right now.**

**If**** he decides to aggress on them, they all die. Keep that in mind when reading this chapter.**

**There's a little... _something something_ in this chapter. You'll know it when you see it. **

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Eminem ft Royce da 5'9" - Not Alike

The tension in the room was palpable. The sheer power that this individual had to have to make 8 S-Rank Shinobi sit frozen in their seats...

_Inconceivable._

Naruto's unique pupils roamed across each individual in the room, but only truly cared for the five leaders.

Ay.

Ohnoki.

Mei.

Gaara.

Tsunade.

"Come now Gokage, surely you cannot have a meeting about the King of Uzu _without_ actually having the King of Uzu being here." The blond teen raised an eyebrow before shifting on his feet and glancing behind him towards Mifune, leaving his back completely open to the Shinobi behind him.

It didn't matter. No one in this room was capable of killing him anyway.

"Mifune-san. It is a shame we couldn't meet on better circumstances." His tone was condescending as he turned back towards the Shinobi in the room. "The Elemental Nations 5 _strongest_ Shinobi. In one place. I'm honored."

Silence.

...

It was beginning to annoy him.

Tsunade was the only person sans Jiraiya that could identify and acknowledge when the boy was about to do something reckless. Tsunade was curious as to what exactly he'd do.

They had spoken about the Summit several times but he had never actually explained what he'd do. Interrupt and demand the Jinchuuriki from each of the Nations sure, but even he was capable of surprises.

"Is this the greeting I get? The man who has hunted down the Akatsuki singlehandedly, the man who rebuild an entire clan from the ashes, the man who who erased an entire country... He stands before you and you have nothing to say? I expected fealty, but not cowardice."

Naruto felt a great deal of satisfaction flow through him as several of the Shinobi in the room glared at him. Mocking powerful Shinobi who possessed fragile egos would light a fire under them.

Good...

He wanted them at their strongest...

It would be boring to crush some of the strongest Shinobi in the world who lacked fighting spirit.

"You dare show your back so brazenly and speak to us as if you were an equal?" Ohnoki's tone was coated in venom as he glared at the son of Minato. "The gall of children these days is unfathomable."

Naruto scoffed at the short, flying man. "It is bold of you to assume that we are even equals in the first place. You are an ant gazing up at a giant. Mind your step... lest I trample atop you without looking."

His words caused a seething rage to build in the Tsuchikage. This boy...

He reminded him of someone... Someone who was incredibly powerful.

Someone who had struck _true_ fear into his battle hardened heart.

A man, with only one _true_ rival in this world.

Madara Uchiha...

The sheer power radiating off this boy was reminiscent of the day that Ohnoki had stared into those terrifying crimson orbs.

To be completely and utterly outmatched in every aspect...

That same feeling was building in his chest when he stared at this child. It was not a secret that this boy was Minato's child either... It was just icing atop an already poisonous cake.

The legacy of the Yondaime Hokage stood before him with a stance that Madara Uchiha had possessed.

Hatred gripped his being but fear stayed his hand. If this boy was _anything_ like Madara then he could do _nothing_ to him. To hate someone so much but not have the capability to do anything about it... It sickened him.

"You are a hateful man, Ohnoki. It is impressive... I've only ever seen hatred that compared to yours from the Kyuubi... But you are nothing to my Bijuu." Naruto completely dismissed the Tsuchikage as his eyes landed on the Hokage.

He ignored the vicious glares he received from Iwa's side of the table. Their anger and hatred were irrelevant anyway. They would bend the knee whether they liked it or not.

Tsunade slowly clasped her hands together before placing her elbows on the table. Her hands covered her mouth as she spoke with a tone that was devoid of emotion. "You have betrayed me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

His Queen was a remarkable actor.

The King of Uzu reached into one of his pockets, ignoring how tense the room got when he did so. He slowly pulled out a head band before throwing it on the table.

The metal insignia clinked across the table several times before it slowly halted at Tsunade's position. The woman's gaze slowly trailed towards the object and took note of the clean slash through the Leaf Insignia.

She was quiet for several moments before fixating her gaze back on the teen. The two blondes stared at one another for several seconds as the room practically drowned in tension.

Only shinobi who were aware of the relationship that the two had could comprehend why this was happening.

"You... After everything I've done for you." The woman's eyes bled with anger and a concentrated blast of Chakra released from her body, reducing the table to little more than sawdust. "You... You _betray_ me?!"

The King of Uzu stared at the Godaime Hokage with pure apathy before responding dismissively. "You were a means to an end."

That one actually stung...

Tsunade could actually _feel_ that comment burrow into her. Despite the fact that she had to play along, it still hurt to hear him say it.

Unshed tears coalesced in the woman's eyes before her entire body exploded with Chakra. Her seal on her forehead shone brightly and black markings covered her entire body. The woman immediately disappeared from her position and was in front of the King of Uzu faster than most could blink.

It came as a shock to the rest of the room when the woman was dispatched with _extreme _ease.

Naruto redirected Tsunade's fist with his left hand as his right hand wrapped around her throat. Her eyes widened in shock before she was lifted off the floor.

Her back cratered the ground and saliva ejected from her mouth as she released a pain-filled grunt. She was unable to react as the boy's foot stomped directly on her abdomen, breaking several of her ribs.

Tsunade tried to move and found she had zero control of her body. Her eyes glanced down at the seal that was now spreading across her body, starting from her abdomen and spreading. She strained her body to no avail and could only glare at the teen with anger.

The boy stood over Tsunade with an apathetic gaze before staring at the rest of the room. He slowly raised his hands up before speaking. "Do you wish to try your luck? I have defeated the strongest Kage in this room. Perhaps the four of you would put up a better fight."

Naruto silently observed the rest of the Shinobi. All of the Kage had abandoned their seats when the table was destroyed and were now in defensive positions.

"We can talk or we can fight. It does not matter what you pick because the end result will be the same. I do not want to kill any of you... but I most certainly will if I have to." Naruto glanced down towards Tsunade and had to close his eyes due to the expression on her face.

Tears slowly streamed down her face and her eyes were clenched tightly. Her chest trembled several times as she quietly sobbed.

He wanted nothing more than to comfort her and apologize for his words but they both had to play their parts right now. He didn't mean the words he had said but they would be the most realistic in this specific situation.

This had to be done.

She understood why it was happening but it didn't take the sting away.

"You believe we will talk to you when you have threatened us so openly?" Mei asked, genuinely curious about the teen's statement.

Naruto glanced at the women before a small pillar of rock rose from beneath his feet. He slowly sat down on the tower of rock with one of his knees against his chest, his other leg dangling off the edge. His eyes strayed towards Tsunade before he responded to Mei's question.

"Would you prefer I be the one to initiate?" He rose an eyebrow before gesturing towards Tsunade. "The Godaime Hokage responded with violence and I did so in kind. I wish to talk with all of you but that doesn't mean I _won't_ fight if pushed to do so..."

Tsunade responded with venom as she glared at the back of the boy's head. "I _PROTECTED _YOU! I... FUCK!" She trailed off as another wave of tears threatened to escape her. In a tone that he had only heard from her when she spoke about Dan and Nawaki, she asked, "Why... Was I not enough for you...?"

Naruto's jaw clenched at the statement and his fists clenched tightly. "You wouldn't understand."

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND!"

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and chose not to answer her. He was silent for several seconds before focusing on the Shinobi in front of him. He rolled his neck several times before speaking.

"I stand before the Elemental Nations most influential leaders... You have heard the rumors and I am the King of Uzushiogakure. I do not need to prove it to any of you." He gestured with his hand before continuing. "I am here because I believe this world is in need of... change."

Gaara glanced towards his siblings before focusing back on the blond. "And you start with attacking the Gokage?"

Naruto waved off his fellow Jinchuuriki's statement before responding. "It was the easiest way to speak with all of you at once. Like I said, it doesn't matter... because at the end of the day I will get what I want."

"And what exactly is it that you want?"

Naruto glanced towards Jiraiya before shrugging his shoulders. "I want the Bijuu... Iwa, Kumo, and Suna will hand over their Jinchuuriki to me."

Ohnoki scoffed in disbelief before shaking his head. "Iwa will do no such thing. The Yonbi and Gobi belong to Iwagakure."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man's statement before brushing it off. "That is where you are wrong. The Bijuu don't belong to any Nations nor do they belong to any person in the Elemental Nations." He scoffed in annoyance while his eyes narrowed. "Hashirama Senju was a foolish, idealistic man. Bijuu are not weapons nor are they tools for you _Shinobi_ to use how you see fit. I will be _taking_ them away... Mankind has proven time and time again that they are incapable of coexisting with one another. You do not have ownership of the Bijuu. You _will_ be handing them over. If not..." The boy's eyes gleamed dangerously as he exerted his will onto the Shinobi in the room.

"I will kill you all and take them directly out of your villages."

Mei's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms underneath her bust. "You are not giving us a choice in the matter to begin with... You are unbalancing what has been the status quo for almost two centuries."

Naruto closed his eyes while shaking his head. "That is the point... You don't _get a choice_ to begin with. For decades upon decades, you have been given chances to correct your past mistakes and grievances. And each of your countries have failed to do so."

His eyes opened and he trailed them over Ohnoki. "Causing unnecessary wars due to personal grievances."

His eyes trailed towards Ay next. "Exerting pressure on other villages for perceived slights."

They ended on Mei and he rolled his neck several times. "The only way to fix this system... is to destroy it in its entirety."

Jiraiya stared into the boy's eyes as he crosses his arms against his chest while speaking in a hardened tone. "And you believe you can fix it with death and subjugation?"

Naruto glanced towards his former Sensei before shrugging his shoulders. "The Shinobi System was built on the same foundation. I'm not here to _fix_ anything nor am I trying to establish _peace_..." His mocking tone made Jiraiya's frown grow deeper.

"I am the Order to the Chaos that runs rampant in our world."

Jiraiya glared fiercely at the boy as he responded. "You cannot expect people to bow to you! You've killed thousands of innocent people already! You _can't _rule through fear and subjugation!"

Naruto was silent for several seconds before responding. "A small price to pay for order... Their deaths will pave the way for a new world... A world that I will lead and dictate. For generations and generations to come."

Ay narrowed his eyes at the teen before speaking. "You are delusional."

Naruto ignored the insult with a shrug. "You wouldn't understand and I have no desire in trying to get you people to understand it." He tilted his head curiously before gesturing with his hand.

"Will you bend the knee to Uzu and hand over your Bijuu?"

There was a tense silence after his question and Naruto already knew the answer. He had known the answer before even asking and before he had even shown up.

Naruto nodded his head before slowly rising to his feet. He idly noticed that the Raikage had abandoned his white robe, Gaara's gourd was uncorked as sand slowly filtered out of it, Ohnoki was levitating while stretching his joints, and Mei was slowly leaking out Chakra.

He glanced towards some of the other Shinobi in the room and noticed that they were preparing as well. His unique pupils landed on Jiraiya and Guren and he took note of the woman's crystal spear.

Toad-like pupils stared into another set of toad-like eyes.

Jiraiya had already summoned Ma and Pa...

Sage Mode against Sage Mode.

Naruto rolled his neck several times before glancing behind him towards Tsunade. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and a silent message was conveyed.

Naruto clapped his hands together as a tornado of wind spread out from his form. The tornado continued to grow in size and began to engulf the room before obliterating it entirely.

The entire building exploded with a sonic boom as thousands upon thousands of debris from the destroyed building and surrounding trees were swept away.

Naruto stood at the epicenter of the raging tornado and was by Tsunade's side in an instant. He said nothing as he removed the seal from her body while teleporting her away from Tetsu no Kuni.

The time for words would come later...

Naruto rolled his shoulders several times before clapping his hands once more. The tornado that had formed from his position imploded on itself sending hundreds of wind blades into the surrounding area.

If any of the Kage had died from his initial attack then they weren't worthy of their title. The various Jonin that had died from his attack were of little concern. The Kage were the only people he cared about. It was good that they had survived. He hadn't been pushed for a long time.

Naruto wanted to enjoy and savor this fight. He'd never get another like it.

A single blink was all it took.

The Raikage appeared on the edge of his peripheral with his infamous lightning cloak surrounding him. The buzz and crackles from the electricity invading his hearing.

The man was deserving of his title as being the fastest man alive. He was indeed incredibly fast...

But Naruto was faster.

The King of Uzu dodged the initial strike from the Raikage and retaliated with a strike of his own. Ay immediately leaned away from the punch and Naruto showed little care for the man's dodge.

Ay was instantly blasted away by an unseen force. His body skipped along the earth several times before he punched the ground to halt his momentum. Ay narrowed his eyes before slowly standing up and cracking his neck.

He had clearly dodged the boy's attack and was still hit. Was it the boy's Futon mastery guiding his attacks or that unique mode he was in?

Naruto slowly returned to his neutral stance before his eyes glanced at the ground beneath him. The earth buckled for a single second before a giant hand of sand rocketed through the soil.

The King swept his hand through the sand, blowing it away but obscuring his vision. Millions upon millions of particles of sand floated around his body and he tensed his body as the Raikage struck from behind the sandscreen provided by Gaara.

Naruto was sent careening through the sand from Ay's blow. His eyes snapped to the left and he felt the cold steel of a blade striking from his blind spot.

Mifune's blade snapped in half upon making contact with Naruto's skin and he was unprepared for the kick that connected with his abdomen. The older Samurai rocketed away before being caught by a wave of sand.

Naruto flipped several times before landing on his feet. Chakra flooded the area as he placed his hands together.

**"Suiton : ****Daibakufu no Jutsu."**

A massive vortex of water crashed into the surrounding area, soaking the earth. Naruto then ran through several more handseals before clapping.

**"Suiton : Suishouha."**

Another massive construct of water formed directly from his other Jutsu and slammed into the ground with the ferocity of a tsunami.

The water wasn't meant to truly attack anyone but to limit what Gaara could do in this situation. He would need to expand more Chakra to force new sand out from the earth and would tire out more quickly.

Naruto crossed his arms against his chest as the Raikage appeared directly in his line of sight. The man's fist struck his guard and he was sent flying away from the small lake he had created.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Jiraiya appeared directly above him with a single hand seal.

**"Katon : ****Karyuu Endan!"**

Jiraiya's chest expanded to double its size before he released an incredibly large and powerful stream of fire from his mouth. The man ran through several more handseals before firing off a low ranking wind jutsu to enhance the flames potency.

Naruto stared at the massive stream of fire before clapping his hands.

**"Futon : Atsugai."**

A tremendous gust of wind exploded out from Naruto's palm and immediately crashed into the Katon jutsu Jiraiya made. The two jutsu's clashed for a single second before Naruto's justu overpowered Jiraiya's.

A Kunai appeared in Naruto's hand before he threw it behind him. The explosive tag attached to the blade exploded almost immediately, obscuring his form in a cloud of dust.

A tsunami of sand immediately crashed into the teen's sandscreen followed by a downpour of lava provided by Mei.

Ohnoki stood slightly above the area before running through several handseals.

**"Jinton : ****Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"**

A white cube appeared in the man's hand before it engulfed the large sand/lava construct. The jutsu immediately atomized the area it had engulfed, completely erasing everything inside it.

There was a tense second of silence before it was interrupted by Jiraiya's shout. "Move!"

Ohnoki was unable to react as Naruto appeared directly in front of the flying man. Naruto's hand was inches away from the man's throat before he was launched away by a lightning infused kick.

Ohnoki glanced towards the Raikage for a scant moment before nodding slightly. The dark skinned man said nothing as he slowly fell from the sky and kept his gaze locked onto Naruto's form.

Ay narrowed his eyes as the blond teen slowly stood up and casually wiped the sand off his white shirt. A frown formed on his face as the boy walked towards their position with his hands in his pockets.

This boy...

Naruto glanced at the 4 Kage in front of him before smirking. "Is that it? I expected more..."

The fire in their eyes grew at his words.

Yes...

His heart began to pump faster and adrenaline surged through his body. His Chakra saturated the area and the ground beneath him cratered due to the pressure he was releasing.

"Come. Let us continue this dance."

Naruto appeared directly in front of Jiraiya with his fist on course for the man's temple. His fist was instantly redirected by Ay's own fist as lightning crashed into him.

Naruto and Ay stared at one another for a split second before Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the man with his leg extending towards the man's head. Ay disappeared as soon Naruto appeared and struck the teen with his own foot.

Naruto crashed through several trees before bracing his body as a wave of sand toppled over him.

**"Yoton : ****Yokai no Jutsu!"**

Mei released what appeared to be light brown water from her mouth. The jutsu immediately spread around the wave of sand and immediately hardened. She ran through several handseals before snapping her fingers.

The construct of lava and sand lurched before it exploded. Molten rock began to seep out from the grains of sand as Mei narrowed her eyes. Her body tensed as Naruto appeared in her face. She tried for a hasty block but was immediately folded over the boy's fist as it struck her gut.

The impact from his punch caused a fountain of blood to shoot out from her mouth and she was defenseless against the boot that struck her ribs, breaking several of them. Her body rocketed away from Naruto as the boy slowly rolled his neck.

Mei would survive but she would be horribly wounded. He had caused severe internal damage with his attack. His head snapped to the right as Ay appeared in front of him.

This man was beginning to annoy him...

Naruto blocked the man's attack before his body was engulfed in a dome of wind. Naruto frowned in annoyance as the Raikage disappeared almost immediately after he blocked his attack.

Naruto glanced around the area and spotted Jiraiya with his hands clasped together. His eyes trailed towards the toads atop the man's shoulder and he frowned as he finally heard what sounded like singing.

His senses went haywire for several moments as his vision flashed several times. He blinked a single time before frowning as he noticed he was in a barrier seal surrounded by 4 large toads with swords.

**"Magen : Gama Rinsho!"**

Naruto heard Jiraiya but could not see him. Genjutsu...

Sage Mode Genjutsu...

This was actually slightly worrying. He knew how powerful Sage Mode jutsu's were. A genjutsu completely dedicated for entrapping the victim and killing them.

He glanced at the four large toads as they slowly pointed their swords towards the barrier seal he was inside of.

**"Hubris is your downfall Naruto." **

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama's statement. "This will not hold us."

**"Of course not, but it is amusing to see you actually struggling against it."**

Naruto shook his head before slowly closing his eyes and placing his palms together.

He had never thought he'd actually have to do this but... better to be safe than sorry.

The time for games was over.

This fight was over now.

It was time to end this farce. The world would weep for the loss of its 5 Kage and Naruto would take advantage of it. He had a goal to achieve.

He was the Order to the Chaos afterall.

"Kurama. Sync with me."

**Break**

Jiraiya released a sigh of a relief as he slowly unclasped his palms while staring at Naruto. The teen was completely motionless and possessed a blank visage on his face.

The rest of the Kage sans Mei, glanced at the stationary teen and waited for any signs of movement.

"What is happening?" Gaara slowly floated over towards the rest of group, standing atop a cloud of sand.

Jiraiya glanced at the two toads on his shoulders who were now heaved over, out of breath. "A genjutsu. One that is unique to the Toads. It is nigh inescapable and designed to kill the user once they are under its-"

"JIRAIYA-BOY HE'S NOT-!"

Fukasaku was interrupted from finishing his statement as an incomprehensible amount of Chakra exploded out from Naruto's position. The concentrated blast of Chakra knocked several of the Kage to the ground.

The pressure in the area increased ten fold as a pillar of golden light struck down on where Naruto was standing. A wave of heat bombarded the area, melting all of the snow instantly.

The Kages could only watch the scene in muted shock as a bright light of golden energy began to slowly emerge from the gigantic smog of steam and sand.

A golden figure slowly stepped out of the steam and the Kages felt their stomachs churn when gazing at the individual.

Their entire body was glowing orange with several black magatamas around the chest forming a circle that wrapped around towards the figures back. A haori bathed in the same golden energy clung to the persons form and flickered like wisps of fire. Two distinct horns jutted upwards from the man's crown and emboldened black markings spread out across their entire body.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes before glancing down at his body. He slowly clenched his fist before a small smirk formed on his face.

So _this_ was Kurama's true power...

Exhilarating.

He felt like he could take on the entire world at once, multiple times over... without stopping.

Such power...

Naruto glanced towards the remaining Kage and Jiraiya and took in their slightly horrified expressions. He could now sense their fear. Their pure, unadulterated fear.

These emotions...

**"You will get used to it over time. This is the first time we have ever truly synched... But now, there is no one to match you. From here on out we are unstoppable."**

Naruto slowly nodded his head at Kurama's statement before inhaling deeply. "The time for games is over. With your deaths, I will rebuild the world anew."

The golden shrouded teen slowly raised his right hand into the air. Red and blue Chakra began to appear before coalescing into a black ball. The black ball began to produce an ear splitting shrieking noise before reaching the size of a basketball.

Naruto's unique pupils gazed at the tiny Bijuudama before wind began to circulate around it. A sonic boom blasted out from his position that caused a minor earthquake to shake the terrain. The Bijuudama was encased by a rotating shuriken of wind, not unlike his Rasenshuriken.

The Kage trembled in fear before Ay tried to stop the boy from finishing the jutsu. The dark skinned man appeared directly in front of Naruto to stop him.

Naruto followed his movements with extreme ease before his left hand shot out, catching the Raikage by his throat. The man's eyes widened at the action as he tried to attack but found that he couldn't move his body.

"Amusing... You are fast but not fast enough." Naruto turned back towards the other Kage before launching Ay towards the group. The man crashed into the earth several times before being cushioned by Gaara's sand.

"This world will change. I, as the King of Uzu, will bring change to this broken world. Your deaths... They will aid it."

Naruto's jutsu produced several sonic booms before it grew two times bigger. He raised the jutsu above his head before teleporting into the air with a burst of speed that the remaining Kage could not follow.

**"Senpo : Bijuudama Rasenshuriken!"**

**Break**

Naruto frowned to himself as he stood over Gaara's body. He closed his eyes for a single moment before placing his palm on the teen's stomach. He could feel the boy's pulse. It was weak.

"You should have listened, Gaara."

The sand wielding teen just stared into the sky with a blank gaze, not responding. Snow gently fell onto his prone form and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Y-you... Why..."

Naruto glanced towards the near comatose boy before responding quietly. "The strong thrive and the weak parish."

Gaara's eyes slowly closed as he responded one time last time. "Y-you... will n-not succeed..."

The King of Uzu nodded his head before slowly breaking Gaara's seal. "We shall see. Good bye Gaara."

A pillar of red chakra shot down towards Naruto and Gaara's position once he finished speaking. A tremendous chakra presence slammed down into the area followed by a titanic beast.

Naruto slowly stood to his feet before staring at Shukaku. "Will you try to fight as well? It will end poorly for you Shukaku. Do not test my patience."

The normally insane Bijuu just quietly stared into the eyes of the teenager. The Tanuki was silent for several moments before tilting its giant head.

This boy...

He was like father... They had the same eyes.

Shukaku bent its body towards Naruto as its face was but a couple feet away from Naruto's own.

**"Where am I going?"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fairly normal tone of the Ichibi. He had expected some sort of insane rambling followed by an attack. This was new.

"You are coming with me to Uzu. Chomei is there as well and Kurama is with me. I am in the process of gathering your other siblings."

The beasts' unique eyes stared into his own for several seconds before it nodded in compliance. It rose back to its full height before glancing around the area.

**"Is there sand on 'Uzu'?" **

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow before placing his hand on the Ichibi's foot. "Of course."

The Ichibi clapped its hand like a small child and released an insane cackle.

Ahh. There it was.

What a strange beast...

**"You will get used to it. Shukaku is the youngest... And the dumbest."**

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama's childish statement and insult. Kanji formed on the Ichibi's body as its gaze refocused on Naruto. The seal spread all across the Bijuu's body and it remained silent.

"I will be teleporting you to a space that is cut off from humanity. Should you ever wish to return back to the Elemental Nations I will allow it, but you will be monitored. I do not want humans bothering any of you. They cannot comprehend and understand any of you."

Shukaku did not respond but it did not its giant head like a dog.

Again... what a strange beast.

The Ichibi was engulfed in a yellow flash and its presence disappeared instantly. Naruto sighed quietly before cracking his neck.

**"We can hunt Zetsu and Kisame down now. My ability transcends any barriers. They cannot hide anymore."**

A small smirk formed on Naruto's face and he was incredibly tempted to go hunting for them. But...

"I have another priority at this moment."

**"Yes... That woman of yours. She seemed very hurt by your words."**

Naruto rubbed his eyes quietly. "Yes yes yes... But I did not mean them... We will speak later Kurama." The beast did not verbally respond but Naruto felt the Kyuubi acknowledge his words.

Naruto teleported to Guren's location and noticed she possessed several cuts on her body with minor tears through her outfit. The woman was leaning against a large crystal while she tried to catch her breath. Her gaze snapped to his in alarm before eventually calming down after recognizing who it was.

The Shoton user wiped some blood off her face before speaking. "You are terrifying, Naruto-sama."

Naruto did not respond immediately and only offered a shrug. "I could have done much more if I wished. You have dealt with the stragglers I presume?"

A small smirk appeared on her face as she slowly rose from her seated position. "Of course."

The King nodded his head before holding out his hand for the woman to take. She did so without hesitation and both Shinobi disappeared in a yellow flash.

**Break**

Naruto appeared just outside his personal quarters and stared at the door with a blank visage. Guren glanced towards her master with furrowed eyebrows before speaking.

"Naruto-sama?" She asked questioningly.

The teen narrowed his eyes before waving the woman off while responding. "Go clean yourself. After you are done, stand guard outside my room. Allow no one to bother me or Tsunade. _Persuade_ them if you have to."

Guren blinked at the demand before firmly nodding her head and disappearing to her own personal quarters.

Naruto stared at his door for several minutes before slowly rubbing his eyes and placing his hand on the door. The door flashed a brilliant white before slowly opening. He slowly made his way into the room before quietly shutting the door.

His eyes snapped to the right in an instant as Tsunade's fist crashed into his jaw. He could have dodged the attack but he felt that he deserved it.

Naruto's skull rattled from the punch and his head snapped to the left from the force of her punch. He slowly placed his hand onto his jaw before massaging it.

Kami she hit hard...

The King spit out a small glob of blood before shaking his head slowly. There wasn't much force to the punch and she had certainly held back. She could have knocked several teeth out had she wanted to.

"I will admit... I deserved that."

Tsunade placed her hands against his chest before slamming him into one of the marble walls. The pristine stone cracking from the sheer force of the impact. Her fist embedded itself into his abdomen and the wall shook violently from her action. Naruto grimaced lightly as a small grunt escaped him.

Naruto didn't think he deserved that one though...

Rude woman. Always so violent and aggressive...

"But not that one..."

The woman's beautiful eyes glared into his and a small frown appeared on his face as he studied the woman's face.

It was very clear to him that she was refraining from shedding the tears that desperately wanted to fall. He sighed quietly before slowly placing his hands onto her wrists. He began to gently stroke her hands as the woman's form trembled slightly.

Naruto's hands began to slowly roam across her arm before stopping once he reached her shoulders. He began to lightly massage the woman's tense muscles before moving down her body. His fingers lightly dancing towards her waist before gripping her waist tightly and pulling her body against his.

Tsunade did not resist the boy's actions and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her nails dug into his chest as she greedily inhaled his scent.

She didn't care about the lingering smell of blood that wafted off him. Her hands clenched at his shirt tightly as the boy squeezed her hips. A small smile began to form on her face as she kept his back pinned to the wall.

The blonde Senju unclenched her fists as her palms lay flat against his toned chest. Her fingertips began to lightly curl as she inhaled once more.

This was becoming too much for her. She needed to stop before things went a little too far. Tsunade did not want to make Naruto uncomfortable with her advances and while she _desperately_ craved for his touch, she would respect his decision.

But Kami, it was too good to resist...

Tsunade pushed the boy further into wall before her lips softly nipped at the boy's neck. Her honey brown eyes gleamed in satisfaction as the boy's eyes slowly shut while his neck tilted to allow the woman easier access.

A sly smile danced upon the busty woman's face as her lips roamed across the boy's neck. She heavily exhaled through her nose as Naruto's hands slowly moved towards her lower back before resting over her rear.

Tsunade's tongue vacated from her mouth while trailing across his neck and she relished in the boy's breathy exhale. A high-pitched moan escaped her as his hands roughly gripped the supple flesh of her rear.

Tsunade shakily exhaled before one of her hands began to travel south. She meticulously danced her fingers down his toned body as her teeth began to softly nip at his exposed neck.

Naruto's hiss of pleasure made her knees weak and she had to clench her lower muscles to prevent the moan that wanted to release from her throat. She briefly wondered if she should stop her actions but one glance at the boy's flushed face erased that thought.

Her manicured fingers reached the boy's lower abdomen and began to draw light circles upon his toned abdomen. Her tongue slowly trailed across his neck once more before she roughly bit down onto his neck.

A muffled moan tore through her throat as the boy's hands roughly gripped onto her rear. She could feel his fingers digging deep into her flesh and another moan escaped her.

Kami... Too much. Too, too much...

She couldn't stop though. She didn't want to. She was a greedy, selfish woman with needs. And Naruto had yet to stop her advances.

Tsunade's idle hand clawed at the boy's chest as his fingers clawed at her supple flesh. She was far too wet from _just_ these reactions and actions. Tsunade was only slightly embarrassed to admit it but she would worry about it later.

She _needed_ Naruto.

Tsunade's left hand slowly lowered to his pelvis before gently palming his hardened member. She chewed on her lower lip when the boy hissed in response to her action. Tsunade stood on the tips of her toes as her hand lightly caressed his member.

Tsunade's eyes fluttered as she spoke into the boy's ear with a breathy tone. "Tell me to stop and I will..." Her hand palmed his hardened appendage and she continued. "Tell me what you want, Na~ru~to..."

She could feel the boy lightly thrust against her hand and it made her legs tremble. The boy released another low hiss before opening his eyes and staring into Tsunade's eyes.

Her expression was absolutely sinful.

Those twin pools of honey were half lidded and full of lustful desire...

Desire for him and only him.

He... wanted...

A grunt escaped his throat as the woman traced the outline of his appendage with her fingers. His eyes shut tightly and his teeth clenched as she rubbed him through his jeans.

Tsunade smiled slyly before her fingers trailed towards the buttons on his pants. She slowly unbuttoned his pants with ease before dipping her hand into his boxers.

She bit her lower lip tightly from the heat resonating off of his appendage. Her knees trembled at the thought of his rod entering her but she immediately pushed them to the back of her mind. Sex would come later... She wanted nothing more than to have his dick exploring her folds but she would wait until he chose to do so.

It would make the experience that much better.

Tsunade exhaled into the boy's ear before she slowly began to lower her body. Her eyes gazed up at the boy's face as she rested on her knees. She licked her lips as she waited for the boy to open his eyes.

Both of her hands rested on his pelvis and a dirty smile formed on her face as the boy opened his eyes while tilting his head down.

Tsunade's loins ached at the look of desire in his eyes. It was a sight that would forever be ingrained into her mind. The way his mouth parted as he gazed into her eyes. She could feel him trying to thrust his pelvis but she just smiled coyly whilst pushing against him.

Tsunade's fingers hooked around his boxers before she stared directly into his eyes. She slowly licked her lips before roughly pulling the cloth down.

Tsunade's lower lips gushed as she stared at the boy's appendage. She licked her lips as a bit of pre-cum oozed from the head of his cock. Her eyes glanced back to her lovers and she took note of his flushed face causing a wave of pride to build in her breast.

Tsunade's hand slowly wrapped around his shaft and she licked her lips as he throbbed at her gentle touch. Her free-hand prevented the boy from thrusting and she could feel his cock swell each time she pushed against him.

Tsunade began to slowly pump his rod and relished at the boy's low groan. His knees bent slightly and a low hiss released from his throat.

"Kami you're so big..." Tsunade closed her eyes as she greedily inhaled his scent. Her nether lips were absolutely drenched and she didn't fight the moan that tore from her throat.

She wondered how he tasted... Just the thought caused another wave of ecstasy to crash into her. Tsunade exhaled once more before opening her eyes and slowly sticking her tongue out from her mouth.

Her honey brown eyes bore into Naruto's cerulean orbs as she licked the underside of his shaft. His low groan made her pussy quiver and her knees trembled at the sound.

Tsunade's tongue slowly trailed towards his bulbous head before slowly retreating back down the shaft. The woman continued to tease the boy as his groans grew louder at her actions. Tsunade's other hand vacated from his pelvis and found it's way to her dripping snatch.

She began to lightly rub her seeping folds as her tongue ran down the shaft of her lover. Tsunade's hand began to slowly pump Naruto's cock in tandem with her tongue as her fingers vigorously rubbed her nether lips.

The busty blonde placed the head of her lovers cock on top of her tongue before she began to vigorously pump his rod.

Her brown eyes gazed into her lovers blue eyes before a surprised moan tore from her throat as his hands found purchase atop her crown. The teen grabbed two fistfuls of her blonde hair before shoving the entire length of his cock into her mouth.

Tsunade's eyes closed and both of her hands rested on the boy's thighs as he thrusted into her mouth, releasing several groans and moans from the action.

Every thrust into her mouth was a dream come true for Tsunade. While completely surprised that the boy was treating her mouth so roughly, she was not going to complain. She had waited so long for a day like this, to be treated like the bitch she was.

Tsunade's left hand vacated the boy's thigh and immediately found purchase on her drenched folds once more. The blonde woman vigorously rubbed her honey pot as Naruto treated her like a common slut. Her nose constantly making contact with his pelvis as she released guttural moans from the boy's treatment.

Naruto roughly thrusted into Tsunade's mouth one final time before his grip on her hair tightened significantly. The woman's nose kissed his pubic hairs and his eyes tightly shut.

"I'm cumming!... Auntie Tsunade!"

Hearing the boy use that taboo familial term while roughly fucking her face sent her over the edge. Her eyes crossed and her lower muscles clenched with a force capable of bending steel.

She sprayed her juices on the marble floors at the same time as the boy's spunk shot into her throat. Her cheeks bulged slightly before she can began to greedily swallow his load. The taste from the boy's cum caused another wave of ecstasy plow into her and she was helpless to stop it. Her eyes crossed once more as she released another stream of juices on the marble floor.

Several seconds passed by as both lovers tried to catch their bearings from the intense orgasms they experienced. Tsunade's mouth began to slowly pull away the boy's semi flaccid appendage. Her lips rested atop his swollen head and her eyes slowly gazed into his cerulean orbs.

Dark blue met light brown and Tsunade gently sucked on the crown of his meat. She enjoyed the way his knees bent as he squirmed from the sensitivity of his previous orgasm. Tsunade released the boy's cock with an exaggerated _'pop'_ and smiled coyly from her position.

_"_Do you want another one from your Auntie Tsunade, Naruto-kun~?"

**Break**

"How many times have you infiltrated Konoha?"

Genji's gaze strayed towards Itachi as both men stuck to the shadows. The man smiled in amusement before responding. "His Majesty tasked me with Tsunade's protection in the early days. I know this village like the back of my hand."

Itachi's crimson gaze trailed towards the man's sword before returning to his amused gaze. This man was incredibly dangerous. Itachi had deduced and then confirmed that the man actually possessed no Chakra signature or even chakra for that matter.

Genji was quite literally a ghost in the Shinobi world. Itachi highly doubted that even the best sensors in the world would be able to detect him. He had no presence, _no chakra_, and just... didn't... exist.

It was as amazing as it was terrifying.

This man could be standing a foot in front of you and you'd never know unless you actually stared at him.

What a monster...

Both men reached the outer districts of the Uchiha Compound and stood atop one of the many walls that circled around it. Itachi's gaze rose to the sky taking note of the various dark clouds looming over the village. A hint of nostalgia crept into Itachi but he curbed it as soon as it surfaced.

His Sharingan roamed the compound for less than 10 seconds before he began to make his way towards the main compound home with Genji following shortly after.

Visions of the many dead Uchihas that he had slain showed up at every corner. The blood from all their deaths staining the streets and walls. He ignored the visions as he slowly halted outside of his former home.

His expression softened, if only slightly, as he stared at the front of the large home. The memory of his mother welcoming him home with a loving smile as his younger brother ran out of the home clinging to his leg, popped into his head.

_"Ni-san! Ni-san!"_

Itachi's eyes closed as his head tilted towards the sky. A flash of lightning followed by a thunderous boom rang out as rain began to pelt the village. Itachi's form became drenched in a matter of seconds and he cared little for it.

Genji's finger tapped the sheathe of his blade as he studied the man beside him. So the Reaper _was_ capable of emotion...

Genji had assumed that Itachi was more monotonous than even the King. His Majesty had been slowly showing signs of... normal behavior over the years but it was still an arduous task.

Genji would allow the man to mourn. Even he wasn't so heartless as to deny the man his one wish.

Several minutes of silence went by with the only noise coming from the occasional booms of thunder before Itachi finally moved towards the home. Genji stayed a step behind the man as Itachi entered his former home.

The Reaper of the Uchiha Clan glanced around the area before locating the 8th tatami mat and pulsing his Chakra on it. The floor immediately opened to reveal a secret entrance with a flight of stairs. The resurrected man slowly made his way down the stairs as Genji followed with a curious gaze.

The stairs led to a dark tunnel that both men traversed through before reaching a stone wall that had several seals on it. Genji studied the wall as Itachi placed his palm against the rock.

The rock flashed white before it slowly rolled into the wall revealing a rather large room that looked completely tidy despite the years of vacancy. A rather large stone tablet sat on a unique pedestal surrounded by several candles.

Both men walked towards the tablet and Genji raised an eyebrow noticing there was nothing written on it. He glanced at Itachi and noticed the man had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. The man's blank visage shifted and Genji blinked as the man actually looked taken aback by what he was reading.

"Is something wrong, Itachi?"

The Reaper did not respond immediately and continued staring at the tablet with a troubled expression. He shook his head slowly with furrowed eyebrows.

"This isn't the original tablet. This is a fake."

**AN: Nerds. Review. (:**


	19. The Will of a Single Man

**AN: Let's clear up some shit real quick about the last chapter.**

**1\. Naruto was _not_ losing.**

**2\. Naruto did not need Kurama to win that fight.**

**3\. Naruto stayed in Base Sage Mode while fighting against 7 S-Rank Individuals.**

**4\. Naruto did not use _any_ of his Sage Mode jutsus.**

**5\. If you believe that Naruto was taking the Gokage serious, you are foolish.**

**That is all that needs to be said regarding the fight against the Gokage. If you need more in-depth explanations then you lack intelligence.**

**No one is forcing you read my story and I sure as fuck don't give a shit if you drop the story.**

**To everyone who possesses more than 3 working brain cells - I appreciate you (:**

Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp

Disclaimer : Witt Lowry - OXYGIN

Three days.

Three days was all it took to thrust the world into pandemonium. The news of each Kage's death at the hands of the King of Uzu had shocked the world.

It didn't help that Kakashi had been killed by Naruto shortly after the Godaime Hokage and her guards were teleported to Tetsu no Kuni.

So many deaths...

So much confusion.

Pale, white eyes stared out from the confines of their room with an indescribable sadness. The light from the moon illuminated the young woman as a single tear slid down the side of her face.

Why?

Why had he done these things?

Hinata could understand, to some degree, why Naruto had done what he did. He had always viewed life from a skewed perception. Growing up with a past like his...

Naruto didn't have bonds. He didn't care about people. Shouldering the world's hate and using it to make himself stronger.

Hinata glanced down at her hands and noticed she was anxiously wringing her hands together. A nervous twitch that she had yet to curb.

Shikaku-san had took over the mantle of the Hokage due to the supposed passing of Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. The village had yet to truly mourn the deaths of their beloved Sannin and Kakashi.

War.

It was coming.

Word traveled fast around the village. It didn't matter the rank or experience... Everyone knew what was happening.

The 5 Major Nations were uniting against a common foe.

That foe being Uzushiogakure.

Naruto had proven that he'd go to _any_ length to protect Uzu. The annihilation of Takigakure and its country had already proven this. The subsequent massacre of the strongest Shinobi in the Elemental Nations just added to the already out of control fire he had caused.

Uzushiogakure was the enemy...

Hinata shook her head in sadness. History had a sick way of repeating itself. It had been almost unbelievable, during that time period atleast, when 3 of the Major Nations had come together to rid the world of the Uzumaki's.

Now every village was banding together to stop this force once again.

Another tear fell from Hinata's face as she closed her eyes. Why was the world so cruel? Why did the violence of man cause the deaths of the innocent and pure?

Hinata just didn't understand... Neji was right when he had told her that she wasn't cut out for the Shinobi life. She now truly understood that he hadn't been trying to insult her or demean her.

She truly wasn't cut out for this life...

Hinata released a soft sigh before shifting in her seat. She adjusted her silk robe before standing to her feet. Once she rose to her full height she was frozen in her spot.

A presence was behind her.

A _dangerous_ one at that.

A presence that she was intimately familiar with.

Hinata's Byakugan activated as she shifted on the balls of her heels. As quickly as she could, she thrusted towards the individual with a lightning fast palm strike.

The attack was easily parried by the man as he snaked his hand around her wrist. Panic struck her core as she stared into his apathetic gaze.

Her other hand snapped towards his neck but he stopped her strike with his bare hand, uncaring of the damage to his Tenketsus.

"It is nice to see you again, Hinata-san."

The Hyuga heiress glared into Naruto's eyes as she responded tersely. "Why are you here Naruto?"

The aforementioned male raised an eyebrow at her aggressive tone. His eyes trailed down her body, noticing she was in her sleep wear.

"I am here because I wish for your cooperation with something important to me."

Hinata noticed the boy's gaze and a small blush bloomed on her face despite the incredibly tense situation. She wasn't exactly dressed... appropriately for such a thing.

Her ridiculous crush on the boy also being a factor despite his horrid actions.

Hinata shook those thoughts out of her head as she managed to reign in her emotions. "You commit these atrocities... and expect me to fulfill something for you?"

The King of Uzu glanced towards her window and spotted several Hyuga members advancing towards their position. "If not you, then I will gladly take Hanabi-chan."

His statement caused her eyes to widen in fear. Her hands trembled several times as she stared into his eyes. "W-wait... Wh-what do you want?"

The desperation in her tone was noticeable and Naruto didn't fault her for it. Hinata loved Hanabi more than life itself and while he didn't_ want_ to use such methods it didn't mean he _wouldn't _use them.

"I will ask you to come with me. I have need of you, Hinata."

The young woman swallowed her trepidation before responding hesitantly. "C-come with you?" She was idly aware of the black Kanji spreading throughout the entire room, likely a barrier seal to prevent anyone from interrupting their talk.

Naruto nodded his head as he slowly let go of her hands. "Yes... Will you come?" He lazily held out his hand for her to take as his other one found purchase in his pocket.

"You will leave Hanabi alone?"

Naruto nodded his head at her question before shrugging lightly. "I can take both of you if it will make you feel comfortable. Neither of you will be harmed nor will you perform acts that you don't wish to do. All I ask for... is your cooperation."

Hinata swallowed the saliva in her throat as she stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto had never been a liar and was a man of his word. Regardless of his recent actions and the man he came to be, he was someone who never lied.

"You never lie... and I've never doubted the words you said... But I cannot fully trust your words when it comes to Hanabi... She means _everything_ to me, Naruto."

Naruto took note of her fierce and determinated gaze at the mention of her younger sister. It was admirable to him.

Family was important.

"I see." He responded.

Faster then Hinata could even comprehend, his palm struck the base of her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and he gingerly caught her body before it could hit the ground.

Naruto stared at her unconscious form for several moments before shifting her position. He rolled his neck several times before removing the barrier seal in the room.

Several high ranking Hyuga members burst into the room but froze at the sight of their heiress in Naruto's arms. Their Byakugan's boring into his skull with an indescribable anger and hatred.

Naruto returned their burning stares with apathy before gesturing with his head. "Bring me Hanabi or I kill Hinata... You have one minute to comply."

He felt one of the men leave in an instant as they rushed off towards another section of the Hyuga compound. Naruto was silent for several seconds before tilting his head as Neji calmly strode through his clan members.

The teen stood at the entrance of Hinata's room with a blank gaze as he crossed his arms against his chest. "You will regret this, Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki glanced down at Hinata before returning Neji's blank gaze. "There is nothing in this world that is capable of making me feel regret."

Neji's blank facade cracked for a single moment before being reigned in. "What do you gain from this?"

Naruto did not respond immediately and chose to stare at Neji. He could sense Hanabi and her escort rushing to their position and was idly aware of the massive amount of Shinobi converging on his position.

He was cutting it close with this one. Not even 2 minutes had passed by and every Shinobi in Konoha were en route.

They truly hated him now.

"I gain... control." He eventually responded. A raised eyebrow was Neji's response and it was to be expected. It didn't matter if he explained it to Neji or not.

The world would bend to his will.

He was inevitable.

Hanabi's small form burst through the crowd of Hyugas as she spotted Naruto and Hinata's unconscious form. Her eyes widened as tears threatened to fall from her face.

Wh-what was happening?!

"Come, little Hanabi." Naruto's arm extended towards the girl as he shifted Hinata's position, the girl now resting on his back. "Hinata wishes for your company and I would be a heartless King if I denied her this simple request."

The small brunette glanced at her clan members and noticed their withering stares and frustrated gazes. She swallowed the saliva in her throat and slowly moved towards the blond teen. A grimace formed on her face the closer she got. The sheer weight of his Chakra was unlike anything she had experienced before. Upon reaching the Jinchuuriki, she slowly gripped his outstretched hand.

The boy stared at the younger Hyuga for a moment before he released a sigh. "Good bye, Neji. They will be unharmed, if it is any consolation."

The trip disappeared in a yellow flash and Neji's hands clenched so hard that blood dripped from his palms.

**Break**

Naruto leaned on his clenched fist as he sat on his throne. To his right stood Konan and to his left stood Genji. They had been called for on Naruto's request but he had yet to truly address them.

Another minute passed by in silence before Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "The information that Itachi acquired... is annoying."

Genji let an amused smile form on his face as he responded to his King. "Ni confirms that everything he said was true. It would be unwise for him to lie in his situation."

Konan remained silent as she wondered why Naruto had asked for her to be here. For now, she would patiently wait for him to finish his conversation with his right hand.

"To think that Nagato's Rinnegan is not his own... He was unfit to truly wield the eyes and yet he managed to do so because of his blood." Naruto nodded his head with slight respect. "Despite his methods and broken mental state, he was a unique man."

The sword wielder fingered his Katana as he responded. "The Rinnegan belongs to another then."

It was more of a statement than a question.

Naruto nodded his head as he replied. "Who else would inject the cells of a Senju other than Madara? It is the only reasonable explanation despite the incredulity of it all."

Genji gestured with his hand as he responded. "Obito possessed the cells of Hashirama Senju as well."

Naruto waved the statement off. "But he did not manifest the Rinnegan... It had an original owner, which means that someone older than Obito had done this operation before. The Sharingan _transforms_ into the Rinnegan once the cells of a Senju intermingle with their own. I imagine it would take an _incredibly_ long time for this to happen. Especially if they are using Hashirama's cells. His DNA is incredibly chaotic and Tsunade can attest to this."

Genji did not verbally respond and only nodded his head. Konan began to slowly put the pieces together as she glanced at the blond teen.

"You wish to wield the Rinnegan without the side affects that Nagato possessed..."

Naruto glanced at the paper wielding woman before shrugging lightly. "It was not my original intention. I despise Doujutsu users and it has never been a secret."

Konan frowned lightly before gesturing with her hand. "Is this why you have been studying the cells of Uzumaki's, Uchiha's, Senju's, and Hyuga's?"

"Of course it's the reason. He's reckless and impulsive." The room was drawn to the entrance of the Palace as Tsunade slowly entered. "Injecting the DNA of 3 other clans is absurd but it is... possible."

The King of Uzu glanced towards his Queen before rolling his eyes. "I'm not impulsive, reckless yes but impulsive no."

The busty blonde ignored his comment and took her place on the boy's lap. Her gaze strayed towards Konan as she continued. "Possible in the way that Naruto is likely the only individual capable of achieving this."

Konan furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before responding. "Because of his heritage?"

Tsunade shrugged lightly as she coiled around Naruto. "That and he possesses the Kyuubi. His ability to regenerate is rivaled only by myself and my grandfather. Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?" Her gaze was half lidded as she traced his jaw line.

The teen rolled his eyes again but he nodded his head, ignoring Tsunade's antics. "It would be a rather lengthy process as well... I would need to inject Hashirama's DNA first. My body would grow accustomed to his chaotic DNA and Kurama's Chakra would integrate it into my own."

Konan tilted her head in confusion. "I may not be an expert on this subject but... Isn't that completely impossible?" Her gaze strayed towards Genji who had a raised eyebrow. "I am not the only one who thinks this, right?"

The Queen of Uzu chuckled lightly as she responded. "Naruto is capable of regenerating cells that have been destroyed at the microscopic level. Integrating my grandfather's DNA into his own will be a rather difficult process but it will succeed. A normal persons body would reject the foreign cells and their immune system would attack the foreign cells entering their body. But due to the Kyuubi, Naruto's body has grown accustomed to foreign substances."

Naruto glanced at his Queen before responding with a small amount of amusement. "You made all of that up because you do not actually understand how it's possible."

The room grew deathly silent after Naruto's statement and even Tsunade herself remained quiet.

"S-shut up you little shit!"

Konan would never forget the day that she witnessed the _strongest_ woman in the entire world curl up in embarrassment. The busty woman's face was the same color as Genji's hair and it was a sight to behold.

A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face before he stroked Tsunade's abdomen. "Some things cannot be explained and that's just how it is. Following Hashirama's cells would be the DNA of an Uchiha and further on, the Hyuga."

"Is it wise to do this at this moment? We are facing the might of the entire Elemental Nations..." Konan explained lightly.

Naruto glanced at the woman before shrugging. "I will be down for atleast a week as I undergo this operation. Then another three days as Tsunade transplants the Rinnegan."

Konan visibly grimaced at the amount of time that Naruto would be decommissioned. "I do not doubt the strength of the Uzumaki but against the might of all 5 Major Nations... You must have a plan to halt this, no?"

The blond teen glanced towards Genji before nodding. "Genji will be retrieving the remaining Jinchuuriki's." It was not a request but a demand and everyone present was aware. "Do not disappoint me Genji. You are my right hand for a reason."

Genji smiled at the harsh tone of his King before responding. "Me? Your right hand? Why, I am honored, Your Majesty. I would have thought Konan to be your right hand."

Naruto stared at the Uzumaki for several _long_ seconds before responding slowly. "Your antics both annoy and amuse me."

"I aim to please, My King." Genji responded with an exaggerated bow.

Naruto rolled his eyes before tapping Tsunade's thighs softly. "Have Ichi and San patrol the outer perimeter of Uzu. If our first barrier seal is penetrated then San is authorized to use _it_. Should the second barrier seal be penetrated... Ni is permitted to use her full power. Bring them to me before you leave on your mission."

Genji's eyes actually widened before being schooled almost instantly. "I will inform them at once." He disappeared in a burst of a speed following his statement.

Konan was confused as to why Genji had acted so out of character when Naruto mentioned Ni. Her full power? Was Ni stronger than Genji? Konan found that info to be slightly disturbing.

"You are being more cautious then I originally thought." The Queen caressed her lovers face as she gazed into his cerulean orbs.

Both lovers stared at one another before Naruto responded. "Of course. The people of Uzu are important to me and I will not allow them to suffer at the hands of our enemies. I will cripple the Major Villages before going under for my operation. Failure is not an option and I will not accept it. You will not be able to aid our people during this time. The King and Queen of Uzu being absent will cause distress among the people."

Tsunade stroked Naruto's cheek before leaning into the crook of his neck. "Everything will be fine."

Konan glanced at the two lovers before slowly shutting her eyes and walking away. They were sharing an intimate moment and she didn't wish to intrude. While it hurt to see the two interacting like this, she had accepted this long ago.

Such was the way of life.

Those born of hardship and struggle rarely ever achieved success and happiness.

**Break**

Itachi's eyes slowly opened as he heard the metal door to his chamber open. In the doorway of the cement chamber stood Naruto.

The two men stared at one another for several seconds before Naruto slowly walked into the room. Behind Naruto was the same red headed Uzumaki from before.

"The information you provided to us has been helpful... It appears that I have underestimated Zetsu. The creature went to extreme lengths to cause all of this." Naruto placed his hands into his pockets before continuing. "My clones are hunting him down at this very moment... It is a good thing that both of our plans countered each other. We gather the Bijuu but for different reasons."

Itachi stared at the teen for several seconds before responding quietly. "For what reason do _you_ need the Bijuu?"

The King raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "You misunderstand my intentions with the Bijuu. I do not _need_ the Bijuu nor do I _want _the Bijuu. I am simply taking them away from humanity. They do not deserve the treatment that humans have enacted on them."

The Reaper was silent before staring into the King's eyes. "I find that sentiment to be slightly unbelievable. For one such as you, who gathers power for selfish reasons... Forgive me if I do not believe that your intentions are pure."

Naruto stared at Itachi for several seconds before slowly crouching down to the Uchiha's level. "Power is a means to an end. Our progenitor put too much trust into humans. Look at the world now... Thrust into chaos because of a single man."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the boy's response. "Chaos which _you_ caused. You have killed countless innocent lives for a skewed dream."

Naruto scoffed in Itachi's face before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what others believe and feel about my actions. I don't care about their opinions. Had I allowed others to dictate my actions then history would have repeated itself. A war to end all wars, no?"

The Reaper slowly shook his head. "It will just be a continuous cycle regardless how power you are. People will not kneel forever... They will always rise to challenge you. Will you kill everyone who disagrees with you?"

"Do you believe that I won't?"

Itachi's eyes opened and he stared directly into those apathetic cerulean orbs. The man was silent for several moments before his gaze trailed to the floor.

"You have the capacity to do so much good for the world yet you stray down this path..."

Naruto slowly rose to his full height before questioning Itachi. "Do you believe that I just waged a war against the five strongest Nations just for the sake of doing so?" Naruto's cerulean orbs bore into Itachi's gaze as he continued. "Tell me Itachi... What does it take to start a war?"

The ebony haired man stared into the teen's eyes before responding. "A mad man with a thirst for control..."

The King of Uzu scoffed at the Uchiha's response as five arms of golden Chakra sprouted from his back. "You say that because you believe your way of life is the 'right' way..."

Wind began to circulate in the room before five Rasengans formed on the hands. The wind grew stronger and stronger as blades began to circulate around the Rasengans.

"I started all of this because I believe the world is flawed... I do not care if people disagree with me or if they fear me... I have never cared and I never will."

The powerful jutsus began to roar loudly from their positions, easily ripping up the concrete in the room and flinging it around haphazardly. The Rasenshurikens pulsed before the entire room rippled.

"All it takes to start a war..."

The five Rasenshurikens that Naruto created pulsed once again before they disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Is the will... of a single man."

Itachi was silent for several moments before his eyes widened in horror as he realized what had just happened.

5 Rasenshurikens...

5 Major villages...

"I will go to any lengths to subjugate the Elemental Nations. The method has already been decided. Death is a guarantee when it comes to war and I have no sympathy for those I do not care for." Naruto pulsed his Chakra in the room and Itachi's form began to crackle.

The King of Uzu turned away from the Reaper of the Uchiha before placing his hand on San's shoulder. "Remove your mask, San. War is upon us and it is time for me to go under."

The teen removed his mask, revealing his mismatched pupils before bowing low to his King. "I will join Kiyo-san. I suspect she is already scouring the perimeter of our shores."

Naruto stared at the teen for several moments before patting the boy's shoulder. "If they tred across our waters then use everything at your disposal to slow them."

The young man nodded his head at the King's statement and made to leave. Before he could disappear the King addressed him once more.

"Kaneki... Do not disappoint me. Uzushiogakure will need the Royal Guard now more than ever. Failure is not an option."

The now named Kaneki bowed low to his King as he responded. "Of course, Your Majesty. I will lay my life on the line protecting our people."

Naruto stared at the teen before nodding his head. "Do what you must. Retsu will unleash the full might of her power if they penetrate the second barrier. If she does, you will join Kiyo in evacuating our people."

Kaneki bowed once more. "Your Majesty." The teen disappeared in a burst of speed to join his fellow Royal Guard member.

Naruto glanced behind him to the withering body of Itachi before shaking his head. He proceeded to leave the chambers of the room whilst sealing it off and heading towards the underground lab of Uzushiogakure.

**Break**

A young woman slowly blinked before rising from her seat. Her face was blank and unfocused as she mindlessly walked past the various villagers and civilians. Her cerulean orbs ignored each and every individual before she reached the epicenter of the village.

The beautiful woman placed her hands in her jacket pockets before raising her gaze to the sky. Her long, blonde tresses flowed out behind her as a gentle breeze swept through the area.

Still, she remained unmoving and quiet. Staring into the sky with a blank gaze. Several villagers passed by her, confused at her actions.

"Excuse me, dear."

The blue-eyed blonde haired woman turned towards the elderly woman who spoke to her. She stared at the woman before raising a single eyebrow, her blank gaze slightly unnerving the elderly woman.

"W-what is that you are staring at?"

The beautiful woman continued to blankly stare at the elderly woman before returning her gaze to the sky. "I am waiting for the fireworks." She answered as if it was obvious.

The elderly woman blinked in confusion before staring towards the sky. "Fireworks? Iwa has no celebration or event during this time of the year..." Her gaze returned to the woman's face as her eyes scrunched up slightly. "You look very familiar..."

"Do I, now? That is interesting."

Before the elderly woman could respond to the woman an ear piercing sound appeared directly above the blonde woman.

Time slowed to a complete standstill as every single individual in the large clearing turned their gaze to the blonde teen. Their eyes widened in horror at the giant jutsu that was resting above the woman's head.

"Uzushiogakure sends its regards."

The blonde woman released the Rasenshuriken as a blinding white flash exploded in the center of the village. A sonic boom emanated from the explosion and an enormous shockwave spread throughout the entire village of Iwa.

The screams of the villagers were silenced immediately as the microscopic blades of wind sliced through the village. Several thousand people were killed in an instant due to the surprise attack.

**Break**

The five Major Nations all experienced the same attack and suffered countless deaths at the hand of Naruto's surprise attack. Clones in henges stationed in each Major Village poised to cripple the economy and slow them, detonated the Rasenshurikens that Naruto created in Uzu.

The war had yet to truly even start and the Major Nations were already suffering thousands upon thousands of casualties.

"I found him."

A clone of Naruto, bathed in the Chakra of Kurama, created a clone to inform the other clones that were scouring the Elemental Nations searching for Zetsu.

The clone vanished in a puff of a smoke and almost instantly did every clone that Naruto had created appeared in a yellow flash. The 50 clones of Naruto glanced at one another before staring at the mountain that they sensed Zetsu in.

"Today... We end the existence of Zetsu. The Akatsuki and their plans die today." One of the various clones, bathed in Kurama's Chakra Cloak stood at the forefront of the others. "The Juubi cannot be revived and Zetsu aims to revive the rabbit Goddess. It is power that even we would fall to. Let us rid this nuisance once and for all."

**Break**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he was greeted to the sight of a myriad of different colors. A never ending void full of vibrant colors and light. He idly recognized the shared mindscape of the Bijuu and turned around to come face to face with Kurama.

The giant Fox was lying down with its head resting on its hands. The beasts eyes were closed and it seemed to be slumbering.

Naruto stared at his partner for several moments before directing his attention to the other Bijuu that were in the shared void. His eyes landed on the giant beetle that was Chomei before trailing towards the giant Tanuki that was laying on its back whilst snoring loudly.

His eyebrows furrowed in slight surprise as he spotted Saiken and Isobu, the Rokubi and Sanbi respectively. The two additions were... surprising. Why were they here? He had yet to make contact with them...

Had his clones found the Gedo Mazo already?

"It is a surprise to see you both here as well." Naruto nodded his head towards the giant turtle and the giant slug.

The giant slug's body shook side to side as if it was happy to see him. Odd, but he had seen weirder things. His gaze strayed towards the giant turtle and its gaze was entirely focused on his form, but remained silent.

**"You have come into contact with the Gedo Mazo. We are speaking through the shared connection you have with your clones." **Saiken's soft, feminine voice informed him.

Naruto nodded his head at the information before glancing towards Kurama. "It seems we have found Zetsu already. Everything is coming together quite nicely..." He paused before making his way towards the giant fox. "When we synched together... I saw your entire past and felt your emotions as if they were mine... You do not approve of my plan, Kurama."

The other tailed beasts remained silent as they watched the two partners interact with one another. Shukaku had risen from his slumber when Naruto spoke and remained silent. While slightly surprising to the other Bijuu that Kurama trusted this boy enough to inform him of his name, it wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility.

Kurama had always been the most 'human' of the Bijuu.

Kurama did not immediately respond and instead released a heavy exhale of breath. A single, crimson slitted eye opened and regarded Naruto silently.

**"I do not approve of your _methods_. ****Ji-san had always said that someone like you would come along and change my perspective on humans. I did not truly believe him but he always knew best."**

Naruto's gaze focused on the ground in front of Kurama as he contemplated his next words. "Why did you not voice your thoughts?"

**"You are more stubborn than I am." **Kurama explained easily.

Naruto pursed his lips for a moment before returning Kurama's stare. "My method is the only answer..." Kurama stared at his partner for a moment before closing his eye.

**"The Old Man was able to do so without violence and bloodshed... But he also possessed power that was incomprehensible to you mortals. People looked at him as if he was a God. Which he might as well have been..."**

"Hagoromo's methods... worked?" Naruto questioned in genuine confusion.

**"****No... not really. Hagoromo taught his people Ninshu. And corrupt humans used it in violence. It perverted the very teachings he spread and turned it into what it's known today - Ninjutsu. Due to this, conflict reigned supreme ****and I'm sure Kaguya felt it from her prison."**

Naruto was silent for several long minutes before he slowly closed his eyes while sitting down. He rested one of his arms against his raised knee before speaking. "Is it wrong that I agree with Kaguya's methods?"

The silence that greeted him at his statement was deafening to the other Bijuu who didn't know Naruto like Kurama did.

**"You and her are very similar... to some degree. Most of what I know about Kaguya is the little things that Oji-san would say. Apparently, she was very loving before consuming the God Tree fruit. Hagoromo and Hamura were steadfast in their belief that she became the manifestation of the Juubi - wishing to acquire its Chakra back."**

"You do not believe this." Naruto stated quietly.

Kurama was silent for a long minute before responding. **"No, no I do not."**

The blonde teen tilted his head for a moment before gesturing with his free hand. "Care to explain?"

**"No."**

Naruto rolled his eyes at his partner. "You are annoying."

**"The feeling is mutual."**

The blond teen glanced towards the other Bijuu who were staring at him quietly. He slowly rose from his position before making his way towards each of the Bijuu.

Naruto held his fist out towards Shukaku who stared at him inquisitively. "Sync with me. I wish to understand all of you." His cerulean orbs gazed into Shukaku's unique pupils and the giant Tanuki slowly raised its giant fist and placed it against the boy's smaller one.

Thousands upon thousands of memories erupted into Naruto's head and vice versa for Shukaku. Several minutes passed by in silence before Naruto stared at Shukaku solemnly.

"I am sorry that you were treated like this for so long, Shukaku."

The giant Tanuki was oddly silent as it regarded the young teen in front of it. The normally insane beast narrowed its eyes before cackling loudly. **"YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"**

Naruto stared at the beast before a small smirk formed on his face. He repeated the process with every other Bijuu as both human and construct of Chakra understood one another.

The blonde teen appeared on Kurama's large snout and sat down with his legs crossed. If the giant Fox was annoyed at the action he did little to show it.

"It is nice to finally meet all of you. I patiently await for Matatabi, Son Goku, Kokuo, and Gyuki to eventually join us." Naruto glanced at Chomei before nodding his head. "Fuu will recover soon. It has taken a long time for her to heal, but I assure you that she is fine."

The giant beetle buzzed quietly in relief and did not verbally respond. Chomei was just happy that Naruto had kept his word.

The blond teen slowly lowered his body onto Kurama's snout before placing his hands behind his head. He slowly closed his eyes before releasing a soft sigh. "We have alot of time to kill untill my surgery and operation ends."

Silence greeted his statement but he did not mind. It gave him time to clear his thoughts and focus on the future.

Time was the only thing that stood before him and his dream.

So close.

So, so very close.

**AN: Bit of a shorter chapter but it was one of those necessary ones that explains most of what has been going on behind the scenes.**

**ALSO****! SHAMELESS PLUG!**

**I wrote a new story called "Wishful Thinking" - Go check it out if you're a fan of my writing.**

**It'll**** be a bit different from my other works due to the personality I'll be giving Naruto. More closer to cannon woth his positive vibes and actions. It's also a harem. So if you're a weirdo who likes that kinda stuff, then go read it.**

**That's**** it. See ya nerds. **


	20. Release Me, My King

**AN: We are back. This story is _very _close to being wrapped up and I'm going to say this before it inevitably happens ;**

**_No one is forcing you to read my story and no one is forcing you to enjoy it. If you dislike the story, then quit reading. Just because you have an opinion does not mean it matters nor does it have weight._**

**The**** ending to this story is going to piss alot of people off and I truly don't give a shit. The ending has never truly changed even when I altered several details regarding Tsunade's role in this story.**

**There**** is likely 2-5 more chapters of this story left so let's get this shit over with.**

**Join**** the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Witt Lowry - Yikes

"They are coming... And there is many of them. If we did not have Retsu on our side then I would truly question whether or not Uzu would stand."

Kiyo's violet orbs glanced down at her companion who had spoken. Genji's words were a grim reminder of how outnumbered Uzu truly was.

There was _thousands_ of Shinobi in that encroaching army.

Kiyo glanced to her left and stared at Kaneki who had his palms on the water of Uzushiogakure's shore. The boy was an absolute prodigy when it came to understanding Fuinjutsu. He stood above all of his kin when it came to the art, even standing above His Majesty.

Kaneki had been able to replicate the Hiraishin from a mere glance of the Kunais they were scribed on. The ease at which he could break down formulas, scrawl jutsu, and create formulas was awe inducing. Even more so when those individuals were Uzumaki's who already understood Fuinjutsu to an abnormal degree.

"They are now traversing through the ocean towards us." Kaneki's mismatched gaze strayed towards Kiyo before he spoke again. "I can segment their battalion and drown contingents of their forces."

The Amazonian Uzumaki narrowed her eyes before replying. "Do so when more than half of their forces step into the water. You have the smallest Chakra pool between us, we will need you on standby should their forces push through our barriers. His Majesty wants you to evacuate the island."

Kaneki blinked in confusion before responding. "But..." He was silenced by the woman's piercing gaze.

"The lives of the Uzumaki are more important than dealing with this army. When they cross, you sink them and evacuate our people. Retsu and I will bombard their forces."

Genji began to slowly unsheathe his sword as a black miasma wafted off of the blade. "I will deal with their leaders to cause disarray." He slowly spun his cursed blade before resting it against his shoulder.

Retsu's small form began to lightly poke at Genji as she tried to get his attention. The eye patch wearing Uzumaki turned towards her with a curious gaze as she gestured with her hand multiple times.

Genji frowned lightly before speaking. "Your mask is to stay on. His Majesty demands it."

Retsu crossed her arms with a small huff and sat on the ground as she pouted. She released a tiny groan of anger and refused to look at her comrades. The other Royal Guard members just smiled in amusement at the girl's reaction.

"Forgetting about us, are you?"

The quartet turned their gazes towards the two new comers who were slowly approaching.

"I will protect Uzu with my life. Naruto-sama did not have to take me in but he did." Guren nodded towards the four Uzumaki members who returned the gesture. Their gaze strayed towards Konan who was staring at the ocean with a blank gaze.

"I will repay the hospitality that Naruto has given me." The paper wielding woman responded simply. There was an underlying tone to the woman's statement but no one called her out on it.

The two women joined the group as they gazed at the large body of water that sperated them from the thousands of bloodthirsty Shinobi who wanted Naruto's head.

His surprise attack had garnered even more hate and anger due to the many innocent lives he had took. He had stated that he wanted to cripple the Major Villages and cripple them he did.

Thousands and thousands of people who had nothing to do with the war were killed. The anger was understandable.

Kaneki spoke quietly as he pulsed his Chakra through the ocean. "I will seal several contingents off while drowning their backline. If an army lacks medics, they will bleed to death."

Kanji began to appear from the palms of his hands as his Chakra exploded around him. His hands slowly left the water as he began to rapidly run through hand seals. The boy's Chakra spiked once more before a sealing array formed in the very air itself. Kaneki's mismatched pupils became unfocused as his hands slowly roamed over the intricate formula that was inscribed in the air.

Guren and Konan watched on in absolute amazement at the boy's actions. They didn't even know that sealing formulas could be formed in thin air.

Kaneki's fingers slowly traced through the formula before stopping in the middle of the formula. He pulsed his Chakra several times and the seal flashed a brilliant white before melting away as if it had never existed. The boy's eyes slowly refocused and he slowly stood up.

"3... 2... 1..."

The six Shinobi watched on as a ginormous barrier appeared directly in the water, several miles away from their position. There was silence for several seconds before a tsunami of water crashed through the gargantuan barrier.

The barrier then flashed a brilliant white before exploding in itself causing another tsunami to rise from the water.

Kaneki turned towards his companions before nodding. "I leave the rest t-"

The boy was interrupted from speaking as a monstrous presence appeared where he had placed his barrier. The Chakra signature did not move and remained completely still, almost as if it was searching for something.

The Royal Guard along with Konan and Guren stared out into the ocean with widened eyes.

This Chakra signature... It rivaled Naruto's own...

It was... suffocating.

Ancient.

Overpowering...

"W-what... Who?" Guren's hands began to shake as she stared out into the water.

There was silence for several more seconds before a pillar of green energy struck down on the individuals position. The pillar of green Chakra struck from the very clouds themselves as several sonic booms emanated from the persons position.

The Shinobi on Uzu braced themselves as the shockwave from the individuals Chakra slammed into them. A tsunami that rivaled the height of the Hokage Mountain began to encroach on their position as they watched on in shock. The body of water began to grow larger and larger and showed no signs of slowing down.

"KANEKI!"

Kiyo screamed as the aforementioned boy immediately disappeared in a yellow flash, not needing to be told twice about evacuating Uzu. There was silence for several seconds before the entirety of Uzu's population disappeared in a yellow flash.

Kaneki appeared in the same spot he had been previously. The boy's hands were on his knees as he body hunched over from exhaustion. His face was coated in sweat and he heaved several times. "Co-come! I-I cannot d-do this for...ever!"

Another pillar of green Chakra struck the area as several explosions resounded through the ocean, kicking up smaller waves and causing another shockwave to shoot through the air. The shockwave rolled over the small group as they made their way to Kaneki's position.

Kaneki's hand latched onto Kiyo's hand before double checking to see if everyone was ready. His mismatched pupils strayed over everyone before a frown appeared on his face. "Retsu! Come!"

The short woman did not respond to her comrade as her gaze slowly rose to the sky, uncaring of the giant tsunami heading towards her. Her violet pupils stared at the man that was floating in the sky and she frowned lightly. The man was staring at them, almost casually as he began to slowly approach them.

Retsu slowly turned her head towards her comrades before placing her hand against her mask. She slowly waved goodbye with her other hand before taking her mask off.

"_Leeeeeaaaaaavvvvveeeee..._"

Her hoarse and ragged voice demanded as she returned her attention towards the man in the sky who was channeling green Chakra into his hand. The pale skinned man reared his hand back before throwing the object he created. The mass of Chakra rocketed towards their position, producing a sonic boom from the sheer speed at which the man launched it.

Retsu frowned heavily before throwing her mask off and placing her hands together.

The girl's Chakra exploded out from her position and caused the earth to shake and tremble. A shockwave detonated out from her position and slammed into the surrounding area. Black, intricate markings began to encompass her body, covering half of her face and the right side of her body. The girl's lavender pupils shone a brilliant gold before a slit ran through the pupil. The sclera of her eyes began to bleed ebony before black markings began to form under her eyes. The markings shifted into thin lines that ran down from her eyes reminiscent of tear stains.

Retsu channeled her Chakra before swinging her hand towards the direction of the tsunami. A cyclone of wind emanated from the gesture before slamming into the wall of water, halting it completely. The body of water lurched for several seconds before it was slowly pushed back.

Kaneki stared at Retsu's form for several seconds before gritting his teeth in anger. He squeezed Kiyo's hand tightly before the entire group, sans Retsu, disappeared in a yellow flash. The ball of green Chakra immediately detonated afterwards, destroying the shore of Uzu and engulfing the entire area.

Retsu braced her body as the explosion from the man's jutsu crashed into her petite form. Smoke and ash rained from the sky for several seconds before Retsu slowly walked out of the cloud of smoke, relatively unharmed.

"Hoh... You survived?"

Retsu's eyes narrowed as she stared at the pale skinned man who was now standing atop the water several meters away from her.

"Tell me little one, where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Retsu snarled in anger before she disappeared from her position. She reappeared less than a second later in front of the man as she swung her fist towards his abdomen. Her eyes widened in shock as the man blocked her fist with little effort and she was unprepared for the fist that connected with her jaw.

The petite red head skipped through the water several times before she was engulfed in a dome of green Chakra that exploded a second later. The pale skinned man just stared at the smoke screen for several seconds before sighing quietly.

"You will not win."

Retsu's form appeared out of the smoke as she cradled her left arm. A heavy frown marred her face as she stared at the unique looking man, finally taking in his appearance.

He wore white robes that had a large open collar revealing his toned chest. Retsu spotted several magatama tattoos that encircled his chest. His hair was short and shaggy and was as white as snow along with his extremely pale skin tone. His features were delicate and his eyelashes were extremely long. His eyes had not once opened during their entire exchange and he moved with a grace only those of nobility possessed.

Retsu glanced at her injured arm before frowning. Why wasn't she healing and why did she feel weaker? She was using Sage Mode yet...

Retsu's eyes widened as an orb of golden Chakra appeared in the man's hands. That... That was her Chakra! She could sense it!

Why? How?!

"You are far stronger than most mortals... You know who Naruto Uzumaki is. Tell me, where is he?"

Retsu's face shifted into a glare and she relinquished her hold on her arm. She hunched her body over as several golden chains sprung out from her back. An explosion of Chakra released from her body as she sped towards the man's position.

"If death is what you wish for... Then I shall give it to you."

**Break**

Naruto eyes slowly opened as he stared into the iridescent sky of the mindscape shared between the Bijuu. A small frown began to form on his face as he slowly rose from Kurama's snout.

The blond narrowed his eyes before staring at the palm of his right hand. On his palm was what appeared to be a tattoo of the sun. He frowned at the marking before glancing at his other palm.

His left hand was similar to that of his right hand with the only difference being that the tattoo was that of a black, crescent moon.

Naruto stared at his palms for several seconds before clenching his fists tightly. He was idly aware of the fact that his surroundings had changed completely. He was now no longer in the shared mindscape of the Bijuu.

Naruto glanced around before slowly standing to his feet and frowning.

Black.

Endless void.

"You have disrupted the balance of our world."

Naruto's gaze snapped towards the individual who had spoken. His eyebrows furrowed in surprise as he spotted Hagoromo Otsutsuki staring at him.

The horned man was floating in the air with his legs crossed and had his black staff resting on his lap. The man's face was devoid of any emotion and his Doujutsu glowed fiercely.

Rinnegan bore into Rinnegan as both men stared at one another silently.

Naruto's hands slowly found purchase into his pockets as he finally responded to the old Sage. "Disrupted the balance? What balance? The Elemental Nations has never known balance."

A small, nearly unnoticeable frown formed on Hagoromo's face. "This was not what Fate had in mind. You had a path to walk and you strayed from it."

Naruto blinked at the statement before slowly shaking his head. "The Child of Prophecy?" He asked rhetorically. Naruto scoffed in annoyance before responding. "The Child of Prophecy was stated to save the world or destroy it."

"_You_ were not the one who was supposed to destroy it."

A wave of anger flowed through Naruto before he squashed it. "You place blind faith in age old prophecy's? And you are revered for your wisdom?"

A frown marred Hagoromo's face as he slowly rose to his feet. "The Juubi cannot be reformed... Doing so would result in my mother's revival. You toy with forces you do not understand."

Naruto scoffed at the man's statement. "You do not decide what is best for the world anymore. You failed to achieve peace long ago. Had you used your understanding of Ninshu on Kaguya then you would have adopted to her approach."

A fierce expression formed on the Sage of Six Paths face as he tapped his staff on the floor. "What my mother did was inhumane! She would have enslaved the world in pursuit of her twisted ideals!"

Naruto stared at the man for several long moments before shaking his head in annoyance. "Yet here you are... Influencing the world with your will to achieve _your_ preferred outcome. Are you not responsible for Asura and Indra's feud? The very same feud that has been repeated over and over again? The very same feud that you could have prevented had you spoken to Indra and guided him?"

Hagoromo shook his head slowly. "I did what I believed was best for the future of the world."

"In doing so, _you_ have unbalanced the Elemental Nations." Naruto's Rinnegan began to glow as he continued. "It was _your_ meddling that has caused this world to stagnant for so many centuries."

Hagoromo narrowed his eyes at the blond teen. "Everything I have done was for the betterment of the world. Had you followed the path laid out before you then the balance of the world would not be in such disarray."

The blond teen rolled his eyes as he responded. "Yes, because giving humans the ability to cause forest fires and control lightning as if it was their own was for the 'betterment' of the world. You gave unknown and chaotic power to humans knowing that they would abuse it. Ahh... But of course, being 'optimistic' is the norm these days. You hide from the harsh reality of our world because you are too weak willed to do what must be done. You had the power to make people _listen_... And you did not use it. But I will."

Naruto's form began to dissipate as he stared directly into the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths.

Rinnegan glaring into Rinnegan as both men's ideals clashed with one another.

As Naruto's body disappeared, he gave one last statement to the Father of Shinobi.

"I will finish what Kaguya started."

**Break**

A cone of black surrounded his vision as Naruto slowly stirred from his procedure. The entire right side of his body was completely numb as he slowly began to move his body. He could feel bandages running down the entire length of his right arm and most of his chest and abdomen.

He could not see.

He could not hear.

He could not feel.

Several minutes passed by before he felt a wave of chakra wash over his body. Slowly, ever so slowly, did he begin to gain control of senses.

Naruto first identified the sound of a heart monitor beeping every few seconds. His ears picked up on two women idly speaking with one another. He tuned them out as he began to focus on moving his limbs.

First his toes then to his feet. Following that was his legs and moving up to his fingers. He curled his fingers several times before clenching his fist tightly. Several cracks resounded through the room as he popped his fingers.

Once satisfied, he began to slightly wiggle his arms before slowly placing his palms against the sheets of the medical bed he laid on. His muscles coiled as his body upper body began to slowly rise.

Once he was in a seated position he brought his left hand up to his face before gripping his chin. He roughly rolled his head to the left producing a loud crack before repeating the action in the opposite direction.

His vision was still black, leading him to believe his eyes were still bandaged. Despite knowing that his vision was obscured he could still 'see'.

Chakra, that is.

His eyes locked on to Tsunade's form for several seconds before shifting towards Karin who was standing several feet away. An object that he couldn't identify was placed in front of him by Tsunade.

"It's water... Drink Naruto."

The blond Jinchuuriki slowly nodded his head before reaching towards the object with his right hand. He grabbed the object, which was a cup, before slowly placing the rim of it to his mouth.

"Phhewwww... A success... This was far to much work. I'm so tired..." Karin's exhausted voice resounded throughout the room.

Naruto ignored the idle talk that was happening around him and focused deep within his seal. He was silent for several seconds before a sinister smirk formed on his face as he found what he had been searching for.

The blond teen removed several of the objects attached to his body and began to slowly remove himself from the bed. He swung his legs over the small railing of the bed and placed his feet against the cool marble of the room.

A sigh of relief left him as he stood to his full height, waving off the help from Tsunade. Turning to the woman, he spoke. "Do you have my clothing?"

Despite the situation unfolding before her, Tsunade answered coyly. "I prefer you _without_ them."

A small smirk formed on the boy's face as he replied. "I'm sure you do. Whatever you wish for, we can do later. For now, let us end this war... Starting with my clothes."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow with a sultry expression before gesturing for Karin to open one of the various cabinets in the room.

Naruto seemed... _different_.

More self-assured. More... confident.

Perhaps even he himself was aware of how much more power he now had due to this procedure.

The young redheaded Uzumaki held out the clothes for the boy who took them. He removed the gown from his body without a single care before dressing himself.

Karin's face was instantly engulfed in a shade of a crimson and she immediately turned her attention away from the now nude Naruto.

A sight that Tsunade did not mind in the slightest. Evidenced by her shameless ogling.

Naruto just ignored the two women as he slowly placed his boxers on followed by his pants. He stared at his shirt for several moments before shaking his head and deciding to forgo wearing it. His upper body was mostly wrapped in bandages and he didn't feel like irritating them. He slipped his feet into his boots before lacing them up and standing to his full height again.

The Jinchuuriki slowly stretched his body for several minutes before nodding his head. His bandaged gaze focused on Tsunade and he gestured with his hand for the woman to come closer.

The busty woman did so without hesitation and was swept off of her feet by the blond teen. She was only _slightly_ embarrassed at the small yelp of surprise that left her throat at his actions.

Naruto hooked his left arm under Tsunade's thighs before turning towards Karin. "Come... We are leaving." The Uzumaki nodded her head before stepping close to the King and placing her hand atop his naked torso. Once she did so, the trio were engulfed in a flash of a gold.

The trio of Shinobi landed on the shores of Uzu without a sound and a deep frown formed on Naruto's face. He could not actually 'see' the carnage that was in front of him but he certainly knew that something wasn't right. Sulfur surrounded the area and not a single breath of life was to be found.

Naruto placed Tsunade on her feet and slowly made his way towards the waters of Uzushiogakure. Tsunade and Karin glanced around the island with heavy frowns as they took in the absolute destruction that was around them.

The earth was black and charred with residual Chakra residue that they had never come in to contact with. Smoke billowed from the island and ash rained down from the heavens.

There was... nothing.

Had the Uzumaki's been forced to evacuate? Did they lose?

Tsunade's honey brown eyes focused on Naruto's form and noticed that every single one of his muscles were coiled and tense. A wave of malevolent aura washed over his body and black Chakra began to waft off his body.

The busty Senju grimaced at the horrid feeling before glancing towards Karin who was in an even worse state. She was sweating profusely and her entire body was shaking.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes before crossing his arms against his chest. The anger and hatred rolling off his body only increased as he spoke. "We did not lose... I can sense all of my Hiraishin beacons. Those on the land and on people I've personally tagged." Another wave of nauseating Chakra rolled off the boy before he continued. "I cannot sense Retsu's Chakra signature."

There was a horrible silence that descended in the area and Tsunade had to physically fight the fear building in her breast.

Retsu... had died?

Who would be strong enough to kill her? Retsu was second only to Naruto himself. One of the few individuals in the entire world who could match his destructive jutsus and Chakra.

But...

"My beacon on her is still active..."

The blond Jinchuuriki disappeared after his statement as he locked on to Retsu's Hiraishin Beacon. He touched down several miles off the coast of Uzu and slowly tilted his head down to the body of Retsu.

Naruto slowly ripped off the bandages surrounding his eyes as he physically took in the sight of his sister, dead at his feet.

His Rinnegan glowed with ferocity as his hands clenched tightly. Blood began to seep through his enclosed palms and slowly dripped onto the earth.

Naruto's nose curled once...

Then twice...

And on the third, his face pulled back into a vicious snarl as his Chakra bombarded the area. The force of his Chakra exploded outwards destroying the entire landscape he stood atop.

The earth beneath his feet lurched for several moments before imploding and sending debris the size of small houses into the mountains and landscape whilst simultaneously destroying them.

Anger.

Hate.

Rage.

It was understandable. It was reasonable. It was _expected_.

He knew, on some level, that Retsu's task could net her a death. As the Guardian of Uzu she had one specific job.

To protect Uzu with her life.

And she had done exactly that.

But... Naruto had never truly accepted it.

She was strong. Second to him in Uzu.

Stronger than Kaneki.

Stronger than Kiyo.

Stronger than Genji.

Stronger than Guren.

Stronger than Konan.

Stronger than Tsunade.

And yet... with all her power... she still fell in battle.

Still, she _died_...

Naruto's anger was snuffed out almost immediately as he stared at the girl's face. Her gentle and once soft features were now harsh and covered in dirt and grime.

Dry blood surrounded her body and stained the clothing she wore. Several areas of her clothing had been burned off and some of her skin had been left charred.

Her beautiful and luscious hair was now matted and caked in blood with several of the strands being singed and frayed.

Her lavender orbs stared into the sky blankly and the face of his mother greeted him. The same button nose and rounded chin adorned on her face.

Naruto's Rinnegan bore into Retsu's face before he slowly kneeled next to the girl. Both of his knees dug into the soil as he stared at her body blankly.

Despite doing this very thing to so many others... He was _angry_. Full of hate.

_Hypocrite._

Being angry because you lost someone important to you at the hands of an enemy...

He had done this very same thing to others with no remorse. Snuffing the life out of brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers...

He didn't truly deserve to be angry. His sins were plentiful. The things he had done and the actions he had committed.

Naruto slowly placed his palm against Retsu's head.

Did he deserve this outcome?

Yes, yes he did.

He killed without remorse and he would continue to do so until the day he died. But... he had never truly accepted that one day...

One day... someone important to him would parish.

His choices had led to this very moment.

**"What shall you do now, Naruto?" **

Naruto ignored the voices of the Bijuu's in his head as he stared at Retsu's corpse.

A small frown formed on Kurama's face at the boy's silence. The other Bijuu within the shared mindscape went silent and stared at the Kitsune.

This was going to be a defining moment. A defining moment for their world and the future of it.

Would Naruto abandon his original goal and just choose to destroy it?

Would he finally understand the consequences that came with subjugation?

Hurt caused action.

And right now, Naruto was hurting.

Naruto being hurt had been the starting catalyst to his plans. He had wished to isolate himself on Uzu. Building a paradise for him and him alone.

Plans eventually began to change and shift as he grew older. His infatuation with Tsunade had altered his plans.

Tsunade introduced a concept that he had not originally cared for.

Total subjugation.

Tearing down the society that had turned him into what he is now. Destabilizing the monarchy of their world.

The future of the Elemental Nations rested solely in Naruto's hands. If he willed it, then it would be ash.

Kurama slowly closed his eyes before resting his head against his palms. Naruto already made his decision. Kurama could not sway the boy's actions and while he had tried to do so several times, it clearly did not work.

Naruto was going to become the next Kaguya.

Kurama had done all he could to prevent this outcome but it was all for naught. He had expected many things to dip out of the boy's favor but the stars were truly aligned for Naruto...

It seemed the world itselt had chosen its path and would not be deterred.

**"Ningendo!"**

Naruto's palm slowly retreated from Retsu's head as his Rinnegan pulsed. A tendril of purple Chakra followed his palm as he ripped Retsu's soul out of her body. He clenched his fist and the soul of Retsu was distinguished.

Naruto closed his eyes as his head was assaulted with Retsu's memories. From when she was but a mere child in Kirigakure to a young woman who defended her home with her life.

_He saw her getting her throat slit from ear to ear and the traumatizing experience with all the emotions associated with the memory._

_Her fear, her confusion, her sorrow._

_He watched as the girl was dragged away and dumped in a river where she lay forgotten._

_Another memory crashed into him of the girl's body laying__ on a steel table with several lacerations adorning her body. Beakers of tissue surrounded the girl's_ _body and the pale visage of Orochimaru standing over the girl._

_Another__ memory assaulted him of the girl staring up at Naruto with child-like curiosity from the small chamber she floated in. A small oxygen mask covered her mouth as she eyed the blond's movement with a keen eye. A frown_ _formed on Naruto's face as he stared at the various screens of DNA and other work that Orochimaru conducted on the girl._

_Retsu__ idly picked at the scarring tissue of her face and torso as the blond teen broke the chamber that she resided in, saving her life and freeing her from Orochimaru._

_He__ saw through her eyes and felt every_ _emotion she felt. The joy, the happiness, the adoration._

_Another__ memory assaulted him and this was more recent. Retsu stared at a pale skinned man with shaggy hair as he slowly reared his hand back. An orb of glowing green Chakra careened towards her position, engulfing her entire body. _

**_"All I ask is that you tell me where Naruto Uzumaki resides. Failure to do so will result in your death, little one."_**

_He could feel the anger and determination that burned through her. Fighting for her brother and fighting to protect Uzu against this superior opponent._

_The pain. The agony. The sorrow. _

**_"I am disappointed... Had you just told me where he resided then you would have been spared."_**

_An orb of green Chakra formed in his hand and grew to the size of a small house. The pale skinned man raised his hand above his head before speaking again._

**_"Naruto Uzumaki took something important away from me. I will return the favor. Remember my name, for I will go to any lengths to acquire what is mine... Toneri Otsutsuki."_**

_Retsu's vision exploded in a blinding light and she was unable to dodge the attack that the man threw at her. Pain erupted throughout her entire body and her vision went dark. _

Naruto slowly opened his eyes before staring down at Retsu's body. He was silent for several minutes before placing his hand on Retsu's chest.

He would not sully her sacrifice by bring her back to life with the Edo Tensei.

Retsu was not a puppet... A loyal follower who never questioned orders yes, but not a puppet.

He slowly picked the girl's body up and stared into the girl's eyes. He reached up to her eyes before slowly closing the girl's eyelids.

He knew who killed Retsu.

**Toneri Otsutsuki...**

Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed with power as he stared into the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the moon was now slowly rising.

The Rinnegan pulsed yet again and Naruto continued to stare at the large rock. He knew exactly where this man was.

While he didn't know how to _reach _it... He knew someone who possibly did. It was an absolute stretch but he had no other options.

Revenge and desperation went hand in hand.

Naruto would _crush_ Toneri.

And he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted... Even if he had to make a deal with the devil.

Or in this case, a Goddess.

**Break**

Naruto sat atop the giant statue of Madara Uchiha in the Valley of the End. His right knee was pulled up to his chest while his left leg dangled off the edge. He was leaning on his right kneecap and just stared blankly at the statue of Hashirama Senju.

After dropping off Tsunade and Karin, both of whom were incredibly worried about his mental state, he had informed the rest of the Uzumaki's that Retsu had died and that her body would be laid to rest when he returned. It had been several hours since then and the moon was now resting at its apex.

His purple ringed eyes slowly trailed upward and rested on the moon.

Kaguya's prison had been here the entire time. Hundreds, possibly even thousands of years she was so close to the Elemental Nations yet so far away.

The woman must be full of anger and vitriol at the perceived slights of her children. Having birthed them, raised them, took care of them...

All for them to just betray her due to a difference in ideals.

Naruto shook his head in disappointment as he sighed quietly. Perhaps they had their reasons to pursue the actions they took and that they truly believed what they did was for the betterment of humanity.

But perhaps they had also doomed humanity due to this.

Humans were flawed creatures. Driven by an incessant need to do 'good'. To always have a morally correct mindset and any who strayed from these paths were put down.

It was easy to make these decisions when you were not only the judge and juror but also the executor.

The world wasn't black and white and it would never be black and white.

Not accepting it was incredibly foolish.

Naruto knew he was a sociopath.

He cared for little in this world except for his ideals and goals. He didn't believe that everything he had done was inherently bad or incorrect.

The only way to guide a populace was to control them.

The Elemental Nations was no different.

Power breeds conflict and that saying would stand the test of time.

Naruto pursed his lips as he thought of _how_ he could make contact with Kaguya. She was clearly aware of the actions regarding the world. She had to be. She was the strongest person to walk these lands.

If _Toneri_ was capable of viewing the Elemental Nations from the moon than Kaguya was no different. Zetsu's goal was to revive the Rabbit Goddess.

Which clearly mean he was connected to the woman in some way. How? He didn't know but he did have the capability of finding out. His clones has found out that Zetsu was actually unkillable.

He wasn't an actual person to begin with. He was similar to the Bijuu in that regard. A Chakra construct given conscious thought.

But he was a parasite and incredibly annoying. Had Kaguya created that thing to ensure her revival?

Most likely.

He just needed to confirm it and what better way than to ask the creature itself?

Naruto disappeared in a golden flash and reappeared atop the head of the Gedo Mazo. He glanced down towards the husk of the Juubi and could feel the pull of the beast.

He was silent for several seconds before glancing towards the large cavern. He slowly jumped off the giant construct before making his way towards a large barrier that sat in the middle of the gigantic cave.

Four clones stood at each of the corners of the barrier whilst keeping their hands together in a handseal. The red walls of the barrier illuminating the cavern and bathing it in a shade of red.

Naruto slowly stepped towards oje of the various walls and spotted the black form of Zetsu. The creature stared directly into the blonds Rinnegan and it did not hide its frown.

"Zetsu. How is your prison?"

The creature remained silent and could only glare at the teen with a gaze full of hate.

This was fine. Naruto didn't really care about Zetsu or its feelings. This thing had been manipulating circumstances in its favor for _years_... The hate it had was understandable.

Still, Naruto cared little.

"You are connected to Kaguya, yes?"

There was finally an emotion, other than hate and anger, that shown in the creatures eyes.

Reverence and love.

Interesting...

Naruto slowly crossed his arms against his chest as his Rinnegan pulsed with power. "I shall take your silence as a yes. I wish to speak with her." The creature stared at the blond teen with a narrowed gaze before sneering.

**"You are not worthy of speaking with Mother." **

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the affectionate term the creature used before shrugging his shoulders. If the creature wanted to be annoying then Naruto would return the favor.

"I'd say I am. In fact, I believe she'd enjoy speaking with the man who unraveled _your_ plans in less than an entire year." Naruto shook his head in disappointment as he continued. Years and years and _years_ of your carefully crafted plan... Reduced to ash and sulfur in such a short amount of time... Kaguya would sooner denounce you."

A visage of rage erupted on Zetsu's face at the taunt.

**"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MOTHER! YOU LITTLE CRETIN! RELEASE ME FROM THIS PRISON! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"**

A smirk formed on the King's face as he bent his knees to come face to face with the creature. "Perhaps Kaguya would even ask _me_ to fulfill her plans... Leaving you to rot alone in the cesspit in which you were created. I am stronger than you. I am smarter than you. What do you possess that would make Kaguya proud? You lost the Rinnegan, failed to capture the Bijuu and failed as a _son_. You are a disgrace to your mother."

Naruto subtly glanced at his clones before returning his attention to the seething creature. He sure hoped this plan worked. He had been able to connect with each of the nine Bijuu with no problems. If Zetsu was the same then he'd be relatively fine. If not, he'd sooner kill himself.

He had contingencies upon contingencies. He idly rolled the cyanide capsule that sat in his mouth before staring directly into Zetsu's eyes.

There was a moment of absolute silence before a section of the barrier bled away. Faster than Zetsu could even react, Naruto's palm made direct contact with Zetsu's 'forehead'.

Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed with power and a shockwave of Chakra erupted from his body. A blinding white flash emanated from his position and Naruto was forced to close his eyes.

Silence.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared into a void that was full of iridescent colors that were reminiscent of the shared mindscape between the Bijuu.

The boy slowly blinked before standing to his full height and slowly glancing around his surroundings. It was just a never-ending void of bright colors.

Had it failed?

Naruto's lips tugged downward as he stared at the ground of the mindscape.

This was a disappointment... It was a long shot to begin with.

**"I know who you are." **

Naruto's gaze snapped up at the voice and he slowly shifted his gaze around the void. He had heard the woman speak.

**"Uzumaki Naruto..."**

The teen continued to sweep his gaze around the never ending void, trying to locate the woman.

**"Harbinger of Death. Defier of Fate. You are an anomaly amongst your kind."**

Naruto felt a dainty hand caress his left cheek and he immediately snapped his gaze to where he had been touched.

Nothing.

**"There have been many like you... Those who defy the laws of the universe and clash against the norm. You remind me... of myself."**

Naruto spotted two pale hands lightly glide across his torso. Long, black fingernails gently raked across his chest before the hands slowly roamed to his shoulders. He could feel the woman's breath on his ears as she spoke once again.

**"I too, used to be weak like you once had. Groveling at the feet of my superiors and bowing my head in obedience. Doing as I was told like the _vermin_ they believed me to be..."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he felt the woman's arms wrap around his lower abdomen. Her body became flushed with his and her voice tapered off into a whisper.

**"I sat by and watched as my beloved sister was _devoured_ by the very same individuals who claimed to be my family. That was the day... The day that I finally adhered to my kinds philosophy. You know it well don't you, Uzumaki Naruto?"**

A curtain of white tresses flowed out from the woman before wrapping around the two powerful individuals, surrounding them in a dome. Despite being cut off from the never ending void of lights and now being entrapped with the woman, Naruto did not feel ill intent from the woman.

**"The philosophy of the Otsutsuki... 'The strong thrive and the weak parish.' An ideal passed down from generation to generation. Those who are weak are tossed aside and left to rot... Others are literally _eaten_ by the stronger... Can you picture it? The one you love being devoured before your very eyes?"**

Naruto's chin was gently grasped by the woman before being slowly turned to the side. Kaguya only allowed the boy to see a small portion of her face. The only distinct features he was able to see were the giant horns jutting from her crown and her white tresses.

**"I was weak... I did not believe in the philosophy of my people... But I did not wish to suffer the same fate as my sister... So I fled, like a _coward_... But I knew they would come for me and the Shinju that resided on this planet. I was powerful to your kind... Seen as a Goddess. But that was not the truth."**

Kaguya slowly turned Naruto's head before gliding across his body. She slowly began to move towards his line of sight but prevented him from turning towards her.

**"Our race, they are not like you humans. They do not _feel_. They do not understand what empathy is. Do not comprehend sympathy. But some would say the same about you, no?"**

Naruto's gaze strayed downward as Kaguya lightly raked her fingernail across his bandaged chest. One could mistake her fingernails for claws they were so long and sharp.

**"I was not like my people. I was like you... An anomaly. When I landed on this planet... I was revered. But... Life. It is a fickle thing. You know my ending, Uzumaki Naruto. But not my story."**

Kaguya's index finger lightly trailed across Naruto's cheek before resting on his lips. The pale skinned woman slowly made her way into his line of sight as she continued to speak.

**"My _sons _betrayed me. They did not understand the threat that my people posed. They are monsters. Down to their very core. Power is all that truly matters to them... They would have come here... They would have killed every single individual on this planet... I would not allow it. I came to understand the emotions that my people locked away for so many millennia."**

Kaguya's beautiful visage entered Naruto's line of sight and the boy's Rinnegan slowly roamed across her delicate features. Skin as pale as snow and a visage only depicted on those associated with the title as a Goddess greeted him.

**"I learned compassion... Learned how to _love_... But with love comes forth hate. A hate so deep that it _burns_ your skin and sinks into your very bones. I experienced this hate when the man I came to love was killed. I... changed. Became the very thing I so desperately tried to avoid."**

Kaguya's hands came to rest on Naruto's cheeks as she slowly leaned her face closer to his. Her small eyebrows were knit together in an expression of sorrow and he could feel the woman's breath on his lips.

**"I devoured the Shinju fruit... A taboo amongst our people who harvest the fruit to strengthen our future generations. In turn, I gained immense power. Power that you mere mortals could not truly understand. I subjugated the world and crushed the wars of your kind. But... I became obsessed with control. The futility of it all... I wished to create an army capable of fending off my people by using the life force of you humans... It took me several centuries of isolation in that _wretched_ prison of mine to understand my shortcomings."**

Kaguya's nose lightly touched upon the boy's own and her hands gently cradled his skull. The pale skinned Goddess pulled their bodies flush together as her Byakugan stared into his Rinnegan.

**"I long since abandoned my pointless quest for revenge. Hagoromo and Hamura have long since passed but the threat of my people still exist. You are _powerful_, Uzumaki Naruto. More powerful than all of your kind, but you are not an Otsutsuki. My race will topple over you. They will kill all that is important to you and force you to watch."**

Kaguya spotted the spike of anger that formed in Naruto's eyes and she gently caressed his cheeks, softly stroking his whisker marks with her thumbs.

The blond stared into the Goddess' eyes before narrowing his own. "You could be manipulating me." He stated rather plainly. An amused smile tugged at Kaguya's features as she tilted her head.

**"Uzumaki Naruto... Surely you do not take me for a fool? You have already adopted Hagoromo's philosophy of Ninshu. It is rather redundant, no?"**

Naruto pursed his lips before staring into the Rabbit Goddess' eyes. "For what reason do you have in aiding me?"

**"The _extermination_ of my people. They are a stain on the universe and they cannot be allowed to thrive any longer. I ask of you Uzumaki Naruto... Will you rid the universe of my people?"**

Naruto stared into the woman's pale orbs as he contemplated the request. He was silent for what felt like hours before he made his decision.

"I will grant your request... But there is something I want from you."

A knowing smile formed on the woman's face as she slowly pulled away from the blond teen.

**"Yes... Your little problem. One of my own has taken something important from you... I see it in your eyes. You hunger for his death." **Kaguya slowly strode towards the teen before placing her hand under his chin and gently stroking it. **"Toneri Otsutsuki resides atop my prison on the moon. His presence is unwelcomed. There are many ways to solve your problem..."**

Naruto was quiet for several minutes before glancing at the hand that was caressing his face. "Give me the easiest way. I want him _dead_..." The boy's Rinnegan pulsed with a ferocity that rivaled the Gods.

A beautiful smirk formed on Kaguya's face as she pulled the boy's face closer to her own. Kaguya stepped into the boy's personal space whilst pulling his body flush to hers. The Goddess leaned her head towards the boy before bypassing his face. Her lips were but a few centimeters from his ears as she spoke softly.

**"_Release me, my King_."**

**AN: THINKING EMOJI!!11!11!!**


	21. Welcome to Hell

**AN: We're back. Took a break from writing and all that shit but here we are with another update. Slowly making our way to the ending of this story.**

**There will be a lemon in this chapter. I will make sure to inform readers when it will happen. (Because apparently _some_ people don't read sex scenes and think they're dumb. Fucking weirdos. Grow up.)**

**Do your job and review. I'm watching you. _Always Watching_**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Bad Bunny - Vete

A wise man once said, _'In war, there is no time for revenge. No time for personal emotions. You must think with your head... Not your heart.'_

A frown tugged on Naruto's face as he stared at the endless canyon in the Valley of the End.

Revenge.

Such an... _enticing_ route. This 'war' he had with the Elemental Nations was originally started due to a lack of care and a supposed need for change. To this day, Naruto still believes that.

The Shinobi World was tainted. Tainted in sorrow. Tainted in blood. Tainted in _hate_.

Violet, ringed orbs sought the moon and stared at the massive entity. A gentle breeze swept through the canyon, jostling the Rinnegan wielders hair.

**_"Release me, my King."_**

Naruto's lower lip moved if only slightly, as he contemplated the words from the Rabbit Goddess.

Kaguya Otsutsuki...

A woman with power that he couldn't truly comprehend. A woman with power so vast that the very stars themselves bent for her.

A woman that he could not match. Strength, power, Chakra... It would not matter. He would fall to her. Should she choose to, his life would be in her hands and his fate rested with her actions.

If he released her and she deemed him useless, then he would die. There was no ifs, ands, or buts.

Naruto could not physically compete with Kaguya. He accepted this the second he had spoken with her. The moment he 'met' her. She was in a league of her own. Outclassing him in everything that he had struggled to achieve.

Naruto slowly crossed his arms against his chest as he continued to stare at the moon. Even now, he could feel the woman's pull. She wished to speak with him.

An innate desire built upon by a lack of connection to the world.

Kaguya possessed knowledge of the world that should otherwise be impossible given her sealed state. The only explanation to this would be through her connection with Zetsu...

The creature loved to speak about his 'mother.' Getting information about the woman was easy and Naruto learned so much, but so little at the same time.

The Kaguya that Zetsu spoke about was not the Kaguya that Naruto had met.

**_"I long since abandoned my pointless quest for revenge."_**

Naruto believed her. You could not lie to him. She made contact with him as a show of good faith. She hadn't needed to touch him but she knew. She had all the power during that conversation.

A rare feat considering who she was speaking too. But Naruto had been interested in hearing everything from Kaguya herself. A feud between the strongest beings of their world...

To make a decision that would affect the entire world based off one side of a coin was idiotic. Stupid and foolish.

Naruto was not like everyone else. He understood this world on a level that others couldn't. People believed him to be a monster... On some level, he agreed.

He was not a _good_ person but he was not inherently evil. Many would argue that his actions explained themselves.

The deaths of innocents...

Naruto did not regret his actions nor had he lost sleep over it. Such was the way of life. Why should he care about those who hold no place in his heart?

People loved to preach about the importance of life but fail to realize that life itself was fickle.

Should a rapist be allowed a second chance?

Should men like Orochimaru and Danzo be allowed to live after their actions?

Should _he_ be allowed to live?

Naruto had killed thousands upon thousands of people under the pretense of changing the world. Not necessarily for the _better_, but for a new start.

The Elemental Nations had been cursed the moment Kaguya was sealed in her prison. Hagaromo and Hamura had believed they were doing the 'right' thing when dealing with her.

While Kaguya had become obsessed with controlling her people, it was due to a deep seeded fear that her race would topple over everything she had come to protect.

As... obsessive as Kaguya had been, she had been this world's protector. She was its guardian. The woman _loved _this world and Naruto did not doubt her.

She did not want _her_ people to experience the same suffering and death that plagued her race.

Total subjugation had been her answer.

And it worked... to some degree. Only when the two men she loved more than the world itself had betrayed her, did she come to realize her folly.

Kaguya did not have an equal that understood her. Her two equals, Hagaromo and Hamura, had not understood her. They did not bother to understand her and the actions she took.

Naruto understood Kaguya.

They were near identical with their approaches to the world. While Kaguya wanted the world to be a better place, Naruto wanted a newer one.

One not plagued by the death of children, bred to fight for their homes. A place where his family could live without the fear of being annihilated at the hands of savages.

Naruto did not care how immoral his actions were. The Uzumaki were _his_ responsibility. He had come to terms with that when they crowned him King. It was his duty, as the King, to make sure his people survived.

A King would do _anything_ to make sure his people were safe.

Which was exactly why this farce of a war had been stopped. There were bigger threats in this world than naive Shinobi.

The Otsutsuki's...

Naruto's hands clenched tightly as his teeth grinded together. His anger flaring up at the thought of a specific Otsutsuki.

_Toneri Otsutsuki_...

_"Naruto Uzumaki took something important away from me. I will return the favor. Remember my name, for I will go to any lengths to acquire what is mine... Toneri Otsutsuki."_

Naruto had sat for what felt like hours mulling over the words that had been said to Retsu. Toneri believed that Naruto took something from him and in doing so, Toneri returned the favor. There was only _one_ conclusion to this.

Naruto had only truly taken one thing that could spark a reaction as volatile as the one Toneri had shown.

Hanabi and Hinata Hyuga's kidnapping.

More specifically, Hinata's kidnapping.

There was a seething, yet quiet rage that had emanated from the man's tone of voice. A rage that could only be sparked when something incredibly important to you had been hurt, taken, or killed.

It was the same anger and rage that Naruto had when Jiraiya had insulted Tsunade. Leading him to believe that this started because of Hinata.

Hinata was Toneri's weakness. It would be exploited. Hinata was unreachable and this most certainly angered Toneri. Angry enough to appear before his very home and assault it.

While Retsu had ultimately fell to him in battle, she had pressured him enough to keep him away from Uzu. Pushing him back several miles and making the man work for his kill. Retsu had been severely outclassed but she held her own and did not relent. Even managing to draw blood from the man.

It filled Naruto with pride and anger. But mostly pride.

Retsu would have never managed to kill Toneri and Naruto did not fault her for it. She fought with every ounce of her power and died doing what she loved.

Protecting Uzu.

Naruto would not spit on her sacrifice. He had wanted to revive her then and there. To hold the girl in his arms and tell her how proud he was of her. To tell her how much she meant to him. Both as an Uzumaki and as his sister.

But her only wish was to die defending Uzu. To die with the knowledge that she protected the home her 'big brother' had created.

Naruto would not break this wish.

The blond teen shifted his gaze down and stared at the statue of Hashirama Senju. He was quiet for several moments before disappearing in a yellow flash.

The King touched down silently and slowly trailed his eyes over the environment he appeared in.

A modest village with several larger than average homes, small establishments and stores with several people moving product and items to and fro while others helped set things up in the shops.

Small groups of red haired individuals aided one another as small parties moved furniture into the houses. Hundreds of seals were being painted across the village and Naruto could spot a large building towards the back of the village that boasted the Uzumaki Clan symbol.

It took several minutes for his presence to be noticed and it didn't bother him. From the lavish island of Uzushiogakure to an unknown backwater village hidden on the outskirts of Kiri.

The 'safe house' for the Uzumaki's should anything happen to Uzu. A precaution Naruto had taken when taking into account what had previously happened to Uzu.

It wouldn't happen twice.

Several Uzumaki members kneeled to their King, surprised and slightly shocked that he had finally shown up. The Queen had informed the people that their Guardian had fell in combat against a superior opponent.

It was a... tough pill to swallow.

Many people adored Retsu. She was loved by everyone. Naruto allowed Retsu to mostly do as she pleased whilst in Uzu. The girl would help her people with even the smallest of tasks and did not complain.

Every Uzumaki member knew of the King's relationship to the girl. Second only to the Queen herself. The King had not appeared in the village since the Queen informed them of Retsu's death - Which had been two days ago.

Retsu had yet to be buried and they would not bury her until Naruto appeared. To do so would insult the man that treated the girl as his younger sister. Everyone grieved differently and Naruto was no different.

Naruto glanced around the entrance of the village before slowly raising his hand and motioning for the Uzumaki members to rise. He began to slowly make his way through the village whilst making sure to greet every person he passed.

He did not verbally respond to anyone.

Upon reaching the largest building in the village, he slowly crossed his arms against his chest. Naruto's eyes closed as his Royal Guard appeared before him. Each of them did not have their masks and were kneeling on the ground, awaiting for their leaders orders.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes before motioning towards the Amazonian Uzumaki. "Kiyo... Are things well?"

The tall woman slowly leaned her head up while staring into her leaders eyes. A shiver wracked through her body as those ringed orbs pierced through her very soul.

Swallowing quietly, Kiyo responded to her King. "Yes, Your Majesty. The Queen has arranged Retsu's funeral and was waiting for you to return. It is the reason most of our people have not settled in. They were aiding in any way they could."

Naruto continued to stare at the woman before glancing towards Genji. "Come with me Genji. I do not wish to lash out in anger..." The aforementioned man just nodded his head silently, forgoing his usual witty response.

The blond teen turned towards Kaneki before gesturing with his hand. "Triple the amount of barriers you originally placed and increase the size and range. This is not permanent but right now...There are more important things to deal with than this pretty war with the Major Villages."

The Fuinjutsu prodigy nodded his head and disappeared to do his task. Another few seconds passed by before Naruto directed his attention on Kiyo. "Aid Kaneki in whatever he needs. If he needs nothing then aid our people. Make yourself useful in any way you can."

Kiyo bowed her head meekly before disappearing from her kneeled position. Genji slowly rose from his position before taking his place at Naruto's side.

Naruto did not move for several minutes and only stared blankly ahead. Genji could practically _taste_ the lingering anger that wafted off Naruto.

His single violet eye glanced towards his King and he could see that the boy was physically restraining himself. His Chakra was fluctuating like a nest of hornets and showed no signs of stopping.

Genji was not a man that felt fear and he was not a man that could be intimidated. But Naruto Uzumaki was a _beast _waiting to strike. Genji did not fear Naruto, per se. Quite the contrary.

He admired Naruto. For many, many reasons that were all too boring or uninteresting. Genji knew exactly how Naruto felt regarding Retsu's death. Being his right hand allowed him to be privy to information that was not even spoken to the Queen.

Mostly due to it being talk amongst men. Talk that would net Naruto a few pain-filled 'talks' with Tsunade. While Naruto did not fear his Queen he respected her to the utmost degree. It bordered on obsessive at times and the feeling was mutual between the two rulers.

Tsunade was fiercely protective of Naruto and Naruto was obsessively protective of Tsunade.

Should anything happen to either of them... Genji physically shuddered at the thought. So much so that the King had taken notice of it.

"You are well, Genji?"

The sword wielding Uzumaki glanced towards his King with a small smile. "Of course, Your Majesty. I just had an... unpleasant train of thought occur. Apologies, Your Grace."

The King of Uzu continued to stare at his right hand man for several seconds before eventually returning his gaze to the large building. Without another word the two men began to walk into the building.

Upon opening the double doors of the large building they were greeted to a rather large room with little to no decor. The only real object of appeal was the wooden throne that sat in the middle of the large room.

Which was currently being occupied by Tsunade. To the woman's left was Konan and to her right was Guren. The three woman focused their gaze onto the King with each expressing a different emotion.

Tsunade being concerned, Konan being relieved, and Guren being happy.

Naruto resisted the urge to shake his head in annoyance. Women were troublesome. It didn't matter the personality or relationship... They were just troublesome.

Naruto's violet orbs studied the throne that Tsunade rested on and frustration began to well in his chest. His once immaculate and beautiful marble throne... reduced to a disgusting wooden abomination.

The beautiful marble palace that he created... The hours upon hours upon _hours_ of work he put into Uzu...

Just to pack up and leave...

_Cowardice. _

Rage threatened to explode from his very core as his hands clenched tightly. His Rinnegan pulsed with power and a sizable pressure began to settle in the room.

This... this...

Toneri had not only taken Retsu from him but the man had inadvertently struck his _pride_.

Naruto had _retreated_ from his Safe Haven... The home he had restored for his people... Where his people had crowned him _King_...

Toneri believed he could get away with this?!

To not expect retaliation?!

He was going to-!

Naruto's face was gently caressed by a pair of dainty, manicured hands. Soft gestures of affection roaming from cheek to cheek causing his blood pressure to lower.

His previous ire and rage began to slowly bleed away as the visage of his Queen came into focus. Her honey brown eyes were full of love and compassion.

"Anger is only a motivator when your enemy is in reach... You must _relax_, my King." Tsunade placed her index finger on Naruto's lips to prevent him from speaking. "You are angry and it is understandable. _I _am angry... _We_ are angry. Retsu was loved by the Uzumaki but you must clear your mind." The busty woman trailed her other hand down Naruto's chest before lightly tugging on his shirt.

"Come... Allow me to alleviate this anger and stress." She pulled the boy towards her before entrapping his arm between the valley of her breasts. "I will wash you. You reek."

Naruto resisted the urge to curl his nose in annoyance. "I am not a chi-"

Tsunade once again placed her finger atop Naruto's lips as she dragged him towards their personal quarters. "I do not care what _you_ want. What _I_ want is to clean you. Will this be a problem, my King~?"

Her smile was death itself and Naruto was not an idiot. Brazen yes, but not stupid. He knew when to stop pushing Tsunade.

"As you wish, Auntie Tsunade." He was rewarded with a chaste kiss on his cheek.

The two lovers slowly moved their way through the large building before stopping at a random door. Tsunade opened the door for the both of them and lightly tugged Naruto inside.

Once inside Naruto had to curb the urge to clench his fists. A room that was not his own greeted him and a spike of frustration laced through him.

The bed he had specifically made for Tsunade... The balcony he built for her to look over Uzu... The silky soft sheets that he had imported from the finest weavers in the Elemental Nations.

The King of Uzu inhaled greatly before slowly exhaling.

This. Was. Not. Permanent.

With each _second_ that passed by in this village was time being wasted. Everything Naruto had created, everything he _built_...

His teeth clenched so hard he could feel his molars start to give. He slowly rolled his neck as he exhaled once more.

This was temporary.

Naruto would make sure that Toneri suffered for this blow to his pride. He would skin him alive then revive him and repeat the process.

Tsunade's hands found Naruto's face and she slowly tilted his head down to stare into his unique pupils. The woman stared into those beautiful, powerful eyes as she tried to convey her love for him.

The eyes were the window to the soul. She would allow Naruto to see everything.

The two lovers continued to stare at one another for several minutes. The staring contest ended when Naruto placed his hands on the woman's hips. He gently squeezed her before closing his eyes and placing his forehead against her own.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the boy. "I missed you Naruto."

The blond Jinchuuriki slightly raised his head before placing a soft kiss on the woman's forehead. "I missed you as well, Tsunade."

The busty woman stared into the boy's eyes before standing on the tips of her toes and placing her lips against his. Her hands traveled north as she wrung them through his spikey locks.

Naruto reciprocated the woman's gesture and pulled her body flush to his. A heavy exhale left the woman's nose at his action and teetered off into a low moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Tsunade tightened her hold onto Naruto as she reciprocated his actions. Their tongues lightly danced with one another as Tsunade continued to release tiny moans of pleasure.

To Tsunade's immense displeasure, Naruto pulled away from her lips. When the woman tried to dive back in for more he squeezed her midsection tightly. "We can continue this while you clean me."

The gleam that appeared in Tsunade's eyes was only _slightly _worrying. Had he made a mistake? Possibly, but it would be his greatest mistake and he didn't really mind it.

Tsunade, in an almost giddy-like fashion, tugged Naruto's hand into the bathroom of the modest sized room. She threw the door open with little regard for the wooden structure and lightly pushed Naruto into the small bathroom.

Considering _who_ had pushed him, that 'light' push was more like a building being toppled over by a monsoon.

Naruto easily caught his footing and stared at Tsunade in slight annoyance. The woman had the decency to at least smile apologetically. The teen stared at her for several more seconds before raising his finger and gesturing towards Tsunade's body.

"Hooooooh~! You wish for me to undress first?" Her tongue slowly dipped out from her mouth as she trailed them across her lips. She stared directly into Naruto's eyes and resisted the urge to shiver at his piercing gaze.

"Undress yourself." He slowly placed his hands into his pockets and continued. "Now." He demanded.

Tsunade's expression shifted as she bit her lower lip at the boy's demand. She winked at her lover before slowly turning her back to him. She began to slowly relieve herself of her infamous green haori. Deliberately removing the article of clothing at a slow pace.

Her custom haori jacket slowly dropped to the floor and the woman kicked it towards the door of the bathroom. Tsunade slowly turned her head towards Naruto's direction, only allowing him to see a third of her face.

A great deal of satisfaction blossomed in her breast as she spotted his intense gaze. A coy smile formed on her face as she whipped her head back to face the door of the bathroom.

Tsunade placed her hands on the buttons to her pants and slowly undid them. Once unbuttoned, she slowly raised her hands towards her head while flushing her blonde locks out behind her. The braids to her hair became undone at the action and her tresses unraveled slowly behind her back.

The busty woman proceeded to shake her head, jostling her long locks to and fro. She slowly placed her hands on the sides of her pants and began to slowly lower them. The woman proceeded to bend at the hip as her pants began to lower past the supple flesh of her rear.

Tsunade slowly turned her head around to gaze at Naruto's reaction and she began bite her lower lip at his narrowed gaze.

The busty woman proceeded to tug on the article of clothing revealing her lacey black thong. She stopped for the briefest of moments as the cool air of the bathroom made contact with her bare skin. A shiver shot through her body as she pulled her pants completely down passed her rear.

She slowly lifted her left leg up and pulled her leg out while repeating the process with her other leg and slowly stood back to her full height. She was about to undue the sash of her kimono when Naruto's voice resounded from behind her.

"Face me."

A saucy smirk formed on Tsunade's face as she slowly spun to face her lover. The amount of desire wafting off Naruto was palpable and Tsunade would happily drink in every second of it. She knew she was a beautiful woman but just knowing that she could cause this reaction in Naruto...

It was heavenly.

The busty blond stared directly into her lovers eyes as she slowly unwound the sash holding her kimono styled blouse together. She unwound the sash three times before unceremoniously dropping it on the floor.

Before her blouse could open she wrapped her arms around her chest, staving off what Naruto truly wanted. Tsunade smiled coyly as she slowly rocked back and forth.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he had to resist the urge to move towards Tsunade. He knew what the woman was doing, but he would not cave.

His breathing hitched quietly as Tsunade took her left hand and tugged down on the blouse that held her cleavage together. The valley of her breasts began to slowly surface before coming to a complete stop. Tsunade raised her finger in the air and proceeded to wag her finger side to side, as if to deny him what he wanted.

Tsunade proceeded to torture Naruto for several more minutes before she abruptly ripped the blouse off her body, revealing her lacey black bra.

Her... ginormous breasts bounced at the action and Naruto was slightly taken aback by the action that Tsunade committed.

The teen blinked several times as he stared at the woman's breasts before slowly returning his gaze to Tsunade's eyes. "You are positive they are real?"

Tsunade released a beautiful laugh as she cupped her breasts with her hands. "I'm positive Naruto-kun... Would you like to inspect them to make sure?" She lightly teased.

Naruto would not award the woman with the reaction she clearly wanted.

The woman chuckled softly before slowly making her way towards Naruto. Her breasts would bounce with each step taken and Naruto could not tear his gaze away even if he tried.

Tsunade reached the boy's position and gently placed her hands on his chest. She tilted her head up to look him in his eyes and proceeded to reach her arms behind her back. Her fingers danced on the clasp holding her bra in place before she slowly undid it.

Her lacey bra slowly fell to the ground as her breasts were freed from their confines. A sigh of relief left Tsunade and she took great satisfaction in Naruto's mesmerized gaze.

Tsunade bit down on her lip as her lover slowly placed his palm on her breasts. Her eyes slowly fluttered close as Naruto gently squeezed the flesh of her supple chest. A shaky exhale escaped her throat as he began to slowly knead her breast. Her knees began to tremble as her core began to heat up. A breathy moan escaped her throat and she swallowed the saliva that began to pool in her mouth.

Before the pair could continue with their foreplay, Tsunade gently grasped the boy's wrist. A dash of pink engulfed her cheeks as she stared into Naruto's Rinnegan. "Not yet, my King. In... in the shower... Please." Naruto stared into his lovers eyes before slowly retracting his palm from her bust.

Tsunade had to resist the urge to mewl in displeasure at the lack of warmth and pleasure his hand had provided. Releasing another shaky exhale, the woman focused her gaze on Naruto's shirt.

Without a care for his feelings on the matter, she ripped his shirt off his body and threw the tattered cloth behind her. She ignored the boy's indignant expression and proceeded to place her hands on his pants.

"You will not do the same to my pants."

Naruto gripped Tsunade's wrists and ignored the small pout that formed on her face. He gently removed her hands from his pants before unbuttoning them and taking then off.

Once he removed the article of clothing he threw it behind Tsunade and stared into her honey brown eyes. She returned his gesture and stepped closer to the boy. Her breasts melded into his naked chest and she shivered at the heat radiating off his body.

Naruto tilted his head down towards Tsunade and laid a gentle kiss upon her lips. His arms encircled around her body and he began to slowly kiss his way towards her neck.

The busty Senju slowly tilted her head and let out a breathy exhale as the teen began to pepper her neck with soft kisses. Her nails clawed lightly upon his back as the boy's tongue began to trail across her neck.

"You are beautiful, Auntie Tsunade."

Tsunade's knees almost gave out then and there when he whispered that sentence. She was _dripping_ wet and if continued to talk then... _oh boy!_

"G-get in the shower, dammit!"

A small smirk formed on Naruto's face and he began to slowly pull away from his lover. The heated blush on her face would forever be ingrained in his brain.

Naruto stepped away from Tsunade and decided to harshly slap her ass as he retreated into the standing shower. Tsunade's moan of approval was like music to his ears.

Turning towards the blonde woman he questioned. "Are you not going to join me?"

The woman exhaled heavily before gesturing with her head as she tried to will her blush away. "Start the water. I said I'd clean you, there will be time for _that_ later... If you're a _good boy_."

**(Lemon Warning - Fucking Weirdos)**

The woman's sultry smile made his eyes roll in annoyance. He slowly shook his head before removing his boxers and ignoring Tsunade's piercing gaze.

He turned the nozzle to the left and water immediately began to rain down on his form, drenching him from head to toe. He shook his head several times and closed his eyes as he waited for the water to warm up.

He was idly aware of the fact that Tsunade had stepped into the shower. His eyes remained close as the glass sliding door began to slowly close.

The small space was quickly filled with a steamy fog due to the heat of the water and Naruto began to slowly roll his shoulders and neck, relaxing his muscles.

He felt the woman's generous bust mold into his back followed by her dainty hands wrapping around his abdomen. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and trailed them downwards as Tsunade's... pale white hands rubbed small circles on his stomach.

The teen continued to stare at her perfectly manicured... claws before trying to turn around. He was halted from shifting his position as Tsunade tightened her hold on him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt Tsunade's lips trail across his back. She would pepper certain spots for a long period of time before abruptly switching from side to side at random intervals.

This didn't _feel_ right...

**"Does this please you, my King~?" **

Naruto's muscles coiled like a spring as the voice of Kaguya hammered into his skull. His eyes widened exponentially and in a show of brute strength he broke the hold that Tsunade had him in.

Naruto spun around to face where the voice had come from absolutely expecting to see Kaguya's form. His eyes trailed over the woman behind him and noticed without a doubt that it was _not_ Kaguya.

But... He... heard her.

He didn't even realize that his chest was heaving heavily and that he was short of breath. He swallowed the saliva in his throat and began to slowly calm his breathing as Tsunade stared at her lover in concern.

"Naruto?" Tsunade's worried voice questioned. "Are you ok?"

Naruto blinked several times before registering the question that he had been asked. His eyes sought Tsunade's and he stared into her honey brown eyes for several seconds.

Tsunade was completely unprepared for the boy to pin her against the wall while simultaneously attacking her lips with the ferocity of a wild beast. A guttural moan tore through her throat as the boy's tongue entered her mouth and began to dominate her own tongue.

Where did this come from?!

Not that she was going to complain or anything but... The woman's train of thought was interrupted as a burst of pleasure spread throughout her body.

Naruto's fingers had trailed down her body and were now vigorously rubbing her nether lips. Tsunade's knees bent inwards as a moan escaped her. Her knees were pried open shortly after as one of Naruto's legs stepped between her legs. His own leg shifted one of hers outwards and pinned it against the wall preventing her from closing them.

Another guttural moan tore through her throat as two of his fingers entered through her lips. Tsunade's eyes clenched tightly as the boy rotated his fingers while simultaneously curling them.

Everything had happened so fast! Tsunade was completely unprepared for it!

Her hands desperately clawed at the boy's back as her hips began to gyrate furiously. Moans and mewls escaped her throat as the boy pressed her body deeper into the wall.

Water cascaded down Naruto's form and spilled onto Tsunade who was desperately clinging onto Naruto. The boy's thumb pressed down onto the small bud of nerves above her lips and Tsunade immediately saw stars.

The woman's nails raked down Naruto's back as her eyes shut tightly. Despite the incredibly tight hold that Naruto had on her legs, she still managed to break free. Her knees bent inwards and her scream was swallowed by Naruto who had refused to relent with his assault on her mouth.

The pleasure did not stop.

Naruto finally pulled away from Tsunade's lips before attacking her neck. His teeth nipped at the exposed flesh of her throat and he continued to plunge his fingers in and out of Tsunade's depths.

She hadn't even come down from her orgasmic high and the boy was quickly bringing her to another!

Why?! What had happened?!

Oh Kami... His tongue was now trailing down her chest.

Naruto's ringed orbs stared directly into Tsunade's hazy eyes and his mouth immediately latched onto one of her sensitive buds.

"Fuuuuuck~!"

Her head began to grind into the wall of the shower as the boy suckled her hardened nubs. He had yet to remove his fingers from her drenched snatch and the sounds being made from his actions only added to the debauchery that was happening.

Tsunade idly realized that she was being lifted up.

When had that happened?

The busty woman blinked several times and glanced downwards. Despite her massive chest blocking most of her view she was able to spot a rather large appendage rubbing against her mound.

Her hips mindlessly gyrated with the pulsating organ as if enticing it to enter her nether lips.

The woman's gaze slowly trailed north and she spotted the visage of her lover staring directly at her.

Honey brown gazed into dark violet for several seconds before it happened.

Tsunade released a cry of pleasure as the head of Naruto's cock pierced through her drenched folds. Her legs instinctively clenched around the boy's hips as her pussy greedily swallowed the boy's cock.

"Kami! You're... Ugh!"

Tsunade moaned loudly as Naruto's teeth nipped at her neck. She began to slowly gyrate her hips due to his actions.

He wasn't even fully inside and he was driving her crazy!

"D-deeper! Go deeper..." When the boy refused to move his hips Tsunade mewled lowly. "Pleaseeee Naruto-kun!"

The boy acquiesced to her plead and began to slowly sheathe his hardened member into her snatch.

Ever so slowly did the teen reach deeper and deeper into Tsunade's walls. Tsunade hissed and moaned as inch after inch was inserted into her dripping snatch.

A smirk formed on Naruto's face as he came to a complete stop once he was half way inside the woman. Tsunade immediately took note of his actions and began to mewl in displeasure.

The teasing... It was torturous!

"Naruto... Please~!" She pleaded. The woman tried to gyrate her hips but was held back by Naruto's hands. "Please!"

Without warning, his cock speared directly into her. His pelvis slammed against hers and a loud cry that was a mixture of pain and pleasure tore through Tsunade's throat.

"FUUUUUUUCK!"

Tsunade had no time to adjust to her lovers size as he began to pump in and out of her at a rapid pace. Her breasts bounced vigorously with every thrust and her moans grew louder and louder.

"Do you like this... Auntie Tsunade?"

The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she came.

_Hard_.

A scream ripped through her throat from the boy's question. Her taboo fetish coming to light and being exploited by her younger lover.

He did not relent and gave her no time to recover. Like a wild beast he rammed his cock into her. Tsunade could do nothing but increase the strength of her grip that she had on the boy.

He was _fucking_ her.

Treating her like the little bitch she had always wanted to be.

And she loved every single second of it!

Tsunade's hands left her lovers back and found purchase on her large breasts. She clenched her eyes tightly and began to squeeze her hardened nipples whilst releasing cries of ecstasy.

Tsunade's moans and cries were silenced as Naruto's mouth latched onto her own. Her moans tapered off quietly as she inhaled and exhaled deeply through her nose.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance for several minutes before Tsunade was forced to concede.

One of Naruto's hands had detached from her waist and was now vigorously rubbing the bundle of nerves. Tsunade's cries were swallowed by her lover who showed no signs of slowing down.

The busty woman was caught in a never ending cycle of euphoria at the hands of her lover.

Her nipples and breasts were teased and pinched expertly. Her dripping cunt was pounded relentlessly. Her clit was no more than a play thing.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck! FUCK!"

Tsunade squealed in pleasure as Naruto's teeth bit down on the creamy skin of her throat. He began to suckle the spot, no doubt wishing to leave her plenty of love marks.

He was close. She could feel it. His aggressive and rapid thrusts were now slow and powerful. He would slowly thrust into her, sheathing himself entirely before slowly pulling out until just the head of his cock remained inside.

Repeating the process while grunting lowly and moaning her name.

Kami it was so hot!

Naruto completely sheathed himself inside her one last time before grunting quietly. "Auntie Tsunade..."

The woman clenched her walls tightly at his words causing the boy to release yet another grunt while gritting his teeth.

"Cum in me!"

Naruto's eyes clenched tightly as he released his seed into Tsunade. Her walls clenched extremely tightly as she came.

Both lovers immediately locked their lips together as they basked in the euphoria of their respective orgasms.

Their kiss was soft and tender. A far cry from their intense session. Their breathing was slow and heavy as both lovers leaned on one another for support.

Tsunade's chest heaved heavily as Naruto slowly pulled away from her lips. Her eyes were slightly hazy as a small smile formed on her face.

"I love you... Naruto-kun."

Naruto leaned his forehead against hers and gave her a chaste kiss. "I love you too... Auntie Tsunade." He released a heavy exhale as he shifted his lower body backwards.

Tsunade released a quiet moan as Naruto's cock began to slowly retreat from her pussy. Her moan rose an octave higher as his engorged head slowly popped out of her depths. She slowly glanced down towards her snatch and spotted her lovers semen slowly leaking out.

A sultry smile formed on her face as she lazily reached down with her fingers and scooped the spunk up. Staring into her lovers eyes, she immediately placed her fingers in her mouth. Making sure to make a spectacle of her actions.

Tsunade cleaned her cum covered fingers clean before slowly pulling them out of her mouth with a low popping noise.

"You taste delicious as always, my King~!"

**(Lemon End - Fucking Weirdos)**

**Break**

Naruto sat on his wooden throne with a relaxed expression. After his... passionate session with his Queen, he had been far more calmer and his anger was now at the back of his mind.

It allowed him to think clearly about his future actions. He most certainly needed it too. Many things had happened and he had not allowed himself to compartmentalize everything.

Kaguya... Toneri... The war with the Major Nations...

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he leaned his head on his clenched fist. He proceeded to close his eyes whilst going over each of the topics in his head and how easily they could be solved.

Kaguya was the first and most certainly the most difficult.

Naruto could not _actually _release her. Just having the Rinnegan did not give him the power to free her from the moon and she knew this as well.

Which ultimately meant that she wanted him to reform the Juubi and become its Jinchuuriki.

_That_ was actually the easy part of the entire plan. He had all of the Bijuu and the Gedo Mazo as well. Placing each of the Bijuu into the husk of the Juubi would not be a problem.

Reviving Kaguya without physically _destroying _the moon was the difficult part.

Naruto shook his head at the thought and decided to focus on a more feasible topic... for now.

Toneri Otsutsuki.

Naruto knew the man's weakness... Or his supposed weakness.

Toneri had known of Hinata's kidnapping.

That could potentially mean many things. The man could have some sort of foresight ability, spies/puppets, or he was able to just _exist_ without being noticed.

Naruto would take a page out of his Queen's book.

He was going to gamble.

He would use Hinata to draw Toneri out in the open.

There was also the possibility that Toneri would know he'd be walking into his demise. But he was an Otsutsuki...

The way Kaguya spoke of her people alluded to them being a race full of arrogant beings. If Toneri believed himself to be above him then it wouldn't matter.

Naruto pondered the idea of using Hinata as bait for several minutes before shrugging carelessly. He was going to do it anyway.

The 'war' with the Major Nations...

If Naruto was being honest... He didn't truly care about it anymore. Now that he knew the danger that the Otsutsuki's presented he was going to focus his full attention on them.

It wouldn't take him much effort to topple the villages. A few clones at full power would do the job just fine.

Naruto nodded his head slowly before slowly opening his eyes. He was silent for several seconds before turning towards his right and speaking.

"Genji. Bring me Guren. I am going to avenge Retsu."

The right hand of the King of Uzu stared at his leader for several seconds before smirking. "Welcome back, Your Majesty." The man bowed lower than needed and disappeared to accomplish his task.

The King of Uzu shook his head in annoyance and went back to resting on his throne. Several minutes passed by in silence before Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

Guren was kneeling in front of him while Genji stood beside her with his hand on his Katana.

The King of Uzu stared at them for several seconds before gesturing with his hand. "Rise, Guren. Your expertise is needed."

The Shoton wielder slowly rose to her feet and stared at her master curiously. "You need me to torture someone?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head before rising from his throne. "Precisely."

A malicious smirk formed on the woman's face as she bowed to her master. "I am eager to display my talents Naruto-sama."

The King only nodded his head before glancing towards Genji. "When Tsunade wakes, tell her we will be going back to Uzushiogakure. Have Kaneki and Kiyo prepare for the trip. Kaneki is still recovering and I don't wish to push him too much. If Konan wishes to aid then allow her to."

Genji bowed to his King with a smile. "Of course, Your Majesty. I will do so now." He disappeared in a burst of speed leaving Guren and Naruto alone.

Naruto placed his hand on Guren's shoulder and the two were engulfed in a yellow flash.

The duo appeared in a large valley that Guren only recognized due to the incredibly large statues.

"The Valley of the End?" She turned towards Naruto with a curious gaze.

The teen glanced at the woman before shrugging his shoulders. A clone appeared in a cloud of smoke before it instantly popped.

Guren had seen this multiple times from her master. He would create a clone with mental plans and have it immediately pop so that his other clones could carry out the task. And since every clone could use the Hiraishin it made things _incredibly_ efficient.

Such a deadly ability coupled with another deadly ability.

In short, Naruto was deadly.

Seconds later a clone appeared in a yellow flash. Only this clone appeared with a woman who was strapped to a chair with her hands and feet bound together. The woman's mouth was gagged and she possessed a fearful expression.

Her eyes were white and lacked pupils, clearly a Hyuga. Pretty little thing as well...

A shame too.

Guren glanced towards her master with her arms crossed against her bust. "And what did she do to draw _your_ ire?" She asked curiously.

Naruto stomped his foot on the ground and a throne made of rock and Earth formed behind him. He slowly sat down on the custom throne while resting his cheek against his fist.

"She is the reason that Retsu is dead." He stated simply.

Guren's lips parted at the statement as her eyes gazed towards the woman. Guren's eyes analyzed the girl for what felt like hours before she narrowed her eyes.

This girl was barely at the level of a Jonin. She wouldn't have been able to even _touch _Retsu. Which meant that this went far deeper than that.

The man that had appeared and fought Retsu was on the same field as someone like Naruto.

How did this woman fit in with that man? Was she his lover or something?

"She is bait, Guren. The man that killed Retsu has... eyes for her." Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he continued. "_You_ will torture her. If Toneri truly does have eyes for this woman then he will appear before us. If not, she dies. It matters little to me."

Guren stared at her master before a cruel smirk formed on her face. She proceeded to form a long crystal lance out of her arm before breaking it.

Guren began to twirl the weapon in her hand before slowly walking towards Hinata. "Thank you, Naruto-sama.~" She practically purred.

Naruto did not respond to Guren but he did slowly open his eyes. He gazed at the scene unfolding in front of him with little care. While he did not necessarily _enjoy_ torture he would not turn away from it.

Guren spun the crystal lance in her hand before abruptly jabbing it down onto Hinata's knee cap. The pale eyed beauty released muffled screamed as her eyes clenched tightly.

Guren frowned in annoyance before she ripped the gag out of the woman's eyes. "I prefer to hear my victims scream. Now... Scream for me again little one." Guren gave a cruel grin as she began to grind the crystal against Hinata's exposed knee cap.

Hinata's hands clawed at the wooden chair as she released several screams of agony from having the sharp crystal tear into her bone.

The Shoton user began to laugh loudly as she ripped the crystal lance out of Hinata's knee. "You have such a _beautiful_ scream... I wish to hear more."

The woman proceeded to unbutton her jacket, revealing several utensils specifically designed to torture subjects.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in slight surprise at the action. So _that's _what she kept under her jacket. He knew that she carried something underneath it but he had never bothered to ask.

Guren was troublesome.

The Shoton user began to slowly place the utensils on the soil as Hinata began to cry softly. Guren's gaze trailed towards Hinata before she spoke in a soothing tone.

"Awwww... Do not cry little one. It will only hurt _alot_. Be a dear and count backwards from 1,000." She proceeded to grab a large pair of pliers before crouching down in front of Hinata. "I recommend doing it in intervals of 7. It will help you retain your sanity."

Naruto slowly stood up from his throne as he placed his hands into his pockets. "He is here."

Several seconds passed by before a tremendous amount of Chakra slammed into the clearing. A man seemed to just appear out of thin air and his expression was one of quiet anger.

The pale skinned man stood completely still as his unique eyes stared into Naruto's own unique eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Toneri's blueish white pupils trailed towards Hinata's form as a heavy frown appeared on his face. "After I kill you I will hunt down everyone and _everything_ important to you."

A pillar of green Chakra slammed down onto Toneri's position engulfing him in a cloak of pure green Chakra. A Chakra cloak not unlike Naruto's own cloak of Chakra when he used Kurama's Chakra.

Wisps of green fire wafted off of Toneri's new form and his power skyrocketed. His skin tone shone a brilliant white and he dawned a single horn like structure that emanated from his forehead.

Naruto stared at the man for several seconds before slowly cracking his neck. He glanced at Guren and Hinata before placing his hand atop Guren's frozen form. The woman was engulfed in a yellow flash and Naruto turned his attention back to Toneri.

"You took something important away from me... I shall return the favor, Toneri." His words were cold and cut like the sharpest blade in the world.

Toneri's eyes widened in shock as Naruto's hands wrapped around Hinata's neck. A sickening 'crack' emitted from the girl's neck as her head was twisted almost completely 180 degrees.

Naruto unceremoniously dropped the girl's corpse before kicking it away from his body with disgust. His face hardened in anger as his hands slowly retracted from his pockets.

"Welcome to Hell, Toneri Otsutsuki."

**AN: Get cliffhangered IDIOTS. Had a lemon scene and Naruto returned the favor to Toneri.**

**Next**** chapter will be a doozy. Review and shit. **


	22. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**AN: You guys shouldn't be asking whether or not if Naruto has the capability of beating Kaguya.**

**(Because he can't. Juubi Jinchuuriki or not, he'd lose.)**

**You should be asking if whether or not Kaguya is willing to share.**

**Foreshadowing? I mean... Who knows? (: I do. So fuck you.**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : 50 Cent ft Eminem - Patiently Waitin'

**"Uzumaki Naruto..." **

Pale eyes that lacked pupils stared off into the neverending void of colors and nothingness with a morose expression.

Centuries upon centuries upon _centuries_...

It had been so long since she had experienced intimacy.

Words, actions, gestures...

Tresses the color of snow shifted as the unique looking woman tilted her head. The woman's frown began to deepen as her hands wrung through the silky material of her beautifully woven robe.

She had never been a sentimental woman due to her upbringing and the values her people held, but she hadn't realize how much she missed just _talking_ to someone.

She had spent the first several centuries in her prison stewing in anger and screaming into the endless void because of her children's betrayal.

Why hadn't they understood?

Kaguya shook her head in disappointment as her eyes closed shut.

It didn't matter anymore. Hagoromo and Hamura had long since passed, confident that they could entrust humans to watch over the world and that her prison would forever remain intact.

A small smirk began to form on her face as she began to slowly brush through her long tresses. Vindication forming in her bosom as her thoughts strayed to the man who would eventually free her.

Hagoromo had never truly suspected that a mere human would ever reach the power he had once displayed. What Naruto was accomplishing was amazing in itself.

A descendent of her blood yes, but a full mortal he certainly was.

To have the power to rival some of her weaker relatives... And he had yet to even touch a Shinju Fruit.

_Delightful. _

Kaguya slowly opened her eyes and shifted her gaze to the 'ground' she sat atop of and her smirk grew larger.

A small, nearly unnoticeable crack, rested directly in front of her position. It wasn't anything that was overly astonishing or even truly noteworthy, but she had been in this prison for thousands of years.

Things did _not_ change.

This small crack had never been here.

Ever.

**"We shall be reunited once again, Uzumaki Naruto..." **

Kaguya's eyes shifted as the veins around her eyes became more pronounced. Her white orbs glazed over as she stared into the void blankly.

**"The Earth weeps for my presence. With you at my ****side** **the**** Otsutsuki's will fall... _One_ _by one_. I eagerly anticipate your next visit. Do not make me wait for I long to be with you once more."**

The Rabbit Goddess' eyes slowly closed as her hands rested gingerly atop her lap. She tilted her head down and spoke softly.

**"A Queen requires the presence of her King."**

**Break**

Naruto's hands crossed against his chest as a pillar of golden Chakra slammed down onto his position. The earth he stood on was instantly eviscerated due to his actions. A mountain of dust exploded out from his previous position, covering a large portion of the valley.

The large cloud of smoke was blown away nearly a second later as Naruto's arm slashed through the air horizontally. A clean cut was physically cut through the dust as Naruto's form was revealed.

Dawned in the Chakra of his Bijuu, Naruto slowly glanced down to his right hand and began to idly swing the black rod that appeared in his hand.

The golden cloaked teen expertly spun the black rod of Chakra before slowly resting it against his shoulder whilst directing his attention to his opponent.

Naruto stared at Toneri's frozen form and an annoyed frown appeared on his face. Had the man froze up just because of Hinata's death?

"Tch... You are pitiful. If you wish to die without truly putting up a fight then inform me now. I have no desire to waste my time with weak willed men." His tone was sharp and uncaring as he displayed how little Toneri's despair meant to him.

...

Silence.

The only thing that changed was Toneri's eyes becoming blank and unfocused.

Naruto tapped his staff against his shoulder twice before glancing towards Hinata's deceased body. He stared at it for several seconds before slowly raising his left hand.

A tiny, black orb began to form in his hand that caused the earth to shake gently. The small orb began to vibrate rapidly as Naruto's gaze shifted back to Toneri.

Violet ringed eyes stared into light blueish eyes.

"If you will not fight, I will make you."

Naruto proceeded to release the black orb over Hinata's body. The unsuspecting object slowly hovered over Hinata's body for a second before it immediately latched onto the girl's corpse.

Like a spring that had been coiled and released, it rocketed into the air with the girl's body. Moving so fast that trailing after it was slightly difficult.

The orb continued to climb and climb and climb until Hinata's body became little more than a speck in the sky. But once it stopped...

The world began to shake violently as a tremendous force rocked the very foundation of the Elemental Nations. The earth screamed and lurched for several seconds before monumental pieces of rock began to rip out from their confines, reshaping the entire landscape.

Naruto placed his hands together in a praying motion as he channeled his Chakra. His cloak flared out behind him as he exerted his will on the Elemental Nations.

Hundreds upon hundreds of large pieces of debris and earth began to rapidly shoot into the sky towards the black orb that Naruto released.

Toneri's eyes slowly gazed up at the _massive_ construct of earth that showed no signs of stopping and an expression of rage began to slowly surface on his face.

"You... you... I'LL KILL YOU!"

Toneri's form was a blur as he sped towards Naruto's position, destroying the earth he had previously stood upon just from moving.

Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed as a powerful shockwave emanated from his position. Toneri had not made it more than 10 feet from his original position before being blasted back by an unseen force.

The Otsutsuki rocketed through the earth as his body skipped across the uneven and destroyed landscape several times. He crashed through multiple boulders on his journey and flipped several times on the ground before eventually slamming into a giant mountain several hundred meters away.

The blond Jinchuuriki glanced towards the gigantic satellite of rock he created before slowly returning his gaze back to Toneri's position.

He picked his staff up from off the ground before proceeding to twirl it through his fingers. He continued the action for several seconds before rearing his right arm back as far as he could. Once he was satisfied with the length he had achieved he immediately launched the spear towards Toneri's position.

The spear was thrown with such force that it broke the sound barrier multiple times. A massive shockwave emitted from behind the rod of Chakra, turning the earth behind Naruto into little more than dust and rock fragments.

It didn't take the improvised spear longer than a second to reach Toneri's position. The spear instantly punctured through Toneri's lung with a force of 10 thousand men.

The man's eyes widened to an almost ridiculous degree before the Chakra receiver began to glow. Not a second later did the mountain that he was embedded in explode in a brilliant flash of white light.

The sheer force that Naruto had threw the spear with had completely destroyed the mountain. The explosion that followed after it made contact with Toneri had reduced the natural landscape to little more than a smouldering crater.

Naruto's outstretched arm slowly returned to his side as he stared at the crumbling mountain. He was silent for several seconds before slowly producing another black rod through his hand.

The ebony object slowly parted through the skin of his palm before being grabbed by Naruto once it reached a length he was suitable with. The teen proceeded to twirl his weapon as he pocketed his left hand.

"If this is the extent of your power then I am truly disappointed. You hold the blood of Kaguya Otsutsuki herself and yet you cannot match me... You are a disgrace."

The blond Jinchuuriki began to slowly walk towards the smouldering crater he had created whilst lackadaisically tapping his shoulder with the Chakra receiver he created. His pace was slow and lazy whilst his muscles were lax, displaying how unthreatened he felt by Toneri.

"You come to _my_ home and proceed to make _demands_ from me?"

Naruto's expression began to slowly shift into something far more darker as the very earth he walked atop of began to shake violently.

"You kill my little sister, destroy the shore of my home, and you believe that you can _kill_ me because of the blood you hold?!"

The teen proceeded to slam his rod of Chakra into the earth before clapping his hands together whilst channeling his Chakra.

"For every _ounce_ of pain that Retsu experienced... I will return it 10 fold onto you! You will not rest until I have satisfied my urges! You will not die until Retsu has been properly avenged!"

The very world itself seemed to lurch and give as Naruto's Chakra finally exploded around him. The sky began to darken as the clouds disappeared from view. A _massive_ shadow proceeded to loom over the Land of Fire as Naruto finally ceased his actions.

Naruto's Rinnegan slowly trailed up towards the sky as he slowly placed his hands into his pockets. He stared at the object that he had literally pulled out from the _atmosphere_ itself and proceeded to smirk.

A meteor that dwarfed the Chibaku Tensei he had created earlier began to slowly fall towards his position. The object's size was... incomprehensible.

The construct struct down upon the man-made meteor that had been created before crashing through it with little struggle.

Naruto glanced towards the crater that held Toneri's body before smirking at his unmoving form. "You will not escape. _Death_ itself cannot save you from my wrath. Your hell does not end here. When I have thoroifhly broken your body, I will break your _mind_." Naruto glanced up towards the massive construct of rock before smirking.

**"Tengai Shinsei."**

He disappeared in a yellow flash as the entire world shook upon the meteors landing. An explosion that could only be described as the wrath of Kami herself reigned down onto the Elemental Nations.

Dozens of earthquakes rocked the very foundation of the Elemental Nations, being felt across every single country in the world.

**Break**

Naruto gazed down at the body of Toneri with a disgusted expression. The man's body was twisted in several different locations and he lacked the left side of his torso.

Shaking his head slowly, Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed with power. The ground beside him shook before a monstrous looking construct rose from the very earth itself.

The _thing_ rose from a purple fire that had formed on the ground itself. It shared the same eyes that Naruto had and it's gaping maw was the most notable feature from it.

He stared at the King of Hell for several seconds before gesturing with his head. The construct slowly opened its enormous mouth and a long tongue slithered out from its maw. The appendage moved towards Toneri's deceased body before wrapping itself around the man and dragging him into its mouth.

Once Toneri was inside its mouth the construct slowly closed its mouth for several seconds. The being flared its power before it spit Toneri's body out.

The newly revived Otsutsuki rolled out from the King of Hell's mouth and proceeded to heave several times. Toneri began to hysterically move his hands around his body as he hyperventilated.

Naruto stared at the man for all but a second before disappearing in a yellow flash. He appeared beside Toneri with his foot reared back to strike the man's skull.

Toneri was completely unable to react to the attack and his mouth filled with the copper essence of life. He felt his jaw completely dislocate and several teeth shot out from his mouth. The blow to his skull completely disoriented him and as he tried to rise to his feet, a blinding pain surfaced from his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAA**AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

The pale skinned man screamed out in pain as Naruto's fist punched directly _through_ Toneri's abdomen. His Rinnegan glared into Toneri's Tenseigan with a hateful gaze and Naruto proceeded to squeeze Toneri's spine until it physically cracked.

A garbled scream tore through the Otsutsuki's throat as his spine was destroyed.

Toneri's hands clawed at the arm that was embedded in his stomach as he released another chorus of screams when Naruto curled his fist.

Naruto's nose curled angrily and he proceeded to stomp on both of Toneri's kneecaps. "You have only died 6 times. Do not scream... It _annoys_ me."

Toneri's eyes rolled back into his head as the corrosive Chakra from the Bijuu began to flood through his system. A liquid fire that couldn't be tampered boiled his very veins and he teetered on the edge of consciousness.

Naruto raised his idle hand before reaching towards Toneri's face and prying open his mouth.

"I told you to be _quiet_."

Without a hint of mercy, the teen reached into Toneri's mouth and tore out the man's tongue. Blood spewed out from the action coating half of Naruto's face in blood.

A muffled scream emanated from Toneri as tears slowly ran down his face.

The pain... It was unbearable!

Stop!

Stop!

STOP!

STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!

"I am disappointed. You are _weak_... And I _hate_ weakness."

Naruto's cold voice cut through Toneri's hearing and the man released a muffled whimper of pain. Naruto tore his hand out of Toneri's stomach before raising his foot in the air above Toneri's skull.

The last thing Toneri saw was a black boot rapidly descending towards his face.

**Break**

**"You work fast, Uzumaki Naruto.****" **The Rabbit Goddess glanced down in front of her and her smirk grew in size.

The small, nearly unnoticeable crack in the endless void was now incredibly prominent. It had increased in size and was slowly splitting the 'ground' she sat on.

With every second that passed by, the crack extended its length and size.

_Delightful._

Kaguya's hand gingerly stroked the large crack in the ground as she smiled beautifully.

**"Soon, my love. I shall return. Together... We will be invincible."**

Her pale orbs slowly traveled to her right and her beautiful smile shifted. She took Naruto's bloody form in for a brief moment before slowly rising to her feet.

Her successor stood with one of his hands in the confines of his pockets. He was absolutely drenched in blood, covered from head to toe with splotches around his face and in his sun kissed hair. The copper substance was still fresh as it dripped onto the ground of her prison.

A coy smile formed on her face as her pale orbs traveled towards his right hand. Satisfaction and vindication bloomed in her bosom as she took in the decapitated head of Toneri Otsutsuki.

_Hamura's descendent... _

The horned Goddess returned her gaze to Naruto before speaking. **"****Crimson suits you."**

Naruto stared into the Goddess' eyes for several seconds before narrowing his eyes. "I cannot free you without collapsing the moon. How do you expect me to do so?"

Kaguya turned her body away from the boy and slowly walked around his form. She practically glided across the ground as her voice resounded through the endless void.

**"You are intelligent, Naruto. I do not need to explain this to you."**

Naruto's nose curled in annoyance as his eyes followed after her form. Her long tresses trailed atop the floor of her prison and he resisted the urge to frown.

"I already know about the Juubi." He stated simply, as if that statement was all the explanation he needed.

The Rabbit Goddess did not stop moving as she responded to the Jinchuuriki. **"Then you know what must be done."**

Naruto released an annoyed sigh as Kaguya's smile grew in size. "Becoming the Juubi Jinchuuriki was already a part of my plans... Well, now so more than before." He ignored Kaguya's divine chuckle and continued.

"You are avoiding what I truly wish to know." Naruto's left hand gripped the woman's pristine robe, dirtying it with the essence of life and halting the woman from moving. Kaguya came to a stop as she slowly shifted her body towards the teen. "Why?"

The Goddess was silent as her gaze penetrated Naruto's Rinnegan. The two powerful beings continued to stare at one another before Kaguya eventually smiled.

**"Because you will not like it. And if you do not like it then I will not be unsealed."**

Naruto did not release his hold on the woman and continued to stare into her pale eyes. "Then _find_ an alternative." He practically demanded.

Kaguya's eyebrow rose in slight amusement as she stepped closer to the teen. Her dainty hands came to rest on the boy's face as she closed the distance between them. Her nose grazed his own as her breath tickled his lips.

**"You _demand_ things from me despite understanding the vast gap between us... You are a brazen man, Uzumaki Naruto. Is it hubris or confidence?** **A deep seeded fear you have yet to overcome, mayhaps?"**

Naruto stared into the woman's eyes not backing down in the slightest. "Arrogance is for weak minded men and I know no fear."

Kaguya's smile grew in size as her gaze became half-lidded. A glint shone in her eyes as she gently stroked the boy's cheeks. **"You cannot lie to me, Uzumaki Naruto. I _know_ what you truly fear. You cannot hide from me. Just as I know everything about you, you know everything about me. Lying is beneath you, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Kaguya's words sliced through Naruto as his eyes hardened. His body tensed up and his presence immediately washed over Kaguya's prison. The woman did not seem bothered at his actions and if anything, she seemed elated.

Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed with absolute power as he glared into Kaguya's eyes. He did not speak for several minutes as he stared into the woman's eyes.

"I do not fear _you_." He stated finally.

The Rabbit Goddess pulled her face away from teen's as her dainty hands glided down his face towards his chest. Her razor sharp claws gently raked over his bloodstained chest and bandages before she tilted her head up to gaze into his eyes.

**"Of course you don't. But you will eventually****... A King will always fear for the loss of his Queen after all." **

Naruto did not respond to her statement as he stared into her snowy orbs. His body proceeded to disappear and neither being relented with their stares.

Kaguya's eyes closed as her smile shifted into a smirk. She proceeded to clasp her hands in front of her before slowly descending to her knees. Her white tresses splayed out onto the floor and she slowly tilted her head forward.

**"You cannot run from me... We will be together again, My King."**

**Break**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he retracted his hand from Zetsu's forehead. He stared at the creature for several seconds before eventually asking the creature a question.

"When I become the Juubi Jinchuuriki..." The creature's attention rested solely on Naruto and remained quiet. "Releasing Kaguya directly from the moon will be impossible. I will not jeopardize the planet's ecosystem."

Zetsu remained silent, still listening.

Naruto gestured with his free hand as he spoke. "Is there an alternative to freeing her?"

The 'son' of Kaguya did not speak for several minutes as its unique gaze bore into Naruto's. After what felt like an hour, it finally spoke.

"**There are two alternatives...**" It trailed off silently as it stared into Naruto's Rinnegan. "**The first method is recreating a Shinju Fruit from scratch..." **

Naruto stared at Zetsu with an annoyed gaze. "Recreating a _Shinju Fruit_... Do you take me for a fool?" He questioned sharply.

Zetsu's voice rose an octave higher as it displayed its anger. "**You know _nothing_ about the Shinju Tree! You little wretch! I am a part of mother! I know what I'm talking about you useless cur!"**

Naruto scoffed in annoyance as he replied. "Your mother's revival depends on my cooperation. _You_ are the one who is useless." He ignored the creature's venemous stare and continued to speak. "How would I even _recreate_ a Shinju Fruit?"

"**You**** would need to reform the Juubi and _grow _it.**" Zetsu explained as if speaking with a child.

Naruto rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "And the other?" He asked.

The creature was quiet before releasing an annoyed huff. "**You would need to use a catalyst... A _human_ one. Using the Sage of Six Paths Chakra you attain from being the Juubi Jinchuuriki, you would need to channel that chakra through a human conduit. In order to bring her back, I myself would need to bond with the individual and be the battery so to speak.**"

Naruto was silent for several minutes before shaking his head with a sigh. "And which method is easier?"

"**It is not a matter of which method is easier than the other... Which is more _faster_ is what you should be asking, cur." **

Naruto did not bother reacting to the creature's insult and only rolled his index finger, indicating to Zetsu to keep talking.

"**The faster method would be to do the latter over the former. Regrowing the Shinju Tree would take time... Time you may or may not have considering what happened with Toneri Otsutsuki.**"

Naruto was quiet for several minutes as he slowly contemplated what Zetsu had said. He gestured with his hand before questioning the creature. "_Any_ human?"

The will of Kaguya shook its head as it spoke harshly. "**Not just _any_ plain human can do this! You little mongrel...**" It scoffed in annoyance before continuing. "**An individual of immense power who holds the blood of the Otsutsuki lineage...**"

Naruto sat completely still at the answer for several minutes before his left-hand clenched in anger.

The Otsutsuki direct lineage was the Senju and the Uchiha...

Naruto stood up from his crouched position before dropping Toneri's head with little care. His face shifted through a myriad of emotions before settling on anger and frustration.

"Surely there is a _better_ way! There are no Uchihas left!" He explained angrily.

Zetsu released a sinister chuckle and placed his body on the red barrier seal. His unique eyes pierced Naruto as he spoke cruelly.

"**But there _is_ a Senju.**"

Naruto growled angrily as he stared into Zetsu's eyes. "I would sooner revive Madara Uchiha with no control over him!"

Zetsu shook his head with a malicious chuckle before responding. "**You _must_ use a female catalyst who is already _alive_.** **You cannot revive a woman who has already passed.**"

Naruto's hands clenched tightly as his chakra began to leak out from his body. His body shook with rage as he glared at Zetsu.

"YOU LIE! YOU LITTLE CRETIN!"

Zetsu proceeded to openly mock Naruto as he laughed loudly.

"**Hahaha! You know as well as I do that I cannot lie to you... It**** is like you said, Uzumaki Naruto... _Your_ cooperation is the only way Kaguya can roam the lands again. Why would I risk lying to you? My mother's revival has always been my goal. _This is the only way_.**"

Naruto stared at the ground for several minutes in _pure_ anger as he processed Zetsu's words.

The little _vermin_ was absolutely correct! And the worst damn part was that it wasn't lying! Naruto would know! Zetsu was connected to Kaguya and even she couldn't lie to him.

She knew it. He knew it. It was mutual!

Why?!

WHY?!

WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?!?!?!?!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Break**

A malevolent presence washed over the small village that held the Uzumakis, smothering it and threatening to choke the life out of its inhabitants.

Several minutes passed by in silence as the entirety of the hidden village began to make their way towards the entrance of the village. Each Uzumaki member knew the presence of their King when they sensed it.

And right now... He was _angry_.

The Queen was the first one leading the way followed by the Royal Guard with Guren and Konan following after them. Tsunade's face was hardened as she took in the form of her lover.

Her blood coated lover...

Her blood coated lover that was _furious_...

Her honey brown eyes strayed towards the decapitated head that he held in his right hand and took note of the unique looking eyes and pale skin.

A small sigh of relief left her as she continued moving towards her lover. When Genji had informed her that Naruto was going to hunt the man who had killed Retsu she had been... slightly worried.

And it only further increased when the entire world was bathed in the Chakra of her lover. Two _massive_ meteors had formed in the sky and there was no way anyone in the Elemental Nations _hadn't_ seen the damn things.

The destructive force from the attacks landing could be felt all the way here in Kirigakure.

It was... _ridiculous_.

Before Tsunade could reach Naruto the boy proceeded to toss the decapitated head of Toneri Otsutsuki towards the Uzumaki's.

The head bounced several times across the ground before tapering off into a roll. It rolled several feet further before coming to a complete stop with the man's face facing the sky.

Naruto's enraged expression did not shift in the slightest as he slowly pocketed his hands and spoke to his people.

"Retsu's killer is now dead." He stated plainly. "We are leaving. Get your things together. Now!" He demanded sharply.

The Uzumaki members proceeded to do as they were told. Many groups and parties hustling towards their temporary homes to seal away their belongings.

Naruto's violet gaze sought the ground as his shoulders trembled in rage. His entire body was coiled like a spring and even his Royal Guard were slightly hesitant to voice their concerns.

"Naruto-kun?" Tsunade questioned softly. "Is... Is everything ok?" The busty woman slowly made her way towards her lover who had yet to raise his gaze from the ground.

He did not respond nor did he look up to meet her concerned gaze.

_Now_ Tsunade was starting to worry. What had happened? He had killed Retsu's killer... Why was he still so angry?

Upon reaching her lover, she slowly placed her hands on his cheeks and almost recoiled at the sheer heat emanating off his body. A heavy frown formed on her face as she slowly tilted his head so she could gaze into his eyes.

"Talk to me Naruto... What's wrong?"

What's wrong? What's wrong?!

EVERYTHING!

If he _didn't_ revive Kaguya then the entire race of the Otsutsuki's would come crashing down onto the Elemental Nations!

If he _did_ revive Kaguya then Tsunade wouldn't fucking _exist_ anymore!

He couldn't even revive her normally because if he _did_ reform the Shinju Tree then he would just alert the damn Otsutsuki's faster! Their race was drawn to the Fruits of the trees and the only reason they had yet to come here was because Kaguya had already eaten it!

It didnt fucking help that Kaguya had been sent here specifically to harvest the Shinju Fruit. Her people were most likely searching for her signature.

In short, EVERYTHING WAS WRONG!

The rage threatened to consume his entire being as he continued to contemplate what he could do...

This... this feeling of helplessness!

Why?!

Was this his Karma finally crashing down onto him?!

He just wanted to-

Tsunade's delicate lips made contact with his own as the woman's scent invaded his nostrils. Her arms wrapped around the boy's neck as she pulled their bodies together.

The two lovers remained attached for several seconds before Tsunade slowly pulled away. Her honey brown eyes stared into his own as she expressed her concern to him.

"Naruto-kun... Talk to me... Please?" Her dainty hands softly stroked his whisker marks before she leaned her head against his chest. "I cannot help you if you don't allow me to. Please..."

The teen closed his eyes for several long seconds before gently grasping his lover's hands and taking them off his face.

A gesture Tsunade had never received from the boy.

"In Uzu." He replied shortly before walking away from the woman to be alone.

Tsunade watched the boy walk away from the village with a heavy frown. Her fingers curled in frustration and she refused to act out on her anger.

Something was horribly _wrong_...

"Genji..." Tsunade spoke through gritted teeth. "Go after him. Find out what's wrong... I know you two speak about things he'd never tell me." The blonde woman glanced behind her towards her lover's Right Hand and she glared directly into his single violet orb. "Go. _Now._"

The sword wielder nodded his head and made his way towards his leader with haste. Passing by the Queen he warned her softly. "There is a reason these things are not told to you. What you find is not what you will want, Your Grace." After saying his peace the man disappeared in a burst of speed towards his King.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed for several moments before she turned around to face the remaining Royal Guard and Guren and Konan.

"Aid the people with what they need." She demanded simply. The busty woman walked passed the group and made her way towards the temporary throne room while exuding an air of anger.

**Break**

Genji quietly fingered the hilt of his Katana as he spotted his King sitting atop a rather large cliff. The teen had one of his knees propped against his chest while his other leg dangled off the edge.

Genji was silent for several moments before slowly making his way towards his King. He slowly stepped beside his King and stared out into the vast forest below him.

"Did she send you?" Naruto questioned lightly.

Genji ran his hand down the sheathe of his blade before nodding. "Yes, Your Majesty. She wished to know what was wrong."

The blond Jinchuuriki did not respond to the statement and continued to stare down at the large forest below him.

Both men said nothing to one another for several minutes. It was eventually broken by Naruto who spoke in a tone laced with venom.

"I am not strong enough..."

Genji glanced towards his King with a searching gaze. Normally he would have made a quip about the boy's statement but...

"The man that killed Retsu..." Genji spoke softly. "There are more like him, isn't there? Men and women who would make him look like a mere child."

Naruto glanced towards his Right Hand for a moment before returning his gaze to the forest below. "Yes, yes there is. Beings who would easily overpower me. They are a race called the Otsutsuki... The Rikudou Sennin was a descendent of them."

Genji's lips parted in surprise and he glanced towards his King. The man was silent for several minutes before a heavy frown formed in his face. "They are coming, aren't they?"

Naruto's Chakra spiked for a brief moment as his hands clenched at the earth beneath him. He spoke through gritted teeth as his eyes closed. "Yes..."

Genji's gaze sought the forest below him as he contemplated his next question. "What are we to do?"

Naruto scoffed as he replied to Genji. "I already _know_ what I must do... But I don't want to do it..."

Genji's head tilted as he unclasped his Katana from his hip. He proceeded to sit down on the ground while placing his Katana over his lap. "Are you having second thoughts about becoming the Juubi Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto shook his head with a low sigh. "Not at all. In fact, it is a requirement for what I must do. There are two... _evils_ that I must choose from. One that would spell the end of this world and the other would be to sacrifice something I love."

While he didn't necessarily explain what he had to do with each scenario, Genji could read between the lines with the second one.

"There is not much in this world that you love..." Genji's lips tugged upward at Naruto's annoyed scoff. "But what you _do_ love..." He trailed off silently as Naruto's Rinnegan focused on his form.

"Will you tell her?" Genji finally questioned lightly.

Naruto continued to stare at his Right Hand for several moments before abruptly shifting his attention towards the trees below them. He tapped his finger against the earth he sat atop of.

"I will tell her I love her." Naruto stated softly.

**Break**

Violet, ringed orbs stared at the lavish marble throne of his Palace with a sense of detachment. To think that he had been making such a big deal about this object days ago.

Now though?

His eyes closed and he ignored the beautifully crafted throne in favor of heading to his personal Chambers.

Tsunade and the Royal Guard stared at the King who completely ignored his throne with small frowns. The Queen of Uzu glanced towards her subordinates before gesturing with her hand.

"Aid our people... I will speak with him." Her honey brown eyes found Genji's and she stared directly at him for several moments longer than necessary. After a minute of silence the woman turned away from the sword wielder and slowly trailed after her lover.

Tsunade made her through the lavish marble hallways. Her eyes strayed to the walls of the Palace with a small frown. Intricate and beautiful designs were etched into the walls with beautiful pieces of art displayed over them.

The busty woman gingerly placed her hands on the cold stone walls and began to slowly trail her fingers across it while walking towards her personal quarters.

Upon reaching the door to her room she inhaled deeply. She shook her head several times before slowly placing her hands onto the door and softly pushing it open.

Darkness greeted her as she slowly maneuvered her way into the room. She scooted past the door before slowly shutting it.

Her honey brown eyes trailed around the dark room and noticed a figure who was seated on the foot of the bed. The individual was hunched over with their hands cradling their skull. Their fingers would wrong through their spikey locks of hair before relaxing and repeating the process.

Tsunade frowned sadly as she took notice of her lovers trembling form. The woman left her position and crossed the room in mere moments. The closer she got the more her chest clenched.

Tsunade could hear the sound of muffled sobs emanating from Naruto and she immediately rushed towards the boy. Her arms wrapped around the boy and she bent at the knee to allow the boy to rest his head against her bust.

The second she had wrapped her arms around him did he immediately return the gesture. Her grey kimono grew wet with tears and Tsunade's beautiful eyes softened. She could tell that he was trying desperately to hold back the sobs that wished to release.

Her dainty hands ran soft, gentle circles over the boy's back. The hold he had on the woman tightened immensely and Tsunade leaned her head down and rested it atop the boy's crown.

"I'm here Naruto... I'm here." She whispered softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

A strangled sob tore through the boy's throat as his hold on the woman tightened even more. So much so that Tsunade lightly grimaced but ignored it in favor of comforting her lover.

Tsunade had no idea how wrong she truly was when speaking those words...

**AN: Ok. Either hear me out or don't. It's your choice. _This_ is the direction the story was always going to go.**

**The**** people in my discord knew of this ahead of time because I usually speak about what will happen but do so in a vague way so as to not completely give away the entire happenings in the chapter.**

**You**** do not have to _like_ the route that this story went down. Personally, I don't care and many of you know this. But I can understand _why_ you'd be frustrated or just plain out dislike the ending.**

**"It is very convenient that Tsunade is the only remaining Senju alive that can be used as a conduit to bring back Kaguya."**

**You are correct. It is very convenient but this has been foreshadowed for the past like 7 chapters.**

**"It is also convenient that you completely changed how Kaguya _can_ be brought back."**

**Of course. I am the author and I hold complete control of this story. If I say the sun** **is fucking blue then it's fucking blue. Every little thing does not need to inherently make sense.**

**_People are dropping meteors from space because they got some weird ass ringed eyes._**

**Shit doesn't make sense in Naruto to begin with. This is the direction I am going and that's that. The next chapter is most likely the last chapter but we will see.**

**Age Is But A Number will end shortly.**


	23. The Revival of a Goddess

**AN: You all jump to conclusions faster than my ex-girlfriend.**

**Relax.**

**It is completely irrational for Naruto to actually pull the trigger on sacrificing Tsunade to bring back Kaguya. Naruto isn't an irrational person who makes decisions based on his emotions.**

**This is the first instance of him even being irrational and it's only so dire because the stakes are at an all time high.**

**Just read this chapter and shut the fuck up. The story is over anyway and I'm finally free!**

**No more** **comments about me being a pedophile _(Somehow)_ because I'm writing a story about characters that don't fucking exist**** who have mutual attractions towards one another.**

**And no more racist insults and derogatory slurs like the one used for African Americans by White Supremacists who have small dicks.**

**And best, but certainly not least, the homosexual slur that every 12 year old uses when something doesn't go their way.**

**_Rejoice_****_! I'm free at last! :D_**

**Took fucking long enough.**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5V**

Disclaimer : Joyner Lucas - ADHD

Tsunade rested against the railing of her balcony as she gazed over the many buildings in Uzu. Her honey brown eyes were slightly unfocused and she carried an aura of sadness and helplessness.

It had been almost two weeks since Naruto had broken down in her arms, crying and apologizing profusely.

He had not explained _why _he was apologizing to her and Tsunade did not push him to do so. Quite frankly, she was scared of what she would discover should she push him to speak about it.

Naruto rarely ever showed such vulnerability and whenever he did it was because something affected him on a personal level and he could do nothing about it.

She had comforted him for hours, whispering sweet nothings and conveying the love she held for him. If anything it only made the entire situation worse.

One could begin to assume that Naruto had... laid with another woman.

But Tsunade dismissed those ideas as soon as they surfaced. Naruto was _obsessively_ loyal and while he appreciated the beauty of women, he was not that kind of man.

Naruto was devoted to her. On a level that most people would never understand.

Naruto was not a filthy man and she would never accuse him of cheating on her.

Something else was affecting him and he had reverted back to the person he had been before meeting her...

It pained her so heavily to know that she was unable to provide the comfort and stability she once used to.

Naruto would just sit on his throne for the entire day, completely still and unmoving. Almost like a statue... He'd remain completely silent with an unfocused gaze and ignored every individual who tried speaking with him.

Herself included...

He would only ever get up from his throne to eat and bathe and once finished he would return to sit upon his throne.

Two weeks...

Two _agonizing _weeks...

Tsunade did not know how much more she could take. She was running out of solutions.

Nothing worked!

It was physically _eating_ at her!

Did she do something wrong?

A painful feeling emanated from her breast as her eyes narrowed in sadness.

Was she not enough for him anymore?

Her eyes grew wet with unshed tears as her body trembled. The cold hands of sorrow began to wrap around her form, threatening to squeeze the life out of her.

Was she-

Tsunade's train of thought was interrupted as the door to her personal quarters was opened. In the doorway stood the very man that her thoughts were focused on.

There was something... _off_ about him. But for the life of her she couldn't nail it down.

His violet gaze found hers and when they did she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. The sheer emotion emitting from those eyes of his...

A feeling of warmth and comfort settled in the room, ruthlessly squashing the previous depressing aura that had encased itself around Tsunade.

A tear slowly slid down her cheek as her lover closed the distance between them in seconds. His rough and coarse hands gently stroked her cheeks before wiping away the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He said nothing.

She did not ponder the oddity of him remaining quiet and chose to bask in his love. The way his hands roamed across her body... Memorizing each and every curve. Before she knew it his lips were upon hers as their tongues fought for dominance.

A familiar sense of comfort rested deep within her bosom as his hands expertly glided across her body. He paid attention to every little thing, taking great care in making sure that she knew she was safe in his arms.

Her eyes opened and when she stared into those beautiful violet ringed orbs of his... she noticed that they possessed black tomoes encircling the rings.

Ten of them to be exact... Five in each eye.

She was not able to question this particular change due to the boy's mouth attaching to her neck. A blissful sigh of pleasure escaped her mouth as the boy's hands began to travel south, down to her hips and slowly moving towards the valley of her pelvis.

Tsunade would have certainly questioned the oddity of this entire situation had it not been for the hazy fog of pleasure overriding her senses.

His hands... His lips... His fingers... His _scent_...

It drove her mad.

She yearned for his touch. Gentle or rough, it didn't matter. She had missed this sensation in its entirety. How he would focus his entire being on her and only her.

She was the only person that mattered. The only _woman_ that mattered. In his arms she felt like a true Queen.

Like a _Goddess_.

Tsunade knew not the reason for her lover's sudden lustful hunger but she did not and would not complain about it. She had missed this so very much!

He knew her every weak spot.

Odd. She never remembered telling him about those spots... The spot just behind her left knee. It was...

Another wave of ecstasy crashed into her and she was powerless to stop it. She had lost count of her orgasms after the sixth one.

Naruto did not allow her to gather her thoughts and wits. She was but an incoherent mess in his hands as she succumbed to the mind numbing pleasure of his touch.

For what felt like _hours _she was forced to endure his touch. His fingers would never stop, his tongue continued to work, and his lips were never idle.

Through the foggy haze of blissful pleasure Tsunade was able to finally compartmentalize her thoughts and senses for but a brief moment.

A single, brief moment...

Her eyes contorted in slight confusion despite the debauchery expression that was no doubt plastered on her face.

She did not remember Naruto having horns...

Why did he hav-?

A shrill cry tore itself from her throat as she climaxed once again. Her head dug deep into the comforter of their shared bed and her legs convulsed violently.

Tsunade was still not allowed rest. Not a second to catch her breath or plead for her lover to slow down.

The muscles in her thighs shook and quivered and her nails tore through the silky fabric of her sheets as her lover's head rested between her thighs.

Why?! Whywhywhywhy?!

The pleasure would not stop!

It was _sooooo_ good though... Did she want it to stop?

He had yet to even penetrate her and here she was... A screaming mess.

This... This all felt like a dream.

A dream she did not wish to wake from.

A dream... a dream.

A dream.

A.

Dream.

There was a brief lull of silence for a single moment before the world bled black and white. It lasted not but a full second and when color returned...

An Ashen white figure stood over the blonde Senju with a blank face. Violet ringed eyes with black Tomoes stared at the woman's unconscious form, roaming across every inch of her body.

The pale skinned man wore no shirt but was dawned in a pair of black Hakama pants that sported several white Magatama designs.

In his right hand was a black Shakujo that stood a foot taller than him with ten rings hanging off of the top of it resembling the sun. On the bottom of the Shakujo was what appeared to be a half crescent moon that sported a rather sharp edge to it. Resting atop the man's head was two small horns that rose towards the sky jutting outwards.

Floating behind the man was what appeared to be ten pure black balls of Chakra. The orbs aimlessly circled behind the man's back as if they had a mind of their own.

The unique looking man possessed a head full of spikey white locks that jutted outward in all directions. Draped around his neck was a necklace that sported the same Magatama designs as his pants.

**"You are stalling, cretin..."**

The familiar annoying voice of Zetsu penetrated the man's ears as the creature hovered next to the unique looking being.

**"My mother's revival will not b-!"**

The creature was silenced as one of the black orbs spiked outwards towards Zetsu almost impaling the creature. The tip of the Gudodama rested but a centimeter away from Zetsu's face.

The Will of Kaguya remained completely silent as its yellow eyes stared at the spike that could actually end its life with a hint of fear.

"Be quiet." Naruto did not tear his gaze away from Tsunade's body and continued to speak. "One more word and Kaguya will not be revived. _You will remain silent..."_

The Gudodama that threatened to erase Zetsu was immediately pulled back as if it had never happened. Naruto stood motionless for several minutes just staring at the form of his Queen.

His eyes were blank.

His face was blank.

He was... blank.

The ashen haired teen kneeled down beside the woman before placing his hand atop her navel. A sealing formula formed underneath her body that spread out in a five foot radius.

Naruto did not channel his chakra.

The Juubi Jinchuuriki ignored everything around him as he stared at Tsunade's face. She boasted a serene and peaceful expression upon her beautiful face.

Here laid the woman who had at first, been a mother figure to him.

A woman who had treated him like a _human_.

A woman who had taught him what it meant to be a _person_ instead of a Shinobi.

A woman who cared for him and _him_ only.

A woman... A woman he loved.

The only thing in this world that had ever brought him some semblance of happiness.

Power... Uzu... Control...

None of those things mattered when compared to Tsunade. They were but useless specs of dirt when out side by side.

She was his lover. She was his Queen. She was... his.

Black Chakra began to coalesce from Naruto's hand and it slowly spread across the woman's body covering her in the Chakra of the Sage of Six Paths.

She did not physically change nor did she wake from her induced slumber. She remained asleep and unresponsive as the Chakra covered her like a skin tight suit.

Naruto's eyes slowly trailed behind him as he spotted Zetsu. The teen did not turn his head nor did he give any indications away that would oust him out.

The Juubi Jinchuuriki continued to pump Chakra into Tsunade's form ever so slowly in an attempt to anger Zetsu.

It did not take long to do so either.

While the creature was most certainly seething, it did not speak in fear of being erased by the Gudodama's circling behind Naruto.

With each minute that passed do Zetsu's anger and impatience grow. For an entire hour Naruto slowly poured his Chakra into Tsunade's body. A process that should have been done in mere seconds had that been his goal. It wasn't until the second hour of doing so did Naruto finally address Zetsu.

"Come. I am ready." A Gudodama slowly floated over Naruto's head and formed into a spike. The life ending Gudodama hovered in the air like an omen of death.

A precaution should Zetsu overstep his boundary.

The Will of Kaguya slowly slithered over towards Tsunade's body before glaring into the eyes of the Juubi Jinchuuriki.

Eyes like sulfuric acid bore into the eyes of Kami for several minutes as both men refused to turn away.

Zetsu's mass slowly slithered closer to Tsunade as Naruto continued to stare at the creature without a hint of emotion on his face.

Naruto did not bother removing his hand from Tsunade's stomach as Zetsu was but an inch away from the woman's body.

An inch.

A single inch was all that separated Zetsu from reuniting with his mother.

**"Remove your hand.****" **Zetsu demanded with a glare.

The Juubi Jinchuuriki tilted his head before shaking his head. "No. Do as I say or Kaguya does not come back."

A tense silence settled into the room as both beings stared at one another before Zetsu spoke.

**"It will not-" **The creature was interrupted from continuing as the Gudodama resting above Naruto's head traveled forward in the blink of an eye. It rested but a centimeter away from Zetsu's 'head' and did not move.

"Lie again and I will end you." Naruto stated simply. "You have one more time to disobey an order from me and Kaguya will remain forever trapped in the moon. You will cease to exist in this world and I care not either way... The world can burn for all I care."

Another minute passed by in tense silence before Zetsu finally acquiesced to Naruto's demands. The creature watched Naruto with a wary eye as it slithered closer and closer to Tsunade's body.

Time slowed down to a crawl as the creature was but a centimeter away from Tsunade.

A cruel smirk formed on Naruto's face. A sadistic... cruel... _vengeful_ smirk.

Tsunade's body was engulfed in a golden flash and in her place laid a woman with crimson hair and violet eyes.

Before Zetsu could even _comprehend_ the action that Naruto committed, golden chains sprang out from the woman's lower back, Ensnaring and pulling the creature's body towards the woman.

Zetsu released a startled scream at the same time as the sealing formula below the woman flashed a brilliant white.

Naruto's hand immediately made contact with the crimson haired woman's navel and the Chakra that had previously been channeling into Tsunade flushed into the Uzumaki's system all at once.

Zetsu released a bowl of pure unadulterated anger as his yellow eyes glared into Naruto's Rinnegan with pure hate.

**"YOU LITTLE MONGREL! CRETIN! CUR! YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?! I WILL KILL YOU AND ALL THAT IS IMPORTANT TO YOU! KAGUYA WILL WIPE OUT EVERYTHING YOU LOVE! YOU PUNY MORTAL!"**

Naruto stared at the creature for a single second before slowly rising to his feet. "Thousands upon thousands of years planning... plotting... scheming... Only to get outwitted by a teenager."

Naruto slowly craned his head towards the heavens as he continued. "You believed that you could manipulate my emotions like you did with Indra... Madara... Obito... You are _nothing_."

The sky began to turn black as the earth shook violently. A dome of pure black Chakra began to slowly encase the Uzumaki who held Zetsu's ensnared form.

Zetsu released howls of pure anger and hatred as the dome of energy continued to enclose around him and the woman he was attached to. He screamed obscenities and insults into the heavens above as he cursed Naruto with everything in his being.

Naruto slowly tilted his head down towards the redheaded Uzumaki member before bowing his head gratefully. "Thank you, Kiyo... I will never forget this sacrifice... Like Retsu, I am proud of the woman you came to be... I ask for your forgiveness."

The Amazonian Uzumaki smiled at her King before closing her eyes. The dome of black Chakra was now cutting off her vision and was seconds away from swallowing her whole.

"It is I who should be asking for forgiveness, Your Majesty... I wish I could have done more for you... Thank you, My King." Tears slowly slid down her face as she accepted her fate.

For her King...

For her Queen...

For Uzu...

"You did enough, Kiyo." Naruto stated warmly.

The dome of black Chakra closed silently as the world began to shake and quake more vigorously. The winds roared with an angry passion and the skies screamed in anger.

The dome of black energy that held Kiyo and Zetsu began to condense and shrink as the world continued to shake violently.

A shockwave of incomprehensible measure shot forth from the tiny orb forcing Naruto to shield his eyes. A ear splitting shriek exploded all around him as a brilliant white flash of light swallowed the world.

The world went completely still as the winds tapered down to a gentle breeze. The darkened sky returned to it's sky blue color and the Earth ceased its violent trembles.

The Juubi Jinchuuriki slowly uncovered his eyes and stared at the figure that was now floating in the air.

Tresses as white as snow gently swayed in the air, covering a large portion of the area and sinking into the ground below.

The woman was garbed in a high-collared hime-kimono that sported black Tomoes running down the centre with the edges of the gown adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

The Goddess slowly opened her eyes before blinking slowly. She stood motionless for several seconds before slowly tilting her head down. Her white orbs gazed at Naruto for all but a second before she slowly floated towards him.

The Goddess of Chakra reached the Sage of Six Paths and stood before him, staring into his eyes. The Goddess stood a whole head shorter than the man.

**"It was not my intention for you to sacrifice what you love most."** Kaguya's head tilted as her hands traced the boy's chest, stroking the Magatama necklace he wore around his neck. **"Zetsu's fanatical devotion almost ruined everything..."**

Naruto's eyes trailed down the woman's face before he spoke quietly. "My Queen is the only reason I still live today."

If Kaguya was affected by the boy's words then she did little to show it. Her pale orbs continued to gaze into the boy's Rinnegan as her claw-like nails stroked his chest.

**"I played the role of a concubine before... I can do so again."** A coy smirk danced on the Goddess' face as she pulled her body flush to his. **"Your Queen is not immortal, Uzumaki Naruto..." **

A small frown frown tugged at Naruto's features as he closed his eyes. Kaguya was not wrong... Tsunade would never live to the age he would.

While he could certainly continue to revive her at her prime with his power, it would be selfish and inconsiderate to do so...

Unless she was completely fine with it. But there was always the possibility that Tsunade would wish to eventually rest...

Was it wrong to be selfish? To wish she'd never leave him?

**"There is nothing wrong with being selfish, Uzumaki Naruto." **Kaguya pulled away from the teen and began to walk away from him. Her tresses gently glided across the ground as she continued. **"Everyone is allowed to be selfish at some point or another."**

Naruto watched her movements with a keen eye before shaking his head and turning his attention towards the sky. "When do you suspect them to make an appearance?"

A small smirk formed on the woman's face as she circled around his form. **"A few years... I'm sure that they have caught wind of me now."** A dark glint appeared in her eyes as she stroked the boy's left arm. **"When they arrive... They will _die_."**

Naruto glanced at the Rabbit Goddess before nodding his head. He was silent for a scant few moments before speaking quietly. "Tsunade will not approve of you... What you feel for me is little more than Hero Worship, Kaguya..."

Kaguya turned her head towards the boy as a beautiful smile formed on her face. **"I have been in isolation for several millennia... Hundreds of centuries... _Alone..._" **The woman's arms encircled his form from behind as she rested her horned head against his back. **"Can you imagine what it must feel like to give up on hope? To wallow in the anger and despair of your past failures...****"**

**"Thousands and thousands of years. And then one day... An individual who _understands _you down to your very _core_ appears before you and promises everything that you've ever wanted... You do not truly understand that feeling, Uzumaki Naruto... I have waited thousands of years to be freed. To be understood... To be _loved_... I can wait a little longer, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Naruto said nothing in response as he and Kaguya were engulfed in a golden light.

**Break**

The two beings appeared in Uzu just outside of Naruto's personal quarters. It did not take but a single second for Genji to appear within his line of sight with his sword drawn and his body tense.

Naruto stared at his right hand for a few seconds before sighing quietly. "You are still annoying and will forever be annoying, Genji."

The sword wielding Uzumaki sheathed his blade with a heavy sigh as he wiped his brow. "You gave me a heart attack, Your Majesty... You know that I have a weak heart."

Naruto shook his head before glancing towards Kaguya who was staring at Genji with a curious gaze. "Our progenitor walks again." He gestured towards Kaguya briefly before opening the door to his personal Chambers and walking inside.

Kaguya stared into Genji's violet eyes before narrowing her own.** "Peculiar... You are not actually human. A wayward spirit...** **Interesting." **She immediately turned away from the man without another word before following Naruto his room and closing the door behind her.

Kaguya stood at the entrance of the room as she spotted Naruto tending to Tsunade's unconscious form. His hand was gently stroking through her blonde tresses and he possessed a gentle expression on his face.

Tsunade's body began to slowly stir as her face scrunched up. The woman unknowingly leaned into her lovers touch and yawned quietly. Her hands began to rub her eyes before they slowly opened.

Honey brown orbs met pale white and time stopped as Tsunade and Kaguya gazed at one another.

"Who... are you?"

**AN: _This_ is the end of the story.**

**An ambiguous ending because fuck you (:**

**In all seriousness though, yes this is the end. No, I will not make a sequel to this story. This is the ending lads.**

**Kaguya is revived. Tsunade is fine. Naruto does not lose the single thing in his life that brings him happiness.**

**While the story was written in a way that would imply Tsunade would get sacrificed, it just wasn't going to happen. While I love doing things that piss people off just for the sake of doing so, I didn't feel like doing it here.**

**I was never going to sacrifice Tsunade. If you thought this, then I did my job well enough.**

**Naruto has never show himself to be a completely irrational individual who jumps to conclusions. He was blinded by his emotions because Tsunade is the only thing in the world that can bring him happiness.**

**People seem to think that Power, Uzu, the Uzumaki's, reshaping the world, etc. meant the most to Naruto but it just wasn't true.**

**Tsunade has always been the most important thing to Naruto.**

**Sooooo... This is the end :D I appreciate all of you cunts who have stuck with this mediocre story and supported it - It had its ups and downs but we pulled through.**

**Also, there has been a heavy request from you guys to write Epilogues about things that happened prior to the first chapter.**

**I may do it if the demand is high enough because I have several drafts about events that happened before the first chapter of this story.**

**(I.E Wave Arc, Chunin Exams, Tsunade and Naruto's first meeting, Tsunade killing Danzo etc.)**

**If you guys want it, I'll do it. I don't really care either way.**

**ALSO! Here's a shout-out to the authors and their story's that inspired AIBAN.**

**_slythefoxx2 - Seals are Easy, People are Hard_**

**_hyvnn - Finally_**

**_The Omnipresent Sage - The Emperor_**

**If you haven't read these story's then I recommend you go and read them because they're pretty good.**

**Well, that's about it! See you in all in the next update. It'll either be Moral Ambiguity or Wishful Thinking**


End file.
